Play to Win
by SimplyAMonster
Summary: she was playing a game, the rules, however, was a different story *lowercase intended [Gamer Ability Unlocked] . . . . . . Started [3.29.17] Finished [N.A] [Gamer] Set in Sunagakure
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **3rd Person POV:**

When the tiny pink blob came out and made no noise nor movement, the whole hospital stood dead silence. What the medical staff assumed before the baby's birth and warned the mother that her child has a probability of being stillborn came, but those thoughts were thrown out the window when the pink blob's fingers twitched, then the legs stretched, then the pink blob decided it was a good time to test out her new pair of lungs.

The mother who recently gave birth panicked and asked if her child was alright and healthy. The doctor quickly reassured that the infant was perfectly fine as the infant babbled, testing her underdeveloped vocal cords.

A nurse handled the newborn and asked the mother for a name. After moments passed the mother finally whispered.

"Tamako. Her name is Tamako"

The nurse giggle before replying, "Jewel child? She defiantly is a diamond under piles of coal. She will grow up to be dazzling kunoichi, don'cha think?"

The mother soon focused her attention on her daughter who's eyes just opened, dazed from the bright hospital lights. The infant soon attempted to observe her surroundings, but due to her being newly born, things didn't go as planned. Soon, the single mother picked up her child, who was snuggled up in violet blankets and hummed the child to sleep

 **Tamako's POV**

It's a uncomfortable thought knowing I died a some of what heroic death and yet I'm still alive with my conscience intact. Neither Heaven nor Hell was waiting for me. Huh...maybe I'm stuck in some kind of limbo.

The quiet limbo became, even more, quieter when laughter echoes, bouncing off the nonexistence walls voices overlapping each other, creating sentences.

 **"Well mortal, since you died a pretty heroic death and didn't really serve a purpose in your other life until the last moment, and for my entertainment, I guess you're the one."**

Well, ain't that a surprise, the 'main character cliche' and the 'I am the chosen one', isn't that handy-dandy.

 **"...I'll modify your soul, so you wont die as soon as your born...oh and a small gift from yours truly, and remember, you influence some people and other events due to your presence, otherwise, the Butterfly effect."**

Modify..? wait wha-!? Then sharp pain entered my body, I felt as if I was being pushed out, I struggled to move but a blanket or some kind of cloth restricted my movement.

Opening my eyes was the worst possible mistake I made in my life, oh wait it just started. The bright hospital lights assaulted my eyes, moments later, my eyes finally adapted, only to see blue transparent rectangles. My eyes widened is surprise before twitching on my constant reminder how I died.

 **[You died by saving an elderly from getting stabbed by a robber]**

 **[ +2 STR , +2 VIT and +1 AGI]**

Damn right! I saved a elderly from dying by pushing the robber, kneeing him in the balls, picking up his knife and stabbing him in the chest. Too bad he had friends. At least the elderly 'ran' away and called the police.

What? You thought I died the cliche 'I got ran over by drunk driver' or ' some moron who didn't look both ways that I saved anyways' Psh

Pushing that aside, I got another chance at life and I'm going to live a accomplished life. Besides, I don't think I'm going to die anytime soon now that I'm **[The Gamer]**?

Soon after moments passed, the windows dispersed and another appeared right before me.

 **Please say and mentally think the command word [Pause] to begin the tutorial**

Finally, a tutorial! Pause.

 **Welcome to the Tutorial!**

 **You are now [The Gamer] of this world**

 **Whenever you [Pause] the game, you'll automatically open the Main Menu**

 **You can access most functions on the menu**

 **Main Menu:**

 **Character Status**

 **Skill List Inventory**

 **Relations**

 **World Map - Unavailable**

 **Quest Log**

 **Options**

 **Game Manual**

 **To see current stats, say or mentally think the command [Character Status]**

Character Status.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Title:** None

 **Status:** Normal

 **Level:** 1 **\- EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 50 **\- HP Regen:** 0.02 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 120 **\- CP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 4 (STR)

 **Vitality:** 4 (VIT)

 **Wisdom:** 2 (WIS)

 **Intelligence:** 2 (INT)

 **Dexterity:** 2 (DEX)

 **Agility:** 3 (AGI)

 **Luck:** 2 (LUK)

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Points:** 0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

Ah, saving someone can really boost STR and VIT, but why is everything else so low? Since I'm a reincarnated person, shouldn't it be higher? Meh, I wont question it.

 **Whenever you say [Pause], your surrounding area will freeze, including you**

 **To skip the tutorial and resume game play, say or mentally think the command word [Resume]**

 **To continue, say or mentally think the command word [Skill list]**

No way I'm skipping this, my well being depends and demands it.

 **Skill List**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

*Allows the user to calmly and logically solve dilemmas in any situation. Enables a peaceful and tranquil sense of mind and is immune to psychological status influences.

*Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory adjustment.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

*Grants the body to live the real world like a game.

*Sleeping fully recovers HP, CP, and removes all negative status debuffs.

 **? Kekkei Genkai (Passive) [Locked]**

-You haven't met the requirements to unlock or know!

 **[Manipulate Matter] Skill**

-Learn who your mother is and alliance

 **This is your skill list**

 **It Lists all the skill you and your body currently knows.**

 **Some skills require you to fulfill prerequisites so you can use them**

 **You can learn other skill via demonstrating**

 **Learning skill are in your hands**

Well, due to the **[Gamer's Mind]** , no wonder I wasn't thrashing and crying. Wait, if I remember correctly, baby's have natural instinct to cry and thrash...I should do that after this so my parents don't deem me as 'weird'

It doesn't take a genius to find out that I was reborn into the Naruto world. The word 'Kekkei Genkai' is a huge giveaway. The world where people train toddlers to kill and fight. Great.

All I can hope is that I wasn't born in or near Kirigakure because if I remember correctly, the Bloodline purge started before the 4th Hokage's death because they started after The Third Shinobi War and Zabuza was in Academy fights. Zabuza was 26 when he died and he was 9 at the Academy fights. Academy fights stopped after Zabuza, assuring that I wouldn't fight to the death if I was born in Kiri. (assuming I was born after Zabuza's academy murder spree)

Although they would still continue the Bloodline Purge, which happened to Haku's mother, which isn't good for me, the skill list clearly written on the transparent blue boxes.

If I remember correctly, the 5th Mizukage, Mei, started her reign after the 4th Mizukage got kidnapped by Akatsuki or something, which is between the 2 1/2 time skip or after.

If I were to be born in Kiri, then I would need to hide my Kekkei Genkai until Shippuden. God damn. That would suck if I couldn't train my Kekkei Genkai until then.

 **[By think about the scenarios, and creating a small plan, you earned + 1 INT]**

 **Continue Tutorial**

 **World Map is the map of the Elemental Nations and Lands surrounding it.**

 **This functions will be unlocked when you take you first step outside the village walls**

I can check that off the list. I am living in a village...but which one?!

 **Inventory is a personal pocket dimension that you can store your belonging inside.**

 **Please proceed to say or mentally think the command word [Relations]**

Relations

 **Relations**

 **Mother ?: Like 400/1000**

 **Relations is your current relationship with other people**

 **This value increases and decreases with day to day actions**

Why the hell dad ain't here? If he's not on the list, I'm assuming he died, since Ninja risk their lives everyday.

 **By forming a conclusion based on minimal data, you gained + 1 WIS**

 **Say or mentally think the command word [Save Data]**

Save Data

 **Save Data**

 **Save File 1 :Empty**

 **Save File 2: Empty**

 **Save File 3: Empty**

 **This is your Save Files**

 **Use this to save your game as you progress through the game**

 **Whenever you die you can load up a previous save**

 **You can use this to your advantage to 'go back in time'**

 **If you fail using the Save Feature, you will permanently die after Game Over.**

 **Say or mentally think the command word [Create Save File #] to save your game**

 **Say or mentally think the command word [Overwrite Save File #]to overwrite a previous save.**

 **Save Data**

 **Save File 1: Newborn || Mid-Tutorial**

 **Save File 2: Empty**

 **Save File 3: Empty**

 **Congrats! Now say or mentally think the command word [Quest Log] to see your current quests**

Quest Log.

 **Quest Log**

 **None**

 **This is your Quest Log.**

 **Currently, you have no quest to see or read.**

 **The next function is [Options]**

 **Do I really need to repeat the instructions on how to access it?**

Yes, yes, yes. Options

Options

Background Music: [On] - **[Off]**

Subtitles: [On] - **[Off]**

Mini-map: [On] - **[Off]**

Subtitles: [On] - **[Off]**

Tutorial: [On] - **[Off]**

 **This is your options**

 **You can customize them for you playing experience.**

I scrolled though what I was offered and turned everything on. The Naruto World is probably on Sub, which is Japanese, and I don't know Japanese. Plus, learning the language got a whole lot easier.

 **Excellent!**

 **Now to the final function on the Main Menu**

 **For additional assistance, say or mentally think the command word [Game Manual]**

 **Name: What others in this word call you**

 **Title: An achievement that grants bonus buffs. You can only equip one at a time**

 **Status: Your current condition of your body**

 **Level: Your overall power and combat experience**

 **EXP: The amount of experience need to level up**

 **HP: Your Current life force. Reaches 0? Dead**

 **STR: How much melee damage you inflict**

 **VIT: How much you can withstand attacks. Effects Hit Points and Stamina**

 **INT: Affects usage of Chakra Points, Jutsu Damage and memorization**

 **WIS: Affects Chakra regeneration rate, Jutsu Resistance and decision making**

 **DEX: Affects attack speed, aiming, weapon handling and hand signs**

 **Fame/Infamy: Your reputations will affect how people react to you**

 **Points: When leveling up, you receive 5 points which you can spend in stats**

 **Money: How much currency you currently have**

 **Congrats!**

 **You have finished the tutorial**

Well, that was interesting and is probably going to bite me in the ass if I forget something. I'm probably going to spend large amounts in INT so I won't waste Chakra while doing Jutsus. Might as well because my memorization skill is dangerously similar of a goldfish. Well, I better start the 'game'.

Resume.

. . . 

. . 

. 

**Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Title:** None

 **Status:** Normal

 **Level:** 1 **\- EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 50 **\- HP Regen:** 0.02 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 120 **\- CP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 secounds

 **Strength:** 4 (STR)

 **Vitality:** 4 (VIT)

 **Wisdom:** 3 (WIS)

 **Intelligence:** 3 (INT)

 **Dexterity:** 2 (DEX)

 **Agility:** 3 (AGI)

 **Luck:** 2 (LUK)

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Points:** 0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo 

. . . 

. . 

. 

**Author's Note**

 **The story will follow canon events although some certain characters may remain alive due to the OC.**

The OC will do several actions that cause minor and/or major change to the future/Shippuden.


	2. Abandoned

**Chapter 2: Abandoned**

After spending a couple of days in the hospital, my mother was finally discharged. I thought I was going to meet my new father but no one came by except a couple nurses who check up on my well being.

Being considerably knowledgeable about the 'real' world, many people die in wars and missions. It's a Shinobi world after all.

Although he could be extremely busy to see his child and wife due to his job, ya know the average Asian dad who overworks. Or maybe he's sick and bedridden...but then again, he could've left my mom after impregnating her.

Any other person would be panicking right now, but the good'ole **[Gamer's Mind]** ability calmed me and gave me a peaceful state of mind.

Then I felt someone gently prodded my shoulder before picking me up and holding me near their chest. I glanced up, _I couldn't look up due to my underdeveloped neck muscle_ and babbled at the sight of my mother. She then slowly made her way out of the hospital.

 _'Seems she was discharged'_ I mused

She had porcelain skin with plump red lips, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face, with bangs that slightly cover her eyes.

Her face was distraught and seemed to be having arguments located in her mind and on the verge of crying.

 **Ding!**  
 **[A skill has been created from observing details on your mother]**

Observe (Active) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%

-Enables [The Gamer] to see and read detailed information of an object, person, living being, and etc. he or she is looking at. The higher the level, the more information about your target is revealed.

*CP Cost: 0

I panicked at the sight but overall stayed calm, quickly changing into a gummy smile and babbled at her. But it only made things worse. She started to silently cry, streams of tears pooled down her face, dripping onto the concrete floor, with the occasional drops piercing my only source of warmth, my blanket.

Not that it was needed since outside is _literally a fucking desert_

 _'Out of all the places, I ended up in a fucking desert. What the fuck. Wait...desert...5 Great Villages. Fuck. Gaara. Oreopedo. Fuck a duck'_

I glanced at the not very obvious buildings that were structured like round mushrooms at the top, which some was painted with cheap paint, as the color barely covered the original color.

 _'I hate heat, but this ain't so bad. Not humid, thank the gods above, Jashin, Pein, whoever.'_

By the time I finished ranting, my new mother wiped her tears and continued walking down the path.

The path was filled with villagers and shinobi alike, villagers taking the ground and shinobi hopping on building like it was nobody's business.

Vendorsshouting out prices and pleasant smells filled my nose.

 _'And god almighty there is dango. Noted. I'll come back once I can walk'_

The new mother quickly walked down a path before climbing steps to a slightly larger building than others we passed before.

 _'My home? Wow, considering the other houses we passed, we must be loaded with money. Goodie'_

My thoughts were quickly burned into ashes as the person who responded to the light knock on the door, had an apron. Behind her were 4 children playing with blocks. She. Was. A. Caretaker.

And you might ask why that's wrong. Well, let me tell you something.

 _'This is a fucking orphanage. Mom is already leaving me?'_

'Wait, this is my chance to test out my observe skill.'

Observe

 **Name: Matsuma**  
 **Gender: Female**

 _'Woohoo, what great information. I gotta start farming soon_.'

Anywho, she seems to be in her early 30s. Matsuma proceeded to stare sadly at me before mother quickly exchanged a few words before handing me to her.

"Tamako, my little gem, I'll miss you so much. I could never take care of you, especially when I have my lord to protect." Mother whispered into my ear before droplets of tears filled her eyes.

"We would never meet ever again, I'll soon become one with my lord, he gives me my reason to live. Goodbye, my little gem." Mother then looked at me one last time before facing her back to me and walked away.

'Lord? Become one? Kinda sounds like she gonna elope with her 'lord' but this smells like a snake. Oreopedo is the only one who takes over bodies, but I could just be overthinking it. Hold up, light blue spiky hair? Wow, my mom is Guren? The Crystal User. The OP Guren with an almost nonexistent Kekkei Genkai. That Guren?. If that's the case, do I have her Kekkei Genkai?'

Apparently, that's the case. Sure enough on my skill set showed the real deal.

 **[Manipulate Matter] Skill**

 ***Related to Guren, the only known Shinobi to acquire the Crystal Kekkei Genkai**  
 ***Ties with Orochimaru, her Lord.**  
 **-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal**  
 **-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree with sprout crystal and will be at your command**  
 **-Sound can disrupt changing matter into crystal, causing it to not form**

 **DING!**

 **[You have got a little nickname from Momma]**

 **[Granted Title: Momma's Little Gem]**

 **[Effects: +20% proficiency learning Crystal Release]**

 _'Sweet'_

My thoughts were soon rudely interrupted by Matsuma as she carefully settled my miniature body on her arm and proceeded to stuff a bottle into my mouth. Not that I was complaining, I didn't eat anything today.

I quickly glanced at the bottle and observed my only source of nutrients for the next 2 years of my life.

 **Baby formula**

 **-Formula that has an adequate amount of nutrients needed to support a healthy growth for a newborn**

 **+Starves off hunger for 6 hours**

The baby formula was pretty bland, but not complaining. It's best to drink all of this stuff, I don't know if Suna is still recovering from the 2 wars, assuming I'm born after the Third Shinobi World War.

Who knows when I'll be able to find baby formula that isn't expensive. Better safe than sorry.

This repeated for days as Matsuma would pick me up from a crib that I was sharing with another infant, let's just say I didn't get much sleep. She would feed me 4 times a day, and often called another caregiverpersonthing to keep me (and others) entertained for the rest of the day.

Days past and I noticed that Matsuma is a hardcore thrifty person, often buying used cheap cloths or clothing and cutting them for me and other's, diapers. She also often argues with vendors and haggling, and succeeding, as she would brag to the caregiverpersonthing, who I later found out, her name was Yoshima. As her name means good luck, and oh boy, she had _luck_ , every time she would go shopping for supplies, she would always find the best quality, with a very cheap price.

Like seriously, who can find high-quality baby formula at the price of 100 Ryo? Which is about $5 USD. Especially when Suna is apparently doing badly economically, due to the state of the village.

 **Ding!**

 **[Man, your deductions skill are 10/10, for doing so well, you got +1 INT]**

This game is bullying me.

. . . 

. . 

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 5 weeks

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Normal

 **Level:** 1 **\- EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 50 **\- HP Regen:** 0.02 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 120 **\- CP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 4 (STR)

 **Vitality:** 4 (VIT)

 **Wisdom:** 3 (WIS)

 **Intelligence:** 3 (INT)

 **Dexterity:** 2 (DEX)

 **Agility:** 3 (AGI)

 **Luck:** 2 (LUK)

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Points:** 0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

. . . 

. . 

.

 **Author Note**

 **Plot holes are life.**

 **Tamoko might seem OP, but don't worry, Canon Character's in this fanfic are hax comparing to their canon counterparts.**

 **Not broken.**

 **yet**


	3. Into the Years

**Chapter 3: Into the Years**

Age 1

Yoshima would take me out of my crib, which I shared with another being, to feed me in the morning, she would usually take me out first because I was less of a hassle, as I didn't throw up, fuss, etc. Once I was done with my breakfast in a bottle, she would wiggle her fingers before tickling my chest.

Now, I still wanted her favor and wanted to seem like a normal baby, so I giggle and laughed and whatever babies did. Apparently, she loved when I giggle, as she stated, 'It was like bells chiming'

After the small tickling session, she would gently place me down back into the crib and proceeded to the other younglings. After everyone was fed, she would take us out and let us interact with each other, I didn't really want to 'get to know' the other kids, I mean, who wants to hang out with a drooling, slobbering baby?

I rolled around trying to find a corner, bumping a few occasionally, before settling down and sitting up, with some difficulty. I proceeded to stare at my budgie finger before flexing fingers, I proceeded to continue that motion on my both of my hand, I was fascinated with my own softness.

I spotted to sticks in the corner of my vision and idea popped out.

 _"What if I trained both of my hands?"_ I thought curiously

Then a window popped, interrupting my workout session.

 **[You earned +.5 DEX for your efforts!]**

 **DING!**

 **[A skill has been created to perform various actions with both hands naturally.]**

 **Ambidextrous (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

-You are able to wield items and perform various actions with both hands naturally

This is probably the skill that is going to save my ass a couple times. If one of my hands if fucked up, I can use my other hand, so I wouldn't be totally useless.

Imma be farming this until MAX, a good way without causing suspicion is switching out hands every meal with chopsticks.

Life goals.

After a couple of hours of repetitive exercising, I realized that I was close to hitting month 6. In order to do anything, I need to walk. If people realize that I'm a prodigy, I won't be questioned on how I learned and etc. So my main priority is learning how to walk. I rolled towards a couch, which will be my leaning tool.

 **[Major Quest Alert!]**

 **She Dreamed...**

 **Take your very first steps and walk upright without any help**

 **Quest Reward: +20 EXP and +1 Agility**

 **Quest Failure: None**

If I didn't have enough strength to stand upright, I'll just crawl around to build up strength. After a couple attempts, I finally stood up without falling right after, Yoshima had a surprised expression before smiling and continued to care for the other infants that were causing a mess.

After a day worth of work, I finally accomplished walking without tripping in circles for about 30 seconds before feeling weak in the legs.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **+20 EXP gained.**

 **+1 AGI**

This had to be the greatest feeling in the world. Able to walk after being disabled for so many months...

I can feel the AGI and walked for another 10 seconds before plopping onto the ground.

Like I said, Life Goals.

Couple Months Later...

During the months, Yoshima helped me talk simple sentence, which is extremely hard, as I was hard-wired with another language, English, and Mandarin, but since being bilingual, helped me understand a tiny bit.

I also self-trained myself to use the bathroom without changing a diaper, not only Yoshima's perplexed face but also extremely happy for me.

It was also my birthday very soon, which I'm extremely excited for.

 **[It's been a year since you were born into this world! Congrats! I believe you earn yourself a prize]**

 **+25 HP and +25 CP**

 **+1 to all stats!**

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 1 Year Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 75 **\- HP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 145 **\- CP Regen:** 0.06 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 5

 **Vitality:** 5

 **Wisdom:** 4

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Dexterity:** 3.5

 **Agility:** 5

 **Luck:** 3

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 0

 _'Why haven't I leveled up? I was already Level 1 when I was born, so wouldn't I be Level 2 even though I turned one? Maybe my level stays the same according to age until a certain age...'_

I glanced at my one-year avatar appearance on the character screen, my periwinkle colored hair was slightly past my ears, far from my shoulders blades which were styled into a short bob haircut that covered parts of my right eye. Obsidian eyes that reflected nothing. My hair was a shade darker than my mother if I remember correctly, other than that, I was a splitting image of her. I miss her...

 **[Major Quest Alert!]**

 **Long Living Quest**

 **A Reunion with Momma**

 **Find Momma before Team Kurenai**

 ***Note This won't happen until 15 yrs [COUNTDOWN]**

 **Quest Rewards: A chance to see her before she dies and +8,000 EXP**

 **Quest Failure: You'll never see her alive**

WAIT. 15 years? If I'm one right now then I'll be 16, then Konoha Rookies are the same age as me. At least I know what era I'm in, makes this much easier for planning.

I guess Academy is the way to go, If I play my cards right, I'll be able to graduate the Academy a little bit early and enter the Chunin Exams when Konoha 12 do.

At least I don't have Danzo coming for my ass for his ROOT, but Oreo might realize, so once he kills the 4th Kazekage he has a huge chance of finding out my Kekkei Genkai.

Even if I don't reveal my Kekkei Genkai, Kabuto already infiltrated almost all villages, if he finds out, it's Game Over.

I refuse to remain weak, I'll become Mary Sue if that ensures my survival rates, I'll be Jack of all Trades and my Bingo Book name will be 'Joker'.

As long as Duck-ass leaves the village and Sakura learns from Tsunade, things won't change as much. Not if I fucked up and Kankuro becomes a medic-nin instead of a puppeteer.

Oh well. 

. . . 

. . 

. 

**Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 1 Year Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 75 **\- HP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 145 **\- CP Regen:** 0.06 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 5

 **Vitality:** 5

 **Wisdom:** 4

 **Intelligence:** 4

 **Dexterity:** 3.5

 **Agility:** 5

 **Luck:** 3

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 0

. . . 

. . 

. 

**Author Note**

 **Doing year by year, should I change it?**

 **^ Additional 12 Chapter before the fun stuff ^**

 **Sorry for long wait**


	4. Academy?

**Chapter 4: Academy?**

Age 2

Yoshima decided to get me my own bed. By that means, a bed that was previously occupied by a kid who graduated the Academy, which means he or she became an adult in the eyes of the village.

The bed was fine, but we had to room with another three kids. All were girls and were named Yukata, Matsuri, and Kaori. Four kids in a tiny room is a terrible idea. I was the youngest, just by a couple months, so they felt superior to me, and felt as if I need protection, and so I was constantly babied. It was nice at the beginning, but then they started to dress me up, like a doll.

In my previous life, I loved fashion, people judged you on how to dress. Wear bagging clothing? Seems like your a badass. Dress all preppy? She's either a bitch or extremely nice. Wear expensive clothes that are in? A bitch or popular. People named us, labeled us.

I was slightly above average in looks, but it seemed to carry onto this world as well. It could've genes, Guren has a nice complexion, but this is too far.

"Wahhhhh Tamo-chan, can't you just lend me your looks? Just for one day?" Yukata exclaimed, pushing her hands together.

"Yukata-san, I don't think there's a jutsu for that..." I said before deadpanning.

"All you talk about is jutsus and stuff, you're never getting a boyfriend if you're like that! Besides, dress up a bit and boys would be falling for you.!" Yukata gushed before demanding, "But you have to introduce me to someone cute, okay!?"

"Yukata-san, we're only 2" I uttered before smashing my head onto a book that I was attempting to read.

"Age doesn't matter, love is always in the air" Yukata noted before swooning.

"Yukata-chan, stop annoying Tamo, besides, it's time for dinner!" Matsuri shouted, before bonking her with a book.

Matsuri was probably the only sane one out of the three, not including me. I placed my book on my bed, before standing up and leaving the room.

"W-wait! Tamo-chan! Don't leave meeeee!"

This was my life.

4 Months later

During those months, Matsuma deemed my age group ready for some basic vocabulary and light reading. I, however, didn't give a shit and focus on her mouth. You might be wondering why I wanted to learn a skill. A lip-reading skill.

This would be a very important skill, for collecting info. Which could be used in the Chūnin Exams. I could also bullshit my way through by doing absolutely nothing, but contentiously using skills raises the level. Which in my case, is extremely important.

Yoshima already taught me basic vocab, so I'm technically, ahead of my age group. Not that it matters. As long as people see me as a prodigy, there would be less questioning.

"Now everyone, can you say library? Lie-bray-e. Library." Matsuma repeated over and over.

 _'Is there a mute in this game?'_ I thought before sweatdropping.

"Ne ne, Tamo-chan. Why do you always pick up things so much faster than me?" Yukata wined while poking me hardly. "You also know bigger words than me...it's not far!"

"Ah, I don't know Yukata-san. It just seems to be easy for me. It's not that difficult unless you don't practice." Picking my words carefully, saying it a bit louder so Matsuma could hear. "Maybe if you don't focus on boys as much, you could be better?"

"Your no fun." She pouted, shuffling away to Matsuma before stating. "Why does Tamo-chan know bigger words than me? Is she cheating? It's not far!"

"Ah, it's natural for her it seems. She just understands faster than other kids, isn't that right Tamako?" Matsuma said warmly before her eyes glinting. "Ah, when you grow up, Tamo, would you like to be a Shinobi?"

"Shinobi? You mean those people jumping on the roof all the time? And those weird people who visit every month?" I questioned her innocently. My plan is working, but it seems that Matsuma wants to take advantage of me. To bad.

"Ah yes, once you turn 8, you're are granted to join the Academy, but if your smart enough, you might be able to join earlier," Matsuma said joyfully, either wanting to get rid of kids or receiving money.

Kids entering the Academy who are orphaned receive a small amount of money each month, the money goes to caretaker.

"Ah I see, in order to be excepted, you must be able to strong enough, right? So am I able to train earlier?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

" The earlier, the better" Matsuma hummed, "You can go outside in our yard to train, start as soon as possible!"

Heh, I got my pass to train, and an excuse if someone was asking, I then smirked, Matsuma was falling for my trick

 **[You earned + .5 WIS for your efforts!]**

 **DING!**

 **[A skill has been created from an action the character performed]**

 **Manipulate (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **\- You are able to influence a person in your favor**

This is one hell of a useful ability, able to control people with words, if It's high enough, I might be able to convince Rookie 9 on Kabuto. Never trust helmets.

"Okay! I'll start training after vocab class!"

"That's the spirit!"

After class, which was suspiciously short, Matsuma dragged me outside and handed me blunted kunais to work with and left. I stared at the kunais, they're blunted, you couldn't even tell if it was previously made sharp.

Then an idea sprang into my head, I had a Crystal Kekkei Genkai. I didn't even need to buy kunais, I could just make mine. I observed a kunai closely, holding it with my right hand, and mentally jotting down notes on the structure before holding up my left hand and concentrated chakra. Slowly, crystal became to form into a rough kunai with edges on the part with bandages usually placed.

 **Simple Crystal Kunai - Rank: Poor**

 **\- An extremely fragile kunai made from an inexperienced Crystal Release user.**

 **\+ Durability: 2/2**

 **\+ Attack: +2**

 ***tip - try think of density**

I stared at my kunai before smacking my forehead with my palm. Why didn't I think of density? I checked on my CP, and it wasn't looking pretty.

 **CP: 120/145**

I was lying, it's doing okay, but if I was in real combat, I could only make 5 kunais before passing out. I looked at my failure of a kunai before stuffing it into my inventory and attempting to make another one. I focus onto my right palm, forcing chakra into the air and once again, crystals began to form.

This time, it was smooth with a sharp edge at the end, I smiled in victory and observed my newly made kunai.

 **Simple Crystal Kunai - Rank: Intermediate**

 **\- A well-made kunai crafted by a beginner crystal user**

 **\- More thought was put into this while creating it**

 **\+ Durability: 20/20**

 **\+ Attack: +5**

"If I mass produce starting today, I would never need to buy kunais every again, but if I start using them day one, people are going to ask where and how did I get them." I thought out loud before sighing heavily. Once I get to the Academy, Fourth Kazekage and I are going to have a long talk. And a lot of saves.

I got back to work and mass produced my kunai, after creating three more, I didn't have enough chakra to create more. I glanced at my pile of kunai, ranging color of pink, purple and blue. All were pretty, in her opinion.

A week later

I have created 15 kunais, I could've made more, however using chakra at a young age could damage my chakra pathways. I limited my usage for that week every other day and only made 5 kunais each day.

For now, I'm not going to use chakra, I didn't want to fuck up and couldn't use chakra. If I remember correctly, the Kazekage made a rule, if you wanted to join the Academy, you needed to be able to use chakra. In Shira's case, he couldn't use chakra and was kicked out of the Academy when instructors realized he couldn't mold chakra.

I think that would be the last time using chakra until I become the age that is safe to use chakra. Which is around 7 or 8 years old.

Couple months later

"Tamo-chan! Wake up!" Yukata screamed I didn't even want to know what happened.

"I'm up Yukata-san, what is it?" I asked while folding my blankets.

"Happy birthday! Wow, you getting so old..."

"Yukata-san, I'm only three years old, and you older than me" I shrugged her off before a blue window popped up.

 **[Wow, you're already three years old! Soon enough, you'll be heading to the Academy! Here's a gift from yours truly]**

 **+25 HP and +25 CP**

 **+1 to all stats**

 **LV UP**

It's a step closer.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 3 Year Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 3

 **HP:** 100 **\- HP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 145 **\- CP Regen:** 0.06 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 6

 **Vitality:** 6

 **Wisdom:** 5

 **Intelligence:** 5

 **Dexterity:** 5.5

 **Agility:** 6

 **Luck:** 4

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 0

I glanced at my 3-year-old avatar, observing all details once again. My periwinkle hair reached my shoulders and covered parts of my left eye with layers. Still round obsidian eyes and some baby fat on my cheeks.

 _'Wow, I do actually look cute'_ I thought, dismissing the window and climbed down the stairs for breakfast, not saying a word to Yukata. She pouted and chased after me and continued to blabber on about life.

It's going to be a while until academy.

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 3 Year Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 3

 **HP:** 100 **\- HP Regen:** 0.04 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 145 **\- CP Regen:** 0.06 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 6

 **Vitality:** 6

 **Wisdom:** 5

 **Intelligence:** 5

 **Dexterity:** 5.5

 **Agility:** 6

 **Luck:** 4

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 0

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

 **I sorta skipped year 2 leveling up. All you need to know is that she continued her [Ambidextrous skill] and [Observing skill].**


	5. Skill Books

**Chapter 5: Skill Books?**

Age 3

I was at the age the Yoshima deemed old enough to visit the library with her. I walked side by side with her and absorbing all the details outside, it was still the same. Poverty was considered normal here, there were some stalls filled with vegetable and meat, with the occasional milk and dango. Which I remembered that I wanted to go when I was 'born'.

I glanced at Yoshima, taking in her appearance, dark brown hair tied into a neat bun, hair framing her face. She wore a long, white cotton yukata, it was plain, but it protected her skin from the harsh sun.

I inspected the state of her clothes, wrinkled and small holes on the sleeves. Her yukata was more of a light cream color than white. It was old and used frequently.

 _'I don't want to bother her for food, I'll come when I have my own money.'_ I thought, _'Dango can come later'_

My tiny fingers wrapped around Yoshima hand, she guided me to the library, stopping occasionally for a quick wave and a hello. We reached the library and left me to explore on my own.

Bookshelves filled with massive books and were labeled. 2 huge bookshelves filled with chakra and a very small amount for lightning style jutsus. I scanned until one book caught my interest, it was about chakra, specifically what age chakra could be used safely. I skimmed the book until it talked about age.

 **"Chakra is wonderful and can be used by almost everyone, including civilians. A safe age for a child to start using chakra would be around 5-6 years old if they're from a clan with proper supervision."**

 _'I guess I'll have to start once I'm 5. I don't want to jack up my chakra pathways...'_

 **"If their parents are clan and civilian, it is recommended for the child to start chakra at the age of 7-8, same goes for civilian born."**

 _'This doesn't apply to me, but this info could be useful...'_

 **"One with a Kekkei Genkai can start as early as 5-6, with proper supervision as well"**

I slammed the book shut and placed it back where I found it and scanned the books once again. I dragged my hands across each book while reading the titles before a blue window popped out.

 **[You have found a Skill Book]**

 **[Would you like to learn?]**

 _'What? What did I touch...'_ I thought as I trailed my arm to my hand, which was slightly grasping a book called. Rock Climbing. _'Rock climbing? Like Tree Climbing? It would make sense since they're literally no trees in the desert...'_

I mentally thought yes, then over suddenly the book went into flames and disappeared into nothingness.

 **DING!**

 **[You have learned Rock Climbing!]**

 **Rock Climbing (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **-You are now able to walk vertically on any object without any problem**

 _'So if I touch a skill book, I'm able to learn it without any problems... I call hax.'_ I thought while grinning, I then dragged my hands on the books, waiting for another window.

 **[You found a Skill Book]**

 **[Would you like to learn?]**

I quickly thought 'yes' before another window popped out.

 **[You were unable to learn, Current skill for [Rock Climbing] is to low]**

'So, for some skill, require another skill and has to be at the level to learn' I looked at the book in my hand and read the title before laughing, no wonder I couldn't learn this skill, It was [Water Walking]. 'Wait, how am I suppose to learn this while I'm in a desert with no water?' I groaned.

"Oh fuck, did anyone see that book burn?"

I glanced around the area I was in, and to my surprise, was empty.

 _'Anyway, back to our water problem_ '

Perhaps the Academy provides water for that skill. I placed the book back before picking some books on taijutsu and kenjutsu.

My choice on taijutsu of obvious, but picking kenjutsu is smart. I could make my own katana, Kodachi, tanto, etc. however, I can also make my own senbon, which are needles used for piercing. I could trick people thinking I'm long range when I could be both long and short.

I could also trick people into thinking I'm left-handed, even if I'm Ambidextrous. So it would shock people into confusion for at least 3 seconds. Each second counts and I would've taken them down by then.

 **DING!**

 **[For planning ahead on your Shinobi career, you earn yourself +1 Wisdom]**

To be honest, I just want to see the Naruto Character reactions. Since I'm a fan of Naruto, I have my own OPT. If I see them, I'll probably try to act cool. If I befriend Kankuro and Temari, I would be able to meet Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and little Konohamaru.

I wish I could be Gaara soon. If I remember correctly, Gaara first lost control over Shukaku at the age 6. I would need to wait 3 long ass years.

I held my 2 books and quickly learned them before searching for Yoshima, she was talking to the librarian, I poked her hand. She smiled at the sight of me before signing out the books and left to the library. While walking, I saw a small figure with bright red hair in the sea of crowds.

I attempted to push my way through, but I was still short and weak. I was easily pushed away and Yoshima grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me away.

 _'And I was so close...'_ I mourned on the inside, _'Panda-channnn!'_

A few months later

Loud sounds came from the backyard of the orphanage, Tamako crafted her own targets and swiftly ran while throwing kunais. Some a couple centimeters from bullseyes. The kunais she used was her own that she created, they glistened in the sun, reflecting sunlight.

Then two windows popped out.

 **[Your throwing increased by one! [Throwing Skill] is now level 37]**

 **Throwing (Passive) Level: 37 EXP: 0.00%**

 **-75% guarantee you land bullseye**

 **-You are able to jump, roll, backflip while throwing an array of kunais**

 _'I finally leveled up that after 2 hours of grinding.' Tamako thought, dismissed the window before reviewing the other note.'_

 **[You're four years old now! Congrats! Wait, isn't the number four unlucky..?]**

 **+25 HP and +25 CP**

 **+1 to all stats**

 **LV UP**

"Now that I'm Level 4, I need to quickly review my skill and train up what needs to level up. My goal is that all my skill is currently at the Level 30 range." Tamako thought out loud before whispering, "Skills

Skill List

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX**

*Allows the user to calmly and logically solve problems in any situation. Enables a calm and tranquil sense of mind and is immune to psychological status effects.

*Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory modification.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX

*Grants the body to live the real world like a game.

*Sleeping fully recovers HP, CP, and removes all negative status debuffs.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX**

*Grants the body to live the real world like a game.

*Sleeping fully recovers HP, CP, and removes all negative status debuffs.

 **Observe (Active) Level: EXP:**

-Enables [The Gamer] to see and read detailed information of an object, person, living being, and etc. he or she is looking at. The higher the level, the more information about your target is revealed.

*CP Cost: 0

 **[Manipulate Matter] Skill**

*Related to Guren, the only known Shinobi to acquire the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

*Ties with Orochimaru, her Lord.

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will sprout crystal and will be at your command

 **Crystal Release (Passive) Level: 31 EXP: 27.48%**

*A gift from your mother

*Only your mother and you are known to have the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will spout crystal

 **Running (Passive) Level: 32 EXP: 48.30**

-How fast and far you can run

 **Ambidextrous (Passive) Level: 42 EXP: 8.27%**

-You are able to wield items and perform various actions with both hands naturally

-Sound can disrupt changing matter into crystal, causing it to not form

 **Manipulate (Passive) Level: 14 EXP: 2.03%**

\- You are able to influence a person in your favor

 **Rock Climbing (Passive) Level: 29 EXP: 94.83%**

-You are now able to walk vertically on any object without any problem

 **Kenjutsu (Passive) Level: 29 EXP: 26.38%**

-The art of sword fighting

 **Basic Academy Taijutsu {SUNA} (Passive) Level: 33 EXP: 73.51%**

'My **[Ambidextrous Skill]** is high due to the fact that I switch out chopsticks on each hand every meal. Practice it every day when I was two made it a very high level. I also train Taijutsu everyday for at least 3-5 hours each day...' Tamako thought before she dismissed the window, she needed the work on her **[Manipulate Skill]** , it was at a measly 14, which she used to shamingly get more food during dinner.

"Tama-chan! Dinner!" A voice called out to Tamako, she picked up her kunais and stuffed it into her inventory.

"Comming! By the way, I was practicing all day today, and I accidentally got a small burn from the sun, is it okay for you to buy aloe gel for me? Matsuma-san"

Aloe gel was extremely expensive, even though there are many aloe plants in the desert. If Tamako pushed a little harder, she would raise her skill and get free aloe. She didn't feel guilty using Matsuma, the caregiver wanted to take advantage of her first.

"This burn keeps bothering me and I can't train as well, I might not make it into the Academy..."

Matsuma didn't know how advanced she was, nor did she know how weak an Academy student is, she assumed they're strong as an adult.

"Of course! I'll get it for you right after dinner" Tamako knows that Matsuma uses most of the money sent from the Kazakage is for her own personal use, might as well use her money to treat other orphanage kids with burns.

Of course, Tamako didn't feel guilty, why would she feel guilty for an abuser? 

. . . 

. . 

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 4 Year Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 4

 **HP:** 125 **\- HP Regen:** 0.1 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 170 **\- CP Regen:** 0.1 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 7

 **Vitality:** 7

 **Wisdom:** 6

 **Intelligence:** 6

 **Dexterity:** 10

 **Agility:** 7

 **Luck:** 5

 **Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

 **Money:** 0 Ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 0

. . . 

. . 

. 

**Author Note**

 **Such a plot twist! Jk, It wasn't a very good one.**

 **If you have any questions regarding on her Skills, feel free to ask.**

 **I'll try to answer it the best of my ability**

 **If you were wondering, yes, I am the author from Wattpad and Quotev, I've just forgotten about this old account of mine, so I thought to add this fic onto here. Feel free to go to Wattpad to check out the chapters, they're usually the first place where I update.**

 **Sometimes I forget to update my other accounts of this story, I apologize in advance.**

 **Currently, on 10/20/2017, I only have 5 chapters in however, in both Wattpad and Quotev, they have 19 chapters**

 **all I'm trying to say is, Wattpad is usually updated than any other websites that I'm using. It's just it's easy for me to acess it without going though doc and recreating docs when editing and etc.**

 **thank you ;D**


	6. Spar

Age 4

It was almost her birthday, she was nearly five years old in a couple months, which is the age chakra could be used safely without damaging her chakra coils. Ever since she turned four years old, she trained even harder, all she wanted to do was get away.

Escape from the orphanage. Matsuma is only using her for money, but what she doesn't know was there was a new rule. Every child, who is an orphan, meets the requirements to enter the Academy must move into a dorm with others.

I believe this new rule was implemented so students won't be influenced by the orphanage and etc. This is smart so civilian kids won't even flinch against drawing blood once they graduate.

Plus, Matsuma doesn't get any money, all money goes to me, and I only need to pay for living expenses like food and weapons. They handle rent, running water and health care. It's a win-win for me.

Pushing that aside, she trained like a mad dog, only taking bathroom breaks and food, which she had to admit, tire her out. With the [Gamer's Body], all the stress her body had disappeared when her head touched her pillow

Her skills were in her opinion, were pretty high, especially her [Ambidextrous] since she trained every meal since she was two years old.

[Ambidextrous] Level is 51 while every other skill gained only 6-14 levels this past year. It getting noticeably harder to level up skills. Plus, she realized there was a level cap until a certain age, so everyone starts out at the same level. I'd assume the level cap disappears once entering the Academy.

I used [Observe] every time I pass the Academy, most of the first years in the Academy are only at level 8 or 9. That would make sense since the average age to enter the Academy would be 8, and It's almost the end of the year. I would be turning five in 4 months.

 _'I think I need a break, at least a month break. If I keep training like this, people will start to wonder why I know so many techniques and how I learned to even start them.'_ I thought, picking up loose kunai from the ground and shoving them into my inventory.

 _'First, I'll take a nice cold shower and dress nicely, It's been a while I dress stylishly. Then maybe wander around and perhaps search for the Sabaku siblings and get nice and cozy with them'_ I walked into the orphanage and quickly washed up a dressed into comfortable clothes. It consisted with a white hoodie with no sleeves and simple black tight shorts.

I walked past the door into the real world. I quickly passed a dango store, ignoring the smells that taunted me and looked around the stalls.

"Observe"

Beginners Fan - Rank: Poor

-A cheaply made fan that isn't worth the price

\+ Wind Damage: 3-5

\+ Durability: 5/5

Beginners Puppet Set - Rank: Intermediate

\- A well-made puppet set for beginners

\+ Damage: 8-15

\+ Durability:20/20

 _'This is is a good spot for looking for Temari and Kankuro, maybe I'll catch them on a day their weapons broke...'_ My thoughts trailed off when I spotted blond hair tied into 4 pigtails and brunet following her.

"Kankuro, if you weren't trying out new tricks, you puppet wouldn't be broken right now!" Temari yelled before her fist met Kankuro's head.

"Shut up! Like you're the one to talk, if sensei was watching you try out new attacks, your fan wouldn't be ripped in half" Kankuro defended himself before looking at her direction.

DING!

[Looks like your right, you deserve this]

+2 LUCK

 _'Good thing I was just eavesdropping, I would've been caught if I wasn't talking to one of the vendors.'_

"Heh, she's kinda cute Temari, you think I should talk to her?" Kankuro asked, nudging Temari

"I don't care, don't get me involve if she rejects you, do it quickly, Sen and Yome want to hang out soon," Temari said bluntly, staring at me.

"All right, I'm going." Kankuro sauntered towards me confidently. I quickly thought [Character Status], everything around me froze.

Then I broke down.

"What do I do? What should I say?" I had a mental breakdown, I was only 4, nearly 5, and a side character from Naruto is going to hit on me. "He's only 7 too... fuck my above average looks" I calmed down and exit out of [Character Status]

Time continued and Kankuro was once walking towards me. Soon enough, he was tapping my shoulder and starting a conversation before I could say 'fuck'.

"Hey, you from around here?"

 _'Wow Kankuro, that's the best starter sentence that popped into your head'_ I mentally smacked my palm against my forehead, then responding.

"Uh, yeah, why else would I be here" I gave some sass since he thought I would be easy. Cue the snicker from Temari.

"Well, I've never seen you here before, so I thought you came from another section." Kankuro sheepishly said, rubbing his neck from embarrassment.

"I train most of the time so I don't go around town as much" I responded, Kankuro's face then lit up like a firework.

"Really! Me too, my father gets me senseis to teach me, I'm training to be the best puppet master in Wind!" Kankuro smiled while blushing.

"Wow, you must have really good chakra control. Your father is powerful enough to get sensei...wait you must be the Kazekage's son!" I uttered, already knowing the answer.

"Yep! My father is the Fourth Kazekage, the most powerful Shinobi in the village." Kankuro boasted while smirking.

I rolled my eyes before replying, "So you must be trained well, wanna spar? It's been a while for me"

"A-ah, sure!" He agreed then dragged me to the nearest training ground that was littered with large boulders. He probably only wanted to impress me.

"Rules, only Tai with weapons, okay?" I got into a stance, waiting for Kankuro to respond, Temari followed in curiosity and decided to watch.

"That's fine, Temari, you count!" He shouted back, also getting into a stanza.

"3"

 _Aim for legs and disable his arms for a quick_ _draw_

"2"

 _Display crystal kunais to peek his interest_

"1"

 _Kankuro will blab his mouth to his father_

"START!"

 _His father will take interest in me_

I dashed towards him in speed the human eye couldn't comprehend and brought my leg to strike him in the head. Kankuro gasped, barely blocking with two hands in an 'X' formation. Then snatching my crystal kunai from the air and aimed for the face.

He caught my wrist, he wasn't fast enough for the kunai to slightly scratch his nose, I smirked and dropped the kunai and used my other leg and aimed at his ribs which met its mark. Kankuro staggered and was shocked, I used this as an advantage and freed my left arm from his hand and grabbed his legs upside down and pulled.

Kankuro confused was left defenseless on the ground with me sitting on him and my crystal kunai to his neck, dust circling around us.

"I won," I said sweetly before getting up and offering my hand to him.

 _'Heh, Sasuke won't know that I completely copied him when he was fighting Kakashi'_

"Y-yeah..." Kankuro responded, taking the offering and lifting off the ground.

"H-how did you move so fast! Where did you learn to move your body and fight like that?" Temari said as she ran over once it was done. "Even I can't do that am I'm already second year in the Academy and was trained by my father for a year..."

"A lot of practice, chakra enhancement, and flexibility. If you're free, I can teach you, Temari." I responded while spinning my kunai expertly.

"Eh? W-what about me? I was the one who sparred with you!" Kankuro sulked, he was trying to date, and instead, Temari got one.

"Aren't trying to become a Puppet Master? I can only each Taijutsu." I then spun my kunai faster.

"Oh and I almost forgot to ask, where did you get that kunai? I'd never seen those in the markets and stalls." Temari questioned taking it out of my hand and observing it.

"Oh, I made it," I said casually

"What!?" Both Temari and Kankuro screamed in disbelief.

"It just happens. Every time I direct Chakra into one place, crystal forms, see?" I demonstrated, focusing chakra into my palm and crystal formed at a satisfactory rate.

"Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!" I shouted back to them while turning my back to walking away.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!' Kankuro yelled.

"Tamako. My name Tamako." I wave without looking and continued to walk away.

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 5 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 5

HP: 125 - HP Regen: 0.2 per 5 seconds

CP: 170 - CP Regen: 0.4 per 5 seconds

Strength: 10

Vitality: 10

Wisdom: 11

Intelligence: 9

Dexterity: 15

Agility: 16

Luck: 7

Fame/Infamy: 0/0

Money: 0 Ryo

Unspent Points: 0

. .

.

Author Note

We finally meet Temari and Kankuro!

Sorry if I didn't get Kankuro's personality right, I don't know his character that well.

Note that I didn't add the scene where Tamako levels up, sorry

It has come to my attention that I messed up on the title of two chapters, Skill Books, and Academy,

its fixed, sorry for those I have confused.


	7. Meeting

Age 5

The first thing that I saw when I woke up was an Anbu hovering over me. I bolted out of my bed and drawing a normal kunai.

"The Kazekage requests your presence in his office"

"Y-yes sir." I squeaked out before he grabbed my shoulder flickered away.

 _'My plan is working so far, as long as I don't fuck up, Kazakage won't let anyone harm me. My Kekkei Genkai is too precious to lose...unless he thinks that my Kekkei Genkai is too precious and might cause another war. One that Suna can't afford...'_

Not even second later, I was soon face to face with the Kazekage, I quickly muttered observe and not much info was given.

Name: Rasa

Occupation: Kazakage (Shinobi)

Level: ?

Background: The Kazekage is renowned for his efficient use of Magnet Kekkei Genkai, which he uses gold.

He has 3 children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. 9 years old, 8 years old and 6 years old.

His youngest child has the Ichibi sealed by a Poison Master, Chiyo-sama. Due to this, Rasa's wife died and he succumbed to depression.

 _'His level isn't showing...maybe it has to be the level of my skill_ _[Observe]_ _.'_

"Hello Tamako-san, my son, who you already met couple months ago told me something interesting. It has come to my attention that you...acquired a Kekkei Genkai. One that hasn't surface for a long time. I believe that it was named Crystal Release."

"Yes sir"

"When were you been able to form crystal?" He pondered before setting his eyes on me once again.

"I was able to sprout crystal when I was two years old"

"Two years old...that's dangerous, you could've damaged you coils." Wrapping his hand around his cup and taking a sip, "Where you aware about that?"

"Yes, I frequently went to the library for some reading with a caretaker. After finding out the proper age, I never used chakra until this year."

"Smart. You were only two, am I correct? How were you able to read, or understand? Most kids would continue to use once discovered."

"I was always different compared to my peers. While they played with blocks, crawled and slobbered on everything, I was walking once I was 7 months old. My peers would always question why I knew this and how could I know that. It was like I different."

"A natural prodigy?" Rasa muttered before continuing, "I also heard you beat Kankuro during a spar, he's 2 years older than you that's quite a feat. Do you train often?"

"I trained every day for at least 8 hours a day. I was only able to beat him due to that fact he is trained to be a Puppet Master. As one, they don't have good taijutsu, but incredible chakra control."

"I see, how would you like to join the Academy earlier than your peers? You could beat a 2nd year already, I don't see why you could easily climb the ranks."

"Aah, Kazekage-sama, I would have to refuse, I would like to join once I'm 7 years old. I'm only five, nearly six."

"Why? With your skill, you could be already a Genin."

"Don't you think other villages would get suspicious? A young prodigy already graduating at six years old, just a year younger than Kakashi of the Sharingan. There is a difference between him and me. He was alive during war. I'm not. What if Villages start suspecting we are building our ranks? I have eyes Kazakage, our village can't survive another war"

"Your right. We can't. I guess this is the best. Goodbye." Rasa said before taking a kunai and striking it down on my neck.

YOU DIED

GO TO LAST SAVE QUIT

 _'Fuck. Good thing I saved before talking to fucking Rasa.'_

. . .

"Hello Tamako-san, my son, who you already met couple months ago told me something interesting. It has come to my attention that you...acquired a Kekkei Genkai. One that hasn't surface for a long time. I believe that it was named Crystal Release."

 _'Here we go again...'_

6 Hours later

I've finally convinced Rasa on not killing me and agreeing I would start the Academy a year younger than the age requirement. So, I would graduate a year before Konoha Rookie and still get into the same Chunin Exams.

That also reminds me, Chunin Exams are held twice a year. If I'm not wrong, Suna would have to host one soon. This is good, we could use the money. Plus, if I'm not wrong, I might see Iruka compete in the Chunin Exams. Fun.

I bowed once more to Rasa then exited out and headed to the entrance. New ideas formed and endless possibilities for using my Kekkei Genkai.

 _'Guren had a technique that trapped an enemy in crystal when smashed, the person would shatter. Shouton: Suishou Rou no Jutsu (Crystal Element: Amethyst Prison.) I could do the same thing, just name it differently. Heh, this is plagiarism. Oh well. I could nam-'_ My thoughts interrupted when something or someone bumped into me.

I quickly placed my hands on the ground and did a backflip and landed back on the floor. I used my hands to wipe off any dust before turning my attention to a small figure.

'HA! I probably look really cool. Wait, I'm still in my pajamas...good thing I'm only wearing shorts with a baggy hoodie.'

"Sorry...I wasn't paying attention..." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed my neck.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Hey, aren't you the girl who beat Kankuro a couple months ago?" I looked the figure that was producing a feminine voice.

"Eh? Temari?"

"Hey, uh, Tamako was it? I'm heading to a Dango shop for breakfast, wanna come? My treat."

"R-really? I'll come!" She then gestured towards to entrance to the large building and led me to the nearest place that served dango.

"So, have you been training a lot? My sensei just recently taught me a new jutsu and got me a new fan."

"Ah, really? I've just been touching on some stamina, aiming and a bit of kenjutsu." I formed a needle and twirled it in my feathers.

"Aah, not a lot of Shinobi in the Sand focus on Kenjutsu, how do you learn?"

"A lot of books and lots practice."

"After this, we should train together and maybe spar. So we could figure out our weakness and train more on it." Temari suggested while picking up a dango stick and bit into it.

"Okay, that fine" I replied and grabbed a stick and devoured all three dumplings in a record time.

 _'HOLY. This is the best thing I ever fucking tasted.'_

We then proceeded to eat all the dango we had ordered and headed towards the nearest training ground. It was plain with a couple boulders scattered around, nothing more, nothing less.

"3 hits to win?" Temari took out a scroll and popped out a large fan that was up to her waist.

"Let's make it until someone gives up" I grabbed my crystal sword out from my inventory and gave it a couple swings.

[Quest Alert!]

She Challenged...

Beat Temari

Rewards: 5,000 ryo + 30 EXP

Special Requirements: Defeat Temari with at least 80% HP remaining

REWARD: Skill

 _'A new skill is great, but the game won reveal what kind of skill. Just have to beat her with 80% health to find out.'_

"3"

 _'Temari is a long-mid range'_

"2"

 _'Quick attacks from up close would end her'_

"1"

 _'Getting rid of her arm is top priority'_

"Start!"

Temari made the first move and used a move similar to her Wind Scythe Jutsu, but was weaker but still powerful enough to make gashes on nearby boulders. I back flipped and used chakra to make my way near her, Temari noticed me getting closer and created air currents that pushed me further from her.

She basically spammed the same attack over until I was a pile of bloody cuts. I growled, "She just had to use the same attack over and over and OVER. Ugh, good thing I saved before battling."

. . .

"3"

 _'Maybe I can trap her in crystal...'_

"2"

 _'If I could somehow direct my chakra under her'_

"1"

 _'Crystal is the combination of Earth and Yin'_

"Start!"

Temari once again made a move, however already knowing, I laced my legs with chakra and seemly teleported in her face, the bring an arm filled with chakra onto her right arm. Temari girted her teeth in pain and used her left hand to swing her battle fan.

I dodged barely in time and was left rolling on the floor at a pitiful attempt to dodged, but it did work. Temari then swung her fan creating air currents, forcing myself to lace my feet with chakra.

I clenched my teeth, small and shallow cuts formed around my visible skin, and my clothes were a bit...shredded. I focused chakra into the ground and made its way under Temari. I smirked and snapped my fingers. Crystal snapped from the ground and trapped Temari. If she moved an inch, the sharp ends of the crystal would pierce her skin.

"I yield." I snapped my finger again and the crystal shattered away.

Quest Completed

+5,000 ryo

+30 EXP

Two skills have been rewarded

ID Create (Active) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%

\- Used to create instant dungeons

\- Stronger the level, the better dungeons

Current ID List

0 IDs

ID Escape (Active) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%

\- Used to escape instant dungeons

\+ Chances to escape varies depending on the type of dungeons

"I think you should work on reaction time, then you will be able to dodge or counter when a close-distance shinobi attacks you up close. I also think that when you're forced to fight close-distance, you could use you battle fan like a Bo."

"Ah, thanks. I think you should work on defense. Although my wind doesn't do a lot of damage, it still causes a lot of pain which could make you unfocused."

"Thanks. I gotta go, my clothes are ripped and I need fix up my scratches. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

While walking, I thought of something that could make my life so much easier a couple minutes ago, 'Why didn't I create crystal armor.'

I hate my life.

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 6 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 6

HP: 150- HP Regen: 0.4 per 5 seconds

CP: 195- CP Regen: 0.8 per 5 seconds

Strength: 13

Vitality: 13

Wisdom: 12

Intelligence: 10

Dexterity: 17

Agility: 17

Luck: 8

Fame/Infamy: 0/0

Money: 5,000 Ryo (450 USD)

Unspent Points: 0

. .

.

Author Note

Another fight scene! They are hard for me...

sorry if it came out bad...

derp


	8. ID

Age 6

It was 3 months since my spar with Temari, and I still haven't got the time to test out my new skill, [ID Create] which I assume would be like dungeons. Instant monsters would be great for farming and drops.

"ID Create" I whispered, soon enough, blue pixels surround me, creating a barrier that disappeared not even a second later. Instead of my room, I was greeted with a vast plain with a blue sky, not a hint of clouds. I breathe in the fresh air and laid on the ground a bit. A tree that was a couple feet away provided a nice shade.

"Aah, 6 years with air filled with sand and unbearable heat, this is amazing...the temperature is a little on the warm side." I stood up and smashed my head on a nearby tree. "How many times to I have to keep using this skill until I get a decent dungeons with hostiles?!"

I used the skills [ID Create] and [ID Escape] for about 5 times until both skill were at level 2. The dungeon that appeared was still had the absence of animals however the secrecy changed to snowy like biome.

It wasn't snowing but the ground with coated with snow, and the trees were also coated with it. A small pond was frozen, nearby was willow tree, which part was hovering over the pond. The willow tree itself was frozen, and had icicles hanging off.

"It's so cold...I love it. Snow angle timeee!" I jumped into the snow, landing on my back and my limbs moved like a mad-man.

"Holy fuck, it's so cold. I-i need to go b-b-back...ID ESCAPE!" I landed on my bottom, my shivering quickly disappeared once I felt the warm Suna air.

I practiced this until I reached to level 5, which took a while since I kept admiring the change of scenery. The secerny however, was just Sunagakure. I walked around and noticed that this 'Sunagakure' was a little more wore down that it was in the real one. After a couple more steps, I was ambushed by a very...bony civilian.

I kicked the skeleton civilian and back flipped away to regroup myself.

"Observe"

Skeleton Civilian

Level: 2

Class: Civilian

HP: 45/50

CP: 75

A fast moving, soft hitting, skeleton version of a common villager in the Narutoverse.

The skeleton was already getting up and charging right at me, and swiping at me, I quickly created a tanto and aimed for the neck.

CRITICAL -50 HP!

I decapitated the skeleton, it's heading rolling on the floor before dispersing. A window soon popped out and where once the body was was replaced with some cash.

+6 EXP!

+1o0 Ryo (10 USD)

Huh, that's a lot of money for a civilian, I also wonder how much my damage my tanto could do, if it wasn't a crit.

Designed Tanto - Rank: Intermediate

\- A well-made Tanto crafted by a skilled Crystal User

\+ 50/50

\+ Attack: +27

I'll just have to find out, math is to boring. I jumped onto the roof and scouted on top, looking for easy targets, which I found a Skeleton Kid. No one nearby, so I could control aggro.

"Observe"

Skeleton Kid

Level: 1

HP: 25/25

CP: 10/10

A fast moving, soft hitting, skeleton version of a average Sunagakure kid.

I grabbed some kunais and shurikens and flicked them towards the unaware kid.

-5 HP!

-5 HP!

-5 HP!

-5 HP!

The kid looked at the crystal kunai and shurikens and started screaming, soon enough, a Civilian Skeleton ran towards the kids side and look around before spotting me, the appearance change slightly, more hunched. It screamed into the sky before charging to me.

"Fuck. Is it in rage? Fuck aggro. Aggro Plan: FAIL." I shot more kunais and shuriken at the Skeleton Parent

-5 HP

-5 HP

-5 HP

"35 HP remaining and it's getting closer...I'll just slap it with my tanto." I jumped down onto the ground and got into a position, once the parent got into my range, I swiped at chest and kicked leg, the Parent fell onto the ground and I decapitated the Civilian once again.

"At least I know that my tanto does 32 damage, not that bad." The skeleton dropped the same amount of money as the other Skeleton Civilian and 2 more EXP more. I skipped over to the Skeleton Kid that was lying on the floor. "Gnight" I stabbed the Kid in the skull.

+2 EXP!

+20 ryo (2 USD)

\+ 1 Uneaten Lollipop

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this lollipop? Observe."

Lolipop - Uncommon

\- A sweet that has too much sugar, might help with bribing

\- Completely safe for consuming despite the place where you received

\+ Starves off hunger for 20 minutes

I shrugged and threw it into my inventory and stocked off into a new area. A skeleton that caught my attention was a bit shaggy looking. Even if it's a skeleton. It had a iron sword strapped onto it's back. I quickly used observed and got excited.

Skeleton Bandit

Level: 7

HP: 175/175

CP: 120/120

A fast moving, hard hitting bandit that is similar to slightly weaker bandit.

"Loot. Loot. LOOT. LOOT. Lootlootlootloo-calm down, they're probably more." I grabbed 6 kunai, 3 in each hand between my knuckles and flicked them towards the bandit. Not even a second later, I flicked even more shurikens and once the bandit had 40 HP left, I grabbed my tanto and dashed behind the bandit and landed a solid blow onto it's back.

\- 20 HP

I then kicked him in the head, once he was knocked down, I pushed my tanto to his chest. I was met with resistance, the bandit grabbed the blade and threw it out of my hand, it landed besides a random rock. I made handsigns and slammed my hands onto the ground.

Crystal trapped his feet and encased them with crystal. I ran forward and kneed him on his torso and used the rhythm and placed my hands onto the ground and somersaulted above him and kicked him in the head. The skeleton then dispersed.

I used my wrist to swipe at the sweat forming on my forehead and tied my shoulder length hair up.

+12 EXP!

+200 ryo (20 USD)

\+ 1 broken scimitar

\+ 1 expensive looking pouch

"Finally, something I can work with." I looked at the western style sword and threw it into my inventory, then I held the 'expensive looking pouch' and observed it

Noble's Pouch - Rare

Amount Inside: 2,000 ryo

Cost: 500 ryo

\+ An expensive pouch that was stolen by a bandit

\+ The pouch itself is around 50 USD

\- Total profit - 250 USD

6 months later

After farming, I gotten about 27 pouches, with random amount of money and quality of the pouch. The profit I gotten was about 2,579 USD. That's a lot of money, and I didn't even sell the pouch. Right now, I'm walking around vendors and trying to sell them, in bulk.

"Hey, Oji-san, how much would you buy for this? One is 700 ryo, however, if you buy all five, you can buy them for only 2,500 ryo! You can save 1,000 ryo!" For this occasion, I wore my best kimono, because if they make me stay happy, they'll probably think I'll spend more money for them. Plus, I'm sorta lying, however, most of these people probably never seen high quality velvet.

"Aah, the quality is outstanding! I've never seen something like this! I'll take it, I'll even throw in some rabbit fur, sound like a deal?" We shook hands, and as I left, people started to flock to the man. No wonder he was so loud.

\+ 2,500 ryo

I walked around until I found another vendor, he was out of country, due to the clothing he was wearing. He was selling small trinkets, clothing, drinks, and some weapons.

"Oji-san! How much are you willing to pay for this? It's a pouch with high quality velvet and inside is leather so it lasts longer. If you buy one, it's 550 ryo, but if you buy all five, I'll give you a discount and you only need to pay 2,500 ryo. Think about it, you saving up to 250 ryo. It's a pretty good deal huh?" I made it the same price, however I only added 5 USD more, he's an outsider, he knows more.

"Pouches? They're good with rich women..." The man muttered before stating, "Hey kid, how many pouches you have on you?"

"22"

"Say what, I'll take all of it, and I'll give you 10,000 ryo, deal?"

"What? Oji-san, I'm not stupid. Even if I sold you all of them for at least 500 ryo, I still wouldn't get enough money, try again." I glared at the man before a window popped up.

DING!

[A Skill has been made due to an action being repeated several times]

Killer Intent (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%

\- You are able to produce Killer Intent, affecting the area you're around and others

\+ You can affect rodents and other small animals

I dismissed the window and continued to glare at the man before he waved his hand into surrender before speaking.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I'll buy everything for 12,100 ryo and even throw in a necklace, we cool?" We shook hands and exchanged, after that whole thing, I counted to see if he gave me the right amount, which he did.

\+ 12,100 ryo

"Aah, I made 40,290 ryo in 6 months... not bad." I walked away, occasionally passing my small things that I wanted, which was Dango. I plopped onto a seat and ordered Green Tea Dango, which gave me a mouth orgasim.

"Ehh? Tamako?"

"W-what!?" I turned around and was greeted by Matsuma.

"Where did you get the money for your kimono? And Dango too?"

"...fuck..."

. . . 

. . 

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 7 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 7

HP: 175- HP Regen: 0.5 per 5 seconds

CP: 220- CP Regen: 0.9 per 5 seconds

Strength: 15

Vitality: 16

Wisdom: 14

Intelligence: 12

Dexterity: 19

Agility: 19

Luck: 9

Fame/Infamy: 0/0

Money: 45,290 ryo (4,529 USD)

Unspent Points: 0

. . . 

. . 

.

Author Note

Using ryo is a bit hard (for me)

so for you as reader, just get rid of the ones in the number

ex.

39,60 ryo

get rid of the 0 in ^

you get 396 USD

i'm sorry if it's wrong

derp


	9. Rewind

Age 7

"I really need to pay attention to my surroundings a bit more. This is my what, eighth time I was caught?"

Flashback [8 Months Ago]

 _"Ehh? Tamako?_ "

 _"W-what?" I turned around and was greeted with Matsuma with a small smirk_

 _"Where did you get all that money to get a kimono? And dango too?" Matsuma asked 'innocently' as she sits beside me and proceeds to eat my dango. "Did you talk to the Kazekage? Was he astounded my your skills that he already gave you money for your needs?"_

 _"Aah um"_

 _"No worries, I'll take care of the money, while you can train without worrying yourself."_

 _"Oh just fuck off," I said, bringing up my hands up and giving her the finger._

 _"Why you..." Matsuma slapped me. Right. In. Public._

 _"Hey! Who said you could slap a child!?" Soon enough people were arguing with Matsuma and a couple women were shielding her away from me._

 _"Hahaha, I always wanted to do that. Imma go back on my other save"_

 _"Huh?" A woman questioned._

 _. . ._

 _I walked away from the foreigner merchant and went straight home and into my room. I quickly changed into leggings and a white hoodie with no sleeves. I then continued with my daily life._

End of Flashback

In eight months, I was caught doing things I couldn't explain, and it's getting annoying. I just woke up and was reliving the terrible memories. Then three windows popped out.

[Happy Birthday! Ooh! You're starting the Academy soon. Right now it's. February and school starts August...Good Luck!]

Right, I forgot. Academy, I'm starting a year earlier. I dismissed the window before viewing the next one.

[System Update]

Personal Description has been added

Game Master has been added. You can ask questions via Main Menu.

Weapon Ranking has changed

Item Ranking has changed

Weapon Damaging has changed

Equipping has changed

Wow, didn't know that had updates, and they have a personal description...I quickly went into the main menu and felt a bit insulted.

Tamako is a vulgar reincarnated teenager who craves attention and loves to feel superior in strength. She wishes to survive past the 4th Shinobi War and save unfortunate lives that could live without damaging the plot too much.

She feels indifferent towards the topic of marriage and only seeks out eye candy, she also might perhaps grow to be a player with her looks and her skill, [Manipulate].

Currently, at her age, she can survive a battle with Canon characters like Kakashi of the Sharingan and Uchiha Itachi for only five minutes at the same age. She is under-leveled, however, her skills exceeded her level and are on par with Might Gai for Taijutsu once he is Genin.

Itachi and Kakashi are beasts. I trained my butt and still? I dismissed the window before viewing the last notification.

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

LV UP

HOLY! I was right! There was a level cap, it disappears once you enter the Academy or at a certain age. Maybe at this point, I'm able to get points to spend on stats. I also might as well talk to the Game Master.

Question: What was Uchiha Itachi's stats while he was my age?

Game Master: That's something I can't answer. However, I can tell you what Level he was at your age. He was Level 46

Holy crap. I need to start my game.

Question: How did the Weapon Ranking, Item Ranking, Damaging and Equipping change?

Game Master: When receiving weapons and items, they are ranked with a color. Weapon Damaging is just the number your weapon hits. An example would be, your Crystal Tanto, it does +27 so your damage is +27. Your STR doesn't contribute to that number anymore.

Equipping Armour and Weapons need a specific Level and STR. For weapons, you must have a high STR to carry, example, a large Battle Axe.

Color Ranking:

Grey: Junk Quality

White: Normal/ Standard Quality

Blue: Buffs and Debuffs

Yellow: Rare

Green: When you have the whole Set

Orange: Legendary Quality

And that's how I started my morning.

6 Months Later

It was August. Hot sticky August.

It was also the day I start the Academy. All of my stats take 4 hours to level up once, most if not all, are around the Level 60.

Skill List

Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX

*Allows the user to calmly and logically solve problems in any situation. Enables a calm and tranquil sense of mind and is immune to psychological status effects.

*Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory modification.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX

*Grants the body to live the real world like a game.

*Sleeping fully recovers HP, CP, and removes all negative status debuffs.

Observe (Active) Level: 72 EXP: 0.15%

-Enables [The Gamer] to see and read detailed information of an object, person, living being, and etc. he or she is looking at. The higher the level, the more information about your target is revealed.

*CP Cost: 0

[Manipulate Matter] Skill

*Related to Guren, the only known Shinobi to acquire the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

*Ties with Orochimaru, her Lord.

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will sprout crystal and will be at your command

Cooking (Passive) Level: 15 EXP: 41.07%

-You can cook without burning water

-If succeeding in cooking, the food would be granted a buff to last 3 hours

Dishes (Passive) Level: 13 EXP: 28.47%

-You can clean and wash dishes without breaking them

-Dishes will be sparkly and clean once done

Crystal Release (Passive) Level: 61 EXP: 0.99%

*A gift from your mother

*Only your mother and you are known to have the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will spout crystal

Crystal Release: Trapping Needles (Passive) Level: 58 EXP: 57.06%

\- Crystal shoots from the ground and traps the opponent by surrounding the opponent with sharp crystal

-If the opponent moves, the sharp crystal with piercing and start to grow, even more, causing more pain

-While growing, it creates a hook, so when someone tries to pull out the needle, it causes more damage

+5 DMG each second

*20 CP

Crystal Release: Crystal Senbon (Passive) Level: 65 EXP: 35.78%

-Crystal forms in thin air and chances the victim, it won't stop until it is countered or hits the victim

-Once something hits the tip of the senbon, it either explode into small sharp shards or create a hook

+20 DMG on Hit

+5 DMG each second

*5 CP per 10 Needles

*.5 CP per second while use

Running (Passive) Level: 82 EXP: 0.45%

-How fast and far you can run

Ambidextrous (Passive) Level: 95 EXP: 4.00%

-You are able to wield items and perform various actions with both hands naturally

Borrowing a Hand (Passive) Level: 15 EXP: 79.35%

-You can use your hand, and someone else's to use a jutsu

Manipulate (Passive) Level: 56 EXP: 31.65%

\- You are able to influence a person in your favor

Rock Climbing (Passive) Level: 60 EXP: 52.66%

-You are now able to walk vertically on any object without any problem

Kenjutsu (Passive) Level: 58 EXP: 96.47%

-The art of sword fighting

Kunai Mastery (Passive) Level: 69 EXP: 95.84%

-You can wield a kunai effectively and efficiently in close and long range

+10% ATK DMG

\+ 2.5% ATK Speed

Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Level: 62 EXP: 34.78%

-You can wield a shuriken effectively and efficiently in mid-long range

+8% ATK DMG

\+ 1.5% ATK Speed

Block (Passive) Level: 54 EXP: 79.25%

\- You can block with your hands effectively ( -10 DMG )

\- You can black with a kunai effectively

\- You can block with a tanto, Kodachi, katana etc. without taking any damage

Academy Taijutsu {SUNA} (Passive) Level: 75 EXP: 94.09%

-Sunagakure's style of Academy Taijutsu

-Backflips, somersault, you can do all, following up with a kick or two.

Most of them are pretty good compared to her peers, freshmen focus on Academic, while the rest of the years have a mix of Academic and Physical. Freshmen do take occasional practices on throwing and timed practices like parkour. Fun.

I'd better get up, I don't want to be late to school. I got out of bed and folded my blankets. Oh and I forgot to mention, I already moved out of the Orphanage and now live in a small apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom a small living room connecting the kitchen. The walls in the living room were slightly cracked, but no one is complaining.

I made some fluffy eggs which were just eggs and some milk. Once I finished eating I changed into a dark violet hoodie that faded into black with no sleeves. I wrapped my exposing skin on my arms with some bandages. For pants, I wore simple legging and standard shinobi sandals. I also wrapped bandages around my ankles. Then lastly, I strapped on a kunai pouch.

I then brushed my teeth and you might be wondering, why do I brush my teeth after eating? Well, what's the point of eating and getting your teeth dirty again? Plus, it's going to smell. So might as well.

I grabbed my key and stuffed it into my pouch and continued on my merry way. Instead of walking on the street like a normal civilian, I hopped on the roofs like it was nobody's business. I quickly arrive at the Academy, which was a bit crowded.

After 20 minutes past, the Fourth Kazekage, or my little nickname for him, fucking Rasa, took the stage and did his speech. I didn't pay attention, however, what he said last was a bit annoying.

"Before officially entering the Academy, you're required to take a test. This sees how advanced you are and places you in the correct classroom."

The orientation ended and there was roughly around 200-300 kid. We were all separated into groups of 30 and a Chunin led us to a room.

"Alright, so I need you all to take this test and put our name on it. Use your best of ability, once you're done, please come to the front desk and leave your test and return to your seat. You have 40 minutes to complete 10 questions. Oh and reminder, you get 6 question or more wrong, you can't enter the Academy, you have to wait until next year. Good luck."

I flipped over my test and scanned all the questions, they were extremely easy. Almost all Naruto fans know how to answer all of them.

[Quest Alert!]

[She answered...]

Get above 80%

Rewards: 5,000 ryo + 20 EXP

Special: Ace the Exam. Get a 100%

Reward: +20 Fame

Name: Tamako

1\. Name the 5 Great Villages.

A. _Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure._

2\. Who is the current Kazekage?

A. _The Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa_

3\. Name all 5 nature release

A. _Katon, Doton, Suiton, Raiton, and Fuuton_

4\. Name 2 Kekkei Genkai

A. _Sharingan and Hyoton_

5\. How many Bijuu are there?

A. _Nine_

6\. What Bijuu is native to Suna?

A. _Ichibi_

7\. Who are Sunagakure's Allies?

A. _Konohagakure_

8\. What is 955 divided by 5?

A. _191_

9\. What is 946 minus 59?

A. _887_

10\. There are 5 enemy shinobi camping in a cave near Sunagakure, and you only have 10 Kunai, 4 shuriken, and 4 paper bombs. You must eliminate them, how would you do it?

A. _I would first try to find a small animal, a lizard or snake and force it to swallow the paper bombs. Then I would lead it to the enemy shinobi to blow up. If there aren't any animals nearby, I would climb on top of the cave and use 2 paper bombs to blow up the roof of the cave. The boulders and rocks would crush them, I would also leave 2 paper bombs at the entrance so if they did try to escape the boulders from crushing them, they would blow up at the entrance. If there are any survivors, they would be already injured and I would use a kunai to end it's life._

I glanced at the clock which was hanging above the exit of the classroom, we had 30 minutes left. I waited another ten minutes so I wouldn't attract too much attention. I stood up and calmly walk to the front desk. I was already sitting in the first row so it didn't take long for me to place my test on the desk and back to my seat.

Once everyone handed in the test, they dismissed us before telling us to come back tomorrow to see our results. I walked out out the classroom and skipped out of the Academy before bumping into something.

"Oh, hey." I looked up to the person who spoke and was greeted by the one and only, Kankuro. "I thought Academy starts when you turn eight."

"Well, I'm special enough for me to enter a little be early." I grinned before asking, "How was your class? Mine was just a test, so boring..."

"Mine was also a test, on the first day of school, all grades are required to take another test, if they fail, they need to repeat a year, if they pass, they continue the class they are in."

"That's annoying. Hey, didn't you say you wanted to be a Puppet Master? Show me!"

"Alright, but first let's go to a Dango shop, I didn't eat breakfast because I was running late...ugh" Kankuro blushed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aah, okay. Lead the way." I said before following him into a nearby place that served dango. We ate and talk for hours and he even made a little puppet show, until the sun started to set. We said our goodbyes and went on our merry way.

I quickly took a short shower and went to sleep. Classes start at 7:45 and need to get to class at 7:20. Ugh.

Timeskip

It was morning, the birds were chirping the sun was beaming. Wait. There's no birds anywhere, and it's dawn. I hate my life.

I did my daily routine before taking my key and stuffing it into my pouch before dashing onto the roofs. Outside of the Academy was a broad that showed everyone grades. I looked at the top and smirked.

Entrance Exam

Tamako: 100%

Hoki Nanami: 95%

Yamane Uta: 90%

Enomoto Hitomi: 85%

.

.

.

Quest Completed

+5,000 ryo

+20 EXP

+20 Fame

 _'Aah, never thought that I would ace an exam with just watching and reading naruto'_ Other students with parents soon crowded the board and some were already whispering.

"Someone scored a 100% on entrance exam?" Shinobi parents commented

"Didn't they change the curriculum so it would be harder?" A parent wondered

"Another prodigy?" muttered a parent from a family. (clan)

Academy instructors soon filled the place and yelling out names. My name was called with a few others that I noticed were high on the Entrance Exam. He guided us to a large classroom before asking us to pick a seat.

I picked my seat all away in the back left near a window. Soon enough all seats were filled, each table with three kids and the tables were arrange so that the further away from the front, and higher it gets.

The academy teacher was dressed in a Suna styled flak jacket and pants with a forehead protector. Pretty bland in her opinion.

"Observe"

Name: Kaibara Koshiro

Level: 65

Class: Low-Chunin

HP: 3,364

CP: 7,946

A young Shinobi who is well-rounded and perfect for teaching the Academy. Currently, he enjoys teaching and sharing knowledge but is a bit salty when mentioning the Ichibi. He is soft-spoken but if push to the extreme, the whole class suffers.

"Alright class, I am Kaibara Koshiro, you can call me Koshiro-sensei." He said while writing his name on the chalkboard. "This year you will be learning our Village's History and a bit in others. You are also required to know basic strategy, survival, and tracking. We won't focus too much on physical, as you will focus that next year and so on. Please memorize the schedule I'm about to write on the board." Chalk hitting the board filled the empty classroom.

Shinobi Subjects

1\. Homeroom - 7:20 - 7:30 [10 Minutes]

2\. History - 7:30 - 8:30 [1Hour]

3\. Strategy, Planning, and Tactics - 8:30 - 9:30 [1 Hour]

4\. Chakra Theory, Jutsu, Handsigns - 9:30 - 11:00 [1½ Hours]

5\. Lunch and Free Time - 11:00 - 12:00 [1 Hour]

6\. Kunai and Shuriken - 12:00 - 2:00 [2 Hours]

7\. Stealth and Katas - 2:00 - 3:00 [1 Hour]

8\. PE and Obstacle Course - 3:00 - 4:00

Afterschool Programs

Puppetry: Monday and Thursday at 4:15 PM to 6:15 PM [2 Hours] Room: 103

Battle Fan: Tuesday and Friday at 4:15 PM to 6:15 PM [2 Hours] Room: 201

Medical Ninjutsu: Everyday except Sunday at 4:15 PM to 6:15 PM [2 Hours] Room: 307

"Alright everyone, when I say your name please raise your hand. Hoki Nanami? Thank you. Enomoto Hitomi? Thanks." Roll Call lasted for 6 minutes and we started our day.

"Now then, we can start with Konohagakure, who knows all of the Hokage's?" 3 students raised their hands, "Uta"

"The Shodaime Hokage was Senji Hashirana ?" The kid looked confident, I, however, laughed silently, Hashirana? Really?

"Sorry, wrong, anyone else?" I raised my hand and waited to be called on.

"The one in the back, can you name all of the Hokage's?" Everyone attention was on me. I hate when I'm the center of attention in classrooms. Bad memories.

"Y-yes! Shodaime Hokage was Senju Hashirama. His younger brother, Senju Tobirama was Nidaime Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Hokage. Then the Yondaime Hokage is Namikaze Minato. Yondaime Hokage died about 7 years ago."

"Correct! I'm surprised you know all about them. Good job"

"Thank you!"

Class went on.

Couple of Months later

It was 6 AM and I felt nice a refreshed. I probably don't really need to sleep due to my [Gamer's Mind]. I love the feeling of sleep though. Then a window popped out in my face. They were getting slightly annoying at sometimes.

[8 Years old...wow. Hey, that reminds me, this year could be possible reunion with your old roommates. Yay!]

+50 HP

+75 CP

+1 to all stats

+2 Spending Points

LV UP

"Aah, a free level. I love it. My stats are good, and my skills are pretty good too."

Skill List

Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: MAX

*Allows the user to calmly and logically solve problems in any situation. Enables a calm and tranquil sense of mind and is immune to psychological status effects.

*Provides an impenetrable mental shield against memory modification.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: MAX

*Grants the body to live the real world like a game.

*Sleeping fully recovers HP, CP, and removes all negative status debuffs.

Observe (Active) Level: 81 EXP: 43.98%

-Enables [The Gamer] to see and read detailed information of an object, person, living being, and etc. he or she is looking at. The higher the level, the more information about your target is revealed.

*CP Cost: 0

[Manipulate Matter] Skill

*Related to Guren, the only known Shinobi to acquire the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

*Ties with Orochimaru, her Lord.

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will sprout crystal and will be at your command

Cooking (Passive) Level: 52 EXP: 96.51%

-You can cook without burning water

-If succeeding in cooking, the food would be granted a buff to last 3 hours

Dishes (Passive) Level: 61 EXP: 79.35%

-You can clean and wash dishes without breaking them

-Dishes will be sparkly and clean once done

Crystal Release (Passive) Level: 81 EXP: 60.38%

*A gift from your mother

*Only your mother and you are known to have the Crystal Kekkei Genkai

-You can now use any particles in the world except chakra to create crystal

-Focusing your chakra and directing it at a certain degree will spout crystal

Crystal Release Buff (Passive) Level: 28 EXP: 27.59%

-It takes less chakra while performing Shoton

* - 3 CP

Crystal Release: Trapping Needles (Passive) Level: 74 EXP: 73.07%

\- Crystal shoots from the ground and traps the opponent by surrounding the opponent with sharp crystal

-If the opponent moves, the sharp crystal with piercing and start to grow, even more, causing more pain

-While growing, it creates a hook, so when someone tries to pull out the needle, it causes more damage

+5 DMG each second

*17 CP

Crystal Release: Crystal Senbon (Passive) Level: 74 EXP: 25.96%

-Crystal forms in thin air and chances the victim, it won't stop until it is stopped or hits the victim

-Once something hits the tip of the needle either explode into small sharp shards or create a hook

+20 DMG on Hit

+5 DMG each second

+10 DMG of pulled out

*2 CP per 10 Needles

*0 CP per second while use

Running (Passive) Level: 87 EXP: 41.40%

-How fast and far you can run

*You can run up to 30 KM without collapsing

*You can sprint up to 40 minutes until tiring

Ambidextrous (Passive) Level: 100 EXP: 24.68%

-You are able to wield items and perform various actions with both hands naturally

Borrowing a Hand (Passive) Level: 36 EXP: 43.64%

-You can use your hand, and someone else's to use a jutsu

Manipulate (Passive) Level: 73 EXP: 23.54%

\- You are able to influence a person in your favor

Rock Climbing (Passive) Level: 71 EXP: 53.57%

-You are now able to walk vertically on any object without any problem

Kenjutsu (Passive) Level: 84 EXP: 53.63%

-The art of sword fighting

Kunai Mastery (Passive) Level: 85 EXP: 13.45%

-You can wield a kunai effectively and efficiently in close and long range

+10% ATK DMG

\+ 2.5% ATK Speed

Shuriken Mastery (Passive) Level: 76 EXP: 24.12%

-You can wield a shuriken effectively and efficiently in mid-long range

+8% ATK DMG

\+ 1.5% ATK Speed

Block (Passive) Level: 67 EXP: 35.07%

\- You can block with your hands effectively ( -10 DMG )

\- You can black with a kunai effectively

\- You can block with a tanto, Kodachi, katana etc. without taking any damage

Academy Taijutsu {SUNA} (Passive) Level: 81 EXP: 42.57%

-Sunagakure's style of Academy Taijutsu

-Backflips, somersault, you can do all, following up with a kick or two.

ID Create (Passive) Level: 48 EXP: 78.34%

\- You can create instant dungeons

\- Level of dungeon depends on level of ID Create

ID Escape (Passive) Level: 59 EXP: 63.72%

\- You can escape dungeons

"Second year of school. Let the spars begin."

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 8 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 25

HP: 850- HP Regen: 1 per 5 seconds

CP: 1,275- CP Regen: 1 per 5 seconds

Strength: 33

Vitality: 34

Wisdom: 32

Intelligence: 31

Dexterity: 38

Agility: 37

Luck: 26

Fame/Infamy: +20

Parents and Students whisper about you

Money: 45,290 ryo (4,529 USD)

Unspent Points: 22

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

We've entered the Academy!

like i said before, don't worry, Tamako might seem op,

but canon character are hax

you guys flatter me /

her thoughts on saucy and saku?

hmm...

 **4,040 words**


	10. Kunoichi

Age 8

"Hello, class! I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher for the rest of the year...if you pass the test. I would like you all to take this exam and finish in 30 minutes. Once you're done, please hand in your test on the front table and wait until time is up. Reminder, if you get 70% or less, you would need to repeat freshman year. You can start!"

What a way to start my morning.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[Tobi is a good boy! Err...]**

Get above 70%

Rewards: 5,000 + 20 EXP

Special: Get a 100%

Reward: +10 Fame

 _Failure: Repeat freshman year_

Name: Tamako

Kirigakure

1\. What is Kirigakure's nickname?

A. _Chigiri no Sato_

2\. Many clans who possessed a Kekkei Genkai were killed off, what was this event called?

A. _Bloodlines Purges_

3\. Many clans revolted against Kiri, all have failed, name one clan.

A. _Kaguya_

4\. A few years ago, in order to graduate the Academy, students at the lowest of the caste system had to do what?

A. _They had to fight to the death_

5\. What event happened to cause the discontinuation of this practice?

A. _A boy who wasn't even in the graduating class slaughter the whole class. He is now part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, however recently, he has defected his village. His name is Momochi Zabuza._

Iwagakure

1\. Iwa's closeness to what other village led many conflicts.

A. _Sunagakure no Sato_

2\. During a war, Nidaime Tsuchikage fought what other kage and both resulted in death?

A. _Nidaime Kazekage_

3\. Iwa participated in the Second Shinobi World War and fought with two other villages, name them.

A. _Sunagakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato_

4\. What was the main reason why the Sandaime Tsuchikage surrendered to Konohagakure during the Third Shinobi World War?

A. _Konohagakure sent a one man team to blow up the Kannabi Bridge and Namikaze Minato, who later became the Yondaime Hokage, killed 1,000 Iwa Shinobi in a single battle._

5\. Iwa betrayed Kiri when both villages teamed up to retrieve a document stolen by Kumo. What event was this?

A. _Tragedy of Yosuga Pass_

Kumogakure

1\. The Nidaime Raikage and Hokage tried to formally agree to peace, however, who interrupted and almost caused the death of the Nidaime Hokage?

A. _The Gold and Silver Brothers. Ginkaku and Kinkaku_

2\. What practice did Kumo take to gather and study Kekkei Genkai?

A. _Kumo would kidnap a person who had the Kekkei Genkai, study it, then force the person to reproduce._

3\. Kumo threatened Konoha due to an affair. What was it called and what events happened?

A. _It was called the Hyuuga Affair. Kumo attempted to form a treaty, instead, they set their eyes on the Byakugan and attempted to kidnap the heiress. The plan failed as the Head Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi killed the Head Shinobi._

 _Kumo threatened with war if Konoha didn't give up Hyuuga Hiashi's body. Instead, Konoha gave up Hiashi's twin brother, in which his eyes were sealed._

4\. Kumo currently has two bijū. What are they?

A. _Nibi and Hachibi_

5\. What are the most common Chakra Natures to Kumo Shinobi have?

A. _Raiton_

Konohagakure

1\. Who were the founders of Konoha?

A. _Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara_

2\. When Villages were new, what did the Shodaime offer for peace?

A. _Bijū_

3\. How did the Nidaime Hokage die?

A. _Nidaime Hokage died During the First Shinobi World War. He was killed by Kumo's force, Kinkaku Forces._

4\. What two clans formed an Alliance then, later on, build Konoha?

A. _The Uchiha and Senju_

5\. What was the Shodaime Hokage's nickname?

A. _God of Shinobi_

The last five questions were strategy and math which was completely boring. I check the clock and still was 15 minutes remaining, I shrugged and stood up, placed my test and took a short-lived nap. By the time we were released, it was only 8: 15. Once again, the teacher told us to come back tomorrow to see our results.

"Today was so uneventful..."

"I know, but soon were going to start spars!"

"Do you think Tamako would do well? She was recommended by the Kazekage-sama to start early."

"Nah, she probably only got in for her smarts."

"Shh! Not so loud!"

I slowly walked pass the pair with a frown on my face, too many bad memories.

"Look what you did! Now she's sad, you should go apologise!"

"Alright, alright, stop hitting me!"

Heavy footsteps were heading towards me before a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and had a good look on the person badmouthing me. He had red hair that was short and mousy with mahogany colored eyes. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, shinobi pants, and standard shinobi sandals.

'W-wow, he looks like Sasori'

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[Don't be a Kakashi]**

Become Friends with Uta and Nanami

Rewards: Slight chance on teaming with them

 _Failure: No friends_

"Hey look, I'm sorry about what I said before okay?"

"Aah, it's alright" I gave a wide smile before responding, "Hey you know that you look like Sasori of the Red Sands?"

"Huh? Yeah, I've been told. Heh once I graduate the Academy, I'll be stronger than him!"

"That's a good goal. Weren't you in my class last year? What's your name?" I asked while checking the clock. 8:17.

"My name is Uta. Yamane Uta. Nice ta' meet you"

"I think you already know me, my name is Tamako, no surname"

"Eh why?"

"My parent left me"

 _'I'm so blunt'_

"O-oh. Well, me and the other girl, near the door, we're about to go training, wanna join us?"

"Sure, lead the way!"

We spent 15 minutes looking for a training ground. Why?

"Hey! Uta! I thought you knew the way!" The girl, who I found out is called Hoki Nanami, took a fist and bashed it against his head. Again.

 _'They're so similar to Naruto and Sakura, it's kinda cute.'_

"Ow! Why do you have to be so mean Nana-chan?"

"Because maybe, I'll be able to fix your head! Hey Tamako, you know any training ground, unlike this baka?"

"U-uh yeah, there's one not too far away from here" I pointed behind us before wincing at Uta's pain.

 _'Rip. You had a good run'_

"Let's go baka!" Nanami pinched his ear with one hand and dragged him to the direction I pointed at.

"T-tamako help me" Uta rasped out before more abuse came.

"You deserve this! Not only you wasted Tamako's time, you wasted mine! You know that classes are getting harder for physical, and I'm not that great at that stuff!"

'The way you're treating Uta says otherwise. Girls hide affections and usually act violently in some cases.'

"We're here" We arrived at my usual training ground that was unpopular due to the lack of training dummies, I created my own, so it wasn't a problem for me.

"Eh? I heard this training ground was unpopular." Nanami let go of Uta's throbbing ear and looked around.

"That's because of the lack of dummies, it's fine though, I can make a couple."

 _'Fucking Rasa said I'm free to use to Kekkei Genkai during training with others if I want. But I can't use it for D-rank missions. I think he was drunk.'_

"Make dummies? I could make some if we had some wood!" Uta rubbed his ear

"Aah, I forgot to mention," I held my right hand up. Crystal soon forming at a satisfactory rate, "I own an almost nonexistence Kekkei Genkai." They crystal blob on my hand exploded and revealed a crystal lotus.

. . .

. . .

"WHAT?!" Both Uta and Nanami screamed practically in my ear, I cringed,

 _'Yep, if Sakura and Naruto met them, it would be looking at a mirror'_

"How did you do that?" Uta fired out questions nonstop, I sweatdropped before pushing him away.

"You're too close. I can do it because I can. One of my parents probably had it or had the lineage of it. I'm not too sure." I glanced at my hand that still held the lotus and back at Nanami.

"As a gift, here" I handed Nanami the lotus, she held it as if it was going to crack in any second. "Ha you don't need to hold it like that, it's as strong as steel."

"W-wait, what about me! Ya know, as celebrating on being friends..?" Uta rubbed his back in embarrassment.

"Maybe next time, if you don't get us lost" I winked at him before laughing, "Okay let's start training, judging by the sun, it's around 9. Nanami, you said before that you weren't good at one on one combat, so I'll spar with you. Uta, what do you want to work on?"

"Uh, I kinda want to be a poison specializer but there aren't any clubs for that, so I don't know where to start" Uta admitted

"So long to mid distance fighter? Practice throwing senbons, until you could hit all of the vital spots with good accuracy. Once you finish, trying running while aiming." I snapped my fingers and a dummy popped a couple feet away. "Now go"

"Alright, Nanami, you're from the Hoki family right?" She nodded, "The Hoki family specializes on Healing Ninjutsu, as a Medical nin, you need to have extremely good evasive. You must be the last person to die on the team. So to start, I'll give you taijutsu, so if you must, you can defend yourself."

Nanami nodded before speaking, "I do want to become a medical nin, but I also want to beat our clan heiress. Her name is Hakuto. Just her name makes me so mad. She stole her older sister's role of heiress and acts spoiled. She isn't required to even go to the Academy. A genin leading a family."

"Aah I see. Let's begin, can I see your defensive stance?" Nanami spread her feet a little too much apart and her arm were in a boxing-like. "Your feet are little too apart and lower your arms. Protecting just your face isn't going to help." Nanami blushed in embarrassment before re-adjusting.

"Now I'm going to attack you" Nanami face changed into horror, I laughed before continuing, "Don't worry, I'll tell you where I'm going to hit and go at Academy speed." Nanami nodded in determination.

 _'She really is like Sakura. Too bad, she isn't going to learn chakra enhanced strength. Only one person can.'_

"Right leg" Nanami jumped

"Torso" Nanami blocked

"Head" Nanami shrieked before falling onto her butt as a pitiful attempt to dodge. I walked towards and held out my hand.

"Hey, you're doing really good. Let's try that again, okay?" I smiled at Nanami and hoisted her up. Nanami once again stood in position and the whole routine happened again.

3 Hours later

"Nanami, you're already improving, Uta, you're aiming is great, work on moving targets later. If we train like this every week, I think in three weeks, you two can double team against me." Both nodded.

"Ahh, I'm tired. Let's go for some lunch." Nanami stretched and rubbed her stomach.

"I'll pay, you guys worked a lot." Nanami pouted,

"Let me pay! You helped me so much!"

"I insist, Kazekage-sama has been very generous to me" I used my inventory and took out 1,000 yen. I put my hands in my pocket for it to seem like it was in my pocket.

"O-one thousand yen!? How much does he give you a month?" Uta looked at the money before dreaming of the food that could be bought.

"That's a secret" I winked. Uta blushed before looking away.

 _'Fuck. I accidentally made him like me. It's another love line'_

"Let's go for some steak! We lost a lot of calories, we need to replenish them with meat and vegetable" I said while walking out of the training ground, Ninami and Uta quickly followed after me.

We arrive at the place, with was quite empty, not that I was surprised, Suna isn't doing that great economy.

"Hey, gaki! Leave, you don't seem to have the money for this place, not like anybody does these days." I grit at the name he called us.

"Oji-san, a table for 3" I took out three 1,000 yen dollars and waved it at his face.

"Aah, of course..." He led us to a table which looked like Yakiniku Q.

The table was for four, and in the middle was a brazier fueled with charcoal. Pillows were used as seats, I, however, sat on the pillow in an impolite way, sitting on my legs was uncomfortable.

"Nanami, Uta, what do you want?"

"Beef," Uta and Nanami said

"And drinks..?"

"I'll take water," Nanami said before looking at Uta

"Something carbonated."

"Alright, I'll order, Oji-san! Can I get two servings of beef, a cup of water, anything carbonated and pineapple juice?" He nodded and quickly wrote down the orders before bowing and leaving.

"Only two serving? What are you going to eat?" Nanami looked at me confused. I laughed before responding

"Haven't you ever ate at a BBQ? One serving is 20 pieces, so we're getting 40 pieces. 60 is too much for us three. We shouldn't overeat anyways."

Nanami blushed before responding, "My parents don't give me a lot of allowance so I never ate BBQ."

"This is your first time!? You're missing out. This stuff is great!" I grinned before taking a small platter and pouring soy sauce on it.

"What are you doing?" Uta asked while tussling with his hair.

"Making a sauce, of course, it doesn't taste as good with just plain meat" Once again, Uta blushed in embarrassment. This duo always blushes.

I put a good amount of soy sauce on my platter before sprinkling in red pepper flakes and crushed parsley, with a hint of sesame oil. I mixed it all together before the meat came. I took a couple onto the brazier and flipped them. Soon enough they were cooked, I took one with my chopsticks, dipped it into the sause and had a mouth orgasim.

We ate well.

In 20 minutes, everything was consumed and I called for the check.

"That will be 360 yen." I nodded before giving him 400 yen and got 40 yen as change. We then left, I learned that leaving tips in eastern countries is bad.

"What you guys wanna do now? It's 12:40. Train?" I stretched and sighed in relief.

We all decided on training and for the rest of the day, trained until sunset. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"My body feels ugh. A quick shower and sleep will cure it. Gotta love Gamer's Body."

Timeskip

"Tamako and Kinji"

 _'My first official spar for today and it's a shivering boy'_

"No weapons, no jutsu, only Taijutsu. Your goal is to push your opponent out of this circle or he admits defeat"

'Observe'

Name: Okura Kinji

Age: 9

Level: 9

Class: Academy Student

HP: 225

CP: 245

An aspiring...

He doesn't know what kind of shinobi he wants to be, he also doesn't have much talent either. Not even chakra control. He's only barely in the class due to his smarts, which isn't that great either.

All he needs is that small push

Although, there is something special about him...

"3"

 _'I'll just end him quickly, without any embarrassment, I feel bad.'_

"2"

 _'Wow, I have morals'_

"1"

Kinji gets in a sloppy position, determination fills him.

"Start!"

Kinji charges sloppy, once he was a couple inches away, I merely turn, he widens his eyes in shock. His back facing me, I kick his back and he went out of the circle. He is forcibly pushed out of the circle in 2 seconds flat.

-10 HP

"Winner! Tamako!" Out teacher shouted before patting me on the back, "Good job, quick and saves energy, you'll be a great shinobi"

I looked at the boy on the floor tears filling in his eyes. He doesn't concern me now, after class I'll talk to him.

"Wow, Tamako! You did so well!" A girl exclaimed, "We should be friends!"

"Yeah! How did you end it so quick!" Another boy asked. I merely smiled

"It's not a surprise, Kazekage-sama was the one to recommend her, and she was paired up with that loser." Another boy reasoned

"Zenko!" Sensei said sharply. Bullying was fine in the Academy, it was so the weak wouldn't graduate, comparing it to Konoha, their just a bunch of softies.

"Hai, sensei" Zenko drawled

"Up next, Zenko and Nanami!"

"This will be a piece of cake!" Zenko boasted

"I'll destroy you!" Nanami screamed in anger

"3"

"Nanami, remember," I said while looking at her and grinned

"2"

"Right!"

"1"

"You're going down!"

"Start!"

Zenko charged at Nanami and pulled his fist and aimed for her face, Nanami grabbed his wrist and pulled. Unable to stop, Zenko rushing towards the end of the circle. Nanami quickly released his wrist and used the same arm to elbow him in the spine.

Zenko barely stopped his own body from crossing the circle before growling. He charged again and tried to trip her over, Nanami jumped and smacked him in the chest. Air was forced out of Zenko and he heaved, Nanami then kicked him in the torso, knocking him out of the circle.

"Winner! Nanami!"

"Hell Yeah!" Nanami jumped out and down with joy, I walked over to her and congratulated her. I was then interrupted.

 _'What's with people interrupting me all the time. Everyone is such an asshole.'_

"Nanami, where did you learn that? Every time you tried knocking him back is actually a technique medical-nin use to push the enemy to their teammates to deal with. How you executed it was great." Nanami blushed at the compliments before pointing a finger at me.

"Tamako help me with Taijutsu and defending techniques."

"Aah, as expected of the person Kazekage-sama recommended."

 _'That's getting annoying...'_

We were left alone as Sensei continued to call out names. We both walked over to Uta, who still hasn't been called.

"You guys did so well! Tamako, how did you do it so quickly!?"

"Another secret"

We talked and talked until I was interrupted. Again.

"Uta and Raidon!"

"Goodluck!" Nanami and I said in a union, Uta blushed.

"3"

"You might as well give up," Raidon said before glancing at me.

 _'...why..?'_

"2"

"Shut up" Uta growled, he noticed that glance

"1"

"Come at me, teme!"

"Start!"

Uta rushed over to Raidon, giving him a solid kick to the torso. Or that's what Uta thought, Raidon already blocked it and was landing quick punches to Uta's face. Raidon did one last punch to his chest and Uta fell onto the floor.

Uta slowly stood up shakily and was on defense.

"You think defending is going to help? One flick and I win." Raidon taunted, and Uta snapped. Uta charges at Raidon and slammed into him, or tired. Raidon dodged and did exactly what Nanami did to Zenko, elbowed him in the spine. Uta was pushed out of the circle and laid helpless and in defeat.

"Winner! Raidon!"

"Wow, Raidon really lives up to his namesake. He's quick." I thought out loud.

"Tamo! Now's not the time, Uta needs to go to the infirmary." Nanami said before rushing to Uta and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Nanami, you take Uta to the infirmary, Tamako, you need to stay," Sensei said before writing a few things about the fight.

"Hai."

I went back to my original spot and sat down. A figure was coming towards me and sat beside me, I looked up and it was Raidon. Surprisingly, I was the first to speak

"Wow, you really do live up your namesake. Raidon, Thunder God. You're really quick" I complimented.

"Y-you think so? Thanks" Raidon said while blushing. Raidon continued to strike out questions after questions in an attempt to know me better.

Raidon was average looking, with brown hair, brown eyes, and decent fashion. To be honest, he was bland. He wasn't good looking like Sasuke, nor was he unique on looks, unlike Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. All with unique hair color and eyes. In other words, not eye candy.

 _'Fuck, I really am what my description said.'_

I answered his question with honesty, but in quick answers. In her opinion, she rather dates Uta, he looks like Sasori and acts like a Naruto. Win-win. However, he belongs with Nanami.

Class finally ended and I'd escape Raidon. I visited the infirmary to see Nanami sitting on a chair looking away and Uta also looking at the opposite direction than Nanami.

[Happy Birthday! Ohh... I came in the wrong moment didn't I?]

+50 HP

+75 CP

\+ 1 to all stats

\+ 2 spending points

LV UP

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 9 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 38

HP: 1,550- HP Regen: 1.2 per 5 seconds

CP: 2,850- CP Regen: 1.3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 48

Vitality: 49

Wisdom: 47

Intelligence: 46

Dexterity: 53

Agility: 52

Luck: 39

Fame/Infamy: +30

Parents and Students whisper about you

Money: 50,290 ryo (5,029 USD)

Unspent Points: 24

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far.

i'm getting better with longer chapters

3693 words

;)


	11. Drama

Age 9

"Ah, hey guys. You okay Uta?" The atmosphere was thick and gloomy, and the window that popped out didn't help.

"Tamako, why are you here? Shouldn't you be talking to _Raidon_?" Uta spat out his name in distaste.

"Yeah, since you were being all buddy-buddy with him, you should already best friends with him, just like everyone else." Nanami glared at me as if I kicked a puppy.

"Eh? W-what do you mean? Raidon was only bothering me a bit"

"Huh, you know what else is bothering me?" Nanami stood up and walked right in front of me.

"What?"

"You. Ever since _you_ came into our lives, Uta had a crush on you. You knew, yet _you_ didn't say anything. You know how he felt when he walked back to the training grounds? You and Raidon talking and laughing, sitting right next to each other." Nanami walked closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"And you also knew that I liked Uta, yet you didn't do anything. Do you know how much I hate you? Just disappear!" Nanami took a step back and shoved me, walking past me she glared at me.

"Nanami! Wait!" She continued to walk down the hall, ignoring my calls.

"Uta...I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about me, but I can't return your feelings. The reason why I didn't say anything is because I don't want things to be awkward. I love our friendship right now, and I don't want to lose it. P-please..." I begged before tears slightly rolled down my cheeks and onto the floor.

 _'Dammit, just like my other life.'_

"Tamako...look, just forget about us..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Look, Fei. You were there when Isla was hit by a car. You could've just go to the library earlier, but no, you wanted to finish math homework at school. If you were a second faster, none of this would happen! It's all your fault that Isla is in the hospital!"_

 _few weeks later_

 _"Fei, everyone around is getting your bad luck. First Isla, now all of your friends? They hate each other now. One is moving, 4 got suspension, and another is suicidal! Just disappear!"_

 _one week later_

 _"Fei, what are you doing? Myra jumped. It's always you. No wonder you have no friends. I'm surprised I still even talk to you...do everyone a favor and kill yourself."_

 _last week of school_

 _"Fei...you just had to do it. You couldn't let at least one person die until summer. Good job, Ms. Vano died in a freak accident. Why did you even join orchestra? It's not like you have a talent for that..."_

 _last month of summer_

 _"Fei, you even got your dog, she's gone. Don't you have any mercy?"_

 _first day of school_

 _"Fei, just leave us alone, just forget about us. Layla is dead. I told her not to talk to you, I'm probably next aren't I?"_

 _End of flashback_

"I-i...Uta..."

"Just disappear! You played with my feelings!" I opened my mouth before closing it. I ran out of the infirmary and out of the academy to my favorite training ground. I collapsed onto my knees and bawled my eyes out.

"H-heh, history repeats itself..." I laughed, "It doesn't matter now, I was going to use them anyway..." I lied to myself just to make myself feel better.

"Gaki. What are you doing, bawling your eyes at for?" I turned to the voice, my eyes still puffy and red, and tears falling from the chin. The voice turned out to be male and a teen. He was dressed in the Suna styled flak jacket and standard sandals with his forehead protector proudly displaying on the forehead.

"What's it to you?" He laughed before replying,

"I like you, got some spunk and style. As a shinobi, I'm obliged to care for our citizens." I wiped my tears before displaying disbelief.

"You? A shinobi? Almost didn't notice, you don't seem to have to build for it. What are you? A genin?" His eyes widened before deadpanning,

"Well, so far, every year batches for the Chunin Exams are good. Soon enough, I'll be a chunin."

"Huh, how old are you? 16?" He spluttered before yelling back,

"I'm not that old! I'm only 14! I've only failed twice! I'm doing pretty good as I graduated a year ago!"

"Yeah, like up to round one" I laughed at his reaction and stood up.

"See! I made you laugh, what's a cutie like you crying for?" He pondered before looking back at me.

"Just wrongly accused of something, now I have no friends."

"That's really sad."

"...shut up"

"What's your name, can't keep calling you cutie. Others might get the wrong idea..."

"Well, that's your fault. Name's Tamako, you?" I reached out my hand for him to shake.

"Ikina Kaii." He shook my hand before asking,

"Jeweled child?" I responded with a, "Says the one who names means 'talkative'"

"So you an Academy kid? How old are you?"

"Nine, gotta problem?"

"Aah, so going second year? Good luck with those spars" He flinched at 'spar'

"Nope, going third year, unlike you, I'm special" I flipped my hair to emphasize.

"Right, right. And I'm the one with the headband."

"Captain Obvious strikes again."

"...smartass"

"Keep talking prick."

"Oh, I will sperm magnet!"

"Bitch, I'm not even age yet. Perhaps you're on a man period since your accusing me of such lies..." We looked each other before bursting into laughter.

"Man, you're so vulgar for a kid like you." He responded before patting my head.

"Says the one who called an Academy Kid a 'Sperm Magnet'." He slowly took his hand off my head.

"...that stays between us...okay?"

"Yessir!"

Couple months later

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" Kaii screeched while dodging a chunk of crystal.

"Didn't feel like it" I raised my hands and produced more crystal in a form of a hammer. It quickly did my bidding and smashed where Kaii was. The hammer shattered and revealed log.

"Where the fuck did you get a wooden log from?" I asked while continuing my assault

"Where the fuck did you learn how to control crystal?!" Kaii sprinted and dodged many senbon that continued to follow him.

"HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE CHAKRA TO CONTROL THESE THINGS?!"

"It's senbon, not 'things' and it doesn't take any chakra dumbass, if it did, we wouldn't be still fighting for an hour." I summoned a couple more senbon, 20 more senbon, which only took 4 CP. Currently, have 120 chasing him.

"I'm not even going to as- STOP MAKING MORE!"

"Hey, this is training for dodging! I'm doing you a favor!"

The training session ended with an unscathed Tamako and a very tired and injured Kaii. Kaii had a couple senbon hanging off of him, like a hedgehog, I warned him of not pulling them out because all have hooks.

"Ugh. Everything hurts. Why are you still an Academy student?"

"Trying not to place the spotlight on myself. How does it feel to be beaten by an Academy student?"

"You're not an Academy student, you're a devil..."

"What did you say asshole?"

"Try me, whore." I held one of the senbon hanging off his arm and pulled slowly. Kaii gasped in pain before begging me to stop. I stopped after we entered the hospital.

"Hello! We're here because of a training accident, not a serious one though." I said until Kaii interrupted.

"It's serious, I'm in so much pain."

"You're not gonna die, suck it up."

"U-uh alright, please head to Room 209." We said a quick thank you and I proceeded to drag Kaii, who was on the floor and 'dying' from pain.

Timeskip

"Hey, gaki!" Kaii shouted. I just exited the Academy and students saw the wild Kaii. I facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Chunin Exams are coming, can you help me?"

"You're asking an Academy student for help..? I have homework, go bother someone else, like your teammate or sensei." I turned around and walked away.

"Wait!"

Somehow, he convinced me

"Alright, the exams are usually different from the last and don't repeat until three of four years. Tell me about you two exams."

"Well, my first exam, round one was writing down all Shinobi Rules, which was easy. Then round two was team battles. The last round was one vs one.

My second exam, round one was a writing test, except all of your teammates had to have the same answers for all ten questions. Round two was retrieving a scroll from a chunin and meeting back at a designated spot. Round three was also one vs one."

 _'So, for all of the chunin exams, all round three are just one vs one.'_ I thought

"Well, I believe that round one usually has to do with thinking. It could be a writing test for cheating, which would be information gathering without being caught. Another could be 'think underneath and underneath', as in maybe you had to pick one of the two answers, both could be wrong. Another one would be communicating with your teammates while taking another test. That's all of the possibility I could think of..."

"Kid. Why are you so smart?"

"I have my ways" I winked before continuing, "For round two would be usually a task. Such as getting scrolls. Maybe there are 26 teams in round two. 13 get the same scroll while the other 13 get a different scroll. In order to pass, they need 2 of the different scroll."

"So that would get rid of at least 13 teams..." Kaii muttered before pestering me to finish. I had a tick mark above my eyes and continued.

"Another possibility for round two would be survival in a desert. I this has the most probability of happening, so pack for water, food, and blankets for warmth during the night and coverage." Kaii nodded before rubbing his head.

"How am I supposed to remember this?"

"That's your problem. Anyways, for round three in a grantee for one vs one. So train a lot! I gotta go, need to study for my final exam. Going to third year of Academy. Yay." I waved goodbye and walked back to my apartment.

'I should probably train more in ID. I haven't got any good loot." I stretched and used the skill. The world warped into my room, to a clearing filled with Cyclops, Titans, and Dark Fairies. Dark Fairies were the weakest, ranging from level 29-38. Cyclops was around 40-58 and Titans were around 60-86.

Currently, I was only Level 48. I could handle Dark Fairies and a weak Cyclops. I spotted an isolated Cyclops and quickly did a observe.

 **Cyclops**

 **Level:** 46

 **Class:** Monsters

 **HP:** 2,349

 **CP:** 1,398

 **A slow-moving brute. Hit by his hammer that he's holding will cause massive damage and possibility of death. Use his size and slowness as an advantage and avoid fighting these in more groups than 3.**

 **Recommended Skills: Shoton: Crystal Senbon,** Shoton **: Trapping Needles,** Shoton **: Hammer and Shoton: Crystal Shackles.**

Level 46 is two levels lower than me but has way more health than me. I could attack for afar with senbon, then follow up with a hammer. Either trapping needles or shackles to restrict his movement and spam a hammer.

I moved slightly closer and got a good view of him, he was around three meters, ten feet.

"Shoton: Crystal Senbon!" I summoned 100 senbon which took 50 CP. All hit the Cyclops, he roared in pain and was about to go in rage.

 **-2,000 HP!**

He ripped out all of the senbon and screeched into the sky.

 **-1,000 HP!**

He then dispersed and left behind a large hammer and some ryo.

"Did I just kill a cyclops with just senbon? System updates, please don't nerf it." I walked down and collected my loot, then a dark shadow appeared above me.

"Ugh, there are clouds now?" I looked up and was met by a horde of cyclops. "Don't tell me they heard the dead one scream did they?" I screamed before saying, "Shoton: Crystal Shackles!" I focused all of my remaining chakra under all of the cyclops and all were affected by it. I ran far enough that they wouldn't chase me.

[A skill has been created from reforming various actions]

 **Shoton: Wide Range Crystal Shackles (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 0.00%**

\- You are able to trap any animal or human in a 4-foot radius

With this, I can probably kill so many cyclops and fairies. Time to farm!

Couple days later

"Alright, everyone! It's the last day of school! First, you need to take your last test. You must score 75% or more to pass this grade! Once you're done, please hand in your test and you are free to go. Enjoy your week of no school!"

Name: _Tamako_

1\. You are fighting a shinobi well versed in the art of Kenjutsu, how do you defeat him?

A. _I first dodged the shinobi's strikes and watch his pattern. Once memorizing his patterns, and finding his most unguarded area, I will block one of his strikes with a kunai, surprising him, and aim for his weak spot. He will be either too busy blocking or he jumps away. Then I'll be offense while he stays defensive. I will increase my speed until he gets tired to dodging and end him._

Most of the questions were just 'how to defeat this shinobi' and 'how to defend from an ambush'. All was extremely easy and quickly finished up. I handed in my test and left the class early. It was only 8:15. I walked around the school and quickly found the exit and realized something.

"Ugh, today is the Chunin Exams final. It starts at 8:45, I just had to promise Kaii to watch him." I muttered before making my way to the stadium until someone called my name. I turned around and two sand siblings made their way to me.

"Yo. You going to the Chunin Exams?" Kankuro asked before continuing, "You should come with us since we're the Kazekage's kids, we get seats up on the balcony. We both can bring two friends." Kankuro offered

"I'm bringing Sen and Yome, but they wouldn't come unless I invite Shira. Kankuro offered to bring him." Temari said before bringing me closer, "Don't worry, both of them are nice, I'm pretty sure they'll like you"

"Hey! Temari, you blackmailed me for bring that loser!"

"Don't say that when Sen and Yome get here, they'll plummet you, and don't get me or Tamako involve kay?"

I looked at the sky before asking, "It's around 8:20, when are they getting here? I don't wanna be late, I promised a friend to watch him."

"A genin as a friend? When did that happen?" Kankuro asked

"I don't even know..." I said while facepalming

"Temariiii! Sorry, we're late, Shira went out for some last minute training..." Sen said before widening her eyes at me.

"Ne, ne. Isn't that Tamako? The one acting all Exams and top for physical?" Sen whispered to Yome accidentally loudly. I looked down and closed my eyes

 _'Labels...'_

"Hi! My name is Sen! Nice to meet you!" Sen walked over to me and offered a grin.

"Ah, hello senpai. Nice to meet you too" I too, also offered a small smile.

"Call me Sen!" She then dragged Yome over, "And this is Yome!" Yome said a quick hello before being interrupted by Shira,

"Hello. I'm Shira, you must be the one everyone has been talking about. If you can, I'll like you battle you, I just want to know how my Taijutsu is against a natural prodigy." Everyone froze at the mention of a battle. Against a prodigy that even Temari and Kankuro couldn't defeat when they were younger.

"Are...are you threatening me?" The atmosphere becomes darker as I released some my killer intent, which could make low chunin falter. I frowned before stopping the KI. "Sure" and gave a small smile.

"Tamako...when did you get so scary?" Kankuro asked before shivering,

"I'm just messing with you guys. You should have seen your faces" I laughed before continuing, "If my memory is right, you couldn't join the Academy due to lack of skill for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu..." Sen and Yome flinched, "And you were continually teased because of that...don't listen to them." Shira, Sen and Yome eyes widened.

"Just because your different doesn't make you less skilled than others. You'll be facing a lot of hardships, even after the rule is gone." Shira was shocked and the others were confused.

"What rule?" Temari asked

"The rule in which Yondaime Kazekage implanted that anyone who can't perform one of the three Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu couldn't join the Academy. Soon, that rule will be gone."

"How do you know? Did Kazekage-sama tell you?" Shira asked.

"You guys better not tell anyone, but..." Everyone leaned in closer

 _'Ha, falling for my trap. This is the start of Tamako the Psychic...keke'_

"Every time when I see someone eyes, I can see a snippet of their past and future. It's kinda weird." No one believed me.

"Fine! I'll prove it. Shira." He looked at me, "You were born in a small town near to the northern border of the Land of the Wind." He was shocked, "You then moved to Sunagakure at a young age. Is that proof enough?" He slowly nodded before firing out questions.

"Wait what? She's telling the truth?" Kankuro asked in disbelief, "Then what's my future?"

"I can't tell you everything, and exactly so here we go. You look around 17 years old, you are chasing two men that bombed Sunagakure and one stays behind to fight you off. He seemed to be well-versed in Puppets and easily stopped you and poisoned you. You were cured later on. That's all I see."

"So basically I'm about to die and I get cured? How is that going to help me?"

"Well, if you do ever come across this, you could avoid it and not waste people's time on finding a cure..?"

"Then what about Temari?" Kankuro asked before continuing, "I bet she dies"

"Kankuro...you wanna die?"

"For Temari...I see her living happily with her husband and a son." Temari blushed before asking, "Who do I marry?"

"That's not something I can answer, although I'll give you this. He is sorta a smartass and is weak around you. He's probably that smartest man in the world." Temari stayed silent after that.

"Anyway, let's go to the stadium. We only have 3 minutes till it starts!" I yelled before hopping on some roofs to quickly get there, everyone followed my footsteps. We arrive and people were still betting. I looked at the genin participating and saw someone I didn't even know I would even see until my chunin exams.

"Iruka..?" I walked over to the table that was accepting bets and looked at the paper which had to matches.

 **Sonoda Takeichi of the Cloud Vs Oshiro Akihiro of the Rock**

 **Yuasa Morio of the Leaf Vs Taka Shizu of the Mist**

 **Ikina Kaii of the Sand Vs Sugimoto Benkei of the Mist**

 **Umino Iruka of the Leaf Vs Mizuki of the Leaf**

"Oba-san! 5,000 ryo of Umino Iruka of the Leaf!" People stared at me as if I was insane, and disapproved on the amount. The women wrote a couple of things before handing me a paper with the person and amount.

I walked back to the gasping Temari and others.

"Why did you bet so much on Konoha..? Did you see his future!? You know, if you did win, you're getting triple the amount you bet..." Kankuro asked, causing some attention on us.

"No, just had a feeling. Besides, go home or go big!" Temari sighed before taking everyone to their seat. A couple seats up were three Kages. Kazekage, Hokage, and Raikage.

 _'Too bad that the next time I see the Hokage will be the day he dies...'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Chunin Exams! Please get seated as we will be starting the fights very soon." A couple minutes passed until the first match began.

Takeichi was wielding a sharp metal kodachi which looks like you could stream chakra in it. He charged at Akihiro who was holding out a kunai to defend. The whole kunai was made of metal, which was bad. Not only was it terrible for camouflage, if Takeichi did stream in raiton chakra in his sword, Akihiro whole arm would be useless, then he wouldn't able to do any hand signs.

Takeichi went to strike at his torso but what blocked. Takeichi smirked before saying,

"Too bad you were against me, you'll be in shock..." Takeichi focused his chakra onto his blade and the whole thing turned to blue and shocked Akihiro. He dropped his kunai before backflipping away while clutching his useless right arm.

"You can't do hand signs, and you don't have the build for Taijutsu, give up!" Takeichi pointed his kodachi as Akihiro's direction before smirking. He charged up chakra at the tip of the blade and blasted a concentrated ball of lightning chakra, heading towards Akihiro.

The match was over with a dead Akihiro.

"Winner! Sonoda Takeichi of the Cloud!" The crowd roared with excitement, both Sen and Yome flinched.

"Wasn't that too much? He didn't have to kill him..." Yome said before patting Sen.

"When genin sign up for the chunin exams, they should be prepared for the fact they might not return home alive..." I said while looking away.

Soon enough, everyone forgot about the death, and the next match started. Morio was lean and fit but didn't seem like he had the built for Taijutsu, nor the chakra reserves for Ninjutsu. So he specialized in Genjutsu.

Shizu, however, looked like she was about to gut someone with her Zanbatō. She kinda looked like Zabuza. She smirked and revealed sharp teeth. Sen shivered.

"Begin!"

Shizu made the first move and threw her Zanbatō at Morio. Morio's eyes widened and dodged in the nick of time before he was able to regroup himself. Shizu came running and slammed her right leg against his leg, causing him to fall. She then kicked him and brought a kunai to his neck.

"Give up or die..." She rasped. Morio nodded in fear and the battle ended just like that. No blood.

"Hah, Chigiri fight with no blood? I'm surprised" Temari said before continuing, "You think her Zanbatō was a bluff?"

I quickly observe her.

 **Taka Shizu**

 **Level:** 48

 **Age:** 14

 **Class:** High Genin

 **HP:** 2,853

 **CP:** 1,945

 **A young kunoichi who despises her village ways yet covers it with the average Chigiri, bloodthirsty monster. She is well-versed in wielding her Zanbatō but only uses it if desperate.**

 **She has a high possibility of defecting her village once she's a Jonin, and has the same goal as the infamous Momochi Zabuza. Revolt against Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.**

 **Her role model is not surprisingly Momochi Zabuza. She wishes to join him in the fight against Yagure.**

 **If Zabuza survives his encounter with Team 7, she would join him. If Zabuza dies, she swears vengeance on Hatake Kakashi and his Genin, leading her to the wrong path.**

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **[Role Model...]**

 **You already know that Zabuza Momochi is going to die. Fix that problem!**

 **Rewards: 10,000 ryo**

 **\+ 300 EXP**

 **\+ 1 Favor**

 **Special: Save Haku**

 **Reward: + 1 Favor**

"No, she probably does use it, Zanbatō is really heavy, and she threw it like it was nothing," I replied while forming one senbon and twirling it around. It was finally Kaii's turn with another shinobi from the Mist.

"Winner! Taka Shizu of the Mist!" The crowd stayed silent

"Aah, is that your friend? He's the only one in Suna to be in the final." Kankuro asked

"Yep."

Kaii was mainly a Fuuton and Doton user. Based on Ninjutsu, some Taijutsu, and no talent of Genjutsu except dispelling simple ones. He had good evasive skills with my help, although just that won't guarantee his win. I know nothing about his opponent.

'Observe'

 **Sugimoto Benkei**

 **Level:** 42

 **Age:** 14

 **Class:** High Genin

 **HP:** 2,754

 **CP:** 3,152

 **A young shinobi hoping to escape his village. Both him and Shizu plan to defect together and search for Momochi Zabuza and join his cause once both are Jonin level.**

 **His teammates with Taka Shizu and Shimazu Isoshi. The latter who was 'killed' during the survival test.**

 **He mainly uses a Kabutowari, it consists of a giant axe** **and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope.**

"Begin!"

Benkei dashes forward and slams his hammer where Kaii was, Kaii was replaced by a wooden log that cracked in two. Kaii quickly did some hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Doton: Rock Throw!" A dozen of rocks formed into fists and hurls towards Benkei. He does some backflips to dodge and slams his hammer against a stone fist that was too close for comfort. Benkei growls before forming some hand signs and lifting his hands up.

"Suiton: Water Mirror!" Benkei used all of his sweat to form a mirror behind him, instead of leaving it there, he dropped it to form a puddle. "Suiton: Water Shuriken!" The puddle that just formed quickly transformed into shurikens and swiftly aimed for Kaii. Benkei quickly followed after the shuriken.

"Doton: Mud Wall!" A small wall formed to block the shuriken, however, Benkei smashed the mud wall and hit Kaii right in the head. Kaii backflipped to regroup himself, blood pouring out of his head. Benkei then teleported in front of Kaii and used the blade side of his weapon to make a gash on his torso.

Things weren't looking good for Kaii, he drained his Chakra and if he continued to fight, he was going to die of blood loss.

"I resign!" The crowd roared with anticipation for the next match. Both shinobi hailing from Konoha, both teammates, both knowing each other's weakness.

"Winner! Sugimoto Benkei of the Mist!" The stadium shook, this so far, was the most interesting battle.

"Aah, better luck next time..." I thought out loud before continuing, "Hey, If Iruka wins, I get 15,000 ryo!"

"And what are you going to do with it? Eat dango?"

"Temari...you're so blunt and no. I'll be saving it!"

"Begin!"

Mizuki handled a katana and teleported to Iruka and attempted to behead him, Iruka blocked with a kunai and kicked him away. Iruka then sent shurikens to Mizuki to buy some time. He then went to form many hand signs and placed a couple things onto the ground.

He continued with hand signs even when Mizuki was running towards him. Right, when Mizuki was a couple centimeters from beheading him, he slammed his hand on the ground and a pattern formed. Mizuki who froze in place was enraged.

Iruka put a kunai to his neck.

"Give up" Mizuki growled in distaste before saying,

"I give up..."

"Ha! 15,000 ryo for me!" I shouted while raising my hands. I looked around and saw Iruka offering a hand to Mizuki, which he accepted and gave a fake smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners are, Sonoda Takeichi of the Cloud, Taka Shizu of the Mist, Sugimoto Benkei of the Mist and Umino Iruka of the Leaf!"

Kazekage had a frown on his face, none of the shinobi who won was Sand, even if Kaii put up a good fight.

"Well, it's now around 12, lunch anyone?" I asked while heading towards the desk to collect my money.

"Food sounds good, anyone has any allergies?" Yome asked

"Nope"

"What you wanna eat?" I asked, counting my money and smiling at the right amount.

"Ramen!"

"Sen, it's too hot for that..."

"Tempura!"

"Sen...we live in a desert..."

"Oh! What about steak burgers?"

"Kankuro, you always eat those! You're getting fat"

"Aah, what about soba?" I offered. Everyone agreed for cold soba.

"Oji-san! Table for six!" We were escorted to a large table, and once again, pillow as seats. We all ordered soba and it was peaceful, with the occasional slurp. Until a two loud people entered and sat on the table beside us.

I turned around and was Iruka and Mizuki, both waiting for a waiter.

"There not many restaurants in Suna, but I heard their soba is the best," Iruka commented while reading the menu.

"Well, what do you expect? Suna hasn't been doing good, ever since Sandaime Kazekage went missing. Now they have a gold imitator as a Kage." Temari and Kankuro snapped their chopsticks but stayed quiet.

"Hey, watch what you're saying," I said frowning at them. "Right now, you're in Suna and you're disrespecting our _Kage_."

"Hey, hey, he didn't mean it, right Mizuki?" Iruka tried making peace, but Mizuki was always an asshole.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? Tell the Kazekage? He won't listen to a brat."

"He might not listen to me, but he will listen to his children." I offered while pointing behind me. Both Kankuro and Temari stood up and anger in their face. Both Iruka and Mizuki and the color drained out of their face.

"Let's forget this ever happened, okay?" Iruka asked

"That's if he apologizes if he doesn't..." I trailed off and released Killer Intent. It could affect low Chunin and they were High Genin. They both shivered and apologized. I glared at them one more time before continuing my soba.

"Tamako...you're so cool!" Sen exclaimed with stars in her eye.

Lunch ended and everyone went to the Training Grounds.

"Alright, rules are that you are free to use Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and weapons." Temari was our Proctor.

"3"

 _'Shira is advanced in Taijutsu, I still don't know how advanced he is at this age.'_

"2"

 _'Observe'_

"1"

 **Shira**

 **Age:** 12

 **Level:** 27

 **Class:** Civilian (Low Genin)

 **HP:** 1,387

 **CP:** 936

 **A young civilian who dreams of becoming a shinobi, despite his shortcomings. Right now he wishes to defeat the prodigy, Tamako.**

"Start!"

Shiro charged first, as he can only use Taijutsu. In speed, is quite impressive for his age group, but was still slow compared to herself. I dodged by sidestepping away, then when his back faced me, I slammed my leg and he flew into a nearby boulder. He got up, the boulder itself was cracked.

 **-40 HP!**

"A-amazing. Just one kick and Shira went flying! His Taijutsu is amazing too! Just how powerful is Tamako?" Sen asked

Shira slowly got up and teleported at my side and aimed for my chest with a kick, I blocked it with my arms and felt how strong it was.

'If I was hit by that, I would lose at least 30 HP..."

I then ducked under him and punched his arm, sending him skitting back. With a good distance, I threw an array shuriken and kunai at him, Shira barely dodges, and had a couple scratches on his clothes and face. Shira attempted to knock me off my feet, but I countered it with a jump and use the momentum to kick his head.

 **-100 HP!**

Shira blocked it, but wasn't expecting the force behind it and smacked himself in the face. While blinded I punched his solar plexus and knocked out the air out of him. Then I proceeded to kick him away.

 **-130 HP!**

Shira was coughing and had scratches littered on his body, while I didn't even break a sweat. I stood in a calm position with my arms crossed.

"Is that really it? You challenged me yet you didn't even get a hit on me..."

"Tamako! That's too harsh!" Sen yelled. I silence her with my hand.

"I...I want you to take me seriously." Shira rasped while getting up

"Wait, she wasn't going all out?" Yome asked

"Tamako wasn't really trying, she hasn't even used Kekkei Genkai or anything else besides Tai and weapons..." Kankuro shrugged before continuing, "Temari went up against her, and went down quickly."

"Kankuro, when she fought you, she beat you with just Tai and weapons. At least she used her Kekkei Genkai with me" Temari proved her point.

"Can you really handle it?" I asked

"If I were to be defeated, I want to be defeated by you going all out..." I smiled before bowing,

"As you wish..." I formed hand signs at a fast rate before shouting out, "Shoton: Crystal Senbon!" I summoned 100 Senbon and all went after Shira.

"That's too much! He'll die!" Sen screamed, running towards me to stop. Temari held her back before replying,

"Calm down, Tamako won't kill him."

Miraculously, Shiro dodges all of them, but what he didn't notice was the senbon turning around and aiming for his back.

"Shiro! Behind you!" Shiro looked back and his eyes widen, he then closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw all 100 senbon circling his neck. I snapped my fingers and all of them dispersed. He laid on the floor, confused on what happened.

I walked over to him and held out my arm, "Good spar, I had fun" I smiled. He took my hand and got up.

"Thank you for our match, I'll work harder now." Everyone said their goodbyes and left the training ground

Timeskip

I passed the final exam and passed the entrance exam for Junior year. Classes stayed the same, except last year we finished all of Shinobi History and now focused on aiming, spars, tactics, tracking and immobilizing.

The year flew by and all of my skill gained 4-7 levels.

 **[It's your birthday! Weird, you still haven't seen your old roommates. Wait! You never spoke with the boy you beat up? What if you crushed his dreams!?]**

 **+50 HP**

 **+75 CP**

 **+1 to all stats**

 **\+ 2 spending points**

 **LV UP!**

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 10 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 54

HP: 2,896 - HP Regen: 1.2 per 5 seconds

CP: 3,005- CP Regen: 1.3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 66

Vitality: 67

Wisdom: 65

Intelligence: 64

Dexterity: 73

Agility: 70

Luck: 55

Fame/Infamy: +50

Parents and Students whisper about you

Money: 65,290 ryo (6,529 USD)

Unspent Points: 26

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

This one was hard to write...

so many battles

don't worry, this isn't the end for Nanami and Uta

Poor Kaii, in the hospital...

5950 words

;D


	12. Similarities

Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter.

I would like to clarify something before I get accused.

My fanfiction was inspired by the Webtoon comic, The Gamer. While reading the comic, I was amazed at the main character's ability to have an inventory, take in knowledge with a simple touch, so then I started wondering how would this ability act in the Naruto Verse.

That's when I started writing.

I first updated my first chapter on Wattpad, there wasn't many readers nor votes or comments, but I kept writing because I enjoy writing and creating a plot right under my fingers.

By my 5th chapter, I started wondering if there were any other Gamer like fanfictions, and sure enough, there was.

So here I am, explaining.

No, I didn't even know there were any other Gamer related stories

Now I have questions for those who have read other Gamer related stories

 _Is anything too similar?_

. . .

. .

.


	13. Apologizing

Year 10

 _'Ah fuck...what if I did destroy his dream and now loathes me...'_

And so, I was on a journey to track down that boy which after questioning my peers, his name was Okura Kinji. He usually spends his time in the school library, not because of studying, more of hiding from bullies.

He was targeted since I quickly won against him, so I really was the cause of his suffering. After class, I quickly said my goodbyes and ran to the library. It wasn't too impressive, just a couple of shelves and tables. Not too big, not too small. I walked in and searched for him, which was surprisingly very hard.

 _'And now I wish I was a sensor...'_

I walked around the shelves until I spotted someone running. I followed the person until the person looked back and ran near the tables.

 _'Yep. That Kinji.'_

"Wait!" I ran after the stumbling kid before catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder. Kinji was panting after running for about three minutes.

 _'He needs stamina training...'_

"How did you know I was looking for you?" I gently let go of his arm, he looked at me fearfully before replying with stutters.

"I-i could s-sense you coming, your c-chakra has a unique feel, so I-it was easy to tell."

"You're a sensor? Don't you know how rare that is these days? Why didn't you go tell sensei?!" Kinji flinched at my volume before slowly nodding.

"So you must be sensitive to chakra, that's why you can't perform ninjutsu well. You should have told someone."

"If I t-told someone, I wouldn't be able to c-continue the Academy anymore."

"Right...the rule Kazekage put up. That still doesn't mean you should've kept it to yourself. As long as you could perform decent clones and transformation, you can pass. Although your taijutsu needs desperate help. You should've at least work on your taijutsu."

"How would you know how I felt! You're the genius that everyone talks about! You excel in every subject, amazing taijutsu, impressive ninjutsu, and your academic scoring is outstanding. What about me? I'm a loser with questionable taijutsu, desperate help in ninjutsu, and ranked lowest in academic! You're the opposite of me. You never had to deal with bullying and feeling unwanted!"

"Tch, you have a family right? A loving mother and a doting father don't you?" Kinji nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" I laughed

"I was raised in the orphanage no one paid attention to me, no one adopted anymore since no one had the money. I was constantly wondering, who are my parents? Why did they abandon me? So, I came to a conclusion. I was a mistake" He gulped down the strong bile down his throat.

 _'Operation: Guilt trip succeeded'_

"I wanted to prove them wrong. So I changed. Soon enough, everyone was paying attention. Everyone craved my existence. Even Kazakage-sama took interest in me. I have friends who care about me. I have people who look up to me. Don't you want to change too? A nobody like you could easily change into somebody important. I'll you gotta do is to train and work for your goal." I walked away, he was going to be important if he takes my words to his heart.

 _'A sensor could help me in a lot of ways. Perhaps Uchiha Itachi could live to see Sarada...now all I need is a medic.'_

"Wah! Tamo-channnn!" As soon as I turned around, an object, or human, obstructed my vision and gave me a huge hug.

"Y-yukata-san! What are you doing in Junior Hallway?" Yukata puffed out her cheeks before replying,

"You haven't seen us in years, and that the first thing you ask me!? And how did you become a hotshot?!"

"Answer the question, Yukata-san, before the older ones come here demand a 'sophomore Buffon to get out'." Yukata huffed.

"We heard about you being all famous when we entered the Academy, and no one believed I roomed with you! So I went looking for you! I was really hard finding you. I, uh, miss you!" I deadpanned.

 _'Lies'_

"So I wanted to prove to Matsuri that I could find you and drag you to our homeroom. Please come with me! Everyone stayed behind for this, and if you don't come, it's going to be so embarrassing!" Yukata gave me puppy eyes. There was no damage.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[Like I said before, don't be a Kakashi. We all know how he turned out...]**

Don't be a party pooper, and join Yukata on the quest of entertaining her classmates!

Rewards: +5 fame and friendship

 _Failure: Yukata and Matsuri aren't your friends_

"Alright, I'll come to the classroom." Yukata squealed and dragged me towards the Sophomore Hallway, on the way, I got whispers. I got used to them already.

"Isn't that Tamako?" A boy asked

"Yeah, what she doing with Yukata?" A girl confirmed.

"Hmf, you're so popular now..." Yukata whispered back.

"I'm used to it" I glanced at my nails for imperfections. Yukata ushered me to open the door. It was rigged. The door held a chalkboard eraser that was coated with chalk. I sighed, this was the best they could do?

I opened the door with my right hand, time seemed to slow down for everyone inside the classroom and held their breaths. I stepped into the classroom and caught the eraser with my left hand and threw it onto the board.

"Is that it? I'm leaving then." I released Killer Intent to frightened the sophomores. It was amusing.

"Aah, Tamo-chan, it was just a prank, they did want to see you though..." Yukata trailed off. I halted the stream of Killer Intent and smiled.

"Hello, sophomores! Is the Academy treating you alright?" I question. The kids slowly calmed down before shooting out questions.

"Did you really room with Yukata?"

"Are you really the one that Kazekage-sama recommended?"

"Show us a jutsu!"

 _'They're all annoying'_

"Yeah, I roomed with Yukata and Matsuri for about five years." That's the only question I was going to respond.

"Tamako! We should train together! Currently, I'm the second when it comes to physical stuff!" A boy boasted.

"Why should she train with you? She's top for physical and academical, she also could just train with her peers instead of a lower grade, like you" A girl reasoned.

"Well, it was nice seeing you" _'It wasn't'_ , "And I hope we meet again", _'Please no'_ "I have to go."

I finally left the hell hole they called sophomore and met up with Kaii a little late than what was originally planned. As in late, means 45 minutes late to a local dango.

"Gaki! Do you know how long I waited for you? Were you having your own fan meeting or something!? I kept on explaining to the people who work here that I was waiting for someone. They all thought I was being dumped!"

"I'm not surprised they thought that, and yeah, I did kinda have my own fan meeting I guess.." Kaii looked at me sadly,

"I proud that you survived."

"Thanks...asshat."

"You're welcome narcissistic asshole."

My day ended with some dango, colorful words, and crystal senbons.

A Couple months later

"Today, we're going on a survival trip for a week. You will be grouped into three people. You're expected to hunt for food, find water and shelter before dark." Everybody looked towards me, I was the top for survival.

"I'll be putting you in groups," Sensei said. Everybody groaned.

"Team 1: Katsumi, Yamanoue Yoshimi, and Inoue Itake.

Team 2: Kutsuna Takuma, Kiyoshi, and Morita Zenko.

Team 3: Hoki Nanami, Isaki Eriko, and Asori Taya.

Team 4: Okasawa Aneko, Machi, and Uta.

Team 5: Tamako, Adachi Raidon, and Hiro Eisuke."

I ignore the rest and quickly observed my teammates for the next week.

 **Adachi Raidon**

 **Age: 11**

 **Level: 19**

 **Class: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1250**

 **CP: 750**

 **An Academy Student who is ahead of his class, but not up to the level of Tamako, the Gamer. He has a crush on Tamako since Freshman year and decided to gain her affections by training. He is currently second in Taijutsu, fifth in Ninjutsu and fourteenth in Academics.**

 **His dream is for Tamako to acknowledge his strength and fight beside her.**

 ** _[Suitable Lover Intrest]_**

 _'What? That's a thing? Ohh hell naw'_

 **Hiro Eisuke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Level: 13**

 **Class: Academy Student**

 **HP: 840**

 **CP: 580**

 **An Academy Student who strives to master Suna's specialty, puppetry. He has low confidence for his skill, as Kankuro seems to over-shine him in the same skill. He admires Kankuro and Tamako and wishes he could befriend one of them.**

 **He currently is star struck due to chance on teaming with Tamako.**

 _'So, I get the boy who likes me and another boy who need a confidence boost. Great.'_

"Can everyone make a line with your group?" Sensei instructed after everyone was with their groups, he led us to a small desert. Other homeroom teachers were already there.

"Alright, everyone! Starting today, you will be participating in survival exercise. You must survive up to six days. Monday to Saturday. You are required to stay in your groups for the duration of the exercise. Rules are that you must not go over the desert line, you can't kill any of your peers but fighting for supplies is fine. If someone is injured, please open this scroll. It will summon your sensei and a medic nin. Please use these in only emergencies. Any questions?"

"Are we able to team up with other teams?" A student asked

"Yes, however we weary, they might betray you and take all of your supplies."

"How much damage is too much damage?"

"If your opponent is bleeding, you must stop and summon their sensei"

"Are we able to use elemental jutsu?" I asked everyone's attention was on me.

"You can't use any elemental jutsu for fighting, only or for creating fire for your camps and etc. We want to keep the death count to a minimum. Any more questions?"

"Can we use genjutsu for fighting?"

"No, only taijutsu is allowed." Everyone stayed silent after that.

"Alright, every team gets one bag of supplies. Inside are energy bars, a map, canned food, and some water. Every bag has one medical kit."

"Also, I forgot to mention, after the time is up, every remaining team needs to meet up back here once the sun rises. If you're late, you are out. Once the remaining teams come, there will be team battles. Basically a free for all in teams."

"Once you're ready, you can start. The earlier, the better." I ran to a random sensei and took one of the duffle bags he was handing out, touched my teammates' shoulders and flickered ten meters away.

"Alright, that should put some distance from the other students, what we need is to secure one of the rivers here, this is a desert, we must have a constant water supply. If we don't go now, we would have to fight for one." Both nodded. I took out the map before pointing at a rather far river from where we came from.

"Right now we are east of the starting point, if we keep heading northeast, we should be able to find the river." I circled where the river splits into two. "We should camp out here. There would be natural borders, and the only way other would attack us would be swimming, or taking a long way. This is the only river is this whole desert, so we must guard it against our peers. Or make a deal. Whatever it is, don't trust anyone."

"Okay, so guarding river, easy." Raidon boasted

"Now it get's the hard part, once the other teams realize no one is going to get the water, teams are going to team up against us. That's why we must make allies to the first team who gets to us first. Defending is going to be hard. Eisuke."

"What?"

"You know how to use chakra strings right?" He nodded. "You're going to be important while guarding the river. What I want you to do is use your chakra strings and pull them into the water. That's when I'll damage them enough for them to be out. If any get out of the river, Raidon, it's your job to make them bleed."

"You got it! You can count on me!" Raidon smiled at me.

"Let's go, we wasted enough time talking." We ran to the direction the river was, which took at least a two hours to get there. We restocked on water and gathered some shrubs to create a fire.

"Any of you know a fire jutsu?" Both shook their head. I looked back at the tinder nest and grabbed two sticks and created friction. Once there was tons of smoke and a small fire, I blew on it. In order to create a larger fire, it needs fuel and oxygen.

"I'm going to catch some game, you guys stay put and tend to the fire" I walked off and looked for lizards and snakes.

The sun was about to set and I only caught four edible lizards and two snakes. Most of the snakes I found were poisonous and I didn't know how to serve it without getting poisoned. I walked back to our camp, and there were a burning fire, a napping Eisuke and Raidon keeping watch.

"I'm back with some food" Both eagerly looked at me and skinned it. I cooked until it was tender and slightly charred. We all shared the meat and finished it with a gulp of water.

"Guys, we need to put out the fire so we don't attract any attention." I pulled out three blankets, the same color as the ground. "We will take turns to watch, so in order to hide, dig a hole that will fit you in the sand and lay down, then put the remaining of the sand on the blanket, leave a breathing hole too." They nodded and Raidon stomped on the fire and threw the remains of it in the river.

"I'll take first watch, then Raidon, then Eisuke." We should get up when the sun rises and pack all the water we can get, once we're done, we need to take out some teams."

The two were asleep, and the moon was shining, the desert cold was unforgivable, I shivered. Two more hours for me and I'll be sleeping.

I switch with Raidon and blissfully accepted the darkness.

As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up. The sky was an orangish pinkish color that flooded the sky. I looked around before getting out of my sleeping spot. I stretched and tapped on Raidon's shoulder, waking him up.

"Five more minutes mom..." Raidon moaned

"Not your mom and we're in the middle of a desert, so if you wanna win, you betta get up." Raidon jolted up with a red face and woke up Eisuke.

"We should scout out the perimeter of the river to see if any teams are around." We ran a couple meters away from the river before I spotted an unnatural lump near the water. I signed at Eisuke and he nodded. He lifted his hands before blue strings erupted from them and darted at the lump.

With frustration written on his face, he pulled until a large figure connected to the strings went a couple meters in the air. I nodded at Raidon and he bolted at the boy. Raidon landed a kick on the boy's stomach sending him back onto the ground with a crack.

He wasn't getting back up anytime soon. His teammates, in confusion, climbed out of their sleeping spot before their eyes widen. I didn't give them any time to think and flickered behind one of the girls and hit her neck. She would be passed out for at least 20 minutes. The remaining teammate was quickly disabled and was on the ground with Raidon sitting on him and holding his arm.

"Ow, ow, OW! Okay, you win! Now let go!" The remaining teammate screamed

"I don't think so pal, not until she tells us to," Raidon said, his eyes flickering over to me. The hostage's eyes widen before passing out.

"Am I really that scary?" I asked

"Nah, he just doesn't know you that well." I nodded back to him and skimmed over the teammates before finding their scroll. I opened it and threw it. Smoke appeared and soon dispersed, revealing their homeroom sensei. I quickly explained what happened, and got a pat on the head before he took the three passed out kids and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"That's one team. Wanna continue?" Raidon asked. Nodding back to him, we continue to scout out. It was still dawn.

The next team we saw was innocently refilling water. Our water, in which we claimed.

"Huh? You think you own this river? I don't see your name on it" A cocky boy said, "You're just a kid that's all bark and no bite."

"Don't you know who I am? Actually, that's not important, but you did threaten me, so..." I didn't finish my sentence when Raidon bolted towards the female of the team. She gasps and barely dodged his punch, but ended up getting kicked in the solar plexus. She coughed out her dinner and fainted.

Eisuke took this chance and pulled on the other teammate with his chakra string into the water. Eisuke then walked forward and kicked him in the head and placed him back on the ground. All was left was the cocky boy.

I sighed before flickering behind him, kicking his leg causing him to fall pitifully onto the ground and proceeded to pin him down with one hand.

With my other hand, I wrapped his hand and legs with wire and tied him with his other teammates. Enough with his colorful words, I grabbed the scroll and summoned his sensei.

"Two teams down, all still agree to continue?" We all silently agreed and continued on our merry ways.

. . .

It's been four days since the start of the exercise, and we knocked out 28 teams out of 50. Today was the last day for survival and we meet up on Saturday dawn.

"Last day guys, let's aim for at least 8 teams today." It wasn't even dawn, yet Raidon and Eisuke were pumped.

"We need a new fighting strategy, other teams are spreading info about us, and are aiming at Eisuke since he fights long distance and is our supporter. We shoul-" I was interrupted by plenty of kunai and shuriken that could kill someone. I looked up and saw 12 students.

 _'Shit, four teams ganging on us.'_

We all went into a formation, each of our back touching each other. I pulled out normal kunai and went on defense.

"Look what we found here, a loser with strings, a taijutsu freak, and gaki." A boy stated.

"Ha, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

 _'Observe'_

"Tch, you little.."

 **Katsumi**

 **Level: 11**

 **.**

 **Yamanoue Yoshimi**

 **Level: 12**

 **.**

 **Inoue Itake**

 **Level: 11**

 **.**

 **Kutsuna Takuma**

 **Level: 13**

 **.**

 **Morita Zenko**

 **Level: 13**

 **.**

 **Hoki Nanami**

 **Level: 18**

 **.**

 **Isaki Eriko**

 **Level: 11**

 **.**

 **Asori Taya**

 **Level: 12**

 **.**

 **Okasawa Aneko**

 **Level: 11**

 **.**

 **Machi**

 **Level:11**

 **.**

 **Uta**

 **Level: 17**

"Tch, look at all of you, ganging up on us because we're too much to handle." I laughed

"Shut up bitch!" Nanami screamed, her eyes filled with rage.

One by one, the students dashed towards us. I smirked. I flickered behind six students before flickering back to my teammates. One by one, they fell to the ground and they weren't getting back up.

"Two teams down and two left. I wonder what you're going to do..?" I taunted

Raidon and Eisuke worked together synchronized. Soon enough only Uta and Nanami remained.

"You two were probably the ones who proposed the idea. Huh, too bad it didn't work, needed a couple more team that are skilled." Nanami gritted her teeth and aimed a punch at my face. I held out my hand and caught her punch with my palm and threw her arm away from me. She staggered before glaring at me.

Uta threw out senbons, a couple forcing me to dodge in a certain direction, with more coming at me. Raidon and Eisuke growled I stopped them from interfering and continued to dodge the senbon, punches, and kicks.

Both Uta and Nanami were panting, while I was working up a sweat. I lowered my guard and gave them a soft look.

"You guys know I'm sorry, and everything and even tried to make it up with you. Why do you still hate me? I gave you guys some time, but I need to know? I'm so sorry." My eyes turned blurry. I wiped my tears with my bandaged arm.

"We...we just can't forgive you. You betrayed us for him!" Nanami pointed at Raidon who was confused.

"I told you! He was just striking up a question, nothing more, nothing less. I trusted you. I thought you would understand. Our year of friendship is just gone like that?" I laughed at the irony.

It ended with a lot of tears, hugs, and forgiveness. A single word that could bring me to my knees.

"I forgive you"

After all the fiasco, Nanami and Uta summoned their sensei to take all of them passed out students and left.

"That...that was real deep," Eisuke commented while crying

"What the hell! Why are you crying? You didn't even know what was going on a couple minutes ago!"

"It was such a touching s-story that..." Eisuke bursts into more tears.

"Raidon, help Eisuke."

The day ended with Eisuke crying, annoyed Tamako, and Raidon.

Then the day started with Eisuke still crying with Tamako and Raidon fed up.

"Don't worry, so sooner we get to the starting point, the faster we get rid of this idiot," Raidon said

"I agree"

"G-guys...you don't have to be so harsh."

Fast forward a couple hours and finally arrived at the starting point, the sun was still rising, and the first to come.

"Congrats guys! You three were the only survivors and now the holder of a record. 32 teams were 'killed' by you three. Good job."

Raidon whooped into the morning sky with Eisuke, causing a scene. Everybody in our grade clapped, cheered and even wanted to start a clique.

"I just want a shower man."

Couple Months later

I was hanging out with Uta and Nanami for once in a very long time, and we had a lot of catching up to do.

"You guys excited for graduation?" Uta asked

"We still have another year baka," Nanami said

"Senior year is when we learn rock climbing and water walking, right?"

"Yeah, it's such a pain though, what's the point of learning how to walk on water if there's no water in the desert..."

"Nanami, there will be a time in when we need to fight in enemy territory. So better safe than sorry." Nanami blushed before groaning,

"My overall rank went down, ugh. I'm back at thirteenth. Tamako, for the entire time you entered the Academy, you stayed number one for our grade. Lucky."

"It's not luck, It's mostly skill. Which part lowered your rank?"

"Taijutsu."

"We could train together if you want. Uta, what's your rank?"

"I went up again, I'm rank fifteen."

"What's your weakest?"

"...taijutsu...wait Nanami, aren't you in Medical Ninjutsu club? Don't you have it today?" Questioned Uta.

"No, the supervisor had a mission, so no club for at least two days. Anyways, Tamako, you did say when we got better, we could double team against you!"

"Haha, I said that? Sure, but rules are that taijutsu and weapons are fine, okay?" Both nodded and got into position. I raised my right hand above my head and created a tanto.

 **Crystal Tanto - Rank: Blue**

 **\+ A well-made tanto that has a buff**

 ***Buff: Every time successful hit lands, it will cause +5 blood loss DMG.**

"3"

 _'Uta will force me to dodge in a certain way...'_

"2"

 _'Nanami will probably try to land a hit or two during that...'_

"1"

 _'I'll end Uta before Nanami get's the chance.'_

"Start!"

Uta made the first move and shot out an array of senbon at my direction. I dodge and raised my left hand to block Nanami's kick. I swung my right arm against her torso and backflipped away from more senbons.

I flickered behind Uta and put my tanto on his neck, he countered with a senbon and I quickly dodged before kicking his back, he fell face forward and was down. Nanami gritted her teeth and threw kunais. I raised my tanto and countered every one before flickering over to Nanami and raised my tanto and sliced. Nanami clutched her bloody arm and backflipped away.

"It seems like I won again. Good spar."

"Ugh, why me?" Groaned Uta, as he rubbed his back in pain.

"Some advice, Uta should work on close-combat while Nanami needs to stop relying on him for openings. Sometimes you gotta fight alone." I put my hands into a hand sign, " Sand Clone" Two exact replicas of me spawned right near me.

Sand Bunshin - Tamako

Level: 16

"This bunshin should be around your level, so you can go all out on it." I looked at Uta.

"I'll help Nanami for a couple minutes, then help you, so go wild." Uta nodded and followed the bunshin a couple meters away from Nanami and me.

"I know your taijutsu got better, so my bunshin will spar with you without telling you where she strikes, okay? It should be around your level, so it's around your speed.." Nanami nodded and got into position.

The battle was short and quick with both Nanami and my clone gasping for air. I clapped and dispelled my clone.

"Good! I think you need to work on incorporating your legs while fighting. You mainly use your arms to fight" Nanami blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry though, many Academy students forget they have legs when fighting." I did a couple hand signs and another sand bunshin popped out.

"This one is a little weaker than before, while fighting, try using your legs more often than your arms so you get used to the strain. I need to help Uta, Ja ne" Nanami waved and practiced a couple kicks before staring at the clone.

"Uta! How's it going?" Currently, Uta and my clone are panting and sweating bullets.

"I...I can't seem to hit her at least four ti...times" I put my hand behind me and used my inventory to get a cold water bottle.

I discovered that anything I put in my inventory stays the same condition it stayed when I had it. So expirations dates, freshness, etc don't really matter.

"Here" I threw the water at him, he caught it with one hand and downed the water in a record time. "Once you're ready, spar with my clone." He nodded and stretched and got ready.

The clone made the first move and aimed for his face, Uta tilted his head and gave a kick. My clone blocked it wither her other hand and grabbed it with both hands. She swung Uta off his feet and went flying.

Uta landed on his feet and regrouped himself. My clone then flickered in front of him and landed a blow on his arm before tripping him over and pointing her kunai as his head.

"You're a bit slow on reaction time, that's why you can't seem to dodge quite well." Uta rubbed his neck and slowly got up.

"I've got an idea, we can fill up some water balloons and throw them at you. You should be able to punch and kick them away, every time we finish one round, I'll be starting to add more balloons and throw them faster. Deal?" He nodded dumbly.

I'll be back, just stay put and relax a bit." I flickered a couple meters away from vendors and walked around until spotting cheap, good quality water balloons.

'This is a good time to sell the huge hammer I got from the cyclops.'

"Oji-san, how much for the water balloons?" He looked up from his newspaper before saying,

"40 ryo for 300, if ya buy 1,000, It will cost ya 90 ryo." I gave him the money and he gave me a small plastic bag with 1,000 water balloons. I kept walking around until I saw a foreigner selling metal weapon.

"Oji-san, how much will you buy for this?" I already had the huge hammer in my hand, it was around three feet big and weighed at least 30 lbs which required 68 STR.

"W-where did you get that?"

"Look, I'm just asking if you're willing to buy this"

"I'll take it for 8,000 ryo." He held out his hand, I grabbed his hand and shook once before dropping the hammer onto his hand. He fell onto the ground and looked back at me in shock.

I flickered back to Uta, who spat his drink in shock.

"Yo. Back, got the water balloons and filled them up. Ready?" I didn't even see his reply and formed another Sand Bunshin and gave her all of the balloons.

The day ended with a soaked Uta and a tired Nanami. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

 _'Going to be a senior pretty soon, then graduation. The plot is just about to start...'_

 **[It's your birthday! If you're wondering how you're going to complete some of your missions, *cough* Nami no Kuni, don't worry. Admin will solve that.]**

 **+50 HP**

 **+75 CP**

 **+1 to all stats**

 **\+ 2 spending points**

 **LV UP!**

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 11 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 62

HP: 3,210 - HP Regen: 2 per 5 seconds

CP: 3,580- CP Regen: 2.2 per 5 seconds

Strength: 76

Vitality: 78

Wisdom: 75

Intelligence: 74

Dexterity: 82

Agility: 79

Luck: 63

Fame/Infamy: +60

Parents and Students whisper about you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 28

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

So...much..fighting

all of my writing fighting skills has been drained

i am really bad with people making up

because it never happened to me before

this chapter is a couple hundred shorter than the last chapter

sorry

 **October 30, 2017**

5,241 words

C;


	14. Graduation

Age 11

"Alright everybody, today we are going to have a fun activity. We are going to separate everyone into groups of three, just like last year, instead of survival, we are going to try something else."

I groaned, _'Can't we just start learning how to water walk?'_

"I'll be announcing your teams based on performances, skill and trying to balancing out the teams."

 _'I'm probably going to be paired with the lowest in the class and an overall average kid. It's slightly different when Team 7 was formed. Sasuke was on the team to balance out the difference in skill between Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was on the team for her intelligence, and Naruto... he was there so he could learn both.'_

"Katsumi, Morito Zenko, and Hoki Nanami

Yamanoue Yoshimi, Inoue Itake and Kutsuna Takuma

Asori Taya, Uta and Isaki Eriko

Okasawa Aneko, Machi and Kiyoshi

Tamako, Okura Kinji and Nakane Ginko."

 _'Out of all of the students, I get Okura Kinji. I thought I convinced him to train more.'_

"Everyone, please head outside in the training grounds, stay with your new group." Everyone complied and soon enough, we were outside.

"Today we will be trying out team battles, that means you and teammates will have to work together to win. There will be three rounds. The first round will end when the sun hits noon."

"Uh sensei, before we start the rounds, could we talk to our teammates about our skills?" A girl asked. Sensei nodded and continued,

"The first round will be 'Capture the Flag'. Each team will receive a small flag that must be carried at all times. You will be all fighting for each other's flag once it is taken, you are out. The team with the most flags win. The teams who still have their flags can continue to the next round." Soft murmurs and whispers were heard.

"You may talk to your teammates for 15 minutes" I turn to my teammates.

"What skill is your best and your worst. Also, what are you ranked?" Kinji answered first.

"My best would be sensor and shuriken jutsu. I'm not so great in close-combat though. My rank is 78 out of 150. In class, I am ranked 27 out of 30

 _'He's going to be great at finding other teams and support. I can work with that.'_ I looked over to Ginko.

"My best would be traps and long-distance. I'm not that great at close-combat either. My rank is 23 out of 150 and in class would be 13 out of 30."

 _'Traps are useful, he could be support. Ugh, two supports, I'm doing all the work.'_

"Alright, I'll be the one fighting close-combat while you two create an opening. While I'm distracting them, I want Ginko to lay down some traps. I don't care what kind of trap, just don't kill them. Kinji, you're going to help us locate the nearest team."

"Alright time is up, everyone please grab a flag, once you do, you can start. Oh, and you can use ninjutsu." I did the same thing as I did in our last team exercise, I quickly grabbed a flag and flickered my teammates far from everyone else.

I checked my supplies on my kunai's before looking at the sun.

"We only have two hours before it's around twelve, Kinji, anyone yet?" Kinji used a one hand sign and concentrating until pointing at a direction.

"There is a group southwest from here, if we go now, we can catch up to them in a couple minutes" I nodded at both of them before sprinting at the direction. It wasn't long before I spotted three figures in the distance.

I signed at Ginko, he nodded and parted off. I glanced at Kinji before signing him to stay. I looked over to see Ginko laying what seems to be sharp objects and digging just enough sand of it not to be spotted. He raised his hand.

That was his signal. I focused chakra onto the ground and seeped into it, leaving no traces. Except a very confused and shocked Kinji. I traveled underground until I was right below them.

 _'Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!'_

I lifted my hand up and grasped someone ankle and pulled. The ground below him became soft and he easily got trapped, the sand then hardened. I heard shouts above. I rolled my eyes and sprang out of the sand. I formed crystal senbon and aimed at the lone female.

She cried out in pain when the kunai pierced her brachial artery. It wasn't fatal, it was just very painful.

 _'Both of her arms are useless, and I don't think she has the will to face the pain.'_ All was left was the last teammate who was running away with the flag. I left him be.

He shrieked in pain and while holding his foot that was bleeding, his sandal had a hole in which Ginki trap made. He passed out in pain.

I sauntered over to the bleeding boy and took the flag that was hanging off his jacket. I looked back at the boy who was struggling underground. I walked over to him and bent down.

"You don't need to struggle anymore, we got your flag." He grits his teeth. I fused a little chakra into my fist and slammed down. Some sand went flying, only revealing his shoulder. I grabbed it and pulled him out of the sand.

"Go tend to your teammates, then head back to starting point. Tip, don't pull out the senbon, you might damage you friend's artery. Let the medics do that. Ginko, Kinji, let's head out." They nodded and followed my lead.

"There's another team north from here, it might take awhile to arrive."

"With Tamako here, there isn't a possible chance that we're going to fail the test. Plus, I'm rare, trapping could be deadly if used correctly." Ginko stated, looking off the distance.

"W-what about me?"

"You're our sensor, that's uh, actually it though. It's okay, you're useful." I sighed at Ginko's bluntness.

Kinji and Ginko somehow clicked together and were already best friends by the time I spotted the team we have been looking for.

"Same thing from before." Ginko mocked saluted and went northwest. I made a couple hand signs before slamming my hands onto the sand.

 _'Doton: Military Movement...seriously? What kind of name is that?'_ I once again fused into the ground and popped my head out behind the unaware team. I raised my hands and crystal formed.

"Shouton: Wide Range Shackles." The three fell on the floor, unable to move. One, however, grabbed an explosive seal and slammed it onto the crystal.

"Are you craz-" It exploded, causing sand and dust flooding the whole place. I opened my eyes and saw my hands in front of my body, causing a green shield to form

[A skill has been created from the player's actions]

 **Shouton: Emerald Shield**

 **\- You can produce a shield automatically when in danger**

 **+15 CP**

I waved my hand to disperse the shield and looked at the team. He was crouching down with burn marks all over his body, his teammates were in the same condition.

"You are crazy, what if you teammates died?" I frowned

"They didn't" He reasoned

"They could've" My eyes hardened, I raised my hands did a couple signs and puffed out my cheeks.

"Suiton: Water Pellet" My hands went to cup my mouth as pellets rained onto the stupid boy. I made sure not to use a lot of chakra, just enough that he gets bruises.

"I'll be taking this" I grabbed his flag and gestured at Ginko and Kinji to move on. I looked at the time, an hour left.

"Another team east from here, it's going to take at least 7 minutes to get there." We headed to the direction before I sensed something off.

"Ginko, don't cross tha-" Something exploded and caused masses of dust to swarm around us.

"Ambush!" I raised my hands and crystal formed all around us, keeping us from harm's way.

"Shouton: Crystal Dome!"

I waited until the dust settled down and waved my hand to disperse to the crystal. I couple feet away was a team, they were flinging an array of kunai, shuriken and a couple ninjutsu at us. I dodged a wind attack.

"Fuuton: Levitation!" The enemy waved his hands and Kinji was lifted into the air. His other teammate sent a mass of kunai and shuriken at the defenseless boy. I quickly countered it with an Emerald Shield.

"Suiton: Water Pellet!" I aimed at the enemy who was holding Kinji hostage, who released the jutsu to dodge the water. Ginko threw a couple shuriken at the other enemy to keep him busy.

I caught Kinji, who was falling onto the ground from at least 40 feet in the air.

"You alright?" He nodded. I placed him back on his feet and countered the enemy.

"Shouton: Crystal Senbon!" A couple hundred senbon formed from thin air and aim at the other team. The boy who was a fuuton user quickly made hand signs and lifted his hand to his mouth.

"Fuuton: Deflection Blast!" A strong current blasted the senbon away. I smirked. The senbon flew away, but soon came back and aiming for their brachial and popliteal artery. The fuuton user paled before making hand signs again.

"Fuuton: Gale Surge!" The senbon once again flung back, only to once again return undamaged and aiming.

"It's no use, just give me your flag and you won't feel any pain." I held out my palm.

"Alright! Just get us away from the senbon!" He threw his flag and I caught it. I looked at the flag and narrowed my eyes. I used my unoccupied hand into a sign.

"Kai." The flag was just a stick with a genjutsu.

 _'Genjutu? We weren't taught that.'_ I glanced at the team who was sweating bullets. I silently said 'kai' to make sure they weren't a genjutsu.

"I'll just have to take it by force..." I flickered behind the fuuton user and slammed my hand onto his neck, then I flicked one of my waiting senbon and pieced it onto the other teammates' popliteal artery. He gasped in pain and fell onto his other knee.

I kicked the remaining teammate in the solar plexus and grabbed the flag.

"Ja ne." I looked at the sky, the sun was right in the center. "Times up, Kinji, lead us back to the starting point."

"H-hai!"

 _'This was pretty boring, maybe the next round will be more fun.'_ I followed Kinji who was having a decent conservation with Ginki.

 _'I ship it.'_

 _. . ._

"Alright everyone, out of the 50 teams, only 28 teams passed. Congratulations." Small claps were heard.

"The team with the most flags is... Katsumi, Morito Zenko, and Hoki Nanami! Congrats! You obtained 6 flags!"

"Huh? Tamako didn't get the most?" A girl questioned

"That's Weird" A boy responded.

"It's probably because she got Kinji on her team." A couple people laughed

"Nah, I heard both of her teammates were just support, so that slowed her down." A boy said.

"Moving on! The next round is going to be team vs team. Can Team Katsumi and Team Tamako step up?"

"Ooh, this is going to be great."

"Rules are, you can use tai, gen, and nin. While fighting, all attacks must not be fatal!"

"Tamako! You better not go easy on me" Nanami shouted.

"Right, intend to win."

"3"

'Observe'

 **Hoki Nanami**

 **Level: 22**

 **Age: 12**

 **Class: Academy Student (Low Genin)**

 **HP: 1,100**

 **CP: 980**

 **An aspiring medical kunoichi. She is quite skilled in her age group in Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. She is average in Ninjutsu and is only capable on dispelling small Genjutsu. Her role model would be Tamako or Temari as both are strong and the same gender as her.**

 **She hates how the world views women as weak, and want's to prove them wrong and become a combat medic.**

 **She also admires Senju Tsunade, for her medical ninjutsu prowess and her capability to destroy mountains with one punch.**

"2"

 **Morito Zenko**

 **Level: 15**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 850**

 **CP: 820**

 **In the beginning, he was just a bully, this however faded and now respects his peers when Hoki Nanami beat him in a spar. Due to this, he developed a small crush on her but hides it well with continuous arguing.**

 **He is skilled in Ninjutsu and is above average in Taijutsu, however, his Genjutsu is terrible. In fact, if trapped in a one, he could never get out of it without any help.**

"1"

 **Katsumi**

 **Level: 13**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1,005**

 **CP: 590**

 **An orphan who was actually in the same orphanage as Tamako. He watched afar as Tamako continuously impressed his peers and others. It was hard for him to get any attention due to the fact Tamako was taking all of it.**

 **With some convincing and training his Taijutsu, he was accepted into the Academy and put into a lower class. As years go by, he slowly got into the 'Gifted' Class, in which there were children from important families, (clan) and prodigies, such as Tamako.**

 **He doesn't hold anything ill against Tamako, although he does desire to beat her team and bathe in the attention currently.**

"Start!"

Katsumi ran first, he only carried his fist and was ready to slam it into my chest. I grabbed his wrist in mid much and pulled him towards me. With my other hand, I placed it onto his back and forced him to bend down. Before he could touch the ground, I kneed him in the stomach and toss his body away.

 **\- 50 HP!**

He reached onto the floor and crawled away. Sensei pulled his body out of the arena and a medic was already healing him.

"So harsh."

"Dude, what do you expect? He charged at her." I cracked my knuckles and looked at the remaining two. Behind me was a shivering Kinji and a bored looking Ginko. I sighed.

Zenko was the first to react and threw a couple shuriken at my way, I deflect all of them with my tanto that I formed. He then launched himself into me with Nanami close behind him.

Zenko pulled out a kunai from his pouch and slashed it frantically. They were unpredictable, but somehow, I managed with a couple scratches.

 **\- 5 HP!**

 **\- 5 HP!**

I wiped off the blood that was leaking out of my scratches with my bandaged arm. I blocked Zenko's kunai with my tanto and backflipped away. I quickly formed hand signs and cupped my hands to my mouth.

"Watch out! Suiton!" Nanami shouted.

"Suiton: Water Pellets!" The water bullets were aimed at Zenko and hit him pretty hard and he was onto his knees. Nanami rushed towards him and lifted her hand that was glowing green.

"Tch, I almost forgot about that...Ginko!" He saluted and pulled on a wire. A huge boulder, that I don't know where he got, was swinging into the Nanami and Zenko. Nanami widened her eyes and pushed Zenko away and threw her body to onto the other side.

Both Zenko and Nanami were tired, while Ginko and Kinji were still in pristine condition.

"Shouton: Trapping Needles!" Crystal shot out from the ground and immobilized the two.

"Winner! Team Tamako!" My peers screamed with excitement.

"Did you see that?" A boy asked

"What?" A girl responded

"Kinji did absolutely nothing, and he's moving on!"

"What a freeloader."

"Can Team Uta and Team Machi come up?" I sat down on the ground, with Nanami sitting beside me.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Ginko pondered.

"Uta is a mid-long range, his other two teammates are close, while their opponents don't specialize in anything. So I guess Team Uta." I responded back with confidence.

"Start!"

Uta's teammates went head first with senbon ahead of them. The other team paled before deflecting most of the senbon before falling face first onto the ground by Uta's teammates.

"Winner! Team Uta!"

"That was pretty short..."

. . .

"With only 14 teams left, we are ending the day off with a free for all! Starting now."

With no hesitance, I raised my hands and formed 30 senbon and aimed at every team I spotted. Each person got hit with two senbon, on both of their brachial arteries, so no one could form hand signs.

There are three people per team with two senbon on each person, so one team is six senbon. I took out five teams in a split second. The remaining teams took a step back.

 _'Their faces are priceless.'_

Senbon starting soaring and aiming at me, they aren't mine. I grabbed my tanto a deflected the all before looking at their source. Uta.

I charged at him with my tanto in hand, Uta frantically but elegantly threw more senbon. All missed their mark. I reached him and slashed his arm and kicked him in the spine. He was out, and so was his team.

22 teams left. I left the only, occasionally dodging the stray kunai and shurikens. After 10 minutes, there were only 3 remaining teams.

"Ginko. Traps all set?" He nodded. I formed some hand signs and slammed my hands onto the ground.

"Doton: Rock Throw!" Tiny rocks formed into tiny fists and aimed at the remaining teams. The rocks were aiming in a certain way, so when the team dodged, they would end up in a pit. Soon enough, one team fell for it while the other jumped over the hidden pit.

"Ginki, Kinji, the last three people are already tired and hurt. Use that to your advantage." I waved them off. Kinji grabbed a couple kunai and threw them at the enemy team, they dodge and returned with an array of shuriken.

Ginki grabbed a kunai and deflected them all before throwing a couple kunai with paper bombs attached to them. The team jumped away and landed a couple feet away from the hole. Ginki just smirked and cut some wire.

"Winner! Team Tamako!"

. . .

 **A Couple months later**

"I can't believe we are graduating."

"Calm down."

"NO! I can't calm down! I waited four years for this!"

"We haven't officially graduated, we still need to take the test"

"Let me enjoy this moment.."

"Alright, Nanami..."

Today was the day we graduate if we pass the test. It was simple, at least six bunshin, transformation, and an obstacle course. The course minimal time should be 45 seconds. Finally, they called my name.

"Hello, Tamako. Can you make six clones, please? Any kind." I did a one hand sign and poofed six clones.

"Thanks, now a transformation?" I thought for a bit before transforming to Hashirama.

"Great. Now across this classroom is a short obstacle I need you to finish." I nodded and walked across the hall where another sensei was waiting with a clipboard and a stopwatch. I raised his hands and signaled me to go.

There was a small pool of water which you had to walk on and a couple traps. Then a large wall which I easy ran up and backflipped onto the ground.

"Great, 5.8 seconds, new record. You can go pick a forehead protector." I walked over to the table which has only two colors, blue and black. I obviously picked black. I tied it onto my forehead and walked back into the classroom.

 **[You got a new nickname!]**

 **[Granted Title: Sand Genin]**

 **[Effects: +5% DMG while fighting on home terrain]**

"You passed! Of course, you passed! Tomorrow is the last day of the Academy, then we get a team and go on missions!" Nanami squealed before looking around. "Where's Uta?"

"He still testing."

"Oh okay. I hope we all get into the same team, that'll be fun." Nanami said while touching the cloth of her forehead protector. She placed it onto her neck where it hangs. Her eyes brightened,

"Uta! Here!" Uta walked towards us with a protector in hand. "Where are you going to put it?"

"On my forehead, it just symbolizes we are shinobi."

"Alright, everyone! Congratulations! You are shinobi of Sunagakure no Sato! Tommorrow, please come to homeroom for your team. You are dismissed." Sensei waved and poofed into smoke.

"Tamako, we should go celebrate!"

"And where are we going to celebrate?"

"Uh...BBQ..?"

"Split the cost."

"Right!"

And that's how I ended up going to the BBQ with Nanami and Uta. I spend over 300 ryo. We ate 90 USD worth of meat.

"Tamako-chan."

 _'She's begging for money...'_

"Just this one time..."

"If you stop clinging to me, I'll think about it"

"Thanks, Tamako!"

 _'There goes the 'chan''_

That's how I ended up paying 60 USD.

. . .

"Team 1 is Uta, Machi, and Kiyoshi

Team 2 is Hoki Nanami, Nakane Ginko, and Morito Zenko

Team 3 is Katsumi, Yamanoue Yoshimi, Isaki Eriko

Team 4 is Adachi Raidon, Tamako, and Okasawa Aneko"

 _'Yay. Number four. How lucky...'_ I ignored the rest of the teams and looked at Aneko.

 **Okasawa Aneko**

 **Level: 15**

 **Age: 12**

 **Class: Low Genin**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 800**

 **A kunoichi who specializes in raiton. One of her relatives came from the Lightning Country, allowing her to inherit that trait. She greatly admires Kakashi of the Sharingan for his prowess on Ration.**

 **She heard of Raikiri, which was name when Hatake Kakashi split a lightning bolt in half. She wishes to witness it herself.**

 **.**

 **Adachi Raidon**

 **Age: 12**

 **Level: 25**

 **Class: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,450**

 **CP: 1,620**

 **An Academy Student who is ahead of his class, but not up to the level of Tamako, the Gamer. He has a crush on Tamako since Freshman year and decided to gain her affections by training. He is currently second in Taijutsu, fourth in Ninjutsu and tenth in Academics.**

 **His dream is for Tamako to acknowledge his strength and fight beside her.**

 ** _[Suitable Lover Intrest]_**

A

"Alright, your sensei should arrive at any moment now. Ja ne!" Sensei poofed away.

"Team 5?" Three kids walked away

"Team 8?" Another three gone.

It wasn't until ten minutes later, their sensei arrived.

"Team 4? You're coming with me." I looked up to see our new sensei. He wasn't much to look at, just average looks that could easily blend in with the crowd.

"On the roof." He poofed away.

 _'Please don't let it be another Kakashi. He was never good at teaching...'_ I opened a window and starting climbing up. He looked at me weirdly before questioning,

"Why didn't you just use the stairs?"

"Why should I when there's a window?" He laughed and ushered me to sit down.

"The name is Kaito. Just Kaito. You can call me Kaito-sensei though. My specialty is Taijutsu with a hint of Ninjutsu." Aneko spoke next.

"My name is Okasawa Aneko, you can call me Aneko. I specialize in raiton based attacks." Raidon opened his mouth and continued.

"My name is Adachi Raidon, just call me Raidon. My specialty is Taijutsu and shuriken jutsu." I sighed and introduced myself

"Tamako, no surname. I specialize in Shouton, Doton, Suiton, and kenjutsu." I bowed. Kaito whistled,

"You must be that prodigy everyone's talking about. With that rare kekkei genkai of yours, I'm pretty sure you'll do well in the Shinobi world." I soluted lazily.

"Anyway, before we do fun stuff like missions, I need you all to take a test." Everybody groaned.

"You just gotta land ten hit on me to pass. Easy." He yawned before continuing, "Let's go to training ground 4." Got up and jumped off the roof, with us three following him.

"If we work together, It's going to be a piece of cake," I suggested.

"Isn't that the whole point of teams? Working together?" Aneko asked.

"Yep."

We arrive at the training ground, it was a plain desert field with a couple rocks here and there.

"Alright, you can start...now!" I flickered away with my new teammates behind a boulder.

'Observe'

 **Kaito**

 **Level: 350**

 **Age: 25**

 **Class: Jonin**

 **HP: 18,500**

 **CP: 20,005**

 **An average Jonin that could be replaced in a heartbeat, in skill. He absolutely hates the Ichibi and its container. Mention the Ichibi, consider yourself running a couple miles or so.**

 **Has a fiance who is a civilian, however, usually these kinds of relationship don't last long. It seems that Kaito is getting sick of her. It seems he fancies Team 2's sensei.**

 **He is skilled in Taijutsu and not so great with genjutsu. He could work on his ninjutsu.**

 **Possible Skills: Shouton: Trapping Needles, Shouton: Shackles, Doton: Headhunter Jutsu.**

"Sensei said before he is skilled in Tai, so avoid fighting him one on one."

"Then what do you propose? Raidon is mainly Tai, and I only have raiton jutsus that help with Tai."

"You two could distract him by working together, I can use Headhunter on him." They nodded and both went opposite directions.

Raidon acted first and flickered in front of Kaito and attempted a kick on his head. Kaito blocked with one hand and laughed a bit. Raidon used momentum and tried to land a hit on Kaito's solar plexus, but was countered with Kaito's other hand.

With both two hands occupied, Aneko formed some hand signs and her whole body lit up with electricity.

"Raiton: Burst!"

 _'What kind of name is that!?'_

She shot forward and tried to land a hit on Kaiton, he let go of Raiden's arm and blocked Aneko's oncoming fist. He quickly let go of Aneko and was paralyzed from the electricity.

 _'Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!'_ I quickly blended into the ground and grabbed sensei's ankle and pulled. After completing the task, I got out of the ground and saw sensei struggling.

"Aah, alright, you won. Congratulations on becoming genin of the sand." He pumped chakra and soften the ground to escape.

"We start our first mission tomorrow! Dismissed!"

 **.**

 **Couple Months later**

"Team 4, you are assigned to protect this merchant until he arrives in Konohagakure. Once he reaches there, your mission is over. This is a C-rank. You have four weeks to complete." Rasa looked at the scroll and back to us.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" We all said in a usion.

"Kazekaga-sama, can these kids really protect me? They are probably just twelve years old." The merchant looked at us in distaste.

"This team is more than enough, you are lucky to even get our prodigy to guard you." Rasa stared at the man, daring him to say so otherwise.

"Y-yes. We leave at noon, please meet at the exit." The merchant said before walking out of the office.

We all bowed to Rasa and flickered away.

"Woohoo! Our eighth C-rank! No more chores!" Raidon whooped into the air with Aneko.

"I won't be surprised once we get back, we get another D-rank." I deadpanned. "I'll see you two later, I need to pack." I walked back to my apartment and gather some clothes onto my bed with some rations bars and water.

"Ugh, the fact that I can't stuff it into my inventory is because people going to question where I got it..." I opened a sealing scroll and stuffed everything in. I looked out my window, it was almost time to leave.

I stuffed the scroll into my pocket and flickered to the exit.

"H-holy shit, kid don't do that, it almost gave me a heart attack." I lazily looked at the merchant before shrugging.

"Alright, we just need to wait for Raidon, then we can go. By the way, Tamako, where are your stuff?" Sensei asked.

"In scroll because it's easier like that." He merely nodded.

. . .

"It takes two weeks to get to Konoha in civilian speed, why did Kazekage-sama give up an extra two weeks?" I asked

"Don't question him, I don't even know.," Sensei replied as he looked around.

 _'Some jonin you are'_

I looked at the two horse cargo the was filled with stuff to trade and the very man we're protecting. I surveyed the scenery around us before spotting something odd.

"..bandits..."

"Yeah, I know, get ready." Not even a second later, bandits came from every direction. I clapped my hands lazily.

"Shouton: Wide Range Needle Trap" Every Bandit was trapped in the crystal, I dared them to move. I raised my hands to stop the horses and walked over to the highest level bandit. Level 31.

"Yo." I waved my hand. "I think I have to kill you later so just stay put."

"You! Genin! Did you stop them all?" I turned over to the merchant before replying, "Hai."

"Huh, sand prodigies are amazing..."

"Sensei! Burn?" He was flipping on his bingo book before crossing out something.

"Yeah, everyone else except the one you were talking to. He has a bounty."

"Okay" I raised my hands to form just enough senbon to pieced their head. I picked the bodies up and put them in a pile.

"Raidon!" He walked over and did a couple hand signs.

"Katon: Fire ball Jutsu" The bodies went up in flames. I walked over to the bandit leader, he shivered in fear and begged to be released.

"Sensei, dead or alive?"

"They want him alive, so just crystalize him for now."

"Okay," I formed a series of hand signs and touched his shoulder and surrounded his body with my chakra.

"Shouton: Jade Prison!" He was encased in crystal, but alive. I sealed him in an extra scroll and continued to walk like nothing happened.

We were used to this, all Academy students are not even fazed on what we do.

. . .

"We need to see your ID before you can enter Konohagakure no Sato." Sensei took out his and ours with the mission scroll.

"We are on a mission on escorting this merchant and staying in Konohagakure for three days." The chunin guard stamped something on the paper before speaking,

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato." I looked around, large gates, people shopping and so much happiness.

"This atmosphere is too much for me" I shivered

"Yeah, back in Suna was a little-toned down." Agreed Raidon.

"Alright kids, go do whatever you want, just come back to this hotel at 7, and stay together. Oh, and don't cause an international problem."

"Hai" Sensei then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I heard Konoha's BBQ is to die for," I suggested. We only have food pills and bars for the past two weeks.

I guided them until Yakiniku Q was spotted.

"Oji-san, table for three" He nodded and guided us to a nice table.

"Same as always?" I asked they nodded.

 _'Why do people just nod? They have a mouth ya know.'_

"One serving of beef, one serving of pork, and two serving of pork belly" He nodded and wrote everything down.

"We're splitting the cost, I'm not paying for you all!" I deadpanned.

"Alright my YOUTHFUL rival! Whoever eats the most meat wins!" I looked at the loud table beside us and was greeted with silver gravity-defying hair and a green beast.

"Holy shit, Aneko, your role model is here." She snapped her neck towards me then to the table beside us.

"The Hatake Kakashi is eating BBQ right next to us!?" She stared at Kakashi before getting up. "Uh excuse me.."

"Nani?" Kakashi turned around and stared at her lazily.

"You must be Kakashi of the Sharingan, right?" He nodded. She bowed 90 degrees and held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Please sign this! I greatly admire your skill in Raiton jutsu!"

"How youthful you are? Kakashi! You must sign!"

 _'I want one toooo!'_

"Ehh? Alright" He took her pen and wrote his full name with a dark cloud beside it. "Here you go" He handed it back to her. Ameko squealed and sat back down with us.

"Wah, you're lucky," I said.

"Excuse me but, are you Sunagakure shinobi?" I turned at the voice.

"Ah, yes, we just completed a mission and now taking a small break," I replied swiftly, but inside, I was panicking.

 _'Holy crap, The Kakashi, talking to me, Future Rokudaime Hokage. The future sensei of the second generation Sannin.'_

"Ah never mind..." He turned away.

 _'No! I'm missing my chance!'_

"If it's not too much trouble, can you take this?" He made a confused grunt but turned speechless once I showed him.

"T-this is...this is Yondiame Hokage's kunai. Where did you find this?"

"One of my C-rank mission was near Iwagakure, and I found this laying around. I'd heard that Yondiame Hokage was your genin sensei, so I thought you would want this." He took the kunai before his eyes narrowed on me.

"Why would you give this to me? Wouldn't Suna keep this and analyze it?" I laughed

"We did, but none of our seal masters were able to replicate it or even use it. No one is Suna is skilled in Spacetime travel seals. So it was given back to me, I could do anything I want with it." He nodded and took the kunai and placed it in his pouch.

"I appreciate the thought. I accidentally overheard that you wanted an autograph." My eyes sparkled.

"Can I?"

"If you have a piece of paper." I frowned before thinking of something

"Aneko, permanent marker please." She threw the 'sharpie'. I focused chakra on my hand and tried to make the lightest colored crystal I could make. When it was finished, it was white with a little purple everywhere.

"You can write on this!" I exclaimed with a smile. Kakashi signed his names before asking.

"How did you do that?"

"Kekkei Genkai!" I walked back to my seat with a smile. I sniffed the air and sighed in relief.

 _'_ _I still have five of Minato's kunais back home._ _'_

. . .

"That was the best day in my life. Not only we had good BBQ, we met Kakashi of Sharingan!" Aneko gushed. I nodded

"I don't see what's so great that old man."

"Raidon, he's not old, he's younger than sensei." I laughed

"What? No way! He has gray hair!"

"Silver" I corrected

"Whatever"

"Anyway, now what?"

. . .

"Do you hear that?" Raidon asked. Large marching noises were coming south from here. I shrugged and did a couple hand signs.

"Doton: Earth Tremor Sense" I placed my palm onto to the ground before my eyes widening. "There are only two chakra signatures coming this way, like a stampede." I stood back up before flickering onto the roof.

"Wonder what they're chasing." A couple minutes later, two girls were racing and causing a scene.

 _'Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They don't have the headband, so I assume their races_ _didn't start on_ _Graduation day.'_ Raidon looked towards the girls before laughing,

"They're like banshees." Aneko agreed while sipping on some tea she ordered before. When Sakura and Ino passed by, a miniature earthquake followed them.

"AGH!" I snapped my head towards the sound it came from, before chuckling. Aneko wasn't careful and the miniature earthquake made her spill tea all over her.

"I'm going to kill those brats." She flickered away.

"This is going to be good." Then Raidon flickered away.

"Sorry sensei, we're going to create an international incident by killing a civilian girl and the Yamanaka heiress." I flickered onto a nearby tree and hid my chakra signature.

"Hey, you!" Aneko growled

"What do you want?!" The pair asked

"While you were racing like banshees and causing an earthquake with your giant feet, you made me spill tea all over myself."

"Giant feet! Look at yourself, you have no sense of style, terrible hair and you hang around that disgusting boy next to you." Ino shouted back. Sakura, however, nudged Ino.

"What is its forehead?" Sakura pointed at Aneko and Raidon forehead. Ino paled before saying something else.

"What are Sand Shinobi doing in Konoha?"

"We just finished a mission escorting a merchant back and we had to kill a couple people to get here, so we wanted to take a break." Raidon answers. Both Raidon and Aneko cracked their knuckles.

Ino and Sakura whimpered in fear. I sighed.

"Raidon, Aneko. Stand down." I said with the coldest voice I could muster.

"But Tamako! They insulte-"

"I don't care. We can't go around and kill a civilian girl and the Yamanaka Heiress." Ino looked at me shocked.

"R-right..." I jumped down right in front of the two girls and offered my hand.

"Sorry about those two." Ino nodded and took my hand. "So you must be in the Academy, right?" They nodded dumbly.

"H-hey, how did you know I was the heiress of the Yamanaka Clans?" I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Your eyes give it away that you're part of the clan, and I heard the heiress was my age."

"You're eleven? But don't you have to twelve to graduate?"

"I graduated early."

"Aah, okay, we have to go, we're running late for school. Uh, bye" They both ran off. I sighed before bonking both of my teammates head.

"Are you stupid? Do you want to make headlines, Two Sand Shinobi beating up Civilian and Heiress of Clan?!" Both apologized.

. . .

"Aah! The fresh Suna air! I miss it!"

"Shut up idiot." Aneko said

 **[Happy Birthday! Turning to big the 12 huh? I guess this is when all the fun stuff start. You just got a taste of it.]**

 **+50 HP**

 **+75 CP**

 **+1 to all stats**

 **\+ 2 spending points**

 **LV UP!**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 11 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 69

HP: 3,980 - HP Regen: 2.2 per 5 seconds

CP: 4,005- CP Regen: 2.4 per 5 seconds

Strength: 83

Vitality: 85

Wisdom: 82

Intelligence: 81

Dexterity: 89

Agility: 86

Luck: 70

Fame/Infamy: +60

Parents and Students whisper about you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 30

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

The plot finally begins!

this took awhile to finish

August 11, 2017

proud of myself

6,483 words


	15. Questions

This, unfortunately, isn't a chapter.

.

However, I here to simply answer some of your questions (JustQuokka)

"I AM a little confused with All these oc's running amok in the story, I can barely keep track of them...more importance."

.

Alright, I know the whole Village isn't just made up of main characters or canon characters so I had to make of a few.

Yes, most of them will be given an important role, of an example, Aneko and Raidon, my oc's teammates.

Something drastic might happen. (wink wink)

Something replaced.

a couple of tears.

and something canon wise might change...or will it?

So many questions, so little time...

. . .

"...Tamako IS kinda/sorta too relaxed about the whole situation..."

.

so you mean about Mada-chan, Kaguya, and the Akatsuki?

Due to the skill [Gamer's Mind] gives her peace and won't let her panic, realistically, if Tamako was born without the Gamer skill, she would be panicking 24/7.

Training like crazy causes a long-lasting debuff, ya know, when normal humans exercise for extremely long periods of time they tend to faint.

Besides, _**patience is a virtue.**_

 **. . .**

"...Creative with bloodline..."

I have a reason why she hasn't made much progress with her Kekkei Genkai.

two words:

INT & WIS

. . .

"Kakashi IS what level..."

good question.

too bad Tamako's Observe skill isn't high enough...

. . .

"...untapped potential..."

Once again, I have reasons.

future plot stuff that I can't disclose, it wouldn't be fun anymore if I told you guys how Im going to take over the world.

. . .

feel free to comment down questions, I'll try to answer them as soon as possible, although, try not to ask a question that has been already answered.

thank you for reading


	16. Missions & Exams

"Team 4, The Wave Country is in mid-crisis and isn't trading anything with us anymore, and we had a report that Momochi Zabuza was sighted near our borders with Kawa no Kuni. I want Tamako and a group of Jonin to...fix our trading problem and detain Zabuza." Rasa sipped his tea and stared us down.

"Kazekage-sama, Tamako is only a genin, how could she help detaining an S-rank Missing-nin?" Kaito-sensei asked.

"Her detain abilities might grow to be the best in the village, you saw it yourself. She could capture him alive without any shinobi fighting against it. This mission would be ranked A-rank, and if things escalate, S-rank. This would be on your official profile. Do you accept?"

 _'So this was the feature the System was telling me about. I understand...'_

"Hai!"

"We have got permission by Konohagakure no Sato and Kawa no Kuni to hunt in their lands, Nami no Kuni is your destination."

"You leave at noon." I bowed and flickered away with my team.

"Tamako! An A-Rank mission! How lucky!" Raidon elbowed me and smiled.

"Raidon, this is serious, Tamako could potentially die if this doesn't go well. Don't screw up kid." Sensei said. He bid me good luck and poofed away.

"I gotta pack, I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks." I waved goodbye.

"Momochi Zabuza...I'll let him live and detain Gato. I just have to deal with the jonin..." I packed quickly and stuffed some food into my inventory and flickered to the entrance to Suna. There was four jonin.

"Yo kid. We'll do our part, and you detain. Got that?" I looked at the male, who was the captain and lazily saluted.

 _'Observe'_

 **Kubota Udo**

 **Level: 420**

 **Age: 28**

 **Class: High Jonin**

 **HP: 22,000**

 **CP: 21,005**

 **A Suna Jonin who is the captain of this mission. Although, it seems he has other motives than just the mission.**

 **He specializes in fuuton and taijutsu.**

 **[?]**

 **Kira Kameko**

 **Level: 390**

 **Age: 24**

 **Class: Tokubetsu Jonin**

 **HP: 19,550**

 **CP: 22,505**

 **A Suna Jonin who specializes in Medical Ninjutsu and is also a Sensor, although something is off about her. She seems to be on the same side as Udo.**

 **[?]**

 **Nazeke Eitoku**

 **Level: 387**

 **Age: 29**

 **Class: Jonin**

 **HP: 19,350**

 **CP: 29,850**

 **A Suna Jonin who specializes in Ninjutsu, something is off about him. He's on the same side as Kameko and Udo**

 **Sakoda Saki**

 **Level: 437**

 **Age: 23**

 **Class: High Jonin (Former ANBU)**

 **HP: 28,640**

 **CP: 39,750**

 **A Suna Jonin who was a former ANBU. She seems to be suspicious of the other three Jonin. She specializes in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu.**

 **She seems to have a soft-spot of younger kids.**

 _'I think they're spies for either Orochimaru or Sasori. Maybe it's better off sending them off to their death.'_

"Alright, we are going to get to Nami no Kuni as fast as we can. Can you catch up to us, Genin?" I rolled my eyes and responded,

"I'll try my best, Taicho." He nodded and starting to sprint off, with soon everyone else following him.

. . .

"There are two large chakra and five other small ones. It seems like the two large chakra's are battling each other." Kameko said, opening her eyes.

"Alright, lead us." She nodded and flickered away a couple feet from us. We followed her until there was an opening with a small village and an uncompleted bridge.

 _'This is where Kakashi and Zabuza are trying to kill each other, hopefully, Haku hasn't sacrificed himself yet.'_ Taicho made a couple signals and the other three jonin nodded before flickering away. He then signaled to me to stay close.

We slowly got closer until we could see what was going on. Taicho raised his hand. One jonin flickered between Kakashi's Chidori and redirected onto the ground, causing a large crater.

"Kakashi of Konoha, stand down. We have orders to detain Zabuza." Kakashi nodded and backflipped away into a safe distance before checking on his half-dead students.

"You think I'm going to allow you to take me?!" Zabuza laughed crazily and swung Kubikiribocho at the former ANBU and sliced her body in half. Haku jumped out of the way.

 _'Wow...'_

Taicho frantically singled everyone else to attack. Zabuza smiled and attacked. All was left was shredded bodies.

"You stay here and attack from afar, I'll try to get rid of his sword, then you try to crystallize him, okay?" I nodded, he flickered in front of Zabuza and make a couple hand signs.

"Fuuton: Vacuum Sphere!" Six bullets spilled out of his mouth and aimed at Zabuza. He looked at them and dodge them by jumping erratically before throwing his Kubikiribocho onto Taicho, decapitating him.

 _'Everyone is dead except me. Uh, a victory? I'm a terrible person.'_

"Look what we have here. Zabuza! You took out those weak Suna Shinobi, now kill the rest of them! Wait sorry, you were too expensive, so I replaced you." Behind Gato was masses of thugs, they were all weak and only had numbers.

"Kakashi...we aren't enemies anymore, the deal is off." I flickered next to Kakashi.

"Yo!" His eyes widened.

"You!" Both Sakura and Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm busy. On a mission with those dead Shinobi." I raised my hands, the sky filled with crystal senbon that took a good chunk of my reserves.

"Shouton: Crystal Senbon!" I aimed at the thugs' neck, keeping them at death's door. Senbon rained down onto the thugs'and only left Gato. Gato was pale and was already throwing prices for not killing him.

"I thought your mission was to detain Zabuza?" Kakashi noted as he stared at the corpse of the Suna Shinobi.

"No, it was to detain the person stopping our trading with Nami no Kuni." I flickered behind Gato and coated him in my chakra before crystallizing him. "I'm done here. The thugs are still alive, do whatever you want with the-" I was interrupted by Naruto who was venting at Zabuza.

Naruto was using his famous Talk no Jutsu, and it worked.

 _'How does this even work...'_

"Kid, I gotta thank you. Your, er, dead teammates saved mine and Haku's life. I don't like owing anybody, so name your price."

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **[Role Model...]**

 **\+ 10,000 ryo**

 **\+ 300 EXP**

 **\+ 2 Favor**

"First, Haku, if you don't mind. Can you research this disease? And send me a couple herbs that can slow down it?" I handed him all the info I have gotten about hemoptysis.

"This...there are so little cases on this that nobody has the cure for it. I'll need a blood sample of the victim or the relatives of the victim. And how did you know I specialize in herbs?"

 _'There's a bleeding Sasuke, so this should be easy'_

"From afar, I could smell some herbs on you and Zabuza. Ugh, I don't have it on me right now, can I give you the relatives blood tomorrow?" Haku nodded.

"Wait, Gaki. You still didn't say anything about me, and I don't like owing people."

"I'll keep it as a favor." He nodded. "Oh, I don't know about you but, I think there is a dead kid lying near the broken ice..." I trailed off. Team 7 snapped their head towards and looked down.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to his body and started sobbing. I walked over to him and saw his body filled with senbon. All in his pressure points.

"Uh, forehead right?" Sakura glared at me with red eyes.

"It's Sakura..."

"Yeah, he's alive. Just in a death-like state." I gently took her hand off of Sasuke and pulled out the senbon. "In fact, when he gets up, he's going to feel great. Hitting most pressure points can relieve stress." While pulling out the senbon, I wiped out the blood into a tube that I kept in case I needed to sample.

I glanced at Sakura to make sure she didn't see any of this. She was too busy staring at Sasuke's senbon.

. . .

"Well, it was quite nice meeting a missing-nin and all, but I gotta report back and bring that thing with me" I pointed at the crystallized Gato and sealed his body into a scroll.

"Ja ne!" I flickered away and ran to the direction of Suna.

 _'The fact that I have my shredded teammates in a scroll makes me feel as if I killed them...oh technically I did...fuck'_

It took a week and a half to finally arrive back in Suna and reported back.

"Kazekage-sama, I have successfully detained the cause of the lack of trading, however the four Jonin on my team were killed in the attempt to detain Momochi Zabuza." I handed him the remains of the Jonin. Then handed him the scroll with Gato.

"The cause was Gato of the Shipping Magnet who took over Nami no Kuni, his crystallized form is in this. To release him, smash the crystal." Rasa took both scrolls and stamped a couple documents.

"You are dismissed."

"Hai!" I flickered out of the room. I walked to a nearby dango shop.

"Tamako!" Raidon was running towards me while causing a scene. "How was your A-Rank Mission?"

"It turned into S-Rank. Everyone died, however, I completed it." I ate my dango while Raiden's face morphed into horror.

"That's uh unfortunate" I shrugged. "The Chunin Exams are coming up in three months, we going to participate? We didn't go last year."

"Yeah, we should practice, sensei is on a mission, right?" Raidon nodded,

"We should find Aneko, I think she at the training grounds," Raidon said, plucking a dango stick out of my hand and throwing it. I placed the money on my table and left.

. . .

"Team _Suna no Sankyōdai_ and Team 4, you both play an important role in our invasion against Konohagakure no Sato." Rasa sipped his tea before continuing,

"You both need to make it into the last rounds, that's where everything starts. Gaara will be causing the most damage in the heart of Konoha. The rest of Team Sankyodai and 4 will help with the invasion. Tamako would stop anyone harming Gaara. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Both teams will arrive in Konoha earlier than the others teams, I already sent Konoha a note. You will leave at noon. Dismissed." Everyone flickered away outside before discussing. Gaara already left, leaving only my teammates, Temari and Kankuro.

"Konoha has been taking in requests sent by our Daimyo, Konoha had it coming," Kankuro growled.

"It's not their fault, it's our own Daimyo fault," Temari said bluntly before asking me,

"Did you see this?"

"Yeah, I saw it coming, only the destruction part, I wasn't too sure what was being destroyed or what was happening," I replied. "We should go pack, we don't want Kaito-sensei and Baki-sensei waiting for us." Everyone agreed and flickered away into their respected houses.

I packed clothes, food, water and medical supplies in one scroll for the Forest of Death and threw that into my inventory. After finishing up, I met up with the teams.

"Alright, everyone is ready to go," Baki-sensei said, walking towards the exit, everyone followed after him.

Not even a meter from the Village, Raidon, and Aneko gotten into a heated argument that even Kankuro and Temari joined in.

 _'This is going to be a long trip...'_

. . .

3rd POV

"Both teams, stay together and don't wander too far, okay?" Baki-sensei looked mentally tired from the relentless argument, Tamako could say the same. She almost threatened to kill everyone if they didn't shut up. They only stayed quiet for just six minutes.

"Let's survey the area, we gotta know our way if we're going to attack" Kankuro and Temari took the lead in walking. Gaara already disappeared to who knows where. Raidon and Aneko soon followed the other duo.

Tamako sighed and followed them with a frown for a couple minutes until she stopping at the sound of a screech.

 _'I can't even get a 20-minute break without dealing with bullshit.'_ Tamako thought, focused her ears where the commotion was. Kankuro bullying a couple kids.

 _'Oh, Konohamaru...'_ Tamako stayed silent where she was in deep thought.

"Do you need something?" Kankuro has his hands in his pocket, looking at the kid on the floor. Behind him was Temari frowning.

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Sakura said with confusion. Kankuro picked up Konohamaru by the scarf and lifted him up.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted

"So, does this hurt now?" Kankuro lifted the boy higher.

"Put him down Kankuro, you know you're going to pay for it later." Temari glanced around before setting her eyes on Team 7.

"Hey, I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault," Sakura asked before thinking,

 _'Who are they? What are they?'_

Naruto fumed and shouted, "You better get your hands off of him right now!" Kankuro looked at his forehead and smirked.

 _'So these are the Konoha Genin...'_

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's enjoy."

"Whatever, don't get me involved." Temari rubbed her head in annoyance. Tamako, who was still unseen by the Konoha Genin, flickered next to Temari.

"Kankuro put the kid down. Don't you remember the whole point we're here? Besides, right now, you're bullying the Sandaime Hokage's grandson." I looked at him with a glare.

"Tamako! Didn't know you were still here! Come'on, let's have some fun." Kankuro tightens his hold on the kid.

"Agh! Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru kicked Kankuro chest, he ignored it and tighten his hold again.

Naruto growled, "Put him down!" Naruto ran forward, not for long, as he tripped over. Kankuro used his Chakra Strings.

 _'Might as well join in the fun. There won't be a next time. They become too OP.'_ Tamako thought before saying, "Huh, you're Konoha Genin? Not much to see. You even tripped over your own feet. Konoha must be real soft to let someone like you to even graduate!" Kankuro smirked before replying.

"Ha, so now you're joining on the fun"

 _'They're outsiders from somewhere...and the girl taunting Naruto seems familar...what are they doing here?'_ Sakura thought, holding her hands nervously.

"Konohamaru!" Both Moeji, Udon, and Naruto said at once. Kankuro ignored them and lifted Konohamaru even higher than before.

"That's it! Drop him now or I'll tear you apart! You got that, baka!?" Naruto pointed his hand at Kankuro. Sakura went behind Naruto and put him in a headlock before saying,

"You're the baka! Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!" Kankuro looked at Duo,

"You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when wimps start shooting off of his mouth, I just want to break them in half." Naruto and Sakura's faces morphed into peer horror, both Moeji and Udon were bawling out their eyes.

"Look, fine. I'm not involved in any of this" Temari closed her eyes and turned away.

 _'What's this guys' problem? This isn't getting to pretty...'_ Sakura looked at Kankuro

"First, I'll take care of this squirt." Kankuro raised his hand into a fist, "Then I'll take care of the rest." Naruto starting running to stop Kankuro, however, something else drew blood.

Konohamaru was dropped onto the ground painfully, Kankuro grasped his hand in pain. Kankuro looked at the projectile, a rock.

 _'Duck-ass has come to play'_ Tamako thought while she looked up into the tree. Sasuke was throwing the rock up and down.

"You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league." Sasuke sat on the tree and glared at Kankuro.

 _'That girl...she has no chakra signature...'_ Sasuke thought, glaring at the foreign shinobi.

"Oh? Another Konoha Genin has come to play. Are you guys ganging up on Kankuro because you can't take him down? How weak." Tamako taunt was directed at Naruto.

"Besides, when you were in the Nami no Kuni, you were way out your league. Laying on death's door with a bunch of Senbon sticking out of ya." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tamako before crushing a rock.

"How did you know that?"

"You're that girl! The Shouton user!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Tamako. The girl merely laughed before mock bowing. "I'm surprised you remember me, I'm the only known Shouton User in the whole world. Nice ta' meet cha'"

"You know them?" Temari asked before blushing at Sasuke

"Yeah, the boy on the tree was dying, the girl was bawling her eyes out and the other one...well he wasn't important." Team 7 growled. Kankuro gritted his teeth before clutching his puppet that was on his back, wrapped in bandages.

"What!? You're going to use Crow on this!?" Both Temari and Tamako went into defense.

"Kankuro...back off" A raspy voice called out. Sasuke snapped his neck towards the voice and widening his eyes.

 _'I didn't even sense the girl before, now this boy?'_

Gaara was hanging off a tree branch, he then opened his mouth,

"Kankuro...you're an embarrassment to Sunagakure no Sato" Naruto and Sakura gasped at the new information, however, Temari and Kankuro flinched.

"This is getting good..." Raidon said he was still a couple feet away from the commotion with Aneko.

"Shut up, Raidon."

"Uh, hey Gaara" Kankuro said nervously.

"You're an embarrassment to our village, Kankuro. Tamako, I thought you would better. You are our Prodigy. Have you forgotten the reason we came to this Village and came all the way here?"

"Uh, yeah I know. I-i-i mean, they started this whole fight!" Kankuro stammered.

"Kankuro shut up and apologize," Tamako said, then added something only Kankuro could hear, "You don't wanna die, right?" Kankuro paled something that Sasuke took note of.

"R-right. Look, kids, I'm sorry about this whole thing, just forget it happened, oka-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at Kankuro.

"Right, I was totally out of line, I'm sorry Gaara," Kankuro responded. Gaara turned his head towards Sasuke before apologizing,

"I'm sorry for any trouble Kankuro caused."

 _'This guy...something is off about him. The evil in his eyes...'_ Sasuke thought

 _'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble...and made it look easy. He's someone to keep an eye on.'_ Gaara thought before dispersing into sand and forming back onto the ground.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play games, Tamako, go out with your team. I need to talk to mine." Kankuro and Temari paled.

"Right." Tamako nodded back to him

"Hold on. HEY!" Sakura screamed.

"What?" Temari answered.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from Sunagakure no Sato. Of course Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni are Allies, but no Shinobi can enter another village without permission! So state your purpose!"

"Did you sensei never tell you? Or didn't even bother telling you because you aren't strong enough? We're here for the Chunin Exams" Tamako responded fluently, causing Sakura to blush in embarrassment

Temari took out documents that allowed her to enter the Village.

"Huh? What are Chunin Exams? Well, I never heard of this Chunin Exams, believe it!"

"Yeah, I totally believe it. That you're clueless." Temari once again spoke with bluntness.

"Hey boss, those are the exams that every genin gotta take in order to graduate to be a full-on chunin!"

"Ohh, then why didn't you say so?! I am so there!"

"Hmf" The Suna no Sankyōdai started to walk away. Sasuke jumped down the tree before saying,

"Hey, you! Identify yourself!" Temari turned around and blushed

"Hm? You mean me?"

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back"

"My name is Suna no Gaara. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Both stared each other down until Naruto interrupted.

"Hi, there! Wanna know my name?!"

"I couldn't care less." Gaara and his team walked away, leaving Tamako alone on the street.

"And you?" Sasuke asked Tamako.

"Suna no Tamako."

. . .

Tamako POV

"Suna no Tamako. I know a lot of things about you, that even you don't even know about yourself." I smiled

 _'Game plan, convince Team 7 I'm psychic.'_

"What do you mean?"

"I could see everything. I could see your past, I even foresaw our meeting today." I smirked.

"Like that one time on Graduation day. Didn't you kiss that blond idiot?" I laughed at Naruto and Sasuke's face. "I could tell you everything. Your parents." Naruto flinched. "Your revenge" Sasuke glared. "And even your husband." I winked at Sakura.

"Ja ne!" I got ready to jump away until Sasuke held my arm.

"Wait. You tell me. My revenge. Tell me everything." I looked at him and frowned.

"That's not something I can just do." Sasuke glared at me. "I need your tea reading or your hand."

 _'Haha, I'm messing with him.'_

Sasuke gave me his hand. I held it in my palm before running my hand against his wrist.

"You do in fact get your revenge, however, you seem distraught. You have great power, almost rivaling a kage in three years of time." Sasuke swiped his hand out of me before saying,

"That's all I need to know. Thanks." Sasuke walked back to his team. I smirked then prepared myself to jump away until someone else grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Let go!" I yelled.

"Wait, just, please. My parents!" Naruto begged.

"I don't want to," I said bluntly. Naruto gripped my arm tightly before shouting in my ears,

"I won't let go until you tell me!"

"I could easily get rid of you right now with a flick. Let go. Or else" Naruto was thinning my patience.

"Not until you tell me!" I sighed, I gathered chakra into my other hand and flicked his forehead. He was knocked back. It wasn't as much as Tsunade, just enough so I can escape his grasp. I looked at him one last time before flickering away.

"I see that you got a fanboy" Teased Raidon.

"Shut up, Raidon"

. . .

"Are you sure this is the right building?" Aneko asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are they're a horde of people on the second floor?"

"That's because there is a Genjutsu."

"Ohh."

Raidon lead us to the third floor and opened the door quietly. There weren't too many people, as we came early. I spotted the siblings and guided us there.

"Yo. Ready to destroy everyone?" Kankuro used.

"The first round is always using your brain, I _think_ today will be a test, however, the test questions are too hard, so we need to cheat. Like information gathering." Both of my teammates nodded while Temari and Kankuro smirked.

It wasn't until a couple minutes later that Konoha Rookie starting making a lot of noises.

"Sasuke! Where have you been!? Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I miss those brooding good looks of yours." I gagged.

 _'Since when was brooding attractive? Although you have to admit, Sasuke is fine lookin.'_

"Hey you porker, back off! He's mine!" Sakura shouted

"Hey, is pinkie that stupid? Still? Causing a scene here?" Aneko whispered, referring to their get together last year.

"Miss Forehead, how did they let you in? Still got those frown lines on your billboard brow I see."

 _'Sakura's forehead looks pretty normal to me. Or maybe I'm bias.'_

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Ino stuck out her tongue

 _'Yep. Definitely bias...'_

"Tch, it's you guys? I knew this is going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame." Shikamaru said.

"So all three stooges are here," Naruto said back.

"Hey, you know what pipsqueak? Ah, forget, you're a waste of time."

"Well well, what you know. It looks like the whole gang is together again." Kiba said as he walked towards the rather large and colorful group.

"Oh, hey Naruto" Hinata said softly.

 _'Ship it. Wait, this ship technically doesn't make any sense...'_

"Hm?" Hinata looked away and blushed.

"You guys here too huh? Man everyone here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru yawned

"Yep, here we all are. The nine rookies."

"More the like the nine bakas," Raidon remarked, earning a small laugh from me.

"Haha! This is going to be fun. At least for the ones who make the cut, right Sasuke?" Kiba taunted.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident," Sasuke said back.

"Just wait, we're going to blow you guys away. We have been training like crazy"

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kiba, "You don't know what training means!"

"Uh, don't mind Kiba, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Hinata said, twiddling her hands.

"Huh?" Kiba looked back at Hinata. Then, Choji started to walk towards Kiba and Akamaru. However, was stopped my Shino.

"What do you want?" Shino looked down, "What's wrong?" There, stood a tiny beetle that was about to get crushed if Choji kept walking towards Kiba.

"Thought maybe you haven't seen it. Didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why? You saving it for lunch?"

Finally, Kabuto walked forward and started talking,

"Hey, you guys. You might want to keep it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the Academy?"

"I wouldn't make a skeptical of yourself, just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." Ino narrowed her eyes at Kabuto before speaking,

"Well, who asked you!? Who are you?"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but really, look around you." The rookies took a second to look around themselves and paled. Every genin stared at them. "You made quite an impression."

"See those guys? They're from Amegakure, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense." Kabuto shrugged before continuing, "You can't help it, I mean, how could you know how things worked? You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto, this isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked

"No, it's...my seventh. They're held twice a year, so this makes it my fourth year.

"Wow, a veteran! You must be an expert now!"

"Yeah, an expert at failing" Raidon commented, also earning another laugh from me.

"So I guess the rumors of the exam being tough are true. Mendokusai"

"Now don't lose hope. I can help you with my Shinobi Info Cards." Kabuto took out the cards and displayed them.

"What are they?" Sakura inquired

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I learned over the past years." he bent down and placed the cards in a neat stack. "I've got over 200 of them. So I haven't been wasting my time. They might not look too much in the naked eye," He flipped the top card off, revealing to be blank, "You don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He twirled the card.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm inserting chakra into the card to reveal its secrets. Like this for an example." The card poofed into a small cloud of smoke and quickly revealed a map with the number of teams from each village.

"Hmf, do those cards of yours on the other candidates invidiously?"

"Tamako...this isn't looking good," Raidon whispered at me.

"I might, you have anyone special in mind?" Sasuke eyes narrowed.

"I might"

"Well, I can't promise you my information is all perfect, but I got something on almost everyone." Kabuto gathered his cards and shuffled a bit. "Including you guys, of course."

"Just tell me everything you know about them, a description of them, their village or whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Suna no Gaara, Suna no Tamako, and Konoha no Rock Lee while you're at it."

"Aah, that's no fun if you know their names." Kabuto picked up his cards and pushed chakra into them. He picked three cards and held them out. "Here they are."

"Show them to me"

"Okay, first is Rock Lee. It looks like he's a year older than you guys. His experience is 11 C-Rank and 20 D-Rank. His sensei is Gai, while his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. In the last few months, his Taijutsu has considerably gone up, but the rest are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention at a genin, for some reason, he chose not to participate last year's Chunin Exams. This will be his first time as a candidate."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto looked up and thought for a bit.

"Next up is Suna no Gaara. Mission experience is 8 C-Ranks...and get this. 1 B-Rank. There's not a lot of information on this guy. He's a rookie from another land originally, but there is this. He came back from all missions without a scratch."

"The dudes got a B-Rank as a genin, and didn't get even one injury!" Shikamaru remarked.

"What's the deal with this guy!" Naruto said.

"Lastly, Suna no Tamako. She's the same age as you but graduated a year earlier. For some reason, she chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams last year. This is her first time as a candidate. Her mission experience is 24 D-rank, 14 C-rank and...she got 1 A-Rank mission that turned into an S-Rank when all of the Jonin on her team died. She completed the mission single handily without the Jonin."

"What!?"

"Her taijutsu could rival Rock Lee, it seems she has a vast knowledge and ninjutsu, however, she can't cast genjutsu, but could notice them right away. She is also the only known person to possess the Shouton Kekkei Genkai."

"Tamako...you've been exposed..."

"Shut up Raidon"

"There...there is no way we can compete against that..." Ino said

"It seems Sunagakure has been training their genin well," Kabuto stated, he then took out another card, revealing another map

"Out of all the Villages, Konoha has the most genin, which isn't a surprise. We are the hosting village. The least amount would be one team from the Sound. A relatively small country.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it..." Three genin sprinted, the human eye couldn't possibly track, they quickly passed the other genin. Zaku threw two kunai at Kabuto, who dodged. Then Dosu flickered in front of Kabuto and tried to hit him with his fist. Kabuto dodged and smirked before his glasses shattered and he was left on the ground and throwing up.

Naruto and Sakura rushed to his aid.

"Hey, Kabuto! You okay?"

"I-i'm fine" He looked up and met eyes with the Sound Genin.

"What a sight to see" Raidon commented.

"Shut up Raidon"

"Alright gakis! You sound genin! No fighting! Unless you want to be disqualified."

"Sorry, it's our first exams, so we got a little jumpy.

"Alright then, I'm Morino Ibiki, your first Proctor."

. . .

Everyone around me was cheating, in so many ways. Sasuke with his Sharingan, Hinata, and Neji with their Byakugan, Shino with bugs, even Kankuro with his puppet. I created a crystal mirror above me and another in my hand and moved it around until I was the reflection of a paper on my mirror in my hand.

Soon enough, I had all the questions filled out, except number ten. I quickly located Raidon, who was patiently waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and formed an exact copy of my paper in crystal right in front of him. He looked at the paper and quickly copied it down and shattered all the evidence.

Next was Aneko. It was harder for her to cheat due to the fact she sat all away in the front, right next to a chunin. I formed the answer sheet into a miniature size and stuck it on her wrist, which was hidden under her sleeves. She felt the cold crystal and glanced at it before copying it down and destroying it by leaning on her wrist against the table.

Gaara already made his move and blinded a genin and formed his 3rd Eye. Kankuro already blended his puppet in the masses of Chunin, however, the puppet didn't admit any Chakra.

 _'He could at least coat some chakra on it or something, it's too obvious.'_

I glanced at the Rookies, Ino already took over Sakura and trying to memorize, Sasuke was already done, Naruto...he's a lost cause. Hinata offered, but someone behind Naruto was caught cheating too much, that a Chunin threw a Kunai, that Naruto thought it was for him.

 _'Now that I think about it, none of the canon ships make sense, except ShikaTem. Naruto and Hinata don't make sense because Naruto just started to notice her in The Last, but besides that, there was no chemistry between them...'_

I glanced at the clock, a couple minutes until the tenth question. I flipped over my test and laid my head against the table. It wasn't even three minutes passed until Ibiki started to announced his tenth question.

"Alright, the tenth question, I'll like to go over some rules, however. Rule number one, each of you is free to choose to be not given the final question, it's your decision.

"So what's the catch? Let's say we don't wanna do it, what happens then?" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, then regardless of your answers of the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail, and that means you and your teammates fail." The genin muttered and discussed.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish...if you do accept the question and answered incorrectly, you will not only fail, you will be banned from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!" Ibiki yelled, his voicing echoing around the room. The genin shouted displeasure.

"Hey! That bull! What about the others who took the test more than once?" Kiba shouted in anger. Ibiki laughed before replying,

"I guess that your just...unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but now I am. But of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then all means skip it. You can come back and try it next year" Ibiki continued to laugh like the sadistic he is.

"Now, the final question, those who don't want to take it, raise your hand."

"I'm out. That's it, I'm out." The genin who raised his hand sat up, beside him was Naruto. "I just can't to it, I'm sorry!"

"Number 50! Fail! Number 130, 110, that means you are out too." Izumo said, reading off his checklist. Then, if everything was a domino, everyone else started quitting. Numbers were shouted, and apologies were said.

 _'How can people be this dumb? A village would never allow genin not to promote just because of a stupid Proctor.'_ I looked at my other teammates, both staring at Ibiki with cold glares. _'At least they aren't stupid.'_

Naruto slowly raised his hand before slamming it down, his eyes filled with courage.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You guys can act tough all you want, but you're not going to scare me! No way! I don't care if I'll be stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage someday!" Naruto sat down, crossed his arm and grunted.

 _'Wow, this sounded so much better and dramatic than in the anime...'_

"This decision could change your life if for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of Shinobi." Everyone in the room was moved my Naruto speech, that everyone decided to stay.

 _'That technically isn't good, more competition...'_

"Well then, I admire your determination, for those of you remaining, there is only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you...that you all pass the first exam."

"Hold on, what do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?" Sakura asked, standing up. Ibiki merely laughed.

"There was never was one, not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second. So the other nine questions you gave us was just a waste of time? Is that what you're saying?" Temari shouted back.

 _'Tema-chan...we discussed this before. Info gathering!'_

"No, not at all! Quite the opposite, the first nine questions had an important purpose, to test your ability to gather information without being caught."

"Let me explain-"

 _'There is no way I'm paying attention to this old guy talking and explaining things I already know'_ I looked around myself, everyone attention was on Ibiki. I took that chance to lay my head on the table and closed my eyes. I sent Raidon a message on waking me up after this...

. . .

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next Proctor, Mitarashi Anko! Ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

"You're early. Again." Anko blushed in embarrassment.

"How many are there? Ibiki, you let all of them pass? You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be that there is a stronger crop of candidates."

"Hm, they sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

.

. .

. . .

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 12 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happy. Normal

 **Level:** 85

 **HP:** 4,505 **\- HP Regen:** 3 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 4,855 **\- CP Regen:** 3 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 99

 **Vitality:** 101

 **Wisdom:** 98

 **Intelligence:** 97

 **Dexterity:** 105

 **Agility:** 102

 **Luck:** 86

 **Fame/Infamy:** +100

Sunagakure no Sato knows you

Konohagakure Genin hears about you

 **Money:** 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

 **Unspent Points:** 120

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

 **I Messed up on the [Unspent Points]**

 **I'll fix it once I finish up a very special chappie**

 ***Cough* Movie *Cough***

 _i said too much..._

 _i spoil my readers too much ;)_

Moo-moo gets to live, and so does Haku!

yay!

I'm trying my best to save Itachi realistically, so i did a lot of reading on his disease.

one of the theory was having the Mangeokyo Sharingan will always cause some kind of pain to the user.

the pain for Itachi was his disease.

But, if removed, the disease should go away, unless the damage is too much.

herbs to slow down the process, and future pills

i said too much about future chaps 0.0

;D

November 7, 2017

6,410 words


	17. Sakura Blossoms

"Hm, they sure don't look it. Trust me, when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

. . .

"This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why," Anko said while smirking, not even a second later, Naruto puffed out his breath and pushed his butt out and repeated what Anko said before, in a more teasing voice.

"That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared, dattebayo!" Naruto pointed his finger at Anko and grinned. Anko smiled and replied,

"Really? You got a lot of energy" Anko then slid out a kunai into her hand and flick it towards Naruto.

The kunai scratched his cheek, drawing blood and also cutting a lock of hair from a Kusa nin. Anko then flickered behind Naruto before continuing,

"A gaki like you dies at the very beginning," she wrapped her right hand around his cheek, "Spilling that red blood I like." She slowly swiped at the blood on her finger before pulling out her kunai. The Kusa nin handed her the kunai back with her tongue.

"I'm returning... your kunai," The Kusa nin said,

"Thank you for taking the trouble...but don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood. If you don't want a quick death." Anko muttered, she took the kunai back.

"Well, it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood... and my precious hair was cut, so I got excited." The Kusa-nin licked her lips.

"Talk about creepy, how is that even possible with her tongue?" Raidon muttered

"You two...if you ever see him, run as fast as you can. That's someone even I can't handle..." I uttered, shocking Raidon and Aneko.

Orochimaru

Level: ?

Age: 50 (20)

Class: Sannin (Special Class)

HP: ?

CP:?

He is part of the Sannin, former teammates of Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya.

'That's all the info it gave me...and my level for observing is 103.'

"Evidently, we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time," Anko then smirked, "This is going to be fun."

"Well, before we can start, I have to pass this out to you!" Anko held a stack of papers. "It's a consent paper before you can take part of this test you have to sign this."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"From here on out, corpses are going to come out, I have to get your consent to that! Or it will be my responsibility" She smiled and laughed.

"What is wrong with her?" Aneko asked.

"Hey, I don't know about you but any shinobi without a problem has a problem," I responded.

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In other words, the limits of your survival will be challenged. First, I'll give you step by step instruction of the terrain of this training field." Anko pulled out a scroll and unraveled it, it was a map.

I smirked and quickly copied the map into the exact replica in crystal. Soon enough, it was complete and I had a little cheat-cheat.

 _'There weren't any rules, plus, a shinobi have to look underneath the underneath'_

"Training Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and forests and a tower in the middle. It's about ten kilometers from the gate to the tower. In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contest are... anything goes scroll battle." Anko pulled out two scrolls, labeled HEAVEN and EARTH.

"Scroll?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes. I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven scroll, and the Earth scroll. Altogether, 26 teams passed the first test, half of them will get the Heaven scroll, while the other 13 get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team."

"And the conditions to pass?" Sasuke asked

"One team must bring both Heaven and Earth to the towers in the center," Anko replied

"That means 13 teams will fail for sure," Sakura said.

"Expect, it has to be on time. For this second exam, you will have 120 hours. Do it in exactly in five days."

"Five days?!" Ino yelled

"What about food?!" Choji face was in shock.

"Be self-sufficient. It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There is enough food for..." Anko was interrupted by Kabuto

"However, crawling with fierce people eating animals, poisonous bugs, and plants and so much more.

"No way..." Choji cried

"Baka, that's why it's called survival!" Ino said

"Besides, it's improbable that 13 teams will pass," Neji said, letter Lee continue,

"The interval for activity get longer with each passing day, while time for recovery gets shorter... Seems pretty grueling."

"On top of that, you're surrounded nothing but by enemies even falling asleep is a problem," Sasuke muttered.

"And, besides those injured in an attempt to capture a scroll, there will defiantly be people that are unable to endure the rigors of the course."

"Um... so can we just quit in the middle of it?" Shikamaru asked

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you all to spend five days in the forest." Anko then continued on with the rules, which I didn't pay attention to.

 _'Alright, so for a plan, Team Gaara will take the record, my team will stay behind. Take our time too. I guess we could split up to gather as much as scrolls we can find, then meet. While split, I'll see how Team 7 is doing. Watch Sakura vs Team Dosu, then help out when she cuts her hair. Don't reveal skills, just tai.'_

"Tamako, what are you standing around for? Let's hand in our forms and get our scroll." Aneko said. I nodded at her and signed the forms and followed Aneko and Raidon. We handed our forms and got Earth. I placed the scroll in my pouch and walked out with my team.

Soon enough, all teams had their scrolls and waited at their gate.

"14, not a bad number. That team with a boy dressed in orange, they're number 12." I said, gaining the attention of Raidon and Aneko.

"Should we go after them?" Aneko asked.

"No, something unfortunate happens to them, they'll live, but that's something even I can't handle. Stay away from them." They nodded and looked forward.

"So, our plan, we split, huh?" Raidon said

"Yeah, try to gather as many scrolls we can find, then meet back. Where the two rivers connect, right?" I nodded at Anenko.

 _'Raidon and Aneko should do okay alone, both are high level compared to the other genin, who ranges from 38, while both are around 53.'_

The Chunin opened the lock and looked at his watch.

"We now start the test of the second exam!"

We all dashed into the forest and flickered around the branches. Then stopped at the sound of faint screaming. We all smirked,

"It's finally starting..." Aneko said

"Alright, we all meet up at the crossing of two rivers on the second day. Just in case, I want you and Raidon to stay together." I said, looking at my premade crystal map and made two more copies, "Here is a map, not much, but it's going to help you" They both nodded and jumped away, leaving me on the branch.

"Now, first, look for a team." I jumped onto the branches and made my way into a clearing. I did a couple hand signs and melted into the ground, then I focused my chakra. It wasn't until seven minutes later I found three small chakra signature.

"Bingo" I traveled through the ground until I was right under the three. It seems they were having a small break and was looking for edible food. I made my way to the chakra signature that was the biggest and grabbed his ankle. He cried out in surprise, alerting her teammates.

I pulled down until his whole body except his head was underground, I popped out of the ground and slammed my hands into the ground.

"Shouton: Wide Range Shackles!" Shackles formed around the last two and immobilized them. I walked back over to the boy underground and grabbed his hair and pulled. He winced in pain.

"Where's your scroll?" He didn't budge. I laughed and pulled harder. I then repeated, "Where's your scroll?" He stayed put. I sighed, walking over to the female of the group. I pulled her long hair and repeated my question once more.

No one said a word. I pulled her hair until she let out a screech, causing her male teammates to flinch, still, nothing.

"Tch, you are all stubborn..."I pulled her hair and took out a kunai and waved it around her hair. I then started cutting some locks, then more, until it was up to her chin. "Come on girlie, tell me." She refused, her hair looked fine, it was just short, I growled.

 _'This is taking too long...'_ I then held my kunai up to her neck and made a cut.

"If you aren't going to tell me, she dies, you guys are lucky you met me. Other Suna shinobi would've killed her by now." Then one of the boys finally gave in and told me he had it. I walked over to him and took the scroll. I then snapped my finger, senbon formed and went through their skull. A quick and painless death.

I continued my merry way on finding scrolls.

. . .

The sun was setting, and I gathered two heaven and two earth. I already had food pack to last me a month, so food and water don't concern me, however, finding Team 7 is going to be a pain. Due to the Gamer's Body, I didn't need to sleep, it only passes time, so I continued to hunt in the dark.

Couple meters in front of me was a tired team, two already sleeping, and one barely awake. I touched the ground.

"Shouton: Wide Range Shackles," I said softly, the two sleeping didn't even notice, but the one keeping watch noticed. He panicked and woke up his teammates, who were laying on the ground, helpless. I walked over to them and grabbed their scroll. One Heaven and one Earth.

This team never was in the finale, so they probably died coming to the Tower or got ambushed. I waved goodbye and ended their life painlessly.

 _'A number of people I've killed is just wrong... Good, I have morals.'_ I continued on that night, gather as much as scrolls. I ended up with one Earth and five Heaven. Five teams in one day, not bad.

 _'Todays the day, where Team Dosu fucks up Sakura, and where Sasuke looks fucked up. Yep, I'm going to watch that.'_ I thought, jumping through the branches. It took at least three hours of daylight until I finally spot Team Ino-Shika-Cho hiding in the bushes, just in time where Sakura's hair is being pulled by Kin. Lee was already lying on the floor, barely conscious.

 _'Or was it Kina? Kin? Something with a 'K''_ I concealed my chakra and sat on a branch, a nice view of the clearing.

"Your hair's shinier than mine. Hey! If you have time to worry about your hair, you should practice!" Kin said, tightening her grip and pulling. "Getting all spiced up like a woman... Why don't you just kill that Sasuke guy right in front of this sexy bug, Zaku?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

Sakura tightens her hands together in frustration, before shedding a couple tears.

"So, let's do this..." Zaku slowly walked forward in Sasuke's direction. Once he was close to Sakura, she took out a kunai and smirked.

"That's pointless! That won't work on me." Kin said. Sakura looked at her and smirked again,

"What are you talking about?" She took the kunai and swiped at her hair. Locks of hair flew everywhere, and sad music played.

 _'A girl self-cutting her hair is a big thing in Japan, this could mean she is 'escaping' from something, or going into 'disguise' to defeat someone. Or to signify a big change, or to change the 'old me' to someone better.'_ I smiled.

"Kin! Kill her!" Zaku yelled, Sakura quickly formed signs, for a substitution jutsu, Kin ran forward and smashed her elbow into Sakura's back, but gasp when she was replaced with a log.

"Kin! Out of the way!" Zaku formed a hand sign, Sakura came running at him, throwing an array of Kunai and Shuriken. Zaku countered by lifting his palm and used air pressure to fling the kunai back to her.

Sakura formed hand signs again to perform the substitution jutsu, the kunai hit the log.

"I've said it two or three times that it won't work." He threw kunai at Sakura, however, this was the real one, Zaku, who didn't notice looked around.

"Now, where next?" Sakura's blood dripped onto his forehead and Zaku's face morphed into shock.

"What!?"

Sakura pushed him onto the ground and stabbed him in his left arm then she bit his right arm. Zaku released his left arm and started to punch her in the head, which she still kept biting.

She kept biting and Zaku kept punching, it lasted at least 20 seconds.

'Tch, such an asshole. Sakura is my favorite female character! I'll show him a world of pain.'

Sakura then lets go of Zaku, who punched her away, a couple feet where he stood.

"Give it up!"

 _'Should I go..? Or let Ino handle it? Wait, she didn't do very well since Sasuke had to finish it. Ino did get injured too...'_

"You punk!"

I landed in front of Sakura, a second before Ino and her team.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"That's enough. Three against one is annoying." I frowned. "Plus, you were beating up a girl"

"...huh?"

"Huh, another strange one."

"You..! Ino!"

"You seemed like you need a tiny bit of help, you did great before." I gave her a smile.

"But why? Aren't we enemies?" Sakura asked.

"I have morals too, and I just can't watch a girl being beaten up." I looked at Zaku before smirking.

"Aah, let's see here, we have Zaku, Dosu, and Kin. Did he send you?" They all flinched before asking,

"How did you know? Who are you?" I just smirked

"I'm just a Suna nin, helping out a Konoha nin." I formed crystal, blocking my ears.

'It's a good thing I learned lip reading skill.' I snapped my fingers and formed a crystal tanto.

"You guys are in luck, you are going to see an almost extinct Kekkei Genkai!" I waved my tanto, then pointed at Zaku, "You're going down."

'Observe'

Abumi Zaku

Level: 72

Age: 14

Class: Low Chunin

HP: 3,600

CP: 3,805

A shinobi from Otogakure and a member of Team Dosu. Zaku was once an orphan that lived on the streets and stole for a living, however every time he did, he was beaten.

The day Orochimaru found him, he said that he saw potential and offered to develop in an exchange for his loyalty.

Out of his teammates, he was the only one who didn't notice that Orochimaru saw them as disposable.

Possible Skills: Shouton: Trapping Needles.

 _'If I remember correctly, Zaku lost to Shino when his...air holes are clogged. Bingo.'_

I snapped my fingers, if he tried to use his hands, they'll burst. Then I'll taunt him to use them.

"Aren't you so proud of your arms, why don't you try using them?" I said, Zaku grit his teeth and faced his palm towards me.

"I'll show you, gaki!" Nothing happened, "What..?" Zaku then clutched his right arm and screamed. He then let go of his arm, which laid limp on his side.

"What did you do?" I smirked. Then gasped, I turned around and saw Sasuke. He was covered in dark chakra and had markings all over his body. He turned to Sakura before growling,

"Sakura...who did this to you?" Sakura shivered from the cold and vile chakra. I surveyed the area that I was in, 12 genin in the same area, including me, is 13, Tenten and Neji are just above me, observing.

"Tch" I jumped away and landed near Lee.

"I don't want to mess with that Sasuke guy, he looks like he's going to explode because Sakura was beaten," I said to myself.

 _'Now you think about it, SasuSaku and ShikaTem are the only cannons makes sense, Sasuke, and Sakura make sense because they had a lot of moments together and etc, so does Shikamaru and Temari...ugh, I hate Sasuke sometimes, how dare he try to fucking kill his daughter.'_

Chakra leaked out of Sasuke like a beacon, Sasuke then said,

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke-kun...what happened?" Sakura asked. He looked at his hand before responding,

"Don't worry, strength is rapidly flowing into my body. That guy gave it to me. At last, I understand, I'm an Avenger. On my road, I must put power into my hands, even if it means abandoning myself to the devil."

 _'The curse mark...it looks so much cooler than on the TV!'_ I thought

"Sakura, tell me. Who harmed you?"

Zaku, who forgotten about his beaten from me proudly raised his only function arm and said,

"That would be me!" Sasuke eyes snapped in his direction and slowly faced him.

"Ino! If you stay like that, you're gonna get involved! Come back to your body!" Shikamaru said, referring to Ino, who was still in Kin's body.

"Choji, you too, come over here and hide!" Shikamaru was in a bush, which I laughed at.

"Dosu, this half-dead bastard is nothing to be scared of!" Zaku said, forming a hand sign

"Stop, Zaku! Don't you understand!?" Dosu yelled.

"I'll take care of all of them.. in one fell swoop! Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" Air pressure came out, forming a large wind the even left the floor a dent, the wind was so powerful that even I had to use chakra to stay on the ground without being blown away.

"Such great winds!" I yelled

"Heh, he must have been blown to pieces," Zaku said

"Who did?" Sasuke said, behind Zaku. He slammed his arm against his head, causing Zaku to fly towards Dosu.

"Zaku!" Dozu yelled.

Sasuke looked towards them, causing them to flinch. Sasuke quickly went through hand signs and cupped his mouth.

"Katon: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Fireballs came out, aiming for Zaku, who was still cocky.

"Don't push your luck!" Zaku pushed air out to get rid of the fire, but there was shuriken hidden in the fireballs. All hit Zaku. Then Sasuke flickered behind Zaku and made him bend down. Sasuke held his two arms and his foot placed on his back.

Zaku yelled in pain, as one of his arms is already broken. Sasuke merely smirked.

"It seems like you're proud of your arms... " Sasuke pulled harder, any more pressure would snap and dislocate his arms.

"S-stop it" Zaku pitifully begged. Sasuke paid no heed to his words and snapped them. Sasuke then turned his sight on Dosu.

"You're the only one left..." Dosu shivered in fear, "You make it a little more fun for me..."

"S-stop it!" Sakura screamed, running towards Sasuke and wrapping her arms around his torso. She cried out tears. Sasuke looked into her eyes, his Sharingan turned back and the marks faded.

"You're strong" Dosu lifted his Earth scroll, "Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you the way you are now." He placed down the scroll as a peace offering. "This is our fee for settling this. Please let us withdraw from here." Dosu walked away and picked up Zaku, "It might seem selfish, but we now have something we need to confirm, too."

He then picked up Kin's limp body, "That being said, let's make a promise, if there's another opportunity to battle with you in this test, we won't run or hide." Dosu walked away with his teammates in hand.

"Wait! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun?!" Dosu stopped and responded, "I don't know. We were just given the order to make a hit on Sasuke-kun." Dosu then continued to walk away.

"Hey! Are you okay!" Choji yelled

"It's a pain, but Ino, I'll leave Lee to you"

"Right!"

"So, what do we do about this guy? Smack him awake?" Shikamaru said, referring to Naruto, who was passed out.

"If we are, can I do it?" Choji asked. Shikamaru shrugged. Choji smiled and grabbed a large tree branch and slammed it down onto Naruto. He woke up with a loud scream.

. . .

"Sakura! Come over here! Your hair! I'll fix it for you!" Ino yelled. I flickered next to her and smiled, "I'll help too!" I said. Sakura came over, Ino did most of the cutting, while I suggested.

"So...Sakura..."

"What?" She asked. I leaned forward and whispered.

"You and Sasuke..." I winked at her, she blushed before yelling back

"No, it's nothing like that! He won't see me like that..." Sakura then got depressed. I sighed. Ino was done with Sakura's hair, Tenten, Neji, and Lee already left. All was left was me, Team 7 and Team 10.

"Rookies, you got all of the scrolls yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, we need a heaven scroll..." Ino said before covering her mouth. I laughed,

"So both teams need Heaven scrolls...that's bad. They're not many left." Everyone eyes shot towards me.

"What do you mean? It's only the second day!" Ino yelled. I lifted my hands and shrugged,

"That because, right now, I have three extra heaven scrolls on me," I smirked at everyone reactions. "There are 13 teams with heaven, and if I remember right, a guy named Orochimaru did something to your Heaven scroll. So, that number bumps down to 11 teams. However, I have three extra heaven scrolls, including my team, is four, so the number goes down to seven."

"No way..." Sakura muttered.

"Two teams already got to the tower, the number decreased to five, Lee and his team already have all of the scrolls, now there is at least one team who opened a scroll, so there are roughly three heaven scrolls left unless you guys think you can take them away from me." I held up my hands, both having two scrolls in each hand.

Everyone stayed silent. Then I broke it, I laughed and smiled again.

"I'm joking, I'll give you the scrolls" Everyone held their breath, "If you don't trust Kabuto. He's bad news."

"What are you talking about! Kabuto-nii-chan is so ni-" Sasuke covered Naruto mouth and nodded for me to continue.

"Kabuto isn't what he seems. Why do you think he's failed seven times? You know, the info he got on me, my S-Rank mission...he wasn't supposed to know that. Only my teammates, Kazekage, and council knew about that. Plus, I'll even bet that he is going to drop out during the third exam." I threw the scrolls at Ino and Sakura.

"Well, that's all I have to say, Ja ne!" I waved and flickered away.

 _'Today's the day I meet up with Aneko and Raidon'_ I jumped around until spotting another team, _'Aah, that's the team Team 7 originally got their scroll from...'_

I then flickered away until two rivers crossed, not far was Aneko and Raidon, waiting for me.

"Yo, how many you got in total?" I asked

"One Heaven and two Earth. We only got two teams." I nodded,

"I've got three Heaven and one Earth." We all nodded and made our way to the Tower, it took a long time, as there were so many traps and teams waiting for us.

"I can't believe we got almost half of the Heaven scrolls that were given out," Raidon said

"It doesn't matter, now we just need to figure out this weird code," Aneko said, reading the paper.

"Just open one heaven and one earth at the same time," I said, not even opening my eyes. The nodded, we were greeted with a random Leaf Chunin who said congrats and led us inside.

"We have three days to do whatever, don't die and don't mess with anyone, kay? I need to find Temari and Kankuro" I said, closing my eyes and looking for their chakra signature.

"Right!"

It took 4 minutes until finding them. I stood up and flickered towards them.

"Yo," I waved.

"What took you so long? I thought you were going to get here first, or second." Kankuro asked.

"I got held back by some Konoha brats, wanted to talk or some shit, it worked out," I smirked.

"Tama, how many scrolls you got?" I laughed before replying,

"Four Heaven and three Earth. It was easy" Temari sighed. "Oh that reminds me, Tema-chan, I ran into your future husband~" I elbowed her lightly, she stared at me again.

"Tama, we have things to do, I don't need to worry about those things until later" I pouted.

. . .

"Now then, we will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone, listen carefully!" Anko said. The Hokage walked forward and cleared his throat.

"Before the explanation of the third exam-"

 _'God, why is there so much dialog in this game!? There should be a button to skip or fast forward.'_ I glanced at eight teams. Team 7, 8, 10, Subaku, 4, Kabuto, Dosu, and Neji.

 _'All I can hope is I don't get paired with Dosu, crystal can't form, sound can disrupt crystal. Team 7 can't fight me, only Sakura can, Naruto and Sasuke must move up. Team 10 are all going to lose, so nothing dramatic is going to happen, nor is it going to change much.'_ Hokage soon switched with a coughing Hayate.

 _'Team 10 all lose, although, if I have to, I'll rig it so Temari fights Shikamaru. It will be okay if I fight one of my teammates, they're supposed to fail, to conserve energy, although I must pass. Neji must fight Hinata in the preliminary, Naruto must fight Neji, I'll rig it myself if I need to. Tenten is who I can fight too.'_

"Excuse me...I'll quit." I looked at the voice, bingo. Team 7 and 10 both looked at me shocked.

"Yakushi Kabuto of Konohagakure, you can take a step back"

"Now then, is there anyone else that would like to quit?"

"Now the rules are tha-"

 _'System Update, make a skip button, please. There is so much dialog during this time period!'_ I took my time to observe everyone,

Uchiha Sasuke

Level: 56

Uzumaki Naruto

Level: 55

Haruno Sakura

Level: 37

Yamanaka Ino

Level: 34

Nara Shikamaru

Level: 53

Akamichi Choji

Level: 50

Inuzaka Kiba

Level: 53

Hyuuga Hinata

Level: 43

Aburame Shino

Level: 52

Hyuuga Neji

Level: 87

Tenten

Level: 74

Rock Lee

Level: 87

Gaara

Level: 104

Temari

Level: 89

Kankuro

Level: 89

Akadō Yoroi

Level: 58  
 _  
_

Tsurugi Misumi

Level: 56

Dosu

Level: 86

Zaku: 84

Kin

Level: 82

[ Akadō Yoroi Vs Uchiha Sasuke ]  


Now then, the two names that have been called, come forward" Both walked forward and stopped in front of Hayate. "For the first battle, Akadō Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke have been selected. Now then, we will begin the first match. Everyone else other than the two foes, please move to the upper area."

I walked up the stairs and walked towards my sensei.

 _'I don't know why but every time I hear Sasuke's theme song, I wanna laugh. Like seriously, every time there is a Sasuke moment, some gay ass guitar music plays.'_

"Now then, please begin."

"Let's go!" Yoroi said, forming a hand sign. Sasuke put his hand into his pouch and got ready. Yorio acted first and threw shuriken. Sasuke used a kunai to fling the back to Yorio before falling to the ground in pain due to the Curse Mark acting up.

Yorio then flickered behind Sasuke and attempted to punch him. Sasuke dodges in time by rolling across the floor, Yorio punch hit the ground and caused it to crack. Sasuke, still on the floor, then kicked Yorio's let in an attempt to unbalance him.

Yorio bent over, however, smacked Sasuke on the chest, trying to stand. Sasuke then kicked his face. Yorio was on the ground with Sasuke's leg holding him down on his face and chest while having a securing Yorio's arm.

Yorio smirked and activated his Chakra. His hand then glowed, Sasuke who was already holding onto the arm realized Yorio jutsu.

"What happening?" Temari asked

"Yorio jutsu seems to suck out Chakra, that's why Sasuke is weak right now."

Yorio ran forward and lunged with his hand coated in chakra. Sasuke, unable to dodge, was hit. Yorio gripped onto Sasuke head and sucked out even more Chakra.

"My...my chakra..."

"Heh, you just noticed?"

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy. Normal

Level: 89

HP: 4,950- HP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,005- CP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 103

Vitality: 105

Wisdom: 102

Intelligence: 101

Dexterity: 109

Agility: 106

Luck: 90

Fame/Infamy: +100

Sunagakure no Sato knows you

Konohagakure Genin hears about you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 120

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

I do support the Gay and LGBTQ

...sorry about my joke...

i just have veryyy bad humor

I saw today's baruto ep

and omfg

sasuke

u ahole

how dare you...

as much as i support SasuSaku,

i hate sasuke right now

sauce is amazing but,

sometimes i wanna slap him

. . .

oh, and i think this is going to be a very hard arc for me

the amount of announcements, then switching back to fighting is just hard for me, plus, i think i'm the only one who watches the naruto ep just of a chap

this chapter is a little shorter...

sorry

 _5081 words_

November 7, 2017

extra**

guys, need help.

i'm trying to think of a better title for this fanfic.

any suggestions, i would give you a virtual hug.

 **November 7, 2017**


	18. Let the Real Battle Begin

"My...my chakra"

"Heh, you just noticed?" Yorio continued to suck Sasuke dry of chakra. Sasuke, who was gripping onto Yorio's arm in an attempt to stop Yorio, fell beside him. Sasuke yelled in pain, his hand spazzing before kicking him off.

"Get off!" Yorio was sent flying off of Sasuke, who was barely able to stand. Yorio chuckled.

"You still have some strength left? You're just a guinea pig. Relax, I'll end this quick." Yorio stood up and waved his hand before dashing towards Sasuke. He stood up slowly and dodged his opponents strikes. Yorio was able to brush against Sasuke's bangs, taking even more chakra.

"What's wrong? Are you done already?" Yorio taunted. Sasuke turned around and did a kick, Yorio easily dodged by jumping away.

"Sasuke? You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?!" Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto. "Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked at Naruto before his eyes met Rock Lee.

"You don't have time to look the other way," Yorio said, charging at Sasuke with his palm glowing. Sasuke dodges all of the jabs and flickered under Yorio, kicking him into the air. He then jumped into the air and went behind Yorio.

"From here on out, is all original." Sasuke touched Yorio back before coughing out blood. Marks soon devoured his left side, but, miraculously, they receded. Sasuke smirked and continued his attack in the air. Sasuke tried a kick but was blocked. Sasuke then flipped and smashed his arm against Yorio's face, sending him straight down.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke then used the momentum and kicked Yorio with his sole, slamming Yorio back onto the ground with a crack.

"Lion Combo!"

Hayate walked forward and checked on Yorio unconscious form before speaking,

"I'll like to stop the match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke." Medics came rushing in and placing Yorio on a stretcher and went out the door. Kakashi then flickered behind Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we medics will give you the best treatment," One of the medics said. Kakashi looked at him before replying.

"You guys are out of your territory, I'll take him under my care," Kakashi said before leaning closers and whispered a couple things. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the stairs with Kakashi.

"Um, now then. We will begin the next the second match." Everyone's eyes flickered over to the TV, waiting for the next match. I looked around and noted everyone. Orochimaru wasn't with Team Dosu.

 _'Has he already killed Rasa? Tch, besides the fact he treated his son terrible, he was a good kage...'_

 **.**

 **Kinuta Dosu Vs Tamako**

 **.**

"Aah, it's already my turn?" I smirked and stretched. I looked at Dosu and did a quick observe.

 **Kinuta Dosu**

 **Level: 86**

 **Age: 14**

 **Class: Genin (Low Chunin)**

 **HP: 4,300**

 **CP: 4,665**

 **A young shinobi who works under Orochimaru and from Otogakure. He already suspects that Orochimaru believes that they are replaceable and being used currently.**

 **He wishes to fight Uchiha Sasuke and might go to extremes just to fight him**

 _'When using his ability, I won't be able to form any crystal, out of all of the genin, it had to be him. Not that I'm complaining, he dies anyway. So I won't mess up the plot too much.'_

"Both of you, come forward," Hayate said, before getting into a coughing fit. I didn't bother using the stairs and jumped down and walked forward. Dosu did the same.

"We will now begin the second match," Hayate walked back. "Now then, please begin."

 **.**

[ **Quest Alert!]**

 **[She Killed...]**

 **Kill Dosu**

 **Rewards: 250 EXP**

 **.**

"You might as well give up, I already know all of your moves, while you don't know any of mine. This match is already mine." I taunted, forming crystal into my ear, blocking any sound. "Since I'm extremely nice, I'll let you have the first move." I winked at him.

"Tch" Dosu ran forward and attempt to ram his arm into my torso. I blocked and waited. Dosu activated his jutsu, and I stood, his arm right next to my ear, not feeling anything.

"What?!" I laughed at his shocked faced.

"Is that all you can do?" I raised my hand above my head.

 _'Dosu can only make sound waves every couple of seconds, I need to make that to my advantage.'_ Crystal formed into a shape of a tanto. With Dosu's arm still near my ear, I swung my tanto at his unguarded arm.

Dosu backflipped away from me to regroup himself, I didn't give him the chance. I flickered behind him and thrust the tanto forward. Dosu cupped his injury and tried to kick me away. I backflipped, using the momentum, I kicked his chin. He was shot into the air a couple feet.

I flickered above him and did a similar move to Sasuke's Lion Combo. I smashed my heel against his stomach before slamming my elbow into his solar plexus. Dosu coughed out blood and hit the floor with a crater forming underneath him. He stood up slowly and flickered behind me and raised his arm to smash it against me.

I blocked with my tanto, however, he was able to kick it away. I was left with my bare hands.

"Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or even Genjutsu, no matter what you try, you'll just end up defeated." I stretched a bit before looking back at Dosu. He was battered and bleeding, while I was in pristine condition, just some dirt matted onto my right sleeve. I frowned.

I had slight OCD.

"I think this match has been long enough, you made me get dirty..." I focused chakra into my right hand and left leg. I flickered beside Dosu and slammed by leg onto his torso, he was shot flying forward. With a loud bang, he met the Stadium wall a created another crater.

I slowly walked forward towards his body that was still stuck onto the wall. Once I was right in front of him, I raised my right arm and punched his solar plexus. He heaved out blood.

"I'm not done yet!" I wrapped my hand around his arm and pulled him out of the wall. I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Kazekage-sama shall be avenged. Starting with you." Dosu's eyes widened. I slammed by elbow onto chin, sending him into the air.

I watched Dosu slowly give into gravity, but before he could touch the ground, I kneed him into his spine, with enough force to snap it. I then threw him onto the ground and looked at Hayate.

 **.**

 **LV UP!**

 **LV UP!**

 **.**

Hayate walked over to Dosu and checked his pulse before frowning.

"Second match winner is Tamako." I faced the genin before mock bowing.

"That was totally one-sided..." Sakura whispered

"Agh...that was a total beat down. What a drag."

"Is...is he dead?" I turned my attention to the feminine voice, only to be met by Kin. She watched with a pained look at Dosu was placed on a stretcher and a white blanket of his body.

"Well, shit."

I walked up the stairs, everybody eyes follow my every movement. I stood next to Temari before hanging my arm around her shoulder.

"I did pretty good, huh?"

"Brutal as usual." She replied.

"Doesn't matter, Temari. That guy was a loser anyways." Kankuro said back.

"Weaklings like him don't need to exist." Gaara rasped out before turning his attention to the TV.

"You destroyed him! I bet Aneko can't do better."

"Shut up Raidon."

"Mou, you guys are so mean to me!" Raidon shouted. A tic mark quickly formed on Aneko.

"That's because you say dumb remarks with your dumb ass sounding voice!" Raidon whimpered.

 **.**

 **Okasawa Aneko Vs Adachi Raidon**

 **.**

"Ooh. Don't kill each other." I leaned against the railing.

"We'll try." Raidon and Aneko quickly flickered down and faced each other with smirks.

 _'This is so cliche. A lot of fanfictions have the same scenario because the author can't think of another way to get rid of their OC's teammates.'_

I made my way to the Konoha Rookies, that somehow, stayed within a five feet radius from each other.

"Yo. I'm just hanging here because both of my teammates are down there," I gestured towards the ground. "and I'm lonely. So hey, how's life treating you?"

Rookies stared at me.

"Ehehe." I put my hands together and twirled them, and fidgeted around in embarrassment.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage." Naruto claimed, popping right behind. I looked at him before chuckling.

"Good luck on that." I turned my head back to my teammates, Hayate raised his arm and started the match.

"Ladies first," Raidon said, mock bowing. Aneko smiled before responding.

"Then go." I wrapped my hand around my mouth to muffle my snickers. I removed them before shouting.

"I taught you well! Raidon, how's your pride doing?" Raidons face turned red in embarrassment.

Aneko looked at me and smirked before quickly forming hand signs, she then raised her hands, which was coated with a fine layer of lightning, on contact...a lot of pain.

"Raiton? Aren't you guys from Suna?" I looked at Sakura who asked.

"Somewhere in Aneko family line, someone used to live in Kumo. She inherited Raiton from that. She's probably going to be the only one in our village to easily learn Raiton." Sakura nodded before raising her hands and looking at them.

"How does someone find out their Chakra nature?"

"A little thing called Chakra Paper. Just put some chakra in there, then if it gets damp, you have Suiton. If it crumbles, Doton. Turns to ashes, Katon. Slices in half, Fuuton, and so on." I raised my hands to my chin before continuing.

"I think you have Suiton, with a hint of Doton. Like me." Sakura nodded and continued to watch the fight.

"Raiton: Lightning Bolt!" A stream of lighting aim at Raidon, true to his name, he dodged it and ran forward, in the direction of Aneko. He flicked his hand in her direction and an array of kunai mixed with shuriken. Aneko jumped, in mid-air, she formed hand signs.

"Raiton: Twitching Limb Jutsu!" Aneko streamed chakra into her arms and legs, which left her a beam of light. She let gravity do the work and slammed her fist on Raidon's right arm, which he used to block.

Raidon shouted in pain before pushing her away with his free arm. His right arm was rendered useless.

"Looks like he's done for." I chuckled before replying

"Just you watch."

Raidon twitched a couple of times before completely disappearing. Aneko looked around in panic before she was shot into the air. A blur then formed above her and she was shot into the ground before being forced into the air again.

This continued for a couple times until she finally fell onto the floor, Raidon, who was panting, leaned onto the wall and gasped for air.

"How is he so fast?" Lee said in shock.

"All he did during training would be speed. Every day, for 12 hours, just speed. He doesn't have much endurance though. His punches hurt like hell. He's probably faster than me." I glanced at Lee and Gai before continuing.

"He's might be a tad slower than you when you do your gate thingy."

"How did you know!?"

"Gai...you taught your kid _that_!?" Kakashi said in shock. Both sensei argued until Naruto ask what all of this meant. I ignored them and watched the fight.

Aneko slowly got out of the crater she was in and spat out blood. She wobbled a bit until she was on her feet and looked at Raidon. She slowly put her hands together and walked forward. Raidon walked forward before staggering a bit.

"R-raiton: C-control Loss" Her right hand flickered to light, she quickly ran forward with her last strength and slammed her palm into his torso. Raidon twitched uncontrollably and fell to the ground.

Aneko smiled and raised her hand in victory before falling to the ground from lack of chakra. She laid on the ground next to Raidon with a content smile.

Hayate waiting a couple seconds before announcing.

"Both Shinobi are unable to continue, the match ends as a draw." I looked around and double checked to see if my sensei was still hanging around. I sighed when I saw no sign of him. I flickered next to the two before patting their head.

"Good job..." I whispered with a smile. I checked both of their conditions before frowning.

 _'Isn't the Control Loss jutsu means target loses control of the bowels and bladder..? Aw fuck.'_ Raidon laid in his own puddle of urine with a mix of diarrhea.

"Aw fuck. Fuck my life" I said loudly, gaining the everyone's attention.

"Is there something wrong? Both aren't that injured to be needed in the infirmary, you can let them rest in the upper area." I faced palm and turned red in embarrassment.

"No- look- you-ugh. My male teammate, he needs, er, help. And a change of clothes." Hayate frowned in confusion and walked forward before rubbing his face and sighed. He held up his hand for the medics, who carefully got him into a stretcher.

I wrapped Aneko's arm around my neck and flickered onto the balcony and placed her down. I poked her forehead.

 _'Because of wanted to. Itachi style.'_

"Wha? Tama, what happened?" Aneko asked, rubbing her forehead and squinting at the brightness.

"Double KO, just like it was planned." Aneko smiled before slowly standing up. With my help, we got to the fence and waited for the next match.

 **.**

 **Zaku Abumi Vs Aburame Shino**

 **.**

"This match belongs to Shino," I said stretching a bit.

 _'I'm so done watching all of these fights, I'll just fix my inventory, and ask a couple of questions.'_

 **.**

 **Question:** When will the next system update?

 _ **Answer: After Sasuke Retrieval.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Question:** Is it possible for me to get in a relationship and have a child around the same time as main characters without completely destroying the plot?

 _ **Answer: No. You're going to stay single until a feature has been added. For now, use protection. Wait, forget that, don't do anything.**_

 _'I can't believe the Game Master is giving me tips for my sex life...'_

 **.**

 **Question:** Is it possible to disrupt relationship and not have certain character marry and have children? For an example, Naruto and Hinata.

 **Answer: You can do anything. You can marry Sasuke, fuck Naruto and kill Sai for all I care.**

 _'That's just messed up.'_

 **.**

 **Question:** Is it possible for me to die and get reanimated?

 _ **Answer: Yes, once you have completed the game, you will have a chance to get reanimated, if a certain skill is high enough, you can overcome the reanimation jutsu.**_

 _'Ooh, fun'_

 **.**

 **Question:** What is the level cap?

 _ **Answer: 500**_

 _ **.**_

 **Question:** Is it possible for me to change people? As in they create new jutsu that wasn't shown in the Manga or Anime.

 _ **Answer: Anything is possible.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Question:** Can I play matchmaker?

 _ **Answer:** _Stop asking stupid questions, _YOU CAN DO ANYTHING._

 _'This dude got anger issues'_ I looked back to the fight, Zaku was down and Shino was chillin like the fabulous person he is.

"The third match winner is Konoha no Aburame Shino" The tv flickered on and sifted through names until it landed on Kankuro and Misumi.

 _'Ignore. Boring match.'_

 **Question:** When will I be able to skip or fast forward some parts?

 _ **Answer: In the next update, there will be a fast-forward feature only able at some parts.**_

 _'Sweet'_

 ** _._**

 **Question:** What level was Itachi when he was twelve?

 _ **Answer: Level 389**_

 _'Holy crap, I'm only Level 91...'_

 ** _._**

 **Question:** What level was Kakashi when he was twelve?

 _ **Answer: Level: 390**_

 _'Just a couple level difference, level isn't everything. It's the skill that counts.'_

 ** _._**

 **Question:** Will the movies happen?

 _ **Answer: Yes, and, those characters in the movies exist right now currently.**_

 _'Shion better watch out. Naru is taken by Hina. Plus, in my opinion, the first movie was the best, the third movie is ranked two. The second movie is trash in my opinion.'_

I looked back at the fight, Kankuro emerged victorious while Kabuto's teammate laid on the floor passed out.

"Winner, Suna no Kankuro." The tv flickered to life and revealed two names.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino**

 **.**

 _'I wonder how much plot I can fuck up...'_

I glanced Sakura before patting on her back,

"You'll do great, I just want to give you some advice, say that if Ino cuts her hair, don't walk on it, don't go near it, don't get it on you. Plus, if she puts her hand together into a shape of a circle, run, but don't walk on the hair." Sakura looked at me weirdly before walking down the stairs and faced Ino.

They punched, kicked and yelled. Ino yelling that she couldn't believe that Sakura was on par with her. Sakura yelling back that people can change.

 _'Like how I'm going to change your lives because I exist.'_

Sakura said her speech on not fighting over Sasuke, she pulled out her Hitaiate and tied it on her forehead, Ino did the same. Both then ran forward, Sakura did a couple hand signs and poofed out two normal clones.

Sakura focused chakra to her feet for a burst of speed, surprising Ino. All three Sakura ran forward, two poofed away and the real landed a hit. Ino was sent tumbling to the floor. She slowly got up from the ground.

"I'll give you my best, but you're not going to like it," Ino said. Both ran forward and pulled back their fist. They grabbed each other's hands in a fight for strength before retreating and pulling out kunais.

"This is going to be a long battle. Sakura is at a disadvantage though." I said, getting Naruto and Kakashi's attention.

"Oh? How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Ino is part of the Yamanaka Clan, she got clan training, and if she got Sakura to stay still, she could force her to give up. Sakura civilian born, first generation shinobi. Her first real training was with you. Although she does have amazing chakra control." Naruto nodded before exclaiming.

"Sakura-chan is the best!" I nodded back before sweatdropping. It wasn't until ten minutes later, both got a punch to the face and was sent back onto the ground.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go! How could you be evenly matched with me!?" Ino yelled.

"Heh, I guess your right Ino. Your obsession with your looks and hair can't be passed. I was training too hard to worry about that stuff."

Ino growled before taking out a kunai and sliced her hair and waved it around.

"That's it!" She threw her hair onto the ground before continuing, "See! I don't need this! Alright, I'll put an end to this right now!" She put her hands together, "Get ready to tell everyone else that you lost! Forehead!

Sakura's eyes widened before looking at me. I winked back. She then focused on Ino.

"Look, I know that you're frustrated, but that's pointless."

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that."

"Mind Transfer Jutsu..." I ignored Sakura's explanation, I already know all of this stuff.

Instead of running to her left, Sakura backflipped, ran on the walls and stayed clear of Ino's hair. Ino grit her teeth.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino fell onto her knees. Sakura stopped running on the wall and froze. She laughed.

"What a bad mistake. Ino." Sakura rummaged through her pouch and got a kunai with an explosive and threw it at the pile of hair. It exploded on contact and the hair was gone. Sakura walked forward before throwing a shuriken, which was barely dodged by Ino.

"How...how did you know?" Ino asked, panting. Her chakra was severely depleted from her failed trick. Sakura didn't respond, she ran forward, chakra coated her feet for a boost and slammed her fist into Ino's face.

Ino was shot backward and didn't get back up. Sakura raised her arm in victory.

"Winner! Konoha no Haruno Sakura." Naruto screamed out how he knew she was going to win no matter what. Sakura looked up at him tiredly and smiled before falling onto the ground with exhaustion.

Kakashi flickered to Sakura and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the floor, leaning against the wall.

 _'How much plot did I fuck up? I wonder...'_ I walked towards Sakura, who was crowded by Kakashi, Naruto, and Lee.

"Yo. How is she doing?" Kakashi explained it was minor injuries and chakra depletion. She would be good as new with some rest.

Once again, the tv flickered to life and landed on two names.

 **.**

 **Temari Vs Tenten**

 **.**

 _'This is another one-sided battle. I feel bad for Tenten.'_

I walked back to Aneko before asking, "You think we can get out of here? Without getting into trouble?" Aneko shrugged before suggestion to visit Raidon. I walked to Kakashi before asking.

"Is it possible to find our teammate in the infirmary?" I asked

"Why you want to leave? Don't you want to watch the fight!?" Naruto asked, getting the attention of almost everyone. I laughed.

"This fight is going to one-sided. Tema-chan is going to destroy that Tenten girl." Naruto growled.

"How do you know Tenten will lose? You don't know her yet, nor have seen her skills." Lee said, defending his female teammate.

"I know Tenten is going to lose because she's focused on weaponry, right? Throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon, that kind of stuff. Fighting Temari is a terrible matchup for her. You'll see." I said, walking down the hall.

It wasn't soon until we found Raidon, in hospital clothes laying on his makeshift bed, spinning a kunai. His eyes brighten when he was us.

"Guys! It's so boring here, you should've come earlier!" Raidon complained.

"Shut up Raidon," Aneko said.

"We had to watch a couple matches, right now is Tema-chan and a Konoha girl." Raidon frowned

"Poor Konoha girl."

. . .

"You think the matches are still going?" Aneko asked, walking beside me. I shrugged.

 _'If we're fast enough, I might be able to see Hinata and Neji's fight.'_

I opened the door and walked over to the edge. I widen my eyes. Neji was running towards Hinata with the intent to murder, once he was a couple feet from here, all Konoha jonin flickered to stop him.

Hinata coughed out blood. Before falling onto the ground. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee jumped down.

"Did...did he just kill his clans' heiress?" Aneko asked I shook my head.

"Her younger sister took that role. Hinata might die if she doesn't get medical attention now." I looked at Kurenai, who zipped Hinata's coat off and checked her heartbeat. The medics merely watched.

"Medic! Do something!" I yelled, glaring at them. Konoha shinobi looked at me in shock. The medic stumbled while running towards Hinata and quickly put her on a stretcher.

Naruto bent down and put his hand onto her blood before glaring at Neji. Naruto ranted at Neji and declared he was going to defeat him.

A few minutes later, the tv flickered on and landed on the names I was been waiting for.

 **.**

 **Gaara Vs Rock Lee**

 **.**

I walked over to Lee, who was celebrating.

"Look, if you want to continue to be a shinobi, withdraw."

 _'It doesn't really matter if he's going to get fired up or some shit, he's going to be in a lot of pain...'_

He ignored me. I flickered back to where Aneko and Temari were chilling.

"That boy...he's going to lose his arm and leg." Temari looked back at me.

"He survives a fighting with Gaara?" I nodded back.

"This is going to be a great battle." I leaned on the railing and smirked.

 _'It feels great when people grow weary of the Sand. We have the lowest stats on everything, this change is nice.'_

Lee made the first move and dashed forward and delivered a Leaf Hurricane. Sand erupted from Gaara's gourd and blocked the kick. Lee continued to strike, but all were blocked. Gaara grabbed ahold on Lee's leg and fling him across the stadium.

Lee hit the wall and stood up and staggered before getting into position.

 _'Let the bloodbath begin'_

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Excited. Normal

Level: 91

HP: 5,005- HP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,105- CP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 106

Vitality: 107

Wisdom: 104

Intelligence: 103

Dexterity: 111

Agility: 108

Luck: 92

Fame/Infamy: +100

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin fears about you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 124

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

tbh, i hate typing out battles after battles

too much work

and im lazy

 _ **August 29, 2017 (Tuesday)**_

 ** _4285 words_**

this is a little shorter than usual...

sorry

:c


	19. Training

"Alright Lee, take the off!" Gai shouted. Words were exchanged between them, Lee took off his weights. Once they touched the floor, a cloud of debris puffed up and craters formed where his weights were.

"What!?" Temari gasped, clutching the fence that divided her from the fighting grounds.

"This is insane, seeing if for my own eyes..." I whispered to myself, "Observe"

 **Rock Lee**

 **Level: 87**

 **Age: 13**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Title: Taijutsu Specialist (+10% Proficiency learning Taijutsu)**

 **HP: 4,350**

 **CP: 3,905**

 **STR: 98**

 **VIT: 99**

 **WIS: 47**

 **INT: 48**

 **DEX: 148**

 **AGI: 151**

 **LUK: 5**

 **As a child, he was always looked down upon and made of because he was never able to use either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. When he finally graduated, his sensei saw his potential and trained him solely on Taijutsu.**

 **Due to this, he is a Taijutsu Specialist, although, he seems to always have bad luck and fights shinobi who are usually immune to Taijutsu, an example would be Gaara.**

 _'His Taijutsu is insane, so is his speed. I don't think I could face him without ending up defeated.'_

Lee ran in Gaara direction, but his speed made it as it seems he _flickered_ over to Gaara. He did a couple kicks, which barely dodged until Lee jumped up and landed his heel on Gaara head. The whole stadium stood quiet, everything slowed down.

Gaara head was forced to look down due to the impact.

"Yes! Lee! Let the power of youth explode!" Gai shouted, his teeth sparkled and did his signature pose.

"Right!" Lee shouted back, his eyes filled with determination. He ran forward and did an invisible kick, which Gaara had to use hand motions to block it.

"Over here!" He aimed a kick which was blocked

"No, over here!" Lee ran over to the opposite he was on and landed a solid blow to Gaara face. Gaara was sent flying a couple feet and met the ground.

The genin whispered to themselves while Sakura cheered him on. Gaara slowly got up, sand pouring out of his gourd.

"Uh oh," Kankuro muttered

"Yeah! Uh oh is right! Your friend with the eye makeup is getting a beaten!" Naruto said back.

"That isn't what I was talking about kid." Naruto faced warped into confusion.

Gaara looked down, chunks of sand fell off his face, crumbling onto the ground. He finally looked up, half of his face was cracked sand, he then smiled crazily.

"Temari..." I whispered.

"He's getting more unstable as the chunin exams progressed..." Both opponents stared at each other until Lee started to unwrap his bandages. Then, he ran forward and circled Gaara as if wind circled him.

Lee kicked him in the chin, sending Gaara just a foot from the ground, which wasn't high enough. Lee continued to kicked him in the torso rapidly until Gaara was at the right place. He wrapped Gaara in his bandages.

"Take this! Primary Lotus!" Both spun and smashed the ground. Gaara laid in the crater, unmoving. His whole body cracked from the sand.

Sakura shouted out praises, while everyone else was in disbelief. Hayate walked forward before watching 'Gaara' crumble and reveal a sand clone.

Lee panted before turning behind in shock. Gaara formed, unscathed and chuckling. He formed a hand sign, and bursted out and started to aim at Lee, who was tired physically and mentally. He was sent to the ground, barely getting up.

Gaara focused, even more, making a sand tsunami heading right toward Lee.

"Run Lee!" Naruto shouted.

In a span of a couple seconds, Lee was at the mercy at Gaara, getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

"It's painful enough to watch, why doesn't he just give up?" Temari said, with a sadistic look on her face.

Suddenly, Lee started to dodge all of Gaara attacks, with a smile on his face. If I strained my ears enough, I could hear Kakashi, Sakura, and Gai talking about the Gates.

"I don't know what you're planning right now, but this match is over for you," Gaara muttered, glaring at Lee.

"You are right, it is over. One way or another. I am not going to be the only one to lose here!" Chakra started to form around Lee, indicated how thick the chakra is. "The Third Gate, Gate of Life! Open!" Lee's face turned all red and chakra swarmed around him.

 _'How long is the fight?'_

"The Fourth Gate! Gate of Pain! Open!" Veins on Lee became more noticeable, and in Tamako's opinion, it was basically DBZ.

Lee walked forward, causing a huge earthquake, just by running forward in Gaara's direction. Wind and debris pushed against me, forcing me to raise my arm to block and focus chakra onto my feet.

Gaara was sent into the air, cracks forming on his sand armor. Lee did a similar move to what Raidon did to Aneko, but quicker, faster, and possibly even more painful.

"One more and it's over! The Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing! Open!" Lee landed a solid punch on Gaara's solar plexus. Not before grabbing onto Gaara's clothing.

"Hidden Lotus!" Debris blocked everyone's view and blocked my nose and mouth to stop myself from breathing it in. Once it was gone, Lee was tumbling and Gaara used his sand to break his fall.

Gaara raised his hand, sand followed his command and slowly drifted to Lee, who was crawling to get away. The sand wrapped around Lee's arm and leg, Gaara put his hand into a fist.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara rasped out. Lee screamed in pain before passing out in pain. His arm and leg was shattered and now useless. Gaara, who still wanted to see more, forced his sand to cup around Lee's whole body.

"Now you die."

The sand was forced to disperse, reveal Gai.

"But why? He failed?" Gaara rasped, clutching his head.

"Because he's...my student, and also because he's precious to me."

Gaara stood up and gathered his sand into his gourd before walking away.

"I quit."

"The winner is..." Everyone paused. Behind Gai was Lee, who was barely standing with a bleeding arm the limped to his side, as well as his leg that is useless.

"No Lee. It's all over now, you are in no condition to- Oh Lee...what have I done." Tears came out of Gai eyes and dripped onto the ground. "Not even conscience and you still try to show the world what you can do."

"The winner is Suna no Gaara."

"Hmf, I knew he couldn't beat Gaara," Temari said, with a smirk. Naruto jumped over the fence and ran to Lee.

A couple medic came to take him, one medic touched his arm before looking at Gai.

"You're his sensei, right?" A medic asked quietly.

"I am, what is it?"

"Will you come with me?" The medic walked away, Gai right behind him.

"The boy's breathing is faint but steady, they're bone fractures and muscle tear throughout his body, he's facing a long and difficult rehabilitation. I'm afraid, that's not the worst of it." The medic looked down before continuing.

"His left arm and leg have suffered massive damage, I'm sorry, I know how much he means to you, but he will never fight again. His days at a shinobi are over." The medic bowed before walking back to the other medics, who were about to leave with Lee on a stretcher.

Naruto started to yell out, before being stopped by Kakashi, who was pushed away. Gaara looked back before dispersing into sand and forming next to Temari and Baki.

"Good to have you back, Gaara" Temari smiled, he merely looked her at her before looking back at the stadium.

"Due to the uneven amount of genin participating, the last Genin is Akimichi Choji. He will be against a random remaining genin." Hayate announced. The TV flickered on and Choji was already on, while the other name was shifting though names. Then it stopped.

"Eh? Me again?" I muttered to myself. I jumped over the railing and walked forward. Choji walked down the stairs and stared at me down.

 _'Save Data. File 3.'_

 **Save File 1: Chunin Exams | Forest of Death**

 **Save File 2: Chunin Exams | Tamako Vs Dosu**

 **Save File 3: Chunin Exams | Tamako Vs Choji**

"Now, let's begin the tenth match."

"Do your best!" Shikamaru yelled

"Fatso!" Ino yelled. A tick mark formed on Choji's forehead.

"Damn it! Those two better watch out! I'll end this match quickly and turn you into mincemeat!" Choji said.

I looked down, shadows devouring my face, "What..? Can you repeat that?"

 _'Mincemeat!? End it quickly!?'_ My face morphed into anger. _'My fucking training is like torture, especially the times when fucking Rasa comes to join me. If I can't beat you, then kill me now.'_

"You're right, this will end quickly!" I quickly formed hand signs and slammed my palms onto the ground. Instantly, crystal erupted under Choji and encased him.

"Shouton: Jade Crystal Prison!"

"Uh, winner, Suna no Tamako. Could you release him?" I turned around and face Hayate before frowning. I turned back to Choji and walked towards him and did a couple hand signs, the crystal dispersed into fine crushed dust.

"Ugh, what happened?" Choji asked, clutching his head.

"Trapped you in crystal, if this was a real battle, you would've been dead." I glared at him once more. "All of my hard work for training won't let me down, especially with someone like you."

. . .

"To everyone who has advanced to the Final Round of the third test of the Chunin Exams, there's one person who's missing, but, congratulations," Hayate said, coughing out his lungs of the process.

"Well, I will begin the explanation of the Final Round," Sandaime said, he voice echoing.

 _'Explanations...too many for one's' soul to remain...'_

 **[Due to a number of complaints the [Gamer] has produced, the Fast-forward Feature has been created. Would you like to use?]**

 _'Hell yes.'_

"Now, I want you all to calmly take one slip of paper from the box Anko is holding."

Anko walked towards Naruto and let everyone take a piece of paper, ending with Shino.

"Good, everyone has a number! Then, from left to right, tell me the number on your slip of paper."

"One, dattebayo."

"Three"

"Five"

"Eight"

"Ten"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Two"

"Four"

"Then he has nine..." Ibiki muttered, scribbling something down.

"Very well, I will tell you about how the Final Round tournament will work! Now then, Ibiki, bring forth the pairing." Sandaime said Ibiki turned his clipboard facing in our direction.

Uzumaki Naruto (1) Vs Hyuuga Neji (2)

Haruno Sakura (3) Vs Aburame Shino (4)

Winner of Round One and Two fight.

Temari (5) Vs Nara Shikamaru (6)

Tamako (7) Vs Kankuro (8)

Winner of Round Three and Four fight.

Uchiha Sasuke (9) Vs Gaara (10)

Winner of Five fights the remaining constants. (Free For All) (Three Genin)

I glanced at Kankuro who was glancing at me before nodding, I nodded back. He's going to withdraw, just like in the manga and anime.

. . .

"A month until this stupid Exams are done. I told you we should take out those Rookies!" Raidon yelled, his hands ruffling his hair.

"Shut up Raidon! Kazekage-sama wanted to see Konoha's new genin capability! How should I have known that there were too many! I thought it would be the Rookies, us, and Temari's team!" Aneko screamed back.

"Whatever!" Raidon shouted back before continuing, "Can't we go eat? I haven't eaten good food for days!"

"Shut up Raidon, it takes time looking for a good place to eat."

"You two, shut up for once in your god damn life," I said, rubbing my forehead. The duo stayed quiet until arguing about walking.

 _'They don't shut up. What have I done to deserve this?'_

Walking with the duo wasn't pleasant, however, once I spotted a familiar ramen stand

"Let's eat here!" Raidon grabbed my hand and dragged to the ramen stand, I complied. Who didn't want to eat at THE Uzumaki Naruto's favorite restaurant?

"Oji-san, large Miso Ramen with extra char siu." Teuchi nodded before looking at Raidon.

"Make it two." Aneko walked over and sat next to me before talking.

"Make it three."

Teuchi nodded and quickly went to work with Ayame helping.

 _'Now that I think about it, the first movie starts around episode 101, which is after Tsunade became Hokage and stuff. After that, the second movie is after 160, duckie would have been long gone.'_

"Tamako, we should go to the springs after this, I heard they're great, plus, sleeping in a forest for a couple days isn't practically clean," Aneko said, slurping up her ramen.

I nodded before inhaling my ramen and paying my share. Aneko and Radion quickly followed my example.

. . .

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS PERVERT?!" Aneko screamed, covering her chest.

"What!?" Radion said, then turning to face me. "I told you we shouldn't have gone!" I rolled my eyes.

"It already happened, besides, we didn't even get to soak in the water because everyone was running inside." I paused before continuing. "I heard the person who was peeping was Jiraiya." Both Aneko and Raidon's faces showed confusion. I smack my face in my palm.

"Sannin."

". . ."

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN A 50-YEAR-OLD MAN WAS PEEPING ON US!?"

I facepalmed.

"You two are impossible." Those were the last words I told them that day before flickered away to the nearest training ground. I walked deeper into the forest before hearing panting. I walked closer to the sound of noises.

"Sakura?" There laid Sakura, panting out her lungs with a couple targets filled with kunai.

"Eh? Tamako? What are you doing here?" I chuckled.

"This is a public training ground, I was looking for some last minute training today before the sun goes down." I looked over at her before being in deep thought.

"Wait, aren't you fighting that bug boy? Shino, right?" Sakura nodded. "Then shouldn't you train with your sensei?" Sakura shook her head before replying,

"Kakashi-sensei went to train with Sasuke-kun, he left Ebisu-sensei with us but he got knocked out by some old pervert." She raised her fist while forming a tic mark. "If I ever see him ever again, I'll make hell seem like heaven!" I laughed a bit

"I was at the springs but I left when I heard they were a pervert somewhere." I paused for a bit. "I can help you train, I feel like a battle between teammates would be more interesting." Sakura beamed

"Really!?" I nodded.

"First, we know that Shino controls bug and is a long-distance fighter. It would be ideal if you knew a suiton or katon, either one works to counter bugs. I know a couple suiton, so I'll give you the hand signs." She listened carefully.

"Since you're a civilian born, you don't have large chakra reserves, but that can change, but since we only have a month of training, we'll just dabble a little each day. How good is your chakra control?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kaka-sensei that I have the best control in the team, so I guess it's pretty good." I nodded.

"I think the best style would be mainly taijutsu and Iryō Ninjutsu and a bit with suiton, that sound okay?"

"Why Iryō ninjutsu? How is that going to help me beat Shino?" I sighed,

 _'Man, kids younger than 14 are dumb as fuck.'_

"You have amazing chakra control, it would be a mistake if you didn't even learn a simple one, I'll probably cry, wasting your potential is like murdering Sasuke, you have that much potential."

"R-really?" I nodded.

"With your potential, you could probably match up, or even surpass Senju Tsunade, the World's Greatest Medical Ninja, as well as the Strongest Kunoichi. Now, I'm not going to lie..."

 _'I'm technically lying'_

"...but before the exams began, I did a little research on candidates for the chunin exams, and it stated that your chakra control is outstanding. So, today, in a couple minutes, I'm going to teach you Ketsuki Gyouko ."

"Blood Coagulation?" Sakura asked

"Yes, it's a fairly simple healing technique. The user uses his chakra on his wound to make the blood there coagulate quickly. The wound still remains but the bleeding stops. So in others words, if you are running out of chakra, or don't simply want to waste chakra, you could use this, then wrap up the injury with some bandages."

I put my hand behind my back before looking at my inventory. Once I found the books, I placed them on the floor.

"These are the only books I have about Ketsuki Gyouko and other Iryō Ninjutsu, just focus on the D-Ranked, if you try the C-Rank, nothing is going to happen because you need to know this before even trying the C-Rank." Sakura nodded and quickly got into reading and absorbed all the info in a record time.

While she was busy, I used a couple of my skills until they were at least close enough to level up. After two hours of training, I was interrupted by Sakura, she already finished the five books that I supplied her with.

"Damn...that was quick." She giggled before sticking out her tongue.

"Now, let's see if you use that knowledge." I formed a kunai and swiped it down onto my arm. It made sure it wasn't too deep, but enough for blood to be dripping.

"Try using Blood Coagulation, then follow up with Gantai no jutsu." Sakura panicked at the sight of the blood dripping onto the ground but quickly got to work. She formed a couple hand signs carefully and at a decent pace before placing her hand over my arm, her palms facing down.

 _'A first attempt should take at least an hour for the blood to stop flowing from this wound...'_ Sakura looked at me before wiping her sweat from her brow. _'Then why did she manage to stop it bleeding in 17 minutes?!'_

"Now I'll use Gantai no jutsu to wrap it up right?" I nodded dumbly.

 _'God damn. She is seriously underrated...if I had this level of skill, I would be dominating everything.'_

 _'And once again, the average person would the right amount of chakra control would take 20 minutes as a beginner, but Sakura takes 6 minutes...'_

"How did I do?" Sakura panted, she was mentally tired of concentrating.

"Outstanding, you seriously are a prodigy for this type of work." She blushed.

I looked into the sky, noting at the sun's position before looking back at Sakura, "We could work on expanding your chakra reserves, so you wouldn't get as tired as you are now, and to prep you for suiton later on.

"Alright!"

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 12 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Excited. Normal

 **Level:** 91

 **HP:** 5,005 **\- HP Regen:** 3 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 5,105 **\- CP Regen:** 3 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 106

 **Vitality:** 107

 **Wisdom:** 104

 **Intelligence:** 103

 **Dexterity:** 111

 **Agility:** 108

 **Luck:** 92

 **Fame/Infamy:** +100

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin fears about you

 **Money:** 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

 **Unspent Points:** 124

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

fuck you school

anywho,

saku!

don't judge, but i love her

like

i'm a die hard fan of hers

plz don't hate me

thxs c:

. . .

my posting isn't going to consistent anymore, once I catch up with wattpad, with is getting closer and closer

the chapter posing is going to be random, although i'm not going to abandon this story, not in a million years unless i get into an accident, which isn't going to happen anytime soon.

i really want my first official fanfic to be complete sometime next year or two

i do infact type everyday, but not a lot, only a couple hundreds, if i'm lucky, around 500 words.

.

.

.

 _ **November 8, 2017**_

 _ **3333 words**_


	20. Konoha Crush

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm not able to make it to the Chunin Exams, could you cover me?" I facepalmed

"Sensei, our Kazekage ordered us to carry out this invasion, you can't just say 'I can't make it'. Are you disobeying orders?" I said, frowning.

"Don't order me around, I'm your sensei, just cover for me, okay? I'll be gone for the first 15 minutes." I nodded back before rolling my eyes.

 _'The exams are today, and he has the guts to tell me now? I bet he found another hoe'_

He waved his hand before flickering away, I sighed.

 _'I'll tell his wife later once we get back. I never liked him that much.'_

I looked at the sun, which was slowly rising. I flickered back into my apartment and quickly grabbed my pouch that was filled with tags and kunais. Once checking over everything I needed, I knocked the door where Aneko was still sleeping.

"Aneko! Get up!"

"Give me another minute mom!" I heard a voice muffled.

"Bitch, I'm not your mother! Get up!" I yelled, before laughing. Aneko fell off her bed.

"Wake up Raidon if he's not awake yet. I'm leaving!" I kicked the door once more before flickering to the stadium.

. . .

"Ano...do you hear a stampede or something..?" Sakura asked, pointing at the entrance.

"Eeh...I think that your teammate..." I facepalmed in second-hand embarrassment before patting her on the shoulder,

"Just say you don't know him..." Not even a second after finishing my sentence, Naruto shot into the arena. Shikamaru walked over to him and helped him up before Naruto shouted.

"Guys! Run! A Large herd of stampeding bulls is coming!"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked with a dumb panned face.

Genma looked at the duo before lecturing them. The crowds cheered, above them were two seats for the Kages. I frowned when 'Rasa' sat down and conversed with Hiruzen.

"Tch" I looked away. Sakura, who saw my actions opened her mouth.

"Eh? What's wrong? You were looking at Kazekage-sama before frowning."

"There's...nothing"

 _'Dammit, I need to be more careful on how I react to others around me.'_

"Everyone, thank you very much for coming to Konohagakure's Chunin Exams. We will now begin the "Final round" matches for the ten who made it through the preliminaries. Please watch until the end!" Hiruzen concentrated chakra to the throat for his voice to echo, allowing everyone to hear his voice.

The crowd thundered in excitement. Genma took his time to explain the rules, in which I skipped.

"So, the very first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. Just those two remain and the rest of you go to the waiting room."

I walked with Sakura beside to the waiting room, which was located left of Naruto. I took one more glanced back.

 _'Just like in the Anime, Anbu are littered all over this arena. I'll have to act fast to escape once Sasuke and Gaara fight.'_

I continued to walk and act as if I didn't discover anything. Kiba made it obvious. I sat on the bench that was provided.

Sakura sat down beside me and closed her eyes and meditating.

 _'She'll do almost anything to expand her reserves. At least it's going to be easier for her to train with Tsunade.'_

In a corner, was a Chunin who was observing us, making sure we don't do anything stupid.

Naruto started first and flicked two kunai at Neji, who caught the first one and blocked the second. Naruto ran forward to close combat and aim a punch at the face. Neji dodged and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

He then aimed a palm at Naruto's unguarded side and landed a hit.

 _'I could barely see what's going on to the fact that they look like ants from where we at. What's the point of watching when I know the outcome and I can't really see what's going on...'_

 **[Would you like to skip to Haruno Sakura's fight?]**

 _'Yes'_

"Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino, could you two come down?" The chunin said while checking off something on his clipboard.

I put hands up after the two descended the stairs.

"Could I go a bit closer so I could watch the match?" I chunin first looked at the crowd before pointing at a seat. He nodded and went back to his clipboard.

"Wait! Let me come too!" Naruto shouted, standing up and walking beside me.

I hopped down the stairs and sat on the seat that was extremely close to the iron fence.

"Second match, start!" Sakura acted first and backflipped a couple meters away from Shino, a good distance to defend and attack. They started at each other for a solid minute before Shino raised his hands, bugs erupted out of his sleeves and went for Sakura.

She reached her hands into her pouch and threw two kunais with tags attached and aimed at bugs.

They exploded and got rid of a good amount of bugs, Shino used his bugs are armor, resulted in more deaths. Once the bugs dispersed, Sakura disappeared. Shino looked above, right, left and behind.

He didn't look below.

 _'He fell for it...wow.'_

Sakura's hand reached for his leg and pulled him down. Shino was stuck halfway on the ground and helpless.

 _'Now finish it with a...'_

Sakura popped out of the ground a couple meters from Shino before concentrating Chakra to her legs and arm. She shot forward, probably faster than me and more efficient, and punched him in the solar plexus.

The force pulled Shino out of the ground and with a sickening crack, he dented the arena wall.

"S-s-s-sakura-chan!? I really don't want to piss her off anymore..." Naruto cried silent tears.

Shino's head looked up for a second before his whole body dispersed into bugs. Sakaru looked around her before jumping onto the wall and closed her eyes.

She quickly opened her eyes and dodge Shino's attack and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Before he fell, she aimed a punch and made him fly through the air and landed on the ground with a small dent.

He didn't get back up. Instead, he dissolved into bugs once again.

Sakura growled in annoyance before forming quick hand signs and cupped her hand around her mouth.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara" She whispered

Water erupted from her pouch and coated the whole area floor with the sticky residue.

Shino, who didn't even notice anything, jumped out of his hiding spot and placed his feet on the ground before trying to move forward.

"W-what?!"

Sakura quickly double checked his Chakra signature, ran forward and landed a solid blow to the head, Shino whole body was forcefully pulled to the ground by the impacted and received a concussion and passed out.

"Winner! Haruno Sakura!" The crowd roared, Sakura smiled and did a curt bow before walking towards the stairs. Once she finally reached the end of the steps, Naruto bombarded her.

"Sakura-channnnn! I knew you could do it! You're amazing!" Naruto yelled, giving her the biggest grin. Sakura, for once, smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto. You did well for your match too!" Then I ruined the NaruSaku moment.

"Now, only Sasuke has to pass for the whole Team 7 to make it!" I said.

"Ugh, Sasuke-teme better not be the reason why the whole Team 7 doesn't get promoted." Sakura giggled before responding.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't let that happen."

During our whole conservation, Temari and Shikamaru already started fighting.

"Ugh, Shikamaru is just hiding in a tree, when is he going to fight back!?"

"Naruto, you hid underground while fighting Neji!"

 _'There goes NaruSaku. The relationship wouldn't work out anyway. Personality clashes too much.'_

 **[Skip?]**

 _'Yes'_

"Tamako, it's your turn." Sakura nudged me from my sleepy state.

"R-right..." I muttered, getting up and flickering to the arena. Kankuro, who stood up yelling.

"I give up!"

 _'Oh yeah...forgot about that'_

I looked at Genma before shrugging and flickered back to my seat. At the moment, Sasuke and Kakashi decided to enter very dramatically, Kakashi who transported them, use a bit more chakra for the leaves to circle around them.

Over Suddenly, everything froze and a window popped in front of me.

 **[Would you like to skip?]**

I stayed silent, but the world the fast-forwarded until stopping when Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and bolted. I looked at Sakura and Naruto, whose eyes widen at Sand shinobi and Sound attacking Leaf.

 _'What. The. Fuck. That was supposed to be one of the best fights, and the stupid game system made me skip it?!'_

They glanced at me before I flickered on the stadium wall and got ready to chase after Temari.

Naruto shouted something at me but I was already gone. I quickly caught up to Temari before sensing something.

"Sasuke is following us..." Kankuro looked back before nodding. We picked up our pace before I noticed something.

"Four Chakra signatures are chasing Sasuke, it seems they're back up. One of them went back, it seems like for bait." Temari grunted before going even faster than before.

It wasn't until ten minutes later we took a small break. I quickly formed hand signs and put my ear on the branch.

"Doton: Earth Sensor"

"How is it?" Kankuro asked, still supporting Gaara.

"The number of people decreased by one, two genin and what I think is a summoning animal. Sasuke is still running at a good speed, he might catch up if we don't move soon." I responded back, getting up and stretched.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Temari said taking out wire and bitting it before pulling her hand back. She quickly set up a couple traps before departing with Kankuro and I. A couple minutes later, explosions came south of us.

Kankuro was tired of supporting Gaara, we had to take another break. I already knew what was going to happen.

"I finally caught up with you. This is as far as you guys go." Sasuke said.

"Dammit," Kankuro growled

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I won't let you guys get away." Sasuke held his kunai. At this moment, Sasuke's gay-sounding music turned on and left me chuckling quietly.

"Kankuro! Tamako! Take Gaara and go quickly!" Temari shouted, jumping in front of us. "Leave him to me"

"But Temari! There is no way you could defeat him alone!" Kankuro said.

"Just go! This is an important mission for Suna! Just take Gaara and go!" We both nodded, I grabbed Kankuro's arm and flickered away and continued to run.

. . .

"How's Temari doing? Where's Sasuke!?" Kankuro asked, worried plastered on his face.

"Tch, Temari is alive but she isn't moving, Sasuke is still following us," I responded back. "Dodge!" A couple shuriken when thrown, both of us dodged before stopping. I walked in front of the remaining Subaku siblings and pulled my arms out.

"Don't run away..." Sasuke panted.

"I'll be your oppo-" I interrupted Kankuro.

"I'll fight you." Kankuro glared at me, daring me to oppose.

"If Gaara gets's out of control, you're the only one who can subdue him. Save your chakra. I'll deal with him." Kankuro said.

"Matte!" Temari jumped and landed besides us.

"I thought you passed out."

"No, but my distraction didn't give you a lot of time," Temari said, panting out her lungs.

"Time is all we need for Gaara to recover," Kankuro said back.

"Go! Kankuro, Tamako! I'll delay hi-" Kankuro ignored her and jumped forward and placed his puppet ahead of him.

"Temari, Tamako, you take Gaara and go." Kankuro said.

 _'Ugh, why can't they just decide already...'_

"Just go!" We both nodded, and this time, I put Gaara's arm around my shoulder and quickly jumped away.

"Sasuke is still following us! Kankuro is fighting someone else." I yelled out before noticing Gaara's eyes twitch and fully open.

"Put me down, Tamako."

"Can you move?" I asked before stopping and letting him go. He clutched his head and yelled in pain.

"You need medical attention..." I formed a series of hand signs and held out my hand. It turned into a hint of green.

"Go over there, you're in the way..." Gaara rasped out.

"Wha?" I didn't act fast enough and was punched away. I landed on the trunk of the tree and coughed out blood.

"G...gaara..." I rasped out

"I don't know what you Suna Shinobi are doing, but I'll stop you!" Sasuke said. "I'll ascertain your true identity!"

I chuckled before a full-blown laughter.

"Gaara is Gaara of the Sand. He is what you see. What's in him is a whole different story." Sasuke frowned at me.

At the moment, Gaara screamed in pain and clutched in the head. Cracks forming all around his head.

"Gaara!" Both Temari and I shouted.

"Stop, Gaara! Have you forgotten the mission!?" Temari shouted in a pained voice.

 **"You who are strong...you who are called Uchiha...you who have friends...you who have a purpose...you who are like...me! By killing you, I will exist in this world as the one who destroyed all of that...I can truly experience _"life"_."** Gaara rasped out before releasing a curling scream of pain.

Gaara's right arm started to bulge and rip his clothing, then completely change color, shape, and size.

Black started to surround me, I looked at Temari for help, she was distracted my Gaara.

 _'It's no good, Gaara broke a couple ribs and I hit my head against the tree...did I get a concussion..? I can't pass out now!'_

I circulated medical ninjutsu all over my body, slowly repairing the damage down, once my concussion was fixed, I used my hands to repair my broken ribs. After complete finishing, I looked and saw Sasuke laying on a branch and Gaara ready to end his life.

Gaara has kicked away by Naruto and Sakura went to heal Sasuke.

 _'Status'_

 _. . ._

 **HP: 4,800/5,005**

 **CP: 4,300/5,105**

. . .

I glanced at Gaara who was a fourth of transformation.

"Sasuke-kun!" I looked at Sakura who was healing Sasuke and supporting him with her arm around her shoulder. She then jumped a couple trees away from Gaara and continued to heal.

"Naruto! Create a distraction!" I yelled, he looked at me as if I was crazy, Temari was too, shocked.

Naruto created a couple bunshin and they all ran forward, with the three seconds he gave me, I quickly formed hand signs and used almost all of my chakra and incased Gaara with crystal.

I panted heavily.

"Tamako! What are you doing!?" Temari yelled.

"Haven't you noticed how weird Kazekage-sama was acting!?" Temari stood still, paling quickly. "Haven't you noticed that Kazekage-sama didn't send us the plan during the month before the final chunin exams!?"

I opened my mouth to say more but was interrupted when Gaara broke my crystal and knocked me away with a flick of his arm.

I coughed out blood.

 _'What!? I put so much chakra, he shouldn't be able to get out! What did Guren do when she was getting the Sanbi?'_ I looked at Gaara and noticed dark chakra surrounding him.

 _'I see, he surrounded himself with Ichibi's vile chakra then cracked my crystal and got out. At least he's low on chakra but...'_

Gaara already was taken over by Ichibi.

"Naruto! Summon your toad!" Naruto quickly bit his thumb without complaint or questions, and with a huge cloud of smoke, Naruto stood on a toad.

Both of them an argument before the toad saw Ichibi.

"Now transform into something with claws!" I yelled out, black spots forming in my vision.

 _'Please work for god's sake. I don't wanna fail yet...'_

. . .

I opened my eyes slowly before cringing at the sun. I checked over my body's condition, surprisingly, just a migraine.

 _'Hahaha sleeping off debuffs is amazing...'_

Looking around, I saw the majority of the forest destroyed and Gaara with Naruto laying on the ground.

I quickly flickered over to him and surprisingly, at the same time, so did the remaining sand siblings.

"Let's stop...I'm tired..." Gaara said, and for once, his eyes had light.

"Alright" Kankuro responded, grabbing Gaara's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.

I turned my attention to Sasuke and Sakura, who were staring at us, Sakura was already waving her hand around Naruto with a green tint.

Before we jumped away I faced my attention to Sasuke and said,

"You really need to cut your hair."

The sand siblings and I went back to the direction to Konoha, on the way Gaara said something that tears dripped off my face.

"Temari...Kankuro...Tamako...sorry..."

"D-don't worry about it..." Kankuro said, shocked.

. . .

Once everyone found out that Rasa was killed by Orochimaru and ordered the mission Konoha Crush, Sunagakure apologized to Konohagakure, but things weren't the same.

We had an agreement, in Konoha's favor, to continue the treaty. Both villages were left without a kage and vulnerable.

The agreement was, that Suna would allow Konoha to 'borrow' one of their shinobi for a mission, and receive a small amount of the mission pay.

It was just a couple weeks after Konoha Crush, our village decided to let the council take over the role of Kazekage until someone powerful enough could take over.

I have been sent on countless mission to try to raise our village budget, and since the council decided to promote me to Chunin, I've been sent on missions after mission.

"So tired..." I groaned while munching on Dango with Temari.

"They have been sending you on countless mission too, huh."

"You too Tema-chan? What about your brothers?" I said before inhaled my dango

"It's the same for them. Gaara's has it bad." Temari slowly bit into her dango.

"Ugh, that reminds me, I have a long-term mission today in Yugakure, something about a massacre a couple years ago. They want someone to investigate on it." I said before dropping my precious dango.

 _'Yugakure...massacre...Hidan...fuck.'_

"Eh? Something wrong?" Temari frowned, I never drop food.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when Konoha will force one of us on a mission. I hope it's not Gaara. He's still wary on those he doesn't know that well." Temari nodded.

"Well, I gotta head out, see you next month!" I waved before flickering at the exit of the village and walked.

. . .

It took 6 days to finally arrive at Yugakure and I went right into work.

I talked to the man who...governed the village. His shinobi weren't capable or trained to take down the man responsible for the murders.

"Ah, Suna kunoichi, have you arrived by yourself..?" He asked while showing a bit of unhappiness.

"Yes Tamura-sama, I am more capable of this mission,"

 _'Lie, I have to pray to survive this.'_

"and I am the best shinobi trained in capture and detain." He nodded in satisfaction before asking,

"What information would you like then?"

"I would like the shinobi's data." Tamura waved his hand, a shinobi walked over to him and nodded and swiftly walked out the door. A couple minutes later, he came back with a small dossier.

He shoved it into my hands and kicked me out of the building. I mentally screamed in my head before calming down and walked to the nearest dango shop and sat down.

I ordered my usual dango and green tea. Once it arrived, I sipped on my green tea while reading the dossier.

 **Name:** _Hidan (No family name)_

 **Gender:** _Male_

 **Age:** _20_

 **Birthday:** _April, 2 ####_

 **Blood Type:** _B_

 **Height:** _177.1 cm (5'8)_

 **Weight:** _56.8 kg (125 lbs)_

 **Classification:** _S-Rank, Missing-Nin_

 **Affiliation:** _Yugakure, Unknown_

 _'The original mission asked for information of Hidan. That's all... I live another day.'_

I quickly finished my drink and gobbled up my dango and set off. I left the small village and headed towards a nearby village. Which took an hour to arrive at shinobi speed.

I quickly henged into an older appearance of myself and entered a bar. I ignored those around me and sat on the bar stool and ordered a martini.

"You new around here? I know almost everyone who comes here." The bartender said, cleaning a shot glass.

"Yeah, I'm just traveling, stopping here, and thought might have a little fun tonight." I took a sip of my martini before quickly coating my liver with chakra.

"I'm looking for a man..." He laughed.

"You're looking for a man, or looking for a one-night stand?" I giggle a bit before responding.

"I'm traveling because I'm searching a good friend of mine, so I'm trying to track him down. You might know him." I pulled a picture out of my pouch.

The bartender rubbed his chin before responding,

"Ah yes, this man is quite vulgar. He seemed like a margarita guy, but he ordered a Cosmopolitan." I laughed

"Well, he weak when it comes to alcohol," I replied.

"He's actually a regular here, comes here every other Friday. Today is Friday, so you might catch him here." Not even a second later, the door was slammed open and came inside was Hidan, still wearing the standard coat for the Akatsuki.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. I watch Hidan come over and sat next to me.

"I'll have a fucking Cosmopolitan," Hidan said before eyeing at me.

"Hey babe, haven't fucking seen you in this dump before. You new?" He asked. I giggle before responding.

"Yeah, I'm new here. Just stopping by, maybe have some fun tonight..." I trailed off as I eyed him up and down.

 _'Damn. He fineee. I would like a piece of that!'_

"Cosmopolitan?"

"Don't fucking judge me, they're delicious bitch." He took the glass and finished in one gulp.

"I see something else delicious too," I smirked at him. "Let's talk a bit" I grabbed his hand and went outside before stopping and turned towards him.

"What's a missing-nin doing around these parts?" He tensed.

"How the fuck do you know about me?"

"Dossier." I responded with a smile before continuing, "Your work at Yugakure is impressive. So is your religion."

"You know the Way of Jashin bitch? Wanna join or some shit?"

"No, but I do admire your work at Yugakure. You sacrificed humans to your god, and in return, you get immortality. How this works is if you lick the blood of the person, then drawing the Jashin symbol on the ground and whatever damage happens to you, it happens to the person. Am I correct?"

"Tch, me and Kakazu killed everyone who saw or met us, how the fuck do you know all about me?"

"I have my ways, but I don't wanna fight. Let's make a deal, tell 'Leader-sama' that I want to make a deal. I'll provide information on the jinchuuriki and their skills, in return, I want you guys to research on this." I threw a scroll containing Itachi's illness and the information I have so far.

 _'Speaking of the illness, Haku sent me herbs that could slow down the process and sooth the throat. He personally crafted them into pills to last at least three years. It's not going to cure anything though.'_

"Alright, but how do I know you don't betray us bitch?"

"Just tell your Leader, for now, if he want's the deal, then we'll talk. To contact me, send Deidara to Uzu no Kuni in 7 months. Deidara only, if you bring anyone else, I'll reveal all the information I have on all of you." I smiled before remembering, "I'm on your side. Just don't go telling on me to anyone, if you do..." I trailed off.

 _'I'm such a risk taker. I bet during Shippuden, I'll be a missing-nin.'_

"Fine." Hidan walked away, I watched his figure disappeared as he entered the dark alleys.

I flickered towards Yugakure while releasing my hedge. Once I reached the village, I quickly entered my hotel before feeling lightheaded.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank so much."

. . .

I woke up around 10 and due to my Gamer's Mind, no headache. I showered and ate breakfast and flickered outside Tamura's office and knocked.

I heard a small 'come in' and opened the door before kneeling.

"I have the information regarding missing-nin, Hidan." He urged me to continue.

"He, currently, is in a group called, Akatsuki. Their goal is unknown, but all of their members are S-ranked. His abilities are immortality, but due to the fact this village isn't militarized, I cannot disclose this information." His eyes widen at the word 'immortality' and frowned when I didn't reveal the information.

"Why haven't you captured Hidan!?" He growled.

"When you told Sunagakure about this mission, you wrote that you only wanted information about Hidan, nothing more, nothing less. If you want me to capture an S-Ranked shinobi, you must pay for an S-ranked mission and reassign it. I did what I was told, I'll leave today."

I flickered out of his office and sighed.

 _'Might as well go to the springs, I heard they are amazing here.'_

. . .

"Tamako! Konoha got a new Hokage!" I turned around and faced my attention to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, everyone knows already, you're just late to the information. Senju Tsunade is now Hokage. It's been a couple weeks since that."

"Oh" I rolled my eyes and continued training.

"The council are requesting your presence. I think it's another mission." Kankuro said. I groaned.

"See ya later" I waved my hand and flickered.

"Tamako, this is an important mission. Konoha finally made their choice to the mission. You are to escort and protect Fujikaze Yuki to Yukigakure. To are to accompany Hatake Kakashi and his Genin squad. Don't mess up."

"Hai!" I bowed before exiting out the door.

 _'So this is the first movie. Heh, this is gonna be the fun.'_

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Excited. Normal

Level: 118

HP: 5,005- HP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,105- CP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 133

Vitality: 134

Wisdom: 131

Intelligence: 130

Dexterity: 138

Agility: 135

Luck: 119

Fame/Infamy: +400

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 151

. . .

. .

.

 **Author's Note**

haiii

 _ **November 9, 2017 (Thursday)**_

 _ **Contact me on:**_

email: simply4monster

twitter: simply4monster

Or simply review (Unless your not comfortable ↟)

 _ **4043 words**_

:D


	21. Fūn-hime

"We will not be able to go any further...there is no route from here..."

 _'Damn, this movie is pretty good for bad graphics and the audio is not worth mentioning.' I_ slowly munched on my popcorn they provided with an occasional sip of carbonated juice.

"This journey is useless..."

"It's over...let's give up..." A couple seconds later, a woman stood up with determination pooled into her eyes.

"There is a way. Let's believe in it. We will surely able to find it."

"But...hime."

"Don't give up!" Not even a second passed when someone slowly laughed.

" Fūn-hime! You bastards will not be able to go any further than this!"

"Mao!"

 _'Realistically, the only person able to put back faith into someone would be Naruto. Fūn-hime got nothing on him.'_

"Watch out! Fūn-hime!" Naruto shouted, oblivious of the glares I have been sending him for the past hour.

 _'I take that back, Naruto also takes away my faith on him. He's been talking to the screen since the beginning. I fucking hate people who talk, or breath too loudly while I'm trying to watching something.'_

"You should give up. You should beg for forgiveness, Fūn-hime."

"I will never give up! As long as I live, I will turn everything I have into strength, and I'll show you I can cut a way open!"

 _'I forgot how crappy the ending was. The acting was mediocre, a shinobi could do better.'_

"Alright! That's the way Fūn-hime! As I thought, justice triumph!" Naruto screamed, bringing his arms above his head and swinging them.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!" A security guard shouted at us, ready to pound out faces in, not that it was possible. Naruto yelled as he was startled by the yelling and lost his chakra focus and face-planted the ground.

"What do you want all of sudden?!" Naruto rubbed his head in pain while glaring at the guy.

"What do you mean what do I want!? Sneaking in and watching a movie for free is completely unethical!"

"No, it's not like that," Naruto said, trying to defend himself. "We weren't just watching the movie, we were also training!"

"How stupid is your teammate?" I asked, covering my face in secondhand embarrassment.

"You have no idea," Sakura said before the rest of us dropped to the ground.

"Our tickets are right here" Sasuke lifted his hand up.

"Are you guys Konoha shinobi?"

"Heh, that's right!" Naruto boasted.

"Ah, I'm not," I said meekly, raising my hand, everybody ignored me.

"I will one day become the Hokage! I am-" Naruto was interrupted when a bag flew through the air and slammed into Naruto, who was sent onto the ground. If everything was dominos, things went flying.

I flickered an inch away from items thrown at me and made it seem like training.

. . .

"Ah...Kaka-sensei is late. Again." Sakura leaned against a couple metal tubes that were also being sat on Sasuke.

"It's always like this," Sasuke commented.

"That movie was so good, I was so overwhelmed by it, 'ttebayo."

"What are you talking about!?" Sakura walked over to Naruto with anger laced on her face, "Because you created such an uproar, we didn't get to see the end of it."

"I'm surprised that we even got through that far, with Naruto's comments 24/7, we should've been kicked out a while ago," I commented, looking up in the sky before fanning myself.

 _'Fucking hate humidity.'_

"This was bothering me for a while, but Tamako, why are you here? Dattebayo."

"Eh? Don't you know the mission? You'll find out later, I'm supposed to join your 4-man squad for this mission due to the ranking." I snapped my fingers to form a senbon and twirled it around my fingers.

"Wonder why Kaka-sensei asked us to watch this movie before our mission..." Sakura said before bolting out of her spot, Sasuke did the same.

Clapping noises got faster and a carbon-copy of Fūn-hime on a white horse jumped over a gate, she continued to gallop away until disappearing around the corner.

"No way, F-fūn-hime!" The gates then opened suddenly, Sakura, Sasuke and I jumped to dodge the gate while Naruto was hit and rolled to his side. A dozen of men dressed in samurai armor came out and went into the direction Fūn-hime went.

Naruto rubbed his head with anger, Sakura dusted her clothes and got up and _ran_.

"Shannnnarooooo!" We all jumped onto the roofs and chased the men, we quickly caught up with Fūn-hime. Just when someone threw a net over Fūn-hime and her horse, Naruto took out a couple of shurikens and flicked them towards her. He then jumped down and formed a familiar hand sign.

A couple dozen Naruto's landed on three Samurai, Fūn-hime quickly went around them with the other Samurai quickly tailing her.

Sasuke and I quickly pursued them. The Samurai threw a flask filled with brown chemicals and the horse was quick to slip and fall. Fūn-hime quickly fell onto the ground, the Samurai took their chance and pounced.

Smoke filled the air and showed Sakura with a pissed face. She brought her fist to a Samurai's head and chaos raged. The Samurai's helmet was dented heavily and his head slammed onto the cement with a crater soon forming. Everyone scramble away from her. I smiled.

Without any words, Sasuke flickered on top of the remaining man's horse and knocked him out. Soon enough, I flickered next to Sasuke and formed a one-handed seal.

"Shouton: Crystal Shackles." Crystal formed around everyone's arms and legs, the armor quickly fell apart at the same time.

"Oh my..." Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and opened her mouth

"Kaka-sensei!"

"What are you guys up to?"

"Just wasting time." Sasuke patted his hands clean from dust as I smiled. At that moment, Kakashi flickered over to the man with glasses, and the shackles dispersed into shards.

"That took chakra ya know!"

Kakashi ignored me and offered his hand to the man.

"Ah, I'm so sorry" Kakashi rubbed his neck and slightly bowed. "This person is the client for this mission."

"Eh?"

"Yes, my name is Asama Sandayū, assistant of Fujikaze Yukie."

. . .

"This time, our mission is to protect the actress who plays as Fūn-hime, Fujikaze Yukie," Kakashi said, staring at the three genin and recently promoted chunin.

"Protect?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, protect might not be the best word. It's better to say we are her escorts." Kakashi continued.

"This is the first time the Unlucky Hime would be filming overseas. But Fujikaze Yukie plays the most critical role..."

"I'm very sorry..." Sandayū muttered.

"As one would expect from Konoha shinobi, the bodyguards hired as stuntmen. And even our master bodyguards were defeated."

"I'm from Suna..." I muttered, glancing at the old director who obviously didn't care.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kakashi eye smiled. A couple of seconds were met with silence until Sakura broke it while looking at a picture.

"Wow, what beautiful glaciers!" She awed before someone commented back.

"Those are Yuki no Kuni's rainbow glaciers." Sakura looked back before widening her eyes.

"You're Kin, the actor played by Brit!" I turned around and observed his features before looking away.

 _'Meh'_

"This time, the last scene of the movie will be filmed there."

"And you're Hideo-san who plays Shishimaru!"

 _'Sakura, you have a nice piece of meat sitting right next to you that is our age, ignore the third-rate actors. Sasuke is totally better.'_

"We're sure going far if we're going to Yuki no Kuni," Sasuke commented.

"That was the manager, Sandayū-san's recommendation."

"Hah? Going to somewhere far cost a lot of money, Sandayū-san, are you even sure that's a good location? You haven't been there before...right?" I said, giving him shivers before he responded meekly.

"No, I haven't, however, a friend of mine recently traveled there and sent me pictures, I'm sure it's going to be a great place!" Sandayū said without missing a beat.

"Right..." I drawled.

"It is said in the spring, the rainbow glaciers glow with seven colors."

"But that is nothing more than a myth. In the real Yuki no Kuni, there is no such thing as spring."

"And even if it did produce seven colors, that would just be the sun's reflection off the ice. Nothing more, nothing less." I added.

"No spring?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it mean it's always winter?" Sakura added on. Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi, was it? I heard you went to Yuki no Kuni before." The director said before breathing in smoke and exhaling.

"That was awhile ago..."

"And it is said that Yuki no Kuni is a poor nation," A new voice said, walking behind Sakura. The said girl quickly looked behind her and smiled.

"The henchmen! Michi-sama!" I looked at her direction and looked at the man before looking away.

 _'The eyes are okay, everything else is meh.'_

"Didn't their economy collapse because previous feudal lord got to involve with his mechanical puppets? And that's how they went bankrupt, or something like that?"

"You're partly right, the current feudal lord, Kazahana Dotō, got obsessed with something called Chakra Armor. It's an armor that has chakra running through it and can enhance physical power as well as chakra based attacks. However, if a shinobi relies on the armor so much, he or she could be easily defeated with taijutsu." I said, putting on a thinking face before swatting my hand away.

"That's just what I heard, no one knows for sure unless you live there."

"Oi, I hope they have a heater at least. I really don't like going to cold places." Another actor said, drinking tea slowly.

"So, you wanna run away just like Yukie?"

"Wait! Give me a break!"

Everyone laughed at the director's assistant misery.

"Ano...is Yukie-san always...like that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes. She really doesn't know the meaning of words like 'motivation' or 'ambition', and she's really is quite helpless, that Yukie-chan..."

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work. I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camera is on, I'm not going to complain. She was born as an actress." The director said before realizing something.

"Now that you think about it, she started running away when she was told she was going to Yuki no Kuni." I glanced at Kakashi who nodded.

"That quite odd..." I muttered, looking at Sandayū. He quickly looked away before sweat dripped from his brow.

"Nevermind that, we must find Yukie soon, we set sail tomorrow." Sandayū quickly said, changing the subject.

. . .

"I fucking hate the sea." I groaned while heaving out nothing. Sakura did a couple hand signs and placed her palm against my forehead. Everything seems to be fine.

"I think teaching you medical ninjutsu was the best decision of my life." Sakura giggled before retrieving her hand back to her side.

"Neh, Sasuke, have you been training well? Or are you slacking?" I smirked.

"Ah, I've been training ever since your team went back to Suna, let's fight after this mission," Sasuke smirked back with excitement in his eyes.

"Mou, don't get ahead of yourselves, think about that after completing this mission," Kakashi said, walking towards our trio. Naruto was nowhere to be found.

 _'Every since Sakura learned Medical Ninjutsu and chakra enhanced punches, her team is treating her differently. Kakashi praises her and even taught her Chameleon jutsu while Naruto and Sasuke were hospitalized. Sasuke looks at her as if they were real comrades, and sometimes when he thinks no one is looking, is warmth. Hehe.'_

Then stomping was heard in the lower deck before someone slammed the door open and screamed.

"Sleeping beauty if finally awake," I commented, laughing. When Yukie finally calmed down, she went back downstairs to be never seen again.

. . .

"...wake up." I poked Naruto awake with my foot, he opened his eyes slowly before turning around. I then kicked him off his make-shift bed and left the room. Walking up, I could feel the temperature dropping until I was greeted with cliff full of snow.

People were already getting off the boat and getting ready to film the next scene. Sakura and Sasuke were already changed into their warmer clothes and sat on top some cargo and watched.

 _'This is supposed to be where we encounter the shinobi from Yukigakure. Kakashi will deal with the oldest, Sasuke with the girl, Sakura and Naruto with the fat one. What should I do?'_ I pondered before having a conclusion.

 _'I guess I'll first move Yukie out of harm's way, the help Sasuke.'_

"And...action!"

 _'Theory time! This time will be time periods and ages! Hashi and Mada met when they were around 13 to 14 years old, they take the Head Clan name a couple years later, so maybe 5-6 years after meeting each other, so that would make them 18-19. I assume, looking at a picture, and due to the 'anime' and 'manga' everyone looks 3 years younger than they look. Sasuke for an example, during The Last, he looked around 22, but noooo. He's 19.'_

I paused my thought and looked at the set, mediocre acting. I felt a small tap before turning around and was greeted with pink.

"Tamako...you looked like you were in deep thought. A ryo for your thoughts?" Sakura said, pulling her clothes on tighter while shivering.

"Ah, nothing." I waved my hand to dismiss her.

 _'Hashi, who desperately want's peace, probably tries to convince Mada, let's assume it takes a year or two until Izuna finally dies and Mada agrees. So, that would make Hashi and Mada 20-21. It takes, a year for the village to start up and running, 21-22, then a Hokage a couple months later. That makes Mada 'dying' at 22-23, months later, Hashi has a daughter or son. He died before Tobirama looks old, so he died maybe 5 years later. Died at the age of 27-28. Tobirama become Hokage right after, which makes Tobira-'_

I was interrupted by a loud explosion and avalanches. I quickly flickered behind Yukie and carried her bridal style and flickered her onto the boat and jumped next to Sasuke.

"How many?" I raised my right hand above my head and formed a tanto.

"Three, we have the advantage." I nodded.

"Hyōton: Tsubame Blizzard!" She swung her arm towards our direction and a couple dozens of ice birds came right to us. We both dodge her attack, only for it to come souring back. I smirked.

"Shouton: Crystal Senbon!" I copied her actions and swung my arm at the birds, senbon quickly formed and pierced the birds, dispersing them before souring back at Fubuki.

"Aah? Shouton user?" She questioned, smirking once again and quickly forming hand signs.

"Hyōton: Ice Prison!"

We backflipped, somersaulted, and all the flips that existed in this world to avoid an icy capture. I slammed my hands into the ground.

"Doton: Mud Wall!" The ice crashed into the wet wall and hardened, leaving the ice in halt.

"Tch, is that all you got?" Sasuke taunted, preparing a fire jutsu. I raised my hand in front of him.

"Don't waste chakra, her armor makes it that she's immune to most ninjutsu and genjutsu. Use tai." I said, my arm retreating to my side before stumbling.

"Shanaaarooooo!" Sakura circulated chakra to her arm and brought her fist to the snowy ground. Another avalanche came. Her target, which she was battling with Naruto, fell off his snowboard and went tumbling down.

"I think she's going to be fine. Don't you think Sasuke-kun~" I teased. He's always worried for her and glancing at her, she's not a weak little girl anymore.

"Whatever..." He turned his attention back to the Yuki nin. Before anyone could notice, I flickered behind Fubuki and attempted to pierce her. She noticed at the last second but I managed to pierce her shoulder. She backflipped away to regroup herself while clutching her shoulder.

Sasuke quickly followed up with a kick to her chin, sending her into the air before shouting,

"Lion Barrage!" He flickered above her and slammed his knee into her stomach. She heaved out saliva and smashing onto the ground.

"One down, how's Saku doing?" I turned around and was met with a passed out Mizore in a...rather large crater. Sakura was panting while Naruto calmed down, red faint in his eyes. Sakura glanced at us before pointing at Kakashi and his opponent.

The Yuki nin glanced at the state of his teammates before retreating a couple meters away from Kakashi and formed another set of hand signs.

"Hyōton: White Wale" Kakashi dodged and true to his name, he used the same jutsu. Nadare repeated the jutsu, two wales clashing against each other, causing the whole island to rumble and fall apart.

With the snow making a smoke screen, we boarded the ship and escaped.

While on the ship, everyone rushed to put the expensive equipment away before wrapping blankets around their body.

Everyone huddled together for warmth while our team stood watching them, Sakura flashed though two hand signs before relaxing her arms to her side.

"Kanetsu no Gyou" She whispered before head admitted from her body. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"...so...warm..." I stuffed my face into the crook of her neck before taking a peek at her remaining teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke glaring at me while wrapping their cloak closer around their body. I laughed silently before forming crystal in front of them.

 **SUFFER**

"Sakura-chan isn't your teammate, she ours! Le-" Naruto was interrupted my Kakashi who slammed his fist into his head.

"Would you put a lid on it?"

Ah, the glories of messing with the strongest people in the world.

. . .

"Sandayuu-san, you knew about this, right?"

"Hai"

"You must have known how would she react if she was brought here."

"This was the only way I could bring Hime back to this country." Naruto burst into laughter before responding,

"Sandayuu-Oji-san, Fuun-hime is just someone from a movie, she's not a real hime 'ttebayo."

"She's a real hime." Kakashi voice droned out.

"Her real name is Kazahana Koyuk, I'm surprised she lasted this long. She look's the same as she was younger, not to mention she has a hefty bounty on her that was provided by the current daimyo of Yuki no Kuni." I spoke, twirling my senbon between my finger.

"Fujikaze Yukie is just a fake name. She's the heiress of Yuki no Kuni."

"EHH!?" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted in surprise while Sasuke's eyes widen.

"The last time I was with her, she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me. I used to serve under at the side of the previous Daimyo, Kazahana Sousetsu-sama. The country was small but peaceful. Sousetsu-sama loved the hime very much and lived a very peaceful life."

 _'Yatta, yatta yatta. Just a bunch of information that I don't really care and already know. Skip'_

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Bored. Normal

Level: 119

HP: 5,025- HP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,135- CP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 134

Vitality: 135

Wisdom: 132

Intelligence: 131

Dexterity: 139

Agility: 136

Luck: 120

Fame/Infamy: +400

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 151

. . .

. .

.

Author's Note

hai

ya i know,

ive been nonexistent for a couple weeks

sorry, I've been really busy.

 **November 22, 2017**

 **3397 words**


	22. Goodbye

Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter, please bear with me because this is important, as well as the last chapter until next year.

I've been getting a lot of feedback (thanks!) and most were criticism (thanks!) and I've read over my mistakes and realized, I need to clean up everything.

My writing isn't something perfect, but I and my editor/beta are working hard to fix everything as well as scrap and rewrite if needed. Yes, I know that I wrote Gamer Mind/ Body twice, copy n paste is an ass to me and likes to fuck me all over. Yes, I know that my non-chapters (regarding about questions and etc) are

.

(Saint of vice koncor)

"...annoyed about the non-chapters that artaficaly inflated you're chapter count and I was letting this sit till it had enough chapters for a solid amount of chapters. I mean the questions could have been end of chapter notes and the anti-plagiarism could have done edited into the beginning. Welp I'm going to do something else I'm pretty much done till a new chapter comes out."

.

I'm sorry, I wanted my readers who followed me from my first chapters to have something while I type and etc, I thought it would be better for them to get hyped for future chapters, and I didn't want to keep their questions being unanswered until a finish another chapter, which will take probably 2 -3 weeks.

.

(Jeff091)

I just recently have gotten an editor/reader, and so far, they're doing a fantastic job, I asked them if they could prioritize the recent chapters then work on the older chapters when the got the time. It will take time correcting my mistakes, I apologize.

.

(ansonchansky)

"...dont use third person, then switch to first...'

Did I? I'm extremely sorry, I'm still a newbie writer, so sometimes I make mistakes, I'll correct them when I get the chance.

. . .

Now, focusing back, I'll be entirely stopping this fanfiction until I finish it and correct, I feel that my writing is extremely bad and I seriously need to fix everything because of the feedback, I'll like to thank you for opening my eyes and to read this...fanfiction.

Thank you for reading~

\- Simply


	23. Teaser

"Suna no Tamako, you are hereby arrested by Sunagakure as well as Konohagakure for conspiring with an S-Ranked Missing-nin Yuga no Hidan and Iwa no Deidara. Do you have anything to say?"

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

 **[Coming Soon in 2018]**


	24. Am I?

To those who have PM me. thank you

to those to showed their support. thank you

to those who gave undying support and love. thaNK YOU

.

I've...been thinking about bringing this story back to life.

to continue writing for those who like it.

and this time.

dont like it?

dont comment it.

hate it?

can't please everyone

think im a attention whore?

well i think that as well

.

Those PMs really...made me cry. And after logging back on this...platform, and seeing them all and reading, and responding to them all. I wanna write for those kinda people.

may have toxic people, that's true.

but where toxic people are, there's people who care.

.

My family life won't change, not until collage, and it won't change the fact that my mother isn't great, nor is my father.

but that doesn't matter anymore.

why would i want the love of those who don't care?

why should i beg for their approval?

im tired.

and i dont care

i dont give one single fuck.

so fuck off haters.

this bitch is back.

and she's bringing her cancer writing to life.


	25. Ambush

"A vehicle! A real machine vehicle! Oh my god, I haven't seen them for such a long time!" I placed my palm against the metal frame and gently smushed my face into it.

"Vehicles? I didn't know they had those in Suna." Sakura mused.

"Suna doesn't have any, it was a mission," I responded, stepping away from the vehicle and dusting off invisible dust.

"Where were you?"

"Classified."

"What was it about?"

"Classified."

"Who wer-"

"Saku, I can't tell shit. Classified."

"Long ago, this place used to be a railway," Sandayū said, stroking his chin.

"Railway?" Sakura questioned.

"Right now it's covered in ice, but there are tracks underneath." The conversation ended, not long before we reached the outside of the cave and got ready to film.

"Alright! We'll start shooting!"

"D-director! Big problem!" A man burst out of his vehicle and came running towards us like his life depended on it.

"What is it!?"

"Yukie ran away!" Immediately after the man mouthed out the last word, all four of us jumped onto the mountains.

"We will split up from here to search for her. If you find her, make contact by radio!"

"Yokai!"

We all slipped into four different directions and ran.

"What's the point of running around aimlessly? Naruto is going to find her anyways." I grumbled, before jumping back towards the rest of the crew. I then ran up the mountain right above the railway and prepared myself.

"If the train's gonna come here, then might as well be ready." I took out a couple tags and placed them five to six meters away from each other.

"Avalanche and..." I stopped my movement before going into thought. "Should I save those people that were massacred or just watch?" I glanced the middle left of my vision and read my Chakra Points.

"5,135...is that even enough?" I looked at the sun and was confirming the time when I got a radio signal.

 _"I found Yukie, we're coming back dattebayo."_

 _"Hai"_

"Huh, the ice melted off the tracks... they're coming." I touched my earpiece before saying, "Chakra is melting off the ice on the tracks, someone is coming. Anyone on the tracks should probably run." I lifted my hand back before getting a reply.

 _"Alright, stay put. Everyone else, stay close by but don't get spotted. We might have to fight, use ambush as an advantage."_

"Yokai." Everyone replied, Naruto excluded.

I coated chakra around my vocal cords and spoke out,

"Everyone, I suggest you evacuate or hide, I can't guarantee you'll survive with only me protecting you." I droned out

"EHH!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" I shrugged back.

Everyone scrambled and gathered their belongings and equipment before promptly hiding. Barely a second later I heard the whistle of a train, lights, and Naruto jumping out of the cave with Yukie on his back. It wasn't long before someone started speaking using speakers.

"It's been awhile, Koyoki."

"It's been ten years. Now, let me see your face." A loud sound came left of me, I turned around and saw a couple dozen logs treading down the mountain, I took this as a cue to use the tags. I tapped on them with my finger coated in chakra and ran.

Shortly after, the explosions were behind me and already forming a mini avalanche. Finally, while reaching a hidden spot, I looked behind me and saw many people dressed in samurai clothing while holding spears and swords.

"Everyone! Our Koyuki-hime is watching! Victory is ours!" Cheers fused from the small crowd after Sandayū's small speech. "Kazahana Dotou! Do you know how long I have waited for this day!? I am Asabasan Dotou, a representative of the 50th Brigade. We will now avenge the murder of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago with your death!" Some more cheers were heard right after.

They started running down the mountain.

"Kakashi, Dotou is giving a single, I'm not sure what he's planning to do but he's going to massacre everyone running down, should I do something?" I whispered while calculating my precious CP.

A long sigh was heard on the other line before Kakashi responded, _"Something quick and efficient, but don't blow your cover."_

"Hai"

 _'Shield or dome!?'_ I pondered before my eyes widened at the sight of the train literally transforming into a weapon.

 _'FUCK IT'_

I formed an array of hand signs, the fastest I'd ever done in my whole life, and slammed my hands on the ground, releasing a constant stream of chakra while time was slowly ticking by. A huge puff of snow flew into the air, making a natural smokescreen, but it wasn't long before it finally went away.

 **-2,500** CP!

It revealed a massive dome surrounding the two dozen men who were frozen in shock. Sasuke took the opportunity I gave to good use and threw an array of kunai with tags before taking cover in a mound of snow.

 _'That was a fuck ton of chakra, nearly half of my reserves...'_

Sakura soon followed after and punched the mountain she was on, making a small crater. The impact soon made an extremely large avalanche that covered a good portion of the train which, in response, started up and running.

They crossed over a bridge that exploded, courtesy of Kakashi. Sasuke then jumped down to follow them before being stopped by Kakashi.

I took that moment to relax and withdrew my chakra from the dome before jumping down towards the men who charged.

"Ya know, if I wasn't kind enough, I would let all of you die from these kunai and senbon," I said, picking up a couple and stuffing them into my pouch. "Next time, don't blindly run into a battlefield, it will get you killed, and you're wasting everyone's time by burying you all in this place, with rock hard dirt," I informed them harshly.

"And you!" I walked up to Sandayū, "You could've killed all of these men for absolutely no reason."

"There was a reason! To take back our country!"

"To get yourself killed, if you all died from these kunai, nothing would've changed. We are shinobi who were hired by that director, and we are still apprehending Dotou." I paused to check on my CP before continuing, "Whenever you like it or not. Let the shinobi fight the shinobi." I then bowed before flickering to Kakashi.

"What now? We don't have enough room for them." I pointed at the men Sandayū brought, "Should we just send them back?"

Kakashi groaned.

. . .

"Kakashi, there is a blimp over there..." I trailed off, seeing Yukie getting hooked like a fish. The women that Sasuke and I fought earlier was flying in the air, dropping kunai attached to some kind of blue balls that, on contact, will erupt ice pikes the size of two urban houses.

"Oh shit!" Kakashi yelled, jumping away, with both Sasuke and I following his example.

"Sakura, where's Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled, looking at her. Sakura's eyes widened before looking at the blimp's direction.

"Don't tell me..." She trailed off.

I glanced at Kakashi.

He picked up his hand before sliding it down his face.

"Go...don't die..." I nodded. I started running towards Naruto before jumping and quickly forming Crystal steps on the way before reaching him.

. . .

"Like I'll ever let that happen!" Naruto shouted, jumping down and revealing our hiding spot,

"Oh mother of God, please help this child..." I soon jumped down and prepared myself for a fight.

"You!"

"You bastards, how did you get here!"

"Hehe, don't underestimate the power of a ninja!" Soon after those words, wires started to come out of nowhere and wrap around us. I quickly formed a kunai and cut them away.

I didn't even notice the fat guy jumping down and slamming his body against me. Black surrounded me and the last thought I had was,

 _'...fuck...'_

. . .

"This is all your fault..." I groaned, my wrist in cuffs that were hanged into the air with more cuffs around my feet. I was hanging in mid-air along with a chakra control device plugged into my stomach.

"Ya know, this hurt's like a bitch."

[Break handcuffs? Need 100 STR]

"Good thing I'm strong without chakra..." I muttered before whispering.

"Now, I'm going to break out of here and you two better not fuck anything up," I said, preparing.

"Like you can, your friend here has been trying to escape ever since I got here, which was at least two hours ago," Yukie noted while glancing at Naruto's metal nail flyer that was dropped on the floor.

"Unlike you two, I have a brain and sense of time. It's almost dark out soon, that's when the rest are coming. I'm going to meet up with them. I've been waiting." I replied.

 _'Yes.'_

My body moved without my command and lifted itself up before pulling my two hands away from each other before a loud sound of metal came. I quickly fell onto my feet like a good shinobi and did the same with the cuffs on my feet before regaining control of my body. I proceeded to glance at the chakra control device on my stomach.

[Destroy device? Need 130 STR, 130 WIS, and 130 INT]

 _'Yes'_

The device was soon off and chakra came back to me.

I lifted my hand in front of my eyes before concentrating. A couple of seconds passed until my hand was lit by a tint of blue, I'd formed a chakra scalpel.

I lifted my hand and cut through the metal bars in one swipe before walking up to Naruto's cell.

"I swear, if you do anything stupid again, I'll personally kill you myself!" Naruto shivered in fear before nodding rapidly.

I cut through the cell and cuffs before breaking out Yukie as well.

"Follow Naruto only, don't follow me, stay quiet and I promise not to rule out your death as Dotou's fault." I didn't bother to see her reaction before running.

 _'I need a long break after this mission...'_ I thought before momentarily freezing at another particular thought. _'Deidara. Akatsuki. Fuck'_

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Edited by Cilesa (Wattpad)

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Worried. Fatigue (-20 STR, -20 VIT, -20 AGI)

Level: 120

HP: 5,025- HP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,135- CP Regen: 3 per 5 seconds

Strength: 135 (-20 Debuff — 115)

Vitality: 136 (-20 Debuff — 116)

Wisdom: 131

Intelligence: 132

Dexterity: 140

Agility: 137 (-20 Debuff — 117)

Luck: 121

Fame/Infamy: +400

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you

Money: 73,290 ryo (7,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 151

. .

.

Author Note

another prepared chapter that was uploaded on a different site probably three for four months ago.

brings back memories while rereading and fitting it into this platform.


	26. Arrest

"Oh, holy Jesus." I clutched my head while pacing in front of Naruto and Yukie.

"Eh? Tamako, what's wrong dattebayo?"

"Ohhhhh...so many things. How many months has it been since Tsunade-hime became Hokage?" I asked.

 _'Ohhhh fuck. If it's been over seven months, I'm so screwed.'_

"Eh...I think it's been over four months, almost five?" I sighed in relief before looking around.

"Okay, we got time...Naruto! Follow me, I think I know where to meet up." I ran up the wall before hopping over the railing until seeing string being shot ahead of me. A person landed in front of me.

I saluted.

"Kakashi! It's been awhile...heh" Kakashi stripped of his disguise before facepalming.

"Sorry for making you wait. Where's Naruto and Yukie?" He said right as Naruto hopped off the railing while holding Yukie on his back.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto let Yukie get off before walking forward, only to be stopped with Kakashi throwing his pouch at him.

"I'm glad to see the Hime doing well." Yukie looked at him before glaring.

"You switched the Hexagonal crystal for a fake one didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi walked forward while reaching something in his vest. "I figured those guys were after this." He handed her the crystal

"Just for this..." A loud sound came from behind me, I snapped towards the noise only being met with flying bodies and Sasuke and Sakura running towards us.

"We can't hold that area any longer," Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in delight.

"Naruto! Tamako! You guys had me worried! What if you guys died!" Sakura yelled at us.

"Heh, they can't kill me unless I'm done with my goal, besides, ain't no one gonna have the skill to eliminate me!" I puffed out my chest while pointing a thumb at myself.

"Right...anyways..." Kakashi trailed off.

"This way!" Yukie yelled before taking off in the other direction.

It wasn't soon until we arrived into a rather large room, once we stepped into the middle, lights when on and graced themselves on Dotou. He chuckled before standing up from this throne.

"Dotou..." Kakashi eyes' morphed into slits.

"Koyuki, well done." Everyone gasped before glancing at Yukie. Right before she could even take a step forward, I flickered behind her and tripped her. She fell onto the floor with a soft thud and I placed my knee on the center for her back and my left hand on her head. I leaned in next to her ear and whispered,

"Yeah, yeah, we were going to stab Dotou with that knife that for some reason you have, not going to work honey. He's got chakra armor on." I clicked my tongue in annoyance before continuing, "Let the killing to the shinobi."

I stepped off Yukie when I spotted in the corner of my eye that Dotou just started to rip off his cloak.

"What an ugly fuck he is," I said loudly while smirking. He growled before the ice trio flickered in front of us. At that moment, someone from the trio summoned ice birds and aimed them at me. I stared at the birds before getting an idea.

 _'I'm going to copy the fuck out of this.'_

I raised my right hand in front of me and pushed chakra into the palm.

 _'Shouton: Emerald Sheild.'_

Green formed across my vision and easily blocked the birds, at that moment, another idea popped into my head.

 _'What if I just fluctuate my chakra..?'_ I change the density and simultaneously, change the shape silhouette of the chakra to birds. The viridian crystal shifted into small birds. I smiled at the counter.

"Another copy-cat? Not smart enough for your own ideas?" The girl taunted. I raised my periwinkle eyebrow before flicking her off and turned away.

"And what exactly are you going to do about that? No one's going to know if ya know...disapear." She growled before repeating the technique. Instead of wasting chakra, I backflipped and regrouped with Team 7. Dotou took that chance to grab Yukie and escaped through a rather large hole in the roof. Just before the completely disappeared from my line of vision, Naruto wrapped rope around Yukie's arm and disappeared.

I twitched before the girl once again threw ice birds at me and blocked my path.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch." I turned around and sighed in annoyance before responding.

"You're like a bag of pampers. Self-absorbed and full of shit." She sent another wave of birds. Right before they could even get foot close to me, I countered with a swipe of my kunai.

"Rude. I wasn't even finished." She formed quick hand signs before retaliating.

"Oh yeah? I'm about to finish this battle!" She formed her last hand sign and sent a rather large bird.

"Lame comeback. Aren't elders supposed to be all wise and shit?" She grits her jaws tightly before pointing a finger at me.

"I'm not even old! I'm only 17!" She slammed her palms onto the ground, at the second, ice pillars erupted from the ground attempting to capture me. I jumped into the air to dodge only to notice another pillar grow out of the previous pillar. I formed small crystals in the air and hopped on them, getting up higher and higher.

Once I was at a reasonable distance I slapped my hands together and used a good portion of my chakra.

"Shouton: Crystal Senbon!" Masses of crystal sprouted from thin air and soon filled the air. Fubuki gasped in horror before attempting to run away. When the senbon started moving, she backflipped, while touching the ground, she pushed chakra and erupted another ice pillar. She then hid behind it, waiting for all the senbon to miss their mark.

I smirked.

I looked at the last bit of Team 7 and noted that Kakashi and the other Yuki Shinobi already escaped to higher grounds and Sasuke and Sakura was just about to finish up with snowboard man.

"Shannarooo!" Sakura flickered behind the man and aimed a good chakra enhanced punch to the gut. The shinobi spluttered out his stomach and slammed into the nearby wall.

"Let the girl do all the work? That's not being a gentleman."

"Tch."

. . .

"Hurry up! Naruto still has that Chakra receptor on! He's not going to make it with himself!" I yelled behind me, taking the lead of our small three-man team, forming an arrow. Sakura and Sasuke flanking my opposite sides.

"Where is he? Is he alone?" Sakura asked, observing our surrounds of hidden enemies.

"Yeah we'll be meeting up with him soon, let's plan real quick. Me being the most knowledgeable about Chakra Armour will explain. The plan so far that I cooked up. Once Dotou sends Naruto to the ground, Sasuke can use Chidori to do some damage because the armor can't absorb massive amounts of Chakra. Chidori is a highly concentrated chakra, so doing damage to the orb at the center of the suit. While Sasuke's hitting him the Chidori in the front, Sakura will come behind him and her chakra enforced taijutsu will make everything a breeze." The duo nodded before running even faster than before.

A couple minutes later, we arrive at the scene, a bit feeling warmer. We were also greeted with Naruto being pounded into the ground and drowning in the water. I flicked my finger to Sakura and Sasuke to go, and Sasuke was quick to react.

 _'Observe'_

 **Name:** Kazahana Dotou

 **Level:** 380

 **Class:** Daimyo (Jonin Level)

 **HP:** 12,290/22,560

 **CP:** 14,480/37,590

 **A terrible brother, messed up uncle as well as a sucky ruler. Yeah, just kill him.**

 **BOUNTY:** 10,000,000 ryo

 _'Holy fuck. His daimyo ass is going to the nearest bounty collector after this.'_

He concentrated chakra to his legs to give him a quick boost and formed two Chidori, one in each hand and struck. Dotou's face quickly morphed into shock then to pain. Sakura quickly acted and aimed a punch onto Dotou's lower back, probably snapping his spine in the process as well as adding another crack to the orb.

My thoughts were thrown across the room when Dotou grabbed Sasuke and swung him into Sakura and throwing them across the valley and smashed into a boulder, Sasuke hitting the rock and Sakura landing on himself.

"N-naruto, Sakura and I c-cracked it...y-you handle the r-rest..." Sasuke fell forward, Sakura quickly caught him before fainting from fatigue.

 _'Damnit, I thought that plan would've worked. I might as well get some hits in for that exp though, then let Naruto handle the rest.'_

 **[Baddies should be punished]**

 **Kill Dotou (Or take part in the murder)**

 **Rewards:** +100,000 ryo

+350 EXP

+20 with Yukigakure

.

"Shouton: Ingulfing Fist," I whispered. Under Dotou, erupted a periwinkle hand and cupped his whole body and squeezed.

 **-1,200 HP!**

Dotou growled before lifting his arms up, breaking the crystal while making an invisible gust of wind, blowing snow everywhere around him.

"I need to stall, Naruto still hasn't gotten back up from the lake..." I jumped in front of the lake and looked at Dotou in the eye.

"Look, we got off the wrong boat, let's start over. My name is Suna no Tamako."

"Get out of the way brat."

"Fine fine...I have some information that might interest you. Surely you know what _bijū_ are right? That boy that you hit into the lake? He has a Kyuubi in him. I think you have experiments reading for a jinchuuriki?" His eyes widen for a moment before narrowing.

"And why are you telling me this? Aren't you teammates with the boy?" I faked laughed.

"I'm from a completely different village, I don't care what happens to him, besides...it's all in the name of science, am I right? Imagine Chakra armor as strong as a bijū, we could potentially take over the world with this...are you understanding what I'm getting at?" He smirked at me.

"Ah, I see..." At that moment, the lake behind me started bubbling and turning orange.

"Well, it was a nice conversation, however, 'our' plan won't be set in motion since your dead so...bye-bye!" I mocked wave and right before flickering to Sakura and Sasuke, I sent a couple senbon at his way.

A couple dozen Narutos' jumped out of the water and was reading to pound Dotou's face.

"I will pay back what you did to me...with compound interest!"

. . .

"Did you have to shatter his skull? You know that they pay extra if the merchandise isn't bruised." I said, covering dead Dotou with chakra before consuming in crystal.

 **LV UP!**

"What? Merchandise?"

"Nothing," I quickly responded before stuffing him into a scroll and throwing that into my inventory. "I guess Naruto and Sasuke need to stay a couple days extra here in Yukigakure to recover huh." I wrapped Naruto around my neck and started following Kakashi.

Sakura did the same with Sasuke and followed our footsteps. It wasn't long until we arrived at the nearest village, which once held the castle that Yukie, or Koyuki, lived in. I placed Naruto on a nearby bench before looking back at Kakashi.

"I'm sure the villagers would welcome Koyuki-hime at any time, just knock on a door."

. . .

"Two weeks. We've been here for two god damn weeks. I get it that you guys are all happy and not home-sick because you got your team, but I haven't seen mine for almost a month!" I growled out.

Kakashi looked at me, he recently received a hawk from Konoha and just finished reading it.

"Maa maa, we're leaving soon, just stay put..." He trailed off, watching my every movement.

 _'Fuck, something is wrong. The movie never mentioned a message from Konoha, and he's acting weird...'_

"Right..." I walked over to Sakura and glomped onto her. "Saku~" Her teammates glared.

"Ne ne, what's it like in Suna? I've never been there." She asked, I put a thinking face before letting go and standing beside her.

"Sunagakure wasn't and will never, be a rich village. I'm sure you don't know but, Suna has the lowest stats as a village altogether. Population, shinobi, economy. In fact, our economy was terrible when I was a child..." I trailed off before looking at the trio who frowned.

"You wouldn't understand living in poverty, but most civilians didn't have a job or anything at all. You guys were born in Konoha, arguably, but sorta true, the most powerful Village the world has ever seen...our 3rd Kazekage went missing when we needed him the most during the 3rd Shinobi War...It doesn't matter, that was in the past. It's real sunny and hot, at night is similar to Yukigakure, just no snow. We have a nice Academy." I finished. Then I sensed someone behind, I quickly turn around and was met with Kakashi.

He smiled before tripping me and placing his knee on my back and forcefully slammed my head against the wooden dock.

"Suna no Tamako, you are hereby arrested by Sunagakure as well as Konohagakure for conspiring with an S-Ranked Missing-nin Yuga no Hidan and Iwa no Deidara. Do you

have anything to say?"

* * *

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Worried. Royally Fucked.

Level: 121

HP: 5,579- HP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,928- CP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

Strength: 136

Vitality: 137

Wisdom: 132

Intelligence: 133

Dexterity: 141

Agility: 138

Luck: 122

Fame/Infamy: +400

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you

Yukigakure no Sato Appercients you

Money: 173,290 ryo (17,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 152

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

Tamako is in quite a fickle, isn't she?

R&R

 **[toxic comments will be ignored]**


	27. Run

"Suna no Tamako, you are hereby arrested by Sunagakure as well as Konohagakure for conspiring with an S-Ranked Missing-nin Yuga no Hidan and Iwa no Deidara. Do you have anything to say?" My heart stopped beating right when those exact words slipped out of Kakashi's mouth.

"W-what!?" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled while Sasuke's eyes simply widened.

"You had a great future ahead of you, rare Kekkei Genkai, graduated at the top, and even had the 4th Kazekage train you...to think you would come this low, conspiring with S-Ranked Missing-nin..." Kakashi trailed off in disdain. "And out of all the Missing-nin, you picked a man who massacred his whole entire neighborhood simply because he didn't like it, and another teenager who stole a forbidden jutsu and is a terrorist bomber..."

 _'Fuck, my saves won't help me. Talking to Hidan was five months ago. Act cool, this is the only thing I can do.'_ Kakashi stared at my blank eyes while I howled in laughter.

"Is this a joke? Who's Deidara?" I smiled before struggling to get up.

"Mission Number 0056, expediently 6 months ago, you took a mission to Yugagakure in hopes of discovering information about the massacre that took place seven years ago. You managed to find Hidan, instead of attempting to kill him or flee, you talked him into a deal, not much was heard, but the spy tailing managed to hear the words meet and Deidara."

"W-what? Why was there a spy on me!?"

"You were on suspicion at the very age of eight when you took your very second test. You answered simple questions with high knowledge, but you also answered them with knowledge not even the rest of the world knows. Hyuuga Affair? Hiashi surviving but letting Kumo take Hizashi instead? That's not something you should even know. Don't even let me start on Kiri. All that information you put on your test, shouldn't be known. Kiri is such a quiet, deadly and secretive village. You should've known nothing."

My eyes widen before I mentally cursed at myself.

"And so, even after that, you still revealed information that was never known to the rest of the earth, you have anything to say?"

 _'Act insane, maybe they'll give me a pass of being fucked up.'_

"Arrested? It took Sunagakure with the help of Konohagakure ten fucking years to arrest me?"

Kakashi's eyes examined my face to find any faults, his eyes then widened.

"Tamako, are you really positive about what you meant? What about Sakura? What about your team?"

 _'Saku is my bae, but she needs something to hate, so she could grow stronger, her will to bring back Sasuke was enough, but I want her to exceed herself. I...I gotta be harsh.'_

I stopped laughing momentarily before cracking a smile.

"Honey, I'm a certified killer, lier as well as a manipulative bitch. My sensei was a manwhore who cheated on his wife every second he got. My teammates are useless, nothing special about them that I could actually use. Sakura was just a plaything when I got bored, It's not going to be fun if she died..." I paused for everyone to intake everything I said before continuing.

"Although, that will be enough for cracking Uzumaki Naruto, another name for him for people like me, easy money."

"What?" I slowly turned my neck to face the voice, and surprisingly, it was Sasuke.

"Money. Is that all you think about? What about those people who treated you like family? And what does that all have to relate to Naruto?"

I smirked before blowing into a whole wide grin.

"You mean- you don't know?" I asked innocently before continuing at confused as well as horrified faces.

"Naru-chan here is the container for the Kyuubi. He's a jinchuuriki. He's the main reason why Konoha was destroyed twelve years ago."

"That doesn't have to do anything with money."

I tilt my head on the floor before showing them a wide grin.

"If Naru-chan has the Kyuubi, and it's possible to extract the Kyuubi from him-" Kakashi slammed my head against the floor in an effort to stop my words from flowing into the presence of his cute little genin.

"...it would mean absolute power. Enough power to help you with your revenge as well as taking down the whole damn world."

"What did the world do to you?" I glanced at Sakura. Her eyes were red and watery with tears as they dripped down from her chin and pooled down next to her feet. She bit her lip to refrain to make any sounds.

"...what did the world do to me?" I chucked before widen my eyes. "Everything. In fact, look at how the world treated Naruto." He flinched. "Look what they did to Sasuke! He is suffering, and the fact that he doesn't know the truth abou-" I stopped myself from revealing and cursed at my stupidity.

"Truth about what?" Sasuke asked, eyes cold as steel.

"Truth about his own sensei," I answered. "How he got his Sharingan. How he failed his whole team. Now, Kakashi. Please tell us the story of Obito." I smiled before morphing it into a smirk.

 _'Damn, what a good save!'_

Kakashi looked at me before looking into the sky and closing his eyes in pain. I quickly replaced myself with a pre-made clone is dashed silently into the forest.

"I'm so so so sorry..." I looked back for a second before making my own resolve. I took off my hitaiate and slashed it horizontally before tying it back onto my neck.

[-3000 Fame!]

"Yu no Kuni, here I come."

. . .

"What do you mean you don't have any fucking rooms left!?" I growled at the lady who whimpered in fear.

"T-their seems t-to be an f-full house t-today, I-i could get y-you a free bath." She stuttered out before shrinking.

"Fine, make it quick." I slammed my hand on the desk to emphasize my point, the lady quickly ran out to get a small ticket and practically threw it at me.

"I-if you take a right, then an l-left, there should be two doors for both genders. Enjoy y-your stay!" She bowed and ran away.

[The skill [Manipulate] level increases by one!]

I quickly did what she told and entered my female side of the section. I entered what seems to be the changing room, which was filled with lockers.

 _'Observe'_

Bamboo Lockers

\- Good quality lockers, I don't expect anything else less from Yugakure's most popular hot spring

\- Could be used as a weapon if needed

Kunoichi Clothing - Common

\- Skimpy as fuck, maybe she's part-time whore as well?

\- Made from local cotton and fiber

\- Good quality, for something that's easily flammable

 _'I should stop before finding a condom or some shit. The guys here aren't even worth a one night fuck, and I'm keeping my virginity until I'm married!'_ I quickly stripped off my clothes before looking around and dumping them into my inventory. Then taking a towel that's provided, I wrapped that around me and walked towards the door leading outside to the springs.

I hopped in and found a good place to relax before closing my eyes.

[Buff! 10% exp boost! 20 minutes]

 _'I need a plan. A fucking good one too.'_ I paused my thinking to sense chakra around me. So far, so good.

 _'If I get into an agreement with the Akatsuki, that'll mean protection from the two villages after my ass. But I don't want to be in the Akatsuki. I believe only one girl should be in it, that's Konan...'_ I relaxed my muscles, closed my eyes and melted into the springs.

 _'What could I be to them that's so important that they will accept me as one of their own, but not too much to the point they'll force me to join..?'_ My eyes snapped open at a particular thought. _'Info broker! It's perfect! Being close to two containers should be enough! I could even convince them that I have spy's all around the shinobi world!'_

I mentally praised myself before thinking it through more clearly.

 _'What if they ask me how? Could I use my Kekkei Genkai in some way..? I know it's possible to make clones and receive info once they disperse. Could I make tiny crystal ants or some shit like that?'_ I raised my palm out of the water and focused my chakra onto the center.

Not long before a tiny butterfly formed, I urged it to move forward.

 _'Holy fuck, it moved.'_

. . .

I stood in the small hotel room that I rented for the time being with thousands of ants, butterflies, earthworms, and even a couple beetles all finely made of crystal.

Crystal Ant

\- Crystal soldier that take the ground, made from a soon to be master of crystal

\- Could last up to 3 months before dispersing (Weak)

\- Smart enough to disperse when discovering important information

\- Before dispersing, it divides into three new ants that last up to 3 months

Crystal Butterfly

\- Crystal soldier that take the sky, made from a soon to be master of the art of crystal

\- Could last up to 1 month (Very Weak)

\- Smart enough to disperse when discovering important information

-Before dispersing, it divides into four new butterflies that last up to 1 month

Crystal Earthworms

\- Crystal soldier that control underground, made by a skilled craftswoman

\- Could last up to 2 weeks (Paperclip weak)

\- Smart enough to disperse when discovering important information

\- Before dispersing, it divides into six new earthworms that lasts 2 weeks

Crystal Beetles

\- Crystal soldier that control the ground, made form a soon to be master of the crystal art

\- Could last up to 6 months before dispersing (Strong)

-Smart enough to disperse when discovering important information

\- Before dispersing, it divides into two new beetles that last up to 6 months

"The worms are going to be my main source of information, they always disperse so that should be easy..." My eyes widen at a thought that had me grinning. "I could have an extremely powerful network of spies and information, better than Jiraiya or even Sasori. Hell, I'll even know what the Raikage eats every morning if I wanted to know! Exponential growth...I'll be the most informed person in the whole world..." I cracked up laughing.

"What's even better, they barely give up a chakra signature!" I wiped a tear before checking the date. "Only a couple more days until I meet up with Deidara. For now, go." My miniature army proceeded to fly, dig and climb out of my room and spread across the town.

. . .

"I didn't think that an Akatsuki member as yourself would be on time," I said, hopping off a crystal cloud and letting it disperse.

Deidara gave me a nasty look before turning away.

"Hmf! As if I have a choice! Sasori no Danna is such a time freak un!" He sat up from a boulder he was leaning on and looked me right in the eye.

"Our leader wants to know what you can do for us. He know's you not that strong, so what can you provide us, hm? Especially since you had your little episode a couple months back un." He waved his hand to emphasize his point.

"Honey, you're looking at the most informed person in the world right now, as well as the best spy you can ask for. Wanna know where the Ichibi container is? He's with his sibling Temari and Kankuro in Cha no Kuni looking for my ass. Right now? He's booking a hotel room."

"And how do I know you're not lying un?"

"This morning on your way here, you caught a rabbit and shoved a small clay figure in it before saying 'Katsu', the rabbit blew up and you cooked up the remains of it in a pot." His eyes widened before looking at his clay bag, then back at me. "Pretty gory if you ask me. You could've just thrown a couple C1 at it and done! You got perfectly cooked rabbit. Yum."

"H-how did-nevermind. Fine, you know everything, how's that gonna help us un?"

"If you're smart, you would've realized that I could tell you where the Jinchuriki is at this moment, easy for you, easy for me." Deidara stopped molding clay and placed it back in his pouch before nodding.

"And how do we know you're not going to betray us? Not that you'll be able to do that, you don't stand a chance." Deidara responded before pausing a bit.

 _'Seems that Pein has finally got in touch with Deidara. Am I in or out?'_

I chucked.

"We both have the same idea, well your leader and I. I'm not sure about everything else, world domination is a thing I want. Who wouldn't want that?"

He looked at me blandly.

"You're crazy."

"Who isn't?" I grinned crazily. Deidara smirked and responded back.

"Touche. See, I like you. Everyone else back in the group is an ass. Especially that Uchiha..."

"Well, you can't win them all."

Deidara nodded back in agreement before concluding this get together and spat out a C2.

"I'll get in touch with you in a couple weeks, avoid the radar. I'll send a C1 to meet up again until then, welcome to our jolly group." He jumped onto the bird that flew close to the ground and escaped the horizon.

"That was easier than I expected. I guess Pein wants my ass"

[Man, you sure are smart! +1 WIS]

. . .

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Happy

Level: 124

HP: 5,579- HP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,928- CP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

Strength: 140

Vitality: 141

Wisdom: 136

Intelligence: 136

Dexterity: 144

Agility: 142

Luck: 125

Fame/Infamy: -2600

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato Appercients you

Money: 173,290 ryo (17,329 USD)

Unspent Points: 156

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

i've been inactive for quite awhile, but don't worry

today, **6/16/2018 [Saturday]**

i will be uploading 6 chapters :)

thank you for the continuing support :)


	28. Peace Talk

I stared at the newly released Bingo Book and flipped through the pages and landed on mine.

 **Name: Suna no Tamako**

 **Sex: Female**

 **DoB:**

 **Affliction: Sunagakure, Unknown**

 **Chakra Affinity: Doton, Suiton, Shouton**

 **Height: 159cm (5'2)**

 **Weight: 40kg**

 **Rank: B-Rank**

 **Taijutsu: 3**

 **Ninjutsu: 3**

 **Genjutsu: 1.5**

 **Intelligence: 2.5**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Speed: 2.5**

 **Stamina: 2.5**

 **Handseals: 4**

 _ **Total: 21**_

 **Eyes: Ebony**

 **Hair: Periwinkle**

 ***If found, capture alive to either Sunagakure or Konohagakure***

 **Bounty: 5,000,000 ryo**

 _'Tch, they even used my old registration picture.'_ I continued to walk down the dirt road, nearing Hi no Kuni border with Kaze no Kuni. So far, no one has even recognized me.

Nearing towards a relatively large building that wasn't even on the map, I checked over the clothes I was currently wearing.

I opted for a fishnet shirt that covered by a trenchcoat similar to what Anko wore and left the zipper untouched, exposing my front body, the color was black with a single red cloud hovering over my left breast. Then, I wore simple fishnet legging and black denim shorts.

I shoved my hands into the pocket of my jacket and flickered to the entrance and opened the door. The building was disguised as a medical center, I quickly ask for directions to a random room number and headed towards the men side of the bathroom and touched the urinal in disgust. The urinal moved back and revealed a large room with slots into the wall.

A man, who I presumed was the owner of some sort, raised a kunai at me.

"Calm, a friend of mine told me of this place, I need to cash something in." I raised my hands above my head in surrender before lowering them down at his consent.

"A bit young aren't ya?"

"No one told me that when they decided they want me in the cells." I shrugged before looking through my inventory for Douto. Once finding it, I popped him out and smashed the crystal.

"Yuki's old daimyo, hefty price on this fella. Where did you pick him up?"

"During a mission where I was considered a comrade back in Suna. 10,000,000 million for him right?"

"He's a bit damaged, here, I'll give you a steal since it's your first time here. 9,500,000"

I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Deal"

. . .

"What makes you so special?" Pein stood in front of me and folded his hands.

"My kekkei genkai. I'm able to send out an army force in a blink of an eye, I could even create a huge network of spies, which I did. Now, Pein-sama, what information would you like today?" I crossed my legs and waited for his response.

"Ichibi."

I nodded before holding up the release sign, closed my eyes and replied.

"Ichibi's container currently is in Sunagakure, doing small missions for raising the village budget, he's with his team as well as a replacement sensei..."I trailed off before opening my eyes. "His replacement sensei is a normal jonin, decent taijutsu, and ninjutsu. His genjutsu could use some work. The team currently with him is his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro specializes in puppets and has great chakra control. His sister, Temari, specializes in futon, she uses a large fan, without it, she's powerless. It seems that the council is debating if Ichibi's going to follow his father's footsteps.

Pein nodded and dispersed into holograms. I looked at the bracelet they group provided me, similar to the rings, allowing communication. I took it off and threw it into my inventory and headed towards Otagakure.

Sasuke recently defected Konoha, and I _must_ give my salutations as fellow defectors of the same age.

I sprinted towards the directions while glancing at my minimap ever so often, encountering a couple bandits and whooping their ass as well as taking all their shit.

Stuffing a couple ryo into my inventory, I neared an unsuspicious tree and walk around it.

"If my memory serves me right, this is Orochimaru's sound base. So how the fuck am I suppose to get in?" I walked around the tree thrice before getting a conclusion.

I walked up to the tree, infused chakra into my fist, and thought, maybe making them come out was an excellent idea.

I then slammed a fist into the tree, completely destroying half of it.

I stood back, waiting for _something_ , to come up and n' greet me.

My luck skill is a blessing.

The very, Uchiha Sasuke, took his time and went to look at the cause of the commotion and mini-earthquake.

"Sasu-cakes! I missed ya! How's being a missing-nin so far? Feels good huh? Being free." I put my arms out into a hugging gesture, Sasuke frowned at me and spoke.

"Tamako, what do you want? Coming to an S-rank missing-nin base and destroying it can't be on your to-do list."

"Is that sarcasm I hear? No, I'm here to discuss something, mainly about your brother."

Sasuke's eyes darken admittedly, an inch away from shoving a kunai down my throat.

"I know how much you want to kill him, so I'll help. With information of course." My smile soon turned into a frown.

"Don't worry, I'll always be on your side, besides, kids like us gotta stick together, right?"

"Just spit out the damn information already."

I lifted my hands in surrender and answered back.

"Itachi's abilities and I'm not sugar-coating anything, is par of a kage. Plain in simple, his stamina however in nonexistent. In total, I've gathered his overall total would be 35.5, rivaling Sannin Jiraiya."

"How do I know your information is correct?"

"Sasu-cakes, I found Orochimaru's hideout, a feat no one else has ever done, trust me, and you'll get your revenge in, two or three years, give or take."

"Why are you helping me? Last time I bothered to check, you tried selling Naruto for some damn money."

"For one, I didn't try to sell him or even attempted to-" I was interrupted briefly.

"-you shared your thoughts about it."

"Yes, shared. Anyways, I believe I'll get a profit from this, who doesn't want the great Uchiha Sasuke on their good side?"

Sasuke gave a glanced at me.

"I swear I won't betray you, I'll even do that dramatic 'cut my hand and offer blood' for you or some shit."

. . .

I groaned.

 _'It took fucking days to convince this motherfucker Uchiha. I swear, if Itachi doesn't make it alive, I quit this game._ ' I traveled down the dirt path and passed puddles, lakes and a couple rice fields.

 _'And coming do this humid ass place better be worth it. I should've gone on a journey for Tsunade before Naruto convinced her old ass.'_ I grumbled before stopping at a small dock.

"Oji-san, I'll be borrowing this boat thing for a couple days, you good?" I spoke with rudeness.

"And what makes you think I'll let ya?"

I glared at the man and summoned a couple kunais and let the levitate around him in circles.

"Repeat that please."

He soon gave me the boat, along with some food, map, and compass.

"If my memory serves me correct and the GPS in this game isn't crap..." I rowed the boat into the sea while recalling vague memories, "Haku said to meet him on this island along with Zabuza..." I rowed what seems to be hours until the said island met my gaze.

The island was relatively small and looked liked a perfect hideout of any missing-nin would jump on.

'Maybe I can take this over...' I jumped off the boat and ran across the water into the beach. Still pooling chakra into the soles of my feet, I walked on the sand, leaving no traces and continued until reaching a small cliff. I quickly walked upwards before trying to sense Haku or Zabuza's chakra.

 **[2 large chakras and 18 small chakras found west of you.]**

"Fuck, someone else is here." I ran towards the direction and reached near a clearing, in the middle was Haku and Zabuza, duking it out with 10 shinobi, 8 of the already passed out with a senbon to the neck.

I slapped my hands together and formed a large cage that trapped the remaining shinobi and flickered next to Haku.

"Yo." I soluted lazily before observing the capture lot.

"Who are they?" I asked flipping through my bingo book.

"Not sure, they just started attacking us," Zabuza responded, still wearing his cow uniform.

"What's your name? I'll spare you." I walked forward and waited.

"F-fuma Kentaro." He stuttered, looking quite young, maybe a year to two older than me.

"Fuma?" I muttered to myself. "Why does that sound so familiar..?" I paused for a minute or two, looking through my brain for any piece of information.

"Ah!" I raised my pointer finger up. "Are you originally from Otogakure?" He shook his head and replied. "No, but some of us are. I-i'm from Ame." He pointed at a mother and, who I presumed, her son, she sat on the floor and wore clothes that resemble rags.

 _'Fuck, I remember. Fuma clan from the Manga is an aggressive clan who usually wields fuma shuriken while the Anime Fuma Clan is a clan from Oto and half of it is currently with Orochimaru and the other half are 'traitors' and usually are criminals. Jackpot.'_

"Ah, I know your clan. Your name means Sharp Wind Demon. Interesting..." I walked to the other side of the cage and stared into the eyes of the woman who shielded her son away from me and cried.

"Your clan is under Orochimaru, isn't it?" I murmured quietly, crouching down to her level. "Don't worry, he's my enemy too. Is it just you and your son?" She nodded.

"Y-yes, but he's not my son, he's my brother, our mother was killed while we tried to escape, we found this Island and they welcomed us in a couple days ago..." She trailed off. I nodded before snapping my fingers, the cage dispersed into dust that was blown away by the wind.

"You all must hate the Akatsuki then," I said, looking for any dust on myself. I was interrupted when someone picked me up by my collar.

"You know that Akatsuki? Tell me!" I looked bored at the man and flicked him in the forehead, sending him skidding back. I fell on my feet to the ground with grace.

"I'm part of the Akatsuki. Well, more of an info broker, I give them info and they keep me safe from Konoha and Suna. I'm sure you know me or heard of me. The name's Suna no Tamako." His eyes widen and took a couple steps back.

"You're the recent traitor from Suna! Enter and graduated a year earlier and turned chunin on your first exams! You even cashed in Yuki's old daimyo." I heard a whistle behind.

"Damn gaki, a Daimyo? How much you get?" Zabuza asked strapping Kiribocho onto his back.

"Just 9,500,000. He was originally 10,000,000 but his head was so fucked up, bashed and his brain was leaking out." Behind me, everyone's jaw dropped. That amount of money alone is not even possible for them to make in their lifetime.

"Shit, that's not a lot of money."

"Well he wasn't really causing any problems except to his own country, but a Daimyo is a Daimyo." He nodded in agreement.

"Well, what happened? Before you saved Haku and me, now you're a missing-nin. Got bored? And who's the Akatsuki? Info broker? Gaki, what the fuck did you do in less than a year?"

I laughed at Zabuza's remark.

"No, I planned but got caught. Akatsuki, well, is a group who strive for world peace...is what they say. They're trying to capture all Biju and take over the world. Sounds like my kind of group." I explained, cracking a smile as Zabuza laughed.

"They strong?"

"They got Kisame in their ranks."

"Well shit."

. . .

"So you're telling me that the leader of this so-called 'Akatsuki' is controlling the Mizukage, Yagura?" Haku said, chewing on a piece of the very expensive dango I got from Cha no Kuni.

"Hai."

"And Yagura is going to die in two years?"

"Hai."

"And for some reason, you know this?"

"Hey, this is info that usually cost you millions. I guarantee this will happen, besides, the real reason you want me here is..?"

"It's about that disease you told me to cure. I've only got pills to slow it down, but nothing to cure, I'm sorry, but I have no idea. I could research more if you give me the patient's blood sample, just 5 milliliters should be enough."

 _'Getting blood from Itachi? Not even Hidan can do that.'_

"I'll take the pills, I'll try to get the blood, it might take awhile."

"Wait, you mean you're trying to cure someone without them knowing?"

"It's...complicated. I'll explain once this is all over. So, you guys planning to go back to Kiri once Mei becomes Mizukage?"

"Mei..?" Zabuza said, his eyes widening. "You mean _Terumī Mei_ , my genin teammate? She becomes the Mizukage? How are you sure?"

"My spy, who's in the council, told me that they are considering Mei to succeed Yagura if anything happens to him.

"You got an inside in the council? How corrupt is Kiri?"

"Very, with Yagura the kage. Once he's finally gone, most of the corruption is gone, save for my spies. I don't think you need to do any missions for any money anymore. Yagura is going to die anyway."

"Well, I'm trusting you gaki, and one wrong move could end up you dead in a ditch."

"Noted."

"Anyway, what are we suppose to do with them!?" He pointed at the 37 people behind me, eating a buffet I stole and hid in my inventory.

"I dunno, we could make our own group or something, go wild."

. . .

I lounged on the couch of the room, currently in the Akatsuki base in an unknown location. It reminded her of Orochimaru's base, cold, damp and dark as fuck.

Why was I here?

To catch a weasel.

Then the very person I needed, entered the living room. I stood up and opened my mouth.

"Uchiha Itachi, I need to talk to you." He stared at me emotionlessly before quietly agreeing and followed me to a private training room. I looked around and sensed for any chakra signatures before activated private seals.

"Now is it that you need from me?" He questioned, full on guard, ready to slice my throat.

 _'Save file 3'_

"I have dreams, and they become true every single time." I paused to look at his reaction. Nothing.

"I saw...Sasuke and you fighting-" Itachi grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall.

"How much do you know?"

"E-everything. I t-to want peace, t-that's why I went rogue." He loosens his grip slightly and activated his Sharingan. "Because the Akatsuki does so much damage that I need to fix without altering the future to much, the future isn't perfect, but it's the ideal outcome."

"Talk." He dropped me on the floor as I collapsed onto my knees.

 _'T-that killer intent.'_ I gulped before continuing.

"You and Sasuke fight, he wins and you die. Sasuke collapses and Tobi, or Madara as you know, picks him up, along with your eyes, and takes him to a disclosed location, I'm not too sure about. Once Sasuke wakes up, Amaterasu activates at the sight of 'Madara' but he already perceived that." I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Sasuke later finds out about your sacrifice and wants revenge on the elders, he crashes in 5 Kage Summit, which Tsunade was unable to attend as she was in a coma, in her steed, Shimura Danzo. He and Sasuke get into a fight, Sasuke kills him. After using his Susanoo to long, he transplants your eyes into him, giving him Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and if you don't know, it's similar to the Mangekyo, but no damage is done." I looked at his scarlet eyes.

"You overused your eyes to the point you can no longer see too well and your disease holds you back."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I have the cure." His eyes widen.

I took out a small pill dispenser and showed him.

"These pills can slow down the disease eating up your body, it will soothe your lungs as well. Drinking mint tea can also help with the coughing up blood part. As far as I know, the Mangekyo Sharingan can only activate when someone experiences an overload of emotions. It also will give the user terrible sickness, may it be mental, as Sasuke succumb to the Uchiha Hatred, or physical, as yourself."

"Why are you telling me this? I could just kill you right now without no one even noticing."

"Uchiha Itachi, you are the noblest, kindest, as well as the trustworthy person I know. You never want war, I hate war. I'm here to stop the last war, the Fourth Shinobi War. We win of course, but with so many sacrifices. If I compare you to anyone else, you are the only shinobi who could take on Madara without help, you are such a valuable person, personality wise, and strength wise. So please, help me make peace, to take down Madara, and to save your brother form darkness."

I bowed deeply as I could and prayed that Itachi didn't decapitate me on the spot.

"What's our plan?"

I cried on the spot.

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 12 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Happiness overflows, dazed

 **Level:** 124

 **HP:** 5,592- HP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

 **CP:** 5,975- CP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

 **Strength:** 140

 **Vitality:** 141

 **Wisdom:** 136

 **Intelligence:** 136

 **Dexterity:** 144

 **Agility:** 142

 **Luck:** 125

 **Fame/Infamy:** -2600

 **Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato Appreciates you**

 **Money:** 9,673,290 ryo (17,329 USD)

 **Unspent Points:** 156

. . .

. .

.

(another sorry gift due to my hiatus)

 **OMAKE**

"You want me, the person who spied on the Akatsuki, and S-Ranked-nin and the World's most informed person, to watch some snot-nosed kids fight for a fucking bell?" I stared into Kakashi's obsidian orbs as Naruto groaned and banged his head on his desk.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds terrible. Look Tamako, I need your opinion and information collecting skills for the future genin and village. Please dattebayo."

"What exactly am I supposed to do? Watch them beat each other up? Harass them a couple times?"

"In other words, yes. You'll be helping me decide." Kakashi informed, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall."

"And when is this?"

"In five minutes."

"What the fucking hell Hatake."

"Well it was supposed to start about 20 minutes ago, but we got time."

I groaned and massage my headache away.

"Kami help these children. Alright, I'll do it if you throw in a mission in the fucking outside world."

"Deal"

Right when Naruto agreed, Kakashi places his hand on my shoulder and flickers to a nearby forest near the Academy. We walked forward, escaping from the shadows.

"Then we can't use discretion, can we?" Kakashi stated, walked exactly two paces ahead of me.

"Rokudaime!"

Everyone gasped even some even took a step back.

"Kakashi-oji-chan! Tamako-oba-chan!" Baruto yelled, walking towards us.

"Yo Baruto." I raised my fist and Baruto fist bumped me back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Baruto questioned.

"What am I doing here?" Kakashi repeated with closed eyes. "Well, Tamako and I are the proctors."

"HUH!?" The whole class exploded in shrieks.

"Rokudaime is the proctor!?" Denki gasped out.

"Tamako is also proctoring too, Rokudaime has aged as well as lost his Sharingan, she's our biggest threat," Shikadai commented.

"She's the double-agent for the Akatsuki under the Kazekage's orders and council, she's the main reason why we even got close to winning the war! She's even said to be the most Informed person in the world! She also got the skills back that up as people say she's par of Rokudaime! Maybe more!" Chocho exclaimed, cupping her hands together.

"This is amazing! Konohagakure's famous child genius who became a jonin at the age of 12! Rokudaime who forged peace after the Great Shinobi War...and he's going to be our proctor!?"

"I think this is going to be a drag..."

"Calm down guys! Kakashi-oji-chan already is already retired!"

"That still doesn't matter, despite Kakashi an old wrinkling thing, he still has skills, if I fight one on one with him, I'm not sure who's going to win. Besides, can you really defeat a Kage level shinobi by yourself, Baruto?"

Everyone visibly gulped as Kakashi chuckled.

"Now now, Tamako, give some support to the kids, besides, I know a whole lot about all of you."

"And? What is it?"

"I know you're a group of troublemakers." Kakashi's face visibly darken. "That why Tamako and I became proctors. We can't let troublemakers become shinobi.

"Huh?" Baruto responded dumbly.

"Let me repeat what I said. We don't need troublemakers. I'll be watching. Whether you have what it takes to become a worthy shinobi or not. Let's see first..." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out the infamous bell.

"If you can take away any bells, you pass. How's that?"

I pulled out two more bells and let them dangle in front of me.

"By the way, headbands and targets are only for clarifying decisions. We don't want to go overboard and end up killing anyone." Kakashi glanced at me.

"It was one time! And he was wanted!"

"The client wanted him alive, not 192 senbons stuck onto his body."

I raised my middle finger to him.

The crowd rumbled a bit, with some looking uneasily at me.

"Sounds like fun," Baruto commented, cracking his knuckles.

"Fun? You think being a shinobi is fun? Well, would it be fun to kill your enemy? Knowing he or she had a family waiting for him back home? Will it be fun to see your own teammates ruthless murdered because you thought this job is a game?" I tiredly laughed. "Well, you're going to have the time of your life..." I trailed off.

The whole crowd was silent and was interrupted by Kakashi throwing a fake cough.

"There are only three bells, meaning only three people can pass."

"Eh!?"

"Wait a minute, only three people!? That isn't fair!" Baruto exclaimed.

"You can quit if you don't like it." Kakashi looked away bored.

"A cell requires four men, three students, and one sensei, this is a time of peace, we don't need 30 students each year."

"That's right, in this day and age, we have enough personnel. It's not a big deal if no one passes."

"Eh?"

"How can you say something so messed up?" Baruto called out.

"What's so messed up about it? That's because, in real battle, there's no way to predict what you'll be up against" Shino spoke out, Konohamaru soon following.

"Don't forget...in the world you're striving to enter, one mistake can mean death."

"Besides, no enemy will stop if you comment how 'messed up' it is. Hell, they'll probably kill your teammates in brutal ways before killing you slowly, trust me. No one is going to wait for you to catch up. It's a kill or be killed world."

"The senseis' are being scary..."

I huffed, _'Scary? She's hardly ready for the academy if she's from Suna.'_

"I'll give you an example. You know the famous Danzo Uchiha Scandal?"

Everyone nodded furiously.

"Shimura Danzo was a corrupt councilman and ordered 13-year-old Uchiha Itachi to massacre the Uchiha Clan simply for the fact they were getting too strong, Danzo blackmailed him into doing so. Then put all the blame on Itachi, who later joins to Akatsuki to spy on them. Danzo also implanted Sharingans into his body. Danzo was later taken into custody and executed!"

"Correct! Now, Baruto, you think that's fair?"

Baruto shook his head and bent his head downwards. Sarada followed his example. I walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I was with Itachi-oji-chan to keep him company." I hugged her tightly and walked back to Kakashi.

"We will be acting as Rokudaime's guards and Tamako will be roaming by herself. Which one would you pick? Four people for one bell or an S-Ranked-nin with two bells? These are decisions that a shinobi must make. Remember, Tamako was once a shinobi strong enough to take on two Akatsuki members and the said group considered her of their own."

"Come'on gakis. Let see what you're made of. If you do get one hit on me, I'll tell you all about my missing-nin time" I bribed with a wink.

"We're not going to hold back, so come at us with the intent to kill."

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

Note that the OMAKE events are just extras.

if it's real or not,

that's for you to decide

;)

 **6/16/2018**

 _ **4372 words**_


	29. Profile

"Now that everything's set into place, all I need to do is keep up with my training regimen. So what can I do? Steal some shit? Make a name for myself?" I muttered silently as I trucked onto the dirt path, nearing the Great Naruto Bridge.

"And what am I doing here? Trying to get myself killed for sure..." Currently, I was in Hi no Kuni, which is Konoha land.

"Take over Nami no Kuni? That could be funny." I hid behind a bush as I saw what I presumed was a local villager laying on straw seat, ready to set off an alarm of smoke.

"Stupid Pein, making me come here to find someplace for another hideout..." I pushed my hands together and henged into Naruto. I put a small genjutsu on my headband and tied it around my forehead.

"Gotta act like an idiot now..." I cringed at the horror I was wearing, never before in any life had I ever worn an orange jumpsuit, let alone anything flashy orange.

"Yo!" I waved at the man, putting on the biggest grin I could muster.

"Halt! I need to see your ID before you can continue on." At his words I put on a confused face on before complaining,

"Aw really? It's me!" I pointed my thumbs at myself. The man simply stared, unimpressed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! This bridge is named after me!"

They guy laughed before reply.

"You? You can't be Naruto-sama. He's from Konohagakure..." He trailed off, looking at my forehead. "My deepest apologies, please, continue on." He bowed.

 _'Loser.'_

"It's okay, mistakes are made. Ja ne!" I waved goodbye with a huge smile and ran off. Once I was at a safe distance, I released my henge.

"A smile is now plastered permanently on my face." I groaned, massaging my poor jaw before sprinting down the bridge. It didn't take very long to see land.

It smelled like seafood, a cuisine I don't have the opportunity enjoy too often. The air was filled with mist, making it hard to see. Of course, any shinobi would be able to use their chakra to sense their surroundings.

"Where would be a good spot? On top of a mountain? Behind a waterfall?" I sprinted down the bridge and touched land. A couple meters away was another person.

"What business do you have here?"

"To take over this island," I bluntly replied before laughing at his shocked face.

"I won't let you!" He sprang towards me, pitchfork in hand as he swang at my head which I countered by lifting two kunais into an "x" shape, trapping the crude weapon. He first tried to yank it out before attempting to kick at my legs. He paused momentarily at the sight of my kunais.

"I know you. You are Suna no Tamako! A bounty has been put on you! If I capture you, I'll be able to feed my family for years!" He took out a pocketknife and swung it, aiming for my abdomen.

Before he could even get an inch near my clothes, I dropped everything I was holding, went around him and rammed my fist into his spine, thrusting him into the dirt ground, cracks forming beneath him.

"Ya know, there is a reason _why_ I have a bounty," I spoke, hoisting him up into the air, crumbs of soil hanging off of him. I stepped towards the bridge, ready the launch him into the sea.

"Please! I have a family to take care of! My children need me!" I chuckled humorously before looking him directly in the eye.

"I'll let you live if you say nothing. Carry on with your normal life, I've never seen you, nor have you. Remember, one word means death, and I have eyes everywhere..." I trailed off. Setting him on the soil and picking up my kunais.

"Y-yes! Not one word!"

"Good. I'm watching your every movement."

. . .

"Behind a waterfall it is." I marked the area before pushing chakra into the bracelet I was wearing, letting Pein know my location.

"And that's it. Tedious work." I trudged up the waterfall and continued my way towards the village Team 7 stayed at during the bridge's construction. I raised my hand into the Seal of Confrontation, index and middle finger extended with the other fingers curled into the palm.

I put a small genjutsu over my Hitai-ate, removing the slash as well as adding more depth, more scuff marks and slightly charring it at the ends.

 _'Perfect.'_

I walked around the village Team 7 had lived at during their very first C-Ranked mission. The village had changed drastically these past months, no longer were there children and adults lying on the streets begging for food and money that simply didn't exist.

Instead, people were walking on the streets, occasionally stopping for a quick hello or window shopping.

 _'Fucking hell. This is better than Suna a couple years ago.'_

I continued walking until something bumped behind me.

"Oof!" A high pitched voice sounded. I turned around to see a little boy on the floor.

"Oh, sorry gaki." I held out my hand. The boy merely grinned back and took my hand.

"Wow, nee-chan! You must be a shinobi!" He gleamed, "Can I see your hitai-ate?" I smiled back as I noticed the attention I was gathering. I quickly hid my left hand behind my back and did a quick seal to strength the genjutsu.

"Yeah, sure." I undid the knot and handed it to him.

"Wow! The last time I've seen an hitai-ate was when Naruto-oni-chan came! Do you know him!?" He waved his hands around to emphasize his point.

"Naruto..? As in Konohagakure no Uzumaki Naruto?" I questioned, rubbing my chin.

"Yeah! You know him!?"

"Naruto is an...old friend of mine." His eyes gleamed even more if that was possible.

"Ne ne, what village are you from!? I want to become a shinobi! Just like Naruto-oni-chan! Saving people!"

"I'm from Sunagakure, allied with Konohagakure. A shinobi? What's your name?" I questioned.

 _'Now that you mention it, he looks kinda familiar...'_

"M'name's Inari! I want to become a shinobi so no one would have to deal with people like Gato!"

 _'Oh fuck. I'm going to mess the plot even more by accident making Inari becoming a fucking ninja, aren't I?'_

"That's an interesting goal. Gato, you say? I'm the one who captured him a couple months ago."

"Eh! You're that pretty nee-chan Naruto-oni-chan was talking about! How you swooped down and kidnapped Gato before Naruto-oni-chan could make his final blow!"

 _'...what..?'_

"Right..." I smiled awkwardly and pat his head.

"Hehe, can you teach me? To fight! By the way nee-chan, what's your name?" He jumped while holding onto my hitai-ate.

"Call me...Hisui" I smiled.

. . .

"Ne ne, when are we going to do real ninja training?"

"Inari, besides the fact that you're starting 'training' at the age of 9, you're at the level of a seven-year-old. You need the basics, like chakra control. Without that, you won't be able to do even the simplest ninjutsu." I lifted my index and middle finger, the other fingers curled into the palm and henged into Inari.

"See?" I said in his voice.

"Wow!"

"It's nothing impressive, this is only E-Ranked, the lowest. Altering your voice is a D-Ranked technique." I dispersed my henged, formed a crystal seat and sat down.

"I'll give you an hour and if you don't get that leaf stuck onto your finger by then, I'll be coming back tomorrow. If you do get it right, we'll start on taijutsu and maybe some history."

Inari nodded vigorously and concentrated.

. . .

"I did it!" I opened my eyes and let my crystal figurine of Pikachu disperse into nothingness.

Inari stood in front of me with a proud grin, holding his finger out, a single leaf hanging.

 _'What.'_

"I didn't actually think you would be able to do it..." I muttered loudly enough to Inari to hear. He brushed his hair out of his face and spoke with confidence.

"What can I say, always doing the impossible."

"It's not impossible to get a leaf stuck on your hand in one hour, it's pretty common in main villages, but you're civilian born..."

 _'Wait, who the fuck is his father?'_

On an impulse, I shoved my hand in my pouch, took out some Chakra Paper and handed it to him.

"Here, focus some Chakra into the tip of your fingers." To my astonishment, Inari's paper wrinkled up before being soaked.

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"Who's your father?" I asked, taking the paper and burning it.

"Kaa-san doesn't talk about it, so I'm not sure." Inari shrugged.

"I need to talk to your Okaa-san," I spoke seriously.

 _'Fuck the plot, Inari's is going to be a fucking shinobi and for once, I don't care where the plot is going. This manga has already been screwed up by my presence, anyways.'_

"S-sure." He led me out of the small clearing to his home. He opened the door and took off his shoes. "Tadama!" I followed his lead.

"Okaeri." Footsteps were heard before stopping.

"Inari, where did you go? I was so worrie-" She stopped at the sight of me. I bowed.

"Hello, I was just stopping by and your son suddenly asked me all of these questions and coaxed me into showing him some 'shinobi moves'. He copied me and I noticed something, and I'd like to talk to you..." I trailed off, glaring at Inari so he wouldn't speak against my lie.

"Right, I'll get some tea. Inari, go to your room."

. . .

"What was it you needed to tell me?"

I sipped the tea she provided and answered.

"I gave him some Chakra Paper, it's some paper with chakra in it, whose usage is to tell the user what kind of chakra nature they have and Inari...he has two. That's extremely rare for a civilian born, I would've turned a blind eye, however..." I trailed off.

Tsunami poured more tea.

"Inari has Suitin and Raiton."

Tsunami looked confused at me and sipped. I sighed.

"Inari has a rare kekkei genkai if anyone else finds out, he would be captured and possibly forced to share his genes. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say."

She dropped her cup in shock before covering her face.

"T-then what should I do? I can't lose Inari!" she sobbed silently.

"Tsunami-san, please tell me who was Inari's father? Where was he from?"

"My late husband was from Kumo, he moved here at a young age..." She sniffled before wiping her tears.

"That's all I need to hear. I know a way to keep him safe, but I need your permission."

"You're going to take him to your hidden village, aren't you?" She sobbed.

I shook my head.

"Not mine. I couldn't. I could take him to Kirigakure, though."

"No! Kirigakure is a terrible place and would kill him as soon as he took a step in! If they find out he even had a kekkei genkai, they would kill him!"

"Word has it that Kiri is about to have a new Kage, one with two kekkei genkai. I promise to keep him safe. Once he's 12, I'll be sure to take him to you, maybe even earlier if I can. I'll give you updates every week."

 _'Please accept and don't make me use genjutsu...'_

. . .

 _'I used genjutsu... Welp, better contact Pein about this.'_

"Pein-sama. I've acquired a small boy with Ranton. He'll be in my care until he's twelve and once he turns that age, I'll be sending him to Kirigakure."

 _"Sigh. Do what you want with the boy, we have enough military power for now. Keep him in check, I'll personally make some room once he's 12 in Kirigakure."_

I took off my bracelet and threw it back into my inventory.

"Gaki! Let's go! I need to go to Yugakure." I hollered, walking towards the direction.

"Coming!" Inari quickly packed his clothes and stomped on the fire before rushing up to walk next to me, not knowing I'd, ah... convinced his mother with genjutsu.

. . .

. .

.

Edited by Cilesa

.

. .

. . .

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 12 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Bored

Level: 125

HP: 5,600- HP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

CP: 5,995- CP Regen: 3.5 per 5 seconds

Strength: 141

Vitality: 142

Wisdom: 137

Intelligence: 137

Dexterity: 145

Agility: 143

Luck: 126

Fame/Infamy: -2600

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure Genin acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato Appercients you

Money: 9,673,290 ryo

Unspent Points: 156

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

This Chapter is extremely short as I saw it would be better to place the time/year skip on the next chapter

plus, when i wrote this, it was christmas, so I had to remove the OMAKE for christmas, ill reupload it 2019 christmas

6/16/2018

 _2261 words_


	30. Trails

"I still can't believe you're a missing-nin, aren't they all suppose to be mean and bad?" Inari stated, shuffling around.

"Some are bad, some have reasons. I'll tell you once you get older."

"I'm already eleven!"

"Can't believe you grew so quickly. You were what? Nine when I picked you up?" I used my hands to measure him.

"Hmf, I'm not short! You're just tall!"

"Gaki, that logic is shitty as my life."

. . .

We trudged through the muddy trail, stomping into the clay, leaving prints as we travel. I held up a crystal umbrella and wore the ordinary Akatsuki cloak, shielding me from the unforgiving rain.

"Sensei, where are we going?"

"Akatsuki base, we're supposed to talk about plans, I need to bring you along."

"With those criminals! Why are you with them!?"

I looked around me before bending ever so slightly down.

" Listen carefully and listen well. The Akatsuki you see is not what you think. What you think isn't right, nor is it wrong. What is wrong is right, and what's right is a lie. " I straightened my back and continued walking.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means, if you had a brain, you'll figure this out."

. . .

"So this is the boy."

I lowered my head and nodded.

"How well can he fight?"

I handed Pein the data on Inari, which I hoped exceeded his expectations.

 _'Happy leader, happy life.'_

"Ninjutsu: 2.5

Taijutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 1.5

Handsign: 2.5

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 2.5

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 3

Total: 18.5

"All of this in less than two years. Impressive."

I smiled.

"But not enough. If he strives to help with world peace, he needs to be stronger. For now, send him to Kirigakure, let him learn and cultivate him into our ideas. I'll deal with the...other problems regarding this."

I nodded back and pushed Inari out of the room and nearly tripped during the process. I ruffled his hair that he grew out a bit and smiled.

"You're not going to die yet!" I grinned brightly.

"That's not something you're supposed to say hag!"

I gasped loudly and clutched my chest.

"Hag!? I'm only fifteen!"

. . .

"So let me get this straight. Stay in Kiri, obey Akatsuki until the time is right, become chunin, and if possible, jonin, and don't die?"

"You'll be important until the time comes." I looked around me and whispered, "If Pein, Tobi, or someone who claims to be Madara says something suspicious, you know what to do."

"Kill this beetle in my hair."

I nodded back.

"So how did you get me inside of Kiri?"

"You know the fourth mizukage?"

"Yagure right? He died almost two and half years ago."

"Well, Pein controlled him, stuff happened, we tried capturing him earlier then attended. We killed the host, and Sanbi...disinagrated."

"I thought bijū can't be killed or destroyed? Aren't they made out of chakra?"

"Yes, they are. However, if the host dies with bijū still sealed inside of them, bijū disperses into chakra. The number of tails depends on how long it takes for that bijū to form again. Sanbi means three years. It's been only two and a half. A couple of months until Sanbi once again comes back. Until then, we need to capture the other bijū."

"Sensei, I know we're fighting for world peace, but why the bijū?"

"You'll see..."

"Did you hear? They announced they new Kazekage!" A random villager shouted, gossiping at a very loud tone.

"Suna's Kage? Aren't they supposed to be a hidden village? And isn't he only 15 years old?" Another woman commented, voicing out her strong opinion of Gaara.

I sipped my tea calmly before writing plenty of dots, circles, and shapes of all kind. If deciphered, should make a lengthy report. I carefully taped the paper onto a beetle and send it flying into the air.

.

GAARA, THIS MIGHT SEEM ALARMING, AS A SHINOBI OF YOUR OWN WHO KILLED HUNDREDS SENT YOU A MESSAGE. THIS WAS ALL PLANNED UNTIL YOUR FATHER DEMISE, WHICH, I SEND MY REGARDS.

AKATSUKI REVEALS TO HAVE (HAD) TEN MEMBERS, AND ARE ASSIGNED WITH EACH OTHER IN PAIRS OF TWO.

UCHIHA ITACHI OF KONOHAGAKURE AND HOSHIGAKI KISAME OF KIRIGAKURE

AKASUNA SASORI OF SUNAGAKURE AND DEIDARA OF IWAGAKURE

HIDAN OF YUGAKURE AND KAKAZU OF TAKIGAKURE

OROCHIMARU WAS ONCE WITH THE AKATSUKI AND PAIRED WITH SASORI. IT IS UNKNOWN TO ME WHY HE HAS LEFT, HOW HE LEFT, AND WHY HE IS STILL ALIVE.

THE 'LEADER' HAS YET BEEN DISCOVERED AS WE ALL MEET TOGETHER WITH HOLOGRAMS, ALONG WITH HIS PARTNER AND ANOTHER MEMBER.

BE WARY OF THEM AS THEY REVEALED THEY GOAL, TO BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD. USING ANY METHODS NECESSARY.

PROCEED WITH CAUTION

"Let's hope Gaara receives it..."

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Bored

 **Level:** 272

 **HP:** 18,560- HP Regen: 1 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 16,995- CP Regen: 1 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 290

 **Vitality:** 292

 **Wisdom:** 286

 **Intelligence:** 289

 **Dexterity:** 294

 **Agility:** 293

 **Luck:** 273

Fame/Infamy: -2700

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato Appreciates you

Money: 15,783,370 ryo

Unspent Points: 303

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

the most smallest chapter ive ever created in my entire life of fanfiction,

a disgrace, really.

6/16/2018

934 words

.


	31. Amused

Gaara was not amused.

First, he attended a meeting with old timers that believed they were _important_ , which reached for about five hours. Next, he was dragged into completing paperwork that has been piling up ever since his' fathers death. Then, he gets a letter from one of Suna's _deadliest_ missing-nin, a follow-up report to be precise.

He ruffled his hair before summoning the people he trusts the most, his siblings.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

"Don't tell me you're already giving up little bro."

He sighed at Kankuro's remark before showing them the letter.

"It's from Tamako. She claims this whole event to be staged from the very beginning, which I highly doubt." Gaara worded carefully.

"Tamako...what's that brat up to?"

"She may be a brat, but she was once rejoiced as Suna's Prodigy, strong, smart and never lost to anyone. If we choose to take this opportunity, we may be able to capture her and sentence her to jail!" Temari burst, slamming her hands onto the Kazekage's desk.

"Call Raidon and Aneko, they know her the best." Kankuro soluted, flickered away, and in a matter of seconds, reappeared with Raidon and Aneko.

"Kazekage-sama, you called?" Both simultaneously said, their voices overlapping, feeling every bit of dead. Gaara flinched a bit before talking.

"You two have been in a team with Tamako for over a year...we happened to receive a message from her. Are her words authentic?" Gaara handed Aneko the paper.

Silence consumed the room as both Aneko and Raidon gawked at the paper, rereading each sentence carefully.

"We...we aren't sure, with our time with Tamako, she could've been putting a false mask on..." Raidon trailed off, massaging his temple before snapping his head at Gaara.

"We could ask Nanami or Uta! They were really good friends back in Academy days! So was Kaii!"

"Who..?" Gaara asked, clearly perplexed.

"Hoki Nanami, Uta, and Ikina Kaii. They were all good friends with Tamako when she was younger."

Gaara nodded and with a flick of his wrist, Raidon disappeared and came back with the trio.

"Ah, Ikina Kaii, became chunin two years ago, the second exam of the year, if I'm correct."

"Hai!"

"It has come to my knowledge that all of you three have been friends with Tamako during her academy days, tell me, has there been any signs of her motive?"

Kaii ruffled his head and groaned.

"Tamako never shown any signs, just spouting justice to all and what not. She was proud of Sunagakure despite growing up seeing how...poor our village was doing. She always mentioned that she'll never die until completing her lifetime goal which had to do with unrooting something, saving a weasel and uncovering the Rabbit Goddess. I'm pretty sure she was just spouting out child imagination."

Nanami and Uta glanced at each other before nodding, it was Uta who spoke.

"Tamako would always mention about not giving up until her goal was complete, and when the Fourth Kazekage was declared dead, she has a worried look on her face. She then stopped talking to us and was sent on a mission to Yukigakure with Team 7 of Konohagakure."

"That's when Hatake Kakashi attempted to subdue her, she escaped..." Gaara concluded, lifting up the parchment paper to the window. His eyes widened before nodding.

"Nevertheless, all dismissed, we'll discuss this topic tomorrow at noon.

. . .

Amused.

The only emotion Tamako felt when she witnessed her newly appointed Kazekage's hologram.

"Kazekage-sama." I acknowledge, kneeling down.

"You claim that meeting Deidara and Hidan was intentional, however, we have no record or even anything signed to prove that."

"Kazekage-sama, your father, thought if word got out he was sending a spy to a group of S-ranked who's goal is unknown will cause...some inconveniences. With that said, there is only one copy of the document, it's in my hand right now." I unraveled the scroll to its full potential, at the very bottom was fucking Rasa's signature and a finger blood print. Forged of course, but authentic in some cases.

"A blood print? How unique..." Gaara mused, sounding a bit static.

I ignored his comment and continued,

"I fear of the Akatsuki, they're wary of me and I haven't found what their goal is. I cannot afford to leave and come back to Suna, it puts me and everyone else in danger. Kazekage-sama, what is said during this never is spoken."

Gaara nodded.

"I have many reasons to believe, that the Akatsuki goal is to capture all bijū, stay cautious."

Gaara's eyes rose to me and frowned.

"And what reasons support this...hypothesis?"

"Shortly after Konoha Crush as well as the death of Sandiame Hokage, Jiraiya-sama and Naruto embarked on a journey to retrieve Tsunade-sama. I heard that Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame came to capture Naruto. This, I believe, would be the second attempt."

Gaara crossed his arms before raising his voice. "Who is this...leader?"

" Unfortunately, I have not gotten their trust to meet their leader, but enough to know a couple of their members."

"How about their base? Where is it located?"

 _'I can't give out too much information without the future to be drastically different...'_ I sighed, _'This'll take a while...'_

. . .

Sure, Tamako had her fair share of doing the impossible, executing the impossible, and getting more notorious, but this?

She found the fucking cure.

 _The cure._

How she found it?

She was simply passing by a large group that surrounded an equally large horse-driven carriage, and you know what passed through her little missing-nin head?

 _'Lemme steal all their shit.'_

Tamako stalked the group until it was getting dark and everyone decided to start making camp, the person inside the carriage was a young lady and a servant, both around the age of 18. She quickly pulled up her hood and seeped into the shadows.

"Observe." She whispered softly, scanning the levels.

Rinha Juzo

Level: 80

Rinha Tomo

Level: 78

Rinha Yumi

Level: 82

Rinha Haru

Level: 88

 _'So those are the strongest ones and the rest are around 50. Five genin level and four low chunin. Easy. They all have the same last name at the girl in the carriage and that servant, same clan? And why does it all sound so familiar?'_

 **[ Rinha Clan: ]**

 **Debute:**

 **Naruto Shippuden 3D: The New Era**

 **Appears:**

 **In Game**

 **Currently:**

 **In Game (Diminishing population)**

 **The Rinha Clan was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars**

 _'Aah, that makes sense. Maybe they have some rare medical herbs for a certain weasel.'_ I stalked closer with every thought before observing the lady and her servant.

 **Name:** Rinha Kumi

 **Age:** 18

 **Level:** 14

 **Class:** Heiress (Special) (Genin)

 **HP:** 2,830

 **CP:** 6,500

 **The next in line for her prestigious clan yet her level or skill does not back this up. As weak as she is, her father, the current head, ordered the strongest shinobi around his precious daughter's age in their ranks to protect and give her daily needs.**

 **Despite her being a failure to her clan, her father spoils her to the fact, anything she wants, she gets.**

 **Anything she doesn't get? She screams, screeches and probably** **sends her 'willing' bodyguard to battle.**

 **.**

 **Name:** Rinha Kumiko

 **Age:** 18

 **Level:** 190

 **Class:** Chunin (High)

 **HP:** 13,380

 **CP:** 16,570

 **A girl who trained until she fainted for the sake of her family's social placement in the hierarchy clan she's in. A skilled warrior as well as a skilled medic.**

 **Forced to babysit a girl who was just a couple days older than her, she slowly goes insane due to the fact that the girl is stupidly spoiled.**

 **With both of her parents died due to experimentation and her younger brother slaughtered when he spoke out the wrongness of the clans' actions, she's ready to flee.**

 **Maybe join a village that won't use her..somewhere in Takigakure and if she's lucky, Konohagakure.**

 _'Ooh yay, free ransom money'_

I crept closer to the carriage before opening the door on the other side, away from the rest of the clan's view. I did a quick but thorough search and found one scroll and a couple high-quality kimonos that I threw into my inventory that was already cluttered.

Quickly leaving the carriage and closing the door softly until a small 'click' sound was heard, I shunshin to a rather large tree, near the clan, sat my ass down, and opened the scroll.

 _Hemoptysis - An illness that makes you cough up blood, this occurs when blood vessels in your airway or lungs weaken or break, and begin to bleed. Victims may bleed in small or large amounts that appear in your sputum (spit)._

 _Medicines may be given to fight bacterial infection or to control a cough. The victim may also need medicine to slow or stop the bleeding._

 _A saline rinse of your nose and throat may help decrease or stop the bleeding._

 _Bronchial artery embolization is a procedure to inject medicine into your damaged blood vessel. The medicine will help stop the bleeding_

 _Surgery may need to help stop severe bleeding if other treatments do not work. Surgery may also be done to look for and correct other problems with victims airway._

 _POSSIBLE PLANTS_

 _Amla_

 _Pippermint_

 _Harida_

 _Neem_

 _Vasa_

 _Nageswar_

 _ALTERNATIVES_

 _Antibiotics_

 _Antitussives_

 _Corticosteroids_

 _CHEST PAIN - Almonds, Apple cider vinegar, Tea_

 _Myocardial Infarction (heart attack) - Oxygen therapy & Defibrillation_

Painful _Sensations_ \- Anticonvulsants & Antidepressants

 _Electrical Stimulation_

 _Mononeuritis Multiplex- ?_

 _Myalgia- ibuprofen, Opioids_

 _Best-Treatment, Use all Above [75% success rate]_

"Holy fuck."

"Who's there!?"

I glanced down at the servant who raised a spear at me. Jumping down and tucking the scroll into the only clean part of my inventory, I landed effortlessly on my feet and smirked.

"Why hello Rinha clan. Salutations, mind me asking is your medical ninjutsu up to par what they said back in the wars?"

"I said, who are you!" The girl demanded back, raising her spear higher, allowing me to observe the erratic patterns.

"Well, why don't you take a look closer?" I stated, pulling down my hood and readjusting my hair.

"Su Sen no Kurisutaruai no Tamako!?"

 _'What kind of fucking name is that? Tamako of the Thousand Crystal Eye? Way too fucking long and there's no way anyone else would actually take the time to exclaim that name ever again.'_

"Where'ja hear that name?"

"Born with a Kekkei Genkai that appears once a century, trained by the previous Kazekage, the fourth, started the Academy a year early, graduated at the top of her class, became a chunin on her first-"

"Yatta yatta, if everyone keeps naming my amazing achievements, we gonna be here all day! Now it's my turn to ask a question, where'ja here that name?"

"Konoha just released their bingo book, A-Ranked Su Sen no Kurisutaruai no Tamako, known for her skill to obtain any kind of information as long as a wad of money is waving at her face." She spat at me and glared, "Despicable"

 **DING!**

 **-1000 Fame!**

I shrugged at her.

 _'Keeping her alive might be useful...'_

"You got any ibuprofen, Opioids, Antibiotics, Antitussives, Corticosteroids, Amla, Pippermint, Harida, Neem, Vasa, and Nageswar?"

"And what makes you think I'll actually give it to you?"

"I'll grant you a spot at Kirigakure," I smirked at her shocked face, which quickly recovered into a glare.

"Chirigakure? Are you insane!? How is a sixteen-year-old bypass the security?"

"I'm fifteen."

. .

.

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Excited (+5% Dexterity)

Level: 272

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 1 per 1 seconds

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 1 per 1 seconds

Strength: 291

Vitality: 293

Wisdom: 287

Intelligence: 290

Dexterity: 295

Agility: 294

Luck: 274

Fame/Infamy: -3700

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akatsuki is wary of you (25/100)

Money: 15,783,370 ryo

Unspent Points: 303

. . .

. .

.

Author Note

introduction to the cure is difficult.

 **6/16/2018**

 **2092 words**


	32. Encounter

Tamako could admit a lot of things.

Being a murderer, well duh. That's her job.

Being a sociopath is something she could never admit.

She repeatedly violated the law, she's pervasive in lying and deception. Physical aggressiveness is something she needs for her current line of work. Reckless disregard for safety of self or others.

Yeah, if she got hurt, she could heal herself or sleep it off.

Consistent irresponsibility in work and family environments.

Well, she quit her job as a Suna kunoichi and she cut off all of her 'family' for her life.

And especially.

Lack of remorse.

Every time she killed someone she didn't really _feel_ anything. Just the normal "Oh they needed to disappear for the sake of plot"

And she doesn't feel _any_ guilt.

Sure if she hurt someone she's close to, she feel's something, but the thing is, if she met Kaii or Aneko, she wouldn't hesitate to end their life.

But if she was told to end Ino's life, she hesitates, she thinks. She feels remorse.

But what if that's only because they are important in the plot?

Oh well.

. . .

She threw bottles at Itachi who swiftly caught them and rose his eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Some medication for hemoptysis, you do have that right?"

Itachi frowned at the bottle before glancing at me.

"I was told by _you_ that it was impossible to revert the damage already." He stared at me, waiting for a response.

"Well, you've heard of the Rinha clan?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Well, they're a clan that specializes in Medical Ninjutsu and herbs, and I might have or not searched them while passing by and I found a scroll dedicated to hemoptysis."

"That's awfully convenient..."

"Don't worry, I already tested the medication on a boy who recently contracted the disease. His condition improved and all I needed to do was repair his damaged blood vessels in his throat and voila! Cured." I smirked.

"Now all you need to do is take each pill once a day combined with a cup of apple cider vinegar, some almonds and of course, a tea of your choice. Maintain a healthy diet with fruit as a snack, veggies and high protein meat. And lay off the dango."

Itachi frowned once more.

"Is that all?" Distaste oozing out. I chuckled.

"Dango can only be taken one serving every three days and no more than one stick."

Itachi then flickered away.

 _'So childish.'_

. . .

I sat waiting in a dark cave, anxious. Who wouldn't I be? We were extracting Shukaku from Gaara, I may, however, not partake, as I'm not an official member but just an info-broker specifically for the Akatsuki.

I still have no idea why I was here to be exact and I didn't bother asking Pein who was standing still.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a large boulder moving aside for Deidara and Sasori to enter, followed by a large bird who dropped Gaara to the floor and 'poofed' away.

"Deidara, Sasori." I nodded towards them, greeting.

"Hah, Tamako? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged at Deidara before inspecting Gaara.

"You're late. Prepare yourselves now." Pein stated, authoring oozing out.

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought." With those words leaving Deidara's mouth, the boulder soon closed the only exit, leaving the cave dark as ever.

Pein formed a couple hand signs at a moderate pace and slammed his hands onto the floor, whilst making a grunting sound.

The cave started to shake and I quickly formed chakra at the bottom of my heel to ensure, I wasn't going to fall like an idiot.

Soon, the cave stopped and in its stead was a large statue, namely the Gedo Mazo.

 _'Beautiful...'_

"Assemble." Pein formed one more sign and every Akatsuki member formed on each finger as a holographic. Deidara and Sasori quickly flickered to their respected spot.

Pein looked at me and spoke.

"Every since Orochimaru left, we've had a ring to spare. You've shown enough proof." He promptly threw the ring at me, which I quickly caught and observed it.

Void - Legendary

\- One of it's kind

\- Worth a lot probably after the war

\- Infamy -3000

\- LV required: 250

\+ 10 STR

\+ 10 VIT

\+ 10 WIS

\+ 10 INT

\+ 10 DEX

\+ 10 AGI

\+ 10 LUK

 _'This has to be the best ring in the game...why would Pein give me this ring? My level isn't that impressive nor is skill. Is this to keep a tighter watch on me?_

[+1 INT]

I bowed respectfully before flickering on the left pinkie finger. I equipped the ring on the exact same place.

"Now then, let's begin."

. . .

"An enemy is nearing the hideout." Zetsu announced, his voice bellowed sounding a bit disoriented."

"An enemy, you say?" Deidara glanced at Zetsu.

 _'No shit.'_

"And a highly skilled one at that." Zetsu continued, his eyes narrowing. "His name is Maito Gai"

"Who's that?" Pein questioned.

"Might Gai of Konohagakure. He's a jonin level shinobi who specializes and master of Taijutsu." I spoke, turning to look at Itachi.

"He's on clever operator. Don't underestimate him."

"Aah...that freak beast, huh.." Kisame smirked.

"We'll use that jutsu." Pein continued.

"In that case, I'll go...I was getting tired, I had no fucking luck for finding those beast bitches."

"No, I'll go. I have something of a personal quarrel with him you see..." His smirk grew even larger while his eyes gleamed.

"I see. That jutsu is more suited to someone like you among the Akatsuki, you are more heavily loaded with chakra, Kisame"

"Hai..." Kisame trialed off, chuckling a bit.

"Even so, I'll keep thirty percent of your chakra."

Hidan grunted in distaste.

"Yatte yatte, it looks like I'll be getting some payback for that kick he gave me." His eyes turned to me. "Any other information I should know about Little Miss?"

I smiled at Kisame with a deadly glint in my eye before talking, "He is physically strong, able to use his combat style to defeat an opponent with one punch, he's also physically fast, consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence, if at all. Very unpredictable opponent, although his main attacks such as Konoha Senpuu will always be done running towards the victim, jumping and twirling around and using his right leg. He has a secret technique called the Eight Gates, most possibly he wouldn't use them unless needed as it causes a huge strain." I paused to have a breather before continuing.

"He is most likely with his team, including a Hyuuga, a weapon specialist and another taijutsu specialist. The fact they were able to get close to us could possible mean the caught someone's scent, most likely that have Hatake Kakashi's summoning with them. An ambush is difficult."

Kisame quickly nodded and muttered to himself.

A couple minutes passed before Zetsu spoked again.

"Another guest..."

"It's a bit noisy this time, isn't it Deidara!" Pein glared at Deidara nervously responded.

"W-well, the Jinchuriki was stronger than the other two...hm."

"I told you from the start, didn't I." Sasori responded, feeling annoyed. "Your jutsu wasn't suited for covert operations."

"Heh! I'd say your traps were pretty loud too, weren't they? Hm!" Deidara said, feeling smug.

"What!?" Sasori growled.

"Stop fighting among yourselves! Concentrate on the Jutsu!" Pein added chakra to his voice, amplifying even more in the dark cave. "Now then, who shall we send next?"

"This fucking time is my turn, no doubt."

"Another Konoha shinobi." Zetsu added his cent.

Both Itachi and I glanced at each other.

"Damn it!" Hidan muttered under his breath.

"Tamako shall join Itachi. The two will go. With Tamako's knowledge and execution and Itachi's skill, both will buy us plenty of time." Pein nodded once more. "It's been decided."

 _'Dammit.'_

Itachi and I both nodded to each other and closed our eyes. My conscious was forcefully pulled from my body and stuffed into a foreign one. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a forest filled with trees that seem to touch the sky. Next to me was Itachi.

"Don't used any Mangekyou abilities, just show it to intimidate them."

He nodded back and waited. It wasn't long before we spotted silver, blonde and pink.

"Everyone, halt!"

Naruto eyes widened before glaring while everyone eyes showed betrayal.

"Out of the blue..." Kakashi muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"That guy, those eyes...the girl..." Chiyo scowled.

"You're..."

"Itachi..." Chiyo spoke, gathering everyone's attention. "Ah, so he's the brat who killed his entire clan."

"It's been awhile, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san."

 _'I think I just had an eargasm. His voice is so smooth and velvety'_

"Tamako, our beloved prodigy has turned on us..."

"You bastard..! Not just me, but Gaara too!" Naruto's face formed into a disgusted look.

"You've got it wrong blonde. Itachi didn't really capture Ichibi, we're just following orders. Ya know, going with the flow." I taunted.

"I will destroy you guys!" Naruto pointed at us, truly believing our act.

Itachi responded by focusing chakra to his eyes, Kakashi was quick to warn the others.

"Everyone! Don't look directly into his eyes! It's dangerous!"

 _'I know Kakashi, it's so dangerous to seep into his crimson eyes and just get lost into them...'_

I quickly remove those thoughts and thought of something witty to say.

"Well done Kakashi! After experiencing the side effects and having Tsunade to heal you must of taught you a thing or two!" I teased

Itachi formed a one-handed sign, leaving his other arm to rest at his side. I was quickly to follow his example.

"Itachi's genjutsu is a Visual Jutsu, therefore it's a type where one gets caught by his sight, so it'll be okay as long as we don't make eye contact with him." Kakashi raised his hand to unravel his own sharingan

"Yeah, I know dattebayo..."

"Hehe are you sure about that~" I sang out, smiling.

"That means we shouldn't look up above his chest..."

"Decipher his actions just by how he moves his body and feet. "

"The Uchiha clan huh? It's been awhile since I've fought against Sharingan" Chiyo commented, feeling herself to be a bit old. Naruto snapped his neck towards her.

"Don't be so surprised, there are a few fighting techniques to counter his visual jutsu."

"W-what should we do?" Naruto stuttered, still shocked at the new fact.

" 'If it's one against one, then you must flee. If it's two against one, take the back.' "

"What?"

"If it's two against one, even if one is caught by the genjutsu, the other will take his back and hit him, then the genjutsu would be released. Even if that's impossible, if you can hit your teammate, then you can end the genjutsu. So, if there's more than one of us, then one will distract him. The rest of us will constantly attack him on the back where the sharingan cannot see."

"I see..." Sakura continued to look ahead and stare at me.

"Amazing! You know a lot from old age!"

I was quick to interrupt.

"That would be a nice plan if you haven't said it outloud and which your enemy can clearly hear you, and are you forgetting about me? Besides, there's no way that plan could even dream to actually defeat Itachi by himself or not. He uses Mangekyou Sharingan. Once you look into his eyes, you'll be trapped in a genjutsu for seventy-two hours, and it will pass in the real world for less than a second. I'm sure Kakashi would love to explain all the details." I smirked.

Kakashi nodded at my explanation and added more detail and into depth.

"What a troublesome boy. Who exactly is he?"

"Impressive Kakashi-san. It seems you didn't suffer enough in my realm in vain.

"That is not all I know..."

Itachi frowned.

"After using that technique, you were quiet exhausted and you ended the battle immediately and tried to escape. In addition to using quite a lot of chakra, it seems to come with a risk to you 'eye' as well, Itachi."

"From one match, you have analyzed it quite well. Unfortunately, one piece of information is wrong. That 'risk' you have spoken of doesn't exist anymore."

I smirked at his bold statement.

Kakashi eyes widen before lifting his hand to the headband he adorned, and lifted it.

Itachi grunted in surprise.

"Kakashi-san...could it be that you..?"

"Hatake Kakashi has now obtained for Mangekyou Sharingan for sometime. I apologize, I forgot to mention it. Don't worry, he can't use it that well and using his unique ability once will keep him in commision." I smiled cheerfully

"Mah, I underestimated you back then but now I'm not that pathetic."

"It's a huge mistake to think this is gonna end the same way as last time!" Naruto cried out confidently.

"Naruto, I'll deal with Itachi, you, Sakura will deal with Tamako."

Naruto and Sakura both gave each side glances before preparing themselves.

"It's about time you come with us, " Itachi raised his hand and pointed. "Naruto-kun."

"I'll go first!" Kakashi ran forward aiming a first at Itachi who easily caught it. I ran forward, tanto in hand, attempting to attack Naruto who formed a rasengan and sprinted.

Once close enough, I grabbed his arm holding the rasengan and forced it to unleash it's power to the ground, making a large crater. I used his confusion to my advantage and let go before swinging.

Naruto quickly backflipped away, but I didn't hold back and chased after him.

"Hehe! Let's play tag!"

I gained momentum with each second and soon created crystal steps, once I deemed myself at a good heighting, I jumped on Naruto's back, grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Not wasting a moment, I flung him towards Itachi who quickly caught him into a small genjutsu.

Moments passed before Naruto looked around dazed.

"Huh? Where's his kage bunshin?"

"What are you talking about? You were fighting Tamako and then you ran back here."

"Well then, let's start with the main event. Get it together Naruto!" Kakashi kept his eyes on the both of us. "I'll show you how's it done."

Kakashi ran forward, kunai in hand. Itachi quickly formed hand signs in a speed I couldn't comprehend and blew out shuriken sized fireballs. I formed a one-handed sign and summoned a couple dozen shuriken and senbon.

He dodge all before yelling out, "Here comes the second attack!"

Itachi quickly threw a fireball at the remaining of the team while my shuriken and senbon came rushing back to Kakashi who deflected all. While distracted, I flickered behind him and got into a taijutsu filled battle in the air.

 _'Dodge right, duck, aim for solar plexus-'_

It was short lived as we both backflipped away from each other and landed on the ground. I flickered over to Itachi's side while Kakashi disappeared from my view and into the smoke the fireball caused.

When it finally subdued, it revealed Raikiri. He sprinted towards us and executed his sacred technique, only for us to jump away.

Instead of landing safely, I was midair when Sakura ambushed me and aimed a chakra filled punch at me.

"Shannarooo!"

I formed a shield between her and me and flickered to the ground untouched. Sakura punched the shield, which disintegrated into shards. I took that moment to see Naruto aiming a rasengan at Itachi, who was hit. The force alone shook the entire ground and propel Itachi to the ground, only to reveal a shadow clone.

A large crater stood in front of us, Sakura's eyes widening at our undamage and selves before regrouping with the rest.

Suddenly, mist started to appear and soon filled the opening, thick enough for Itachi to appear foggy from my side.

"Tch, Itachi this mist is meaningless for you, which means they're gonna target me."

Itachi grunted in response and flashed his eyes at every angle. "Ten o'clock, four o'clock and nine o'clock."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to find any chakra signature.

 _'There..!'_

I memorized each signature, from Naruto and Sakura to Chiyo and Kakashi who was clearly hiding his signature.

"Could we please stop this childish game of hide and seek, Kakashi-san!?" Itachi spoke out.

Kakashi walked out into the opening in front of us before stopping at a reasonable distance and used a calm stance.

"I suppose we could..." We both stared, getting ready for any movement, and Kakashi started out first, throwing a couple kunai at our way.

Itachi gracefully dodges them without moving a step and I merely dodge two and picked the last one out of the air and threw it back along with crystal birds followed up by fireball.

Trying to keep up the pressure, I formed hand signs and slapped them together, "Shouton: Manmai no Hanabira!"

Thousands of crystal shaped petals formed out of the molecules around me and aimed for Kakashi. A large explosion erupted when all attacks met, a huge dust cloud forming above us. It soon settles down and a hole appeared instead of Kakashi.

"Watch the ground!" I cried out, jumping towards a large branch, Itachi stood still, dodge Kakashi's arm which tore the ground apart. Itachi took that chance to grab his arm and forcefully pulled him closer.

"No wonder my genjutsu isn't working...this is just a kage bunshin." The real Kakashi climbed up from the whole previously made

"Now Naruto! Destroy my kage bunshin with Itachi!"

"I got this, dattebayo!" Naruto came running with a large Rasengan.

 _'No!'_

I sent senbon flying towards Naruto, all aimed for his lateral to put his arm in commission. The force deflected my senbon and sent flying to a nearby tree.

The force propelled Itachi, I caught a soft smile.

 _'Hah, proud of Naruto's strength, amirite?"_

"What...was up with that smile?"

Before the rest could act, I flickered to 'Itachi's body' and examined the body.

"He's dead. That's all I could really decipher. Head damage from the force from falling to the ground. His stomach heavily damaged..." I muttered to myself, not noticing Team Kakashi and Chiyo running towards me.

"Don't move! Itachi is dead and you're surrounded!" Kakashi spoke.

I turned around and laughed hysterically. I wiped my eyes from any tears and chuckled.

"You really think you killed Itachi? Take a look." I side stepped away and let the pairs of eyes examine the body.

"You did a real amount of damage! If I was hit by that, I'll be in a coma!"

Kakashi quickly ran forward and we both unlocked into a taijutsu battle, he landed more hits than me and kicked me away, leaving me to skitter back.

I coughed out blood and held my stomach.

"Aah, I have no more chakra." I slowly stood up from my kneel and everything suddenly turned black.

My conscience soon was ripped out of the body and returned to my original one.

"The jutsu wore off? Anything important you've discovered, Tamako?" Pein asked.

"Kyuubi's container has learned Rasengan and was able to amplify the power to kill Itachi. It seems like Hatake Kakashi has unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan for some time but he didn't showcase it. A girl who goes by the name Haruno Sakura decided to hone her skills with the current Hokage. Her strength is quite nice. Then an old lady from Sunagakure, Chiyo, has decided to tag along."

"We were able to buy enough time, this should be enough. Well done, Itachi, Kisame, Tamako."

"That's easy to say, the three who became sacrifices and gave up their body for your jutsu were both my subordinates." Sasori rasped out

"Hmf, you should be the one thanking me, with my impersonation jutsu, they were both able to become Akatsuki members, although only for a short time." Pein chuckled. "It's almost time, and Zetsu. Dispose of of the three bodies we used for the jutsu."

"Understood."

. . .

Character Status

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Fatigue (-5% Performance Stats)

Level: 272

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

Strength: 301

Vitality: 303

Wisdom: 267

Intelligence: 300

Dexterity: 305

Agility: 304

Luck: 284

Fame/Infamy: -6700

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)

Money: 15,783,370 ryo

Unspent Points: 303

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

one of the most smoothest chapter's ive produced,

nothing forced, the flow of the battle staggered just a bit,

but could be fixed during free time.

 **6/16/2018**

 **3595 words**


	33. Introducing

"It's getting noisy outside.." Pein grunted.

"Appears they have arrived." A smile soon followed afterward, showing the wide variety of sharp teeth aligned.

"Which group? Hm?" Deidara let out his phrase and smirked. "The group that Kisame no danna stalled? Or is it.."

"It's... both groups..." Zetsu rasped out, opening his eyes.

"So they arrived at the same time, huh?" Pein's voice deepens. "However.."

I turned my head towards Gaara, who lay dead on the floor with a peaceful expression.

"They're already too late~" I sang out.

"It seems they got another Jinchuriki with them..." Sasori chuckled deeply. "Don't take it personally, Itachi."

The named man simply stared back, red seeping out of his eyes.

"Then, shall we all get going?" Hidan stretched, looking bored as ever. "It's getting fucking noisy outside and we've completed all of our missions."

"Exactly..." Zetzu's head peaked out of his aloe plant.

"Then what shall we do with the guys outside?"

"Well, we don't even know if they can even get inside."

"With a Hyuuga on their side, I'm sure they'll be able to locate all four tags," I commented, chuckling at Kisame's remark.

"Sasori. Deidara. Tamako." Pein announced, probably thinking he was talking the goddamn attendance.

"Hm?"

"You take care of the guys outside."

"I knew it was going to end like this..." Deidara complained.

"But take the Jinchuriki alive."

"We know." Sasori deep voice echoed within the cave.

"Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone left, one by one, leaving their goodbyes is creative ways.

"Itachi, what's the Jinchuriki like?" Sasori asked.

Itachi stood in silence, before answering thoughtfully, "The one who barges in and barks first"

"Hah? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Doesn't he have any more specific characteristics? Hm?" Deidara groaned.

I gave Itachi one more look and turned towards Deidara.

"He wear's orange. There's like no way your gonna miss it."

Itachi quickly left, disappearing as a hologram

"Tch."

Sasori flickered towards the middle, Deidara and I quickly did the same, landing simultaneously. I quickly crafting a chair to sit on.

"Eh, that reminds me. What happened to your arm?" I pointed at Deidara.

"Ah, the Jinchuriki was more difficult than I previously imagined, so, using my extremely effective and smart tactics, I was able to-"

"You sacrificed an arm and making Gaara's sand go boom?"

"Yes."

I laughed.

"Want a replacement? It'll only last for the minimum of six hours, but that should be enough."

Deidara grunted in agreement.

I grabbed his arm gently and tore off the sleeve before coating my fingertips with chakra.

"Imma just numb the nerves, so don't be alarmed." I didn't wait for responses and ran over the stump. With a quick diagnosis, and examining his other arm, I made a replica of his arm and attached the nerves to the crystal one.

I healed the surrounding area and stepped back before nodding in appreciation.

"Done."

Deidara lifted the crystal arm and testing it out before grasping and molding some clay.

"Perfect." He nodded, sitting on Gaara as he molded the clay into a bird.

 **[ +15 Relationship with Deidara ]**

I heard a muffled, ' Sakura', footsteps and a loud bang.

"They have arrived, no need to wait anymore, Sasori."

The boulder crumbled and broke down, letting light seep through the cracks. Once everything was done making creaking noises, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo entered swiftly, their eyes narrowing at Gaara and Deidara.

"Now then, who's the Jinchuriki?" Deidara flexed his new arm.

Naruto trembled in anger and rage, his appearance slowly turning foxish before bursting out, "You bastards..! I'll kill all of you!"

"It looks like it." Deidara smirked "Hm!"

"You bastard, where do you think you sitting!?"

"Gaara, of course. Making the dead useful once again, it's splendid, isn't it?" I taunted.

"I couldn't word it better, Tamako-chan." Deidara grinned. "No doubt about it, he's the Jinchuriki. The one who barges in and barks first. Hah, Itachi's pretty good at describing people!"

I burst into laughter.

"Gaara! What're you doing sleeping leisurely in a place like that!? Stand up! Gaara!" Naruto momentarily paused and took a step forward, "Hey! Gaara! Are you listening!? Knock it off!?"

"Aah, Naruto. Is this your first time seeing a friend die? Just accept it. He's dead."

"Shut up! Gaara!" Naruto called out desperately.

"Stop it Naruto!" Kakashi looked away. "You should know already..."

"That's right. You know, don't you?" Deidara mocked, "That he's been long dead. Hm." With his new arm, he slapped Gaara's cheeks softly.

Naruto's face was filled with rage, every second ticking my, more fox features were being more noticeable.

"Oh..."

"He's definitely...the Jinchuriki. Hm." Deidara nodded to himself in agreement.

 _"Give him back..."_

Deidara's eyebrows raised.

 _"Give Gaara back! You bastards!"_ Naruto ran forward to the other side of the lake before being stopped by Kakashi who quickly flickered.

"Calm down. If you charge ahead without thinking, you'll get annihilated."

"Awe, Kakashi, don't ruin the fun! Maybe Naruto will join with Gaara sooner that he thought~" My face morphed into a sick grin.

Sasori head turned towards Deidara who hummed in question.

"Hm? What's wrong Sasori no Danna?"

"I'll be taking him..." His eyes focusing on Gaara.

"Huh?"

"It seems like the Jinchuriki wants to take him back, so..."

"Hm, it seems so," Deidara glanced towards Gaara before focusing his attention on Team 7 and Chiyo.

"Danna."

Sasori hummed.

"You'll probably get mad if I say this..." Deidara paused to smirk, "But _I'll_ be taking the Jinchuriki, yeah."

"Tch, our mission is one Jinchuriki each. Don't be getting full of ourselves, Deidara."

"An artist's passion starts to dull unless they seek a greater stimulation, Sasori no Danna." The mouth on his hand stuck out their tongue. "The rumor is that Kyuubi Jinchuriki is quite powerful, he's an opponent worthy of my art."

"What? Your talking about those explosions of your art? Art is something that beautifully remains extensively into the distant future. Eternal beauty is true art!" The puppet's eyes widen.

"Eternal beauty is...art? I do respect you as a fellow craftsman, danna. But art is a fleeting moment of beauty that vanishes gloriously, hm!"

"What did you say..!?"

"Now, let's stop this bickering. Art is the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination, typically in a visual form such as painting or sculpture, producing works to be appreciated primarily for their beauty or emotional power. In your cases, your art follows these criteria."

 **[ +5 Relationship with Deidara and Sasori ]**

"That may be true Tamako-chan, but Sasori no Danna needs to understand what _real_ art is!"

"Back at you, fool. Deidara, it seems like you don't understand what true art is."

" _You're_ the one who doesn't understand!"

"You bastards!" Naruto interrupted, both artists ignored.

"No! Eternal art is true art!"

"Both of you are bickering like kids! You both produce magnificent pieces of art no other can produce! One of it's kind, and that's art to me!"

"Don't be a fool, Tamako-chan! My art is the only true art, Sasori no Danna is tryna trick you! True art is instant art!"

"I can't believe I willing joined this..." I muttered, messaging my temple.

"Shut up!" Naruto finally done with the conversation, reached into his pockets and produced a scroll which revealed a Fuma Shuriken. He ran forward and threw the massive shuriken.

Without a flinch, Sasori brought his tail to block the shuriken without looking, almost hitting me across the room if I hadn't stopped it with my bare hand.

"Watch it!" I let go of the tail which slivered back into the cloak.

"Do you want to make me angry?" Sasori questioned Deidara, who still sat on Gaara.

"Didn't I say? It probably makes you angry!" Deidara said smugly, feeling like a smart-ass.

"You know what happens when I get angry, don't you?" Sasori growled, his voice getting more irritated. "How about it?"

"Hm!" Deidara finally stood up and answered, "Art to me..." He looked at his hand who spat out a piece of chakra enhanced clay and quickly molded it. "Explosive itself!" He threw the clay bird and made a one-handed sign, which the bird in return poofed into a larger, deadlier size, it flexed its full wing capacity and let out a short shriek.

"It's a far cry from your silly puppet show!"

It landed beside Deidara and picked up Gaara by its beak. Sasori responded by flinging his poisoned tailed towards Deidara who jumped onto his bird.

"Tch!"

"Ja ne, Sasori no Danna!" The bird ingulfed Gaara, leaving only his feet to stick out and flew towards and out of the exit.

Naruto dashed towards the bird with Kakashi quick in pursuit.

"Naruto and I will handle the guy outside, Sakura and Chiyo-obaasan, you two will handle the those two inside. Don't do anything rash until Team Guy arrives!" Kakashi quickly handed out orders with urgent laced into his voice and ran out.

"Understood!"

"Aah. Deidara left."

"This will be better than that explosive fool!" Sasori growled, before setting his eyes on Chiyo. He sighed. "I heard you retired long ago..."

"I suddenly wanted to see my grandson's face again..."

"Awe isn't that sweet! Sasori, say hi to obaasan! She went all of this way to see you!"

Sasori tched at my tease.

"Isn't this nice? A family reunion almost! We all from Sunagakure, that stupid village, excluding Sakura of course."

Sakura eyes narrowed before looking at the ground.

"Sakura, do not worry." Chiyo then walked forward. "I'm here, step back."

"Hah? Obaasan think's she can handle both of us?" My face was soon consumed by a malicious grin.

She stuffed her arm into the sleeves and pulled out an array of kunai attacked to a chakra string, floating in front of her.

"Assult blade!" The kunai sprang forward, glowing blue from the infused chakra. I formed a one-handed seal and countered with senbon, pinning them behind Chiyo.

"If you're going to defy us, I guess I have no choice." Sasori ripped off his cloak, revealing the true form of Hiruko. "Will you be joining that Jinchuriki in my collection of puppets, Obaasan!?"

"That's not Sasori's real body..."

"I can tell this isn't Sasori's real body."

"Yes, this is a puppet."

"But then, where's his real body? Puppet masters are supposed to be pulling the strings from behind, right?"

"His real body is behind that."

"Inside!?"

"Puppet Master's have trouble dealing with close-range combat, after all, when controlling a puppet, they are prone to openings. That puppet there has basically surmounted that problem. That puppet acts as the shield as well as the weapon. It's Sasori's specialty, Hiruko."

"Chiyo-Obaasama, about that puppet..."

Chiyo nodded.

"I know a lot about it."

"Why don't you stop stalling and get along with it? Sasori doesn't like waiting, and nor do I!"

"Do you know how I make my collection?" The cave stood in silence. "First. I pull out the organs. The after washing the bodies nice and clean...I extract the blood. Once I prepare the body so it won't decay, I fill it with hidden weapons and then it becomes a complete addition to my puppet collection."

 _'...puppet fetish...'_

"Just as the old women have said before, this form you see, Hiruko, is part of my collection."

"That reminds me, have you used that sound nin I gave you well?" I questioned

"Hm? That nearly crushed boy? Worthless." I felt a small pang.

"What about that ice user?"

"Aah, that one. One of my masterpieces, she has become an important feature in my collection, the first hyoton user."

"I'm glad you liked it. I picked it up during a mission."

"Then, with the old lady and the little girl added, I'll have exactly three hundred in my collection! It's my art!"

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Fatigue (-5% Performance Stats)

Level: 273

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

Strength: 302

Vitality: 304

Wisdom: 268

Intelligence: 301

Dexterity: 306

Agility: 305

Luck: 285

Fame/Infamy: -6700

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)

Money: 15,783,370 ryo

Unspent Points: 304

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

can we _please_ talk about how much the producers of the anime milked this out?

its so skimmed it practically not milk anymore

its fucking _water_

dialog for about forty minutes is insane for TWO episodes.

that's like six-minute action, not even.

half of it is just jumping on trees and repeating frames

brEH

 **7/26/2018**

 **2229 words**


	34. Combat

_'What have I done.'_

I dodged an incoming punch that was laced with chakra, completely desecrating the ground where I once stood.

"Sasori no Danna, this wasn't in the information I was given!" My voice wavered, glancing at Sasori, already his Hiruko destroyed.

"You ARE the information broker!" Sasori growled back, deflecting two puppets.

Sakura, the one who's supposedly much weaker than what she's witnessing.

 _'Was it because I introduced medical ninjutsu and chakra enhancement early on? Starting at least four months earlier giving her third of a year before being introduced by Tsunade, meaning she spent more time enhancing her punches and medical ninjutsu rather than on the basics?!'_

I blocked an incoming fist with a shield I was barely able to form in time, my efforts were fruitless, her fist punched through the crystal and sent me flying. I skidded on the ground and wiped my forehead.

"Observe" I whispered out.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Level: 290

Age: 15

Class: Battle Medic (Apprentice of the Slug Princess +20 STR)

HP: 25,750

CP: 17,760

 **A Konoha Kunoichi who specializes in Taijutsu and Medical jutsu. Don't let her appearance trick you, she's able to knock down a mountain and a single punch and heal almost all injuries. As the apprentice of the Slug Princess, she has excellent chakra control and her strength is something to fear.**

 **Due to [The Gamers] interference with the training of Haruno Sakura, she is much stronger, more stamina, her dexterity is off the charts, and her usage of medical ninjutsu is broader and larger. She has a countdown of [90 days] until releasing the byakugo seal.**

 **She is well liked upon her peers and villagers.**

 _'It takes three years to store enough chakra to form the byakugo seal, I let her train four months earlier. It's been two and a half year since Sasuke left so that leaves it to be nearly two years and eight months since Sakura began storing chakra. Assuming she seeks out Tsunade right after Sasuke left.'_

I thoughts were rudely interrupted by Chiyo who took my daze as an advantage and threw kunai laced with poison. Grabbing them from the air, I chucked them back at her.

This fight has gone far too long, longer than the original, if Team Gai comes back, Sasori AND I are both going to die.

 _'As much as I love Sasori, he gotta go...'_

I turned my gaze to Sakura and prepared myself.

Creating a tanto from thin air and readied before pausing at a certain thought.

 _'Making crystal is using ANY particles in the world except chakra. With that, I can literally turn her kunai, clothes, you name it, into crystal.'_

 **DING!**

 **[Crystal Manipulation +3!]**

 **[Chakra Control +3!]**

I released my chakra slowly near her kunai bag and quickly saved into file 2.

"You wanna know what I know?" I questioned, feeding my face with a smirk. "I know where and what Sasuke-kun's doing~" I sang out.

Sakura's eyes hardened and didn't answer.

"He kept begging me for information about Itachi-kun," I paused, pulling my pointer finger out to symbolize 'one'. "And he reeaalllyy wanted to know the best way to kill a snake" I pulled out my middle finger next to the other, symbolizing 'two' as well as the standard seal.

A second later, her bag transformed into crystal that devoured her whole left waist before engulfing her whole body, with no oxygen, Sakura quickly surrendered to the dark and passed out, rendering her unconscious.

"Good, now help me kill this old woman!" Sasori growled, deflecting another kunai.

"Sakura!"

I grinned at Sasori, "My pleasure" I quickly flickered in front of Sasori and swiped my tanto at his 'heart'. Sasori, dodged my surprise attack, his eyes widened. He, of course, didn't leave unscathed as a sliver of a paper cut remained there.

"What's the meaning of this? Are you betraying the Akatsuki? Once Leader-sama hears of this, your dead."

"I never betrayed anyone, I'm just following orders of Rasa-sama." I turned towards Chiyo and bowed to her like a soldier.

"Chiyo-sama, it warms me greatly that you are doing well, I will be joining you to defeat Sasori of the Red Sands."

"Hah?"

"Rasa-sama has ordered me to collect data on this S-Rank Group for further usage before he died." I reached into my pouch and quickly retrieved the forged yet authentic paper from my inventory and showed it to her.

"But now is not the time, we'll discuss the issue later." I quickly threw the parchment into my inventory and turned my attention to Sasori.

"Hah? Another Suna Loyal Dog? Tch."

 **DING!**

 **[-5000 FAME!]**

I summoned half of my reserves and senbon filled the air in seconds.

"Hah? Another Suna puppet?" I pointed at Sasori and let the senbon go flying, aimed at his vulnerable 'heart'.

Sasori dodged, flipped, jumped, and dashed, but when he was surrounded by senbon at every direction and a Suiton aimed at him, he summoned more puppets and let them encircle him, receiving all the impact.

The puppets dropped dead on the floor, needles sticking out, rendering them useless.

"You're more troublesome than I thought," Sasori commented.

"Ne ne, Sasori no Danna. You honestly should've just stayed in Hiruko longer, instead of shedding him off so quickly, you could've kept him on because, with him, I don't think I could've defeated you."

"And you still won't be able to, gaki." The mahogany colored head simply stated, lifting his palms directly facing us.

I calmly formed signs with ease, Sasori then unleashed his fire technique, the air around us soon turned scorching hot.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and let out a strong jet of water, canceling the Katon jutsu, mist engulfed the cave in seconds.

Taking advantage of the situation, making my way towards Sasori was less difficult than in the opening. Sasori was still an S-ranked shinobi, and he is easily capable to show off skills to back up his title.

With each turn, roll, and slithering, I blended into the shadows, carefully maintaining my DPS calculations.

Finally, the mist cleared up enough to see a faint silhouette, I needed to act now or I'd just waste chakra, energy and an advantage.

I spread my legs apart, closely replicating Neji's signature Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms. Then I raised my arms in an upward fashion, crystal following my every movement.

Sasori noticed at the gleam my crystal produced and skillfully dodge it before throwing out a grappler.

Kicking the air resulted in crystal to form horizontally, completely deflecting and tossing aside the grappler and efficiently cut off the metal wire.

 **DING!**

 **[New Battle Formation Learned!]**

I maintained my tempo, increasing DPS and continued to push forward, trying to give myself an advantage of the pressure put on Sasori.

Sasori, who realized his disadvantage in close range opted to take a more ranged position, quickly backflipping away at a reasonable distance.

As of now, the majority of my high attack skills focuses on close combat, if Sasori continues to keep his distance, I'll tire out before even able to land a hand on him.

With those thoughts in my head, I erupted an AoE skill, a small dome encasing only myself. In seconds, the dome was complete and then spun erratically, spitting out senbon in every direction.

This sudden action let Sasori dodge equally erratic, the senbon leaving scratches and stamina consumption.

Despite AoE skills being more useful during three enemies or more, or even during an ambush when unsure about the number of pursuers, an AoE skill could potentially surprise the lone enemy, causing them to slip up, even a small slip could equal a beautiful opening.

But who was she kidding, this is motherfucking Sasori, he don't make any mistake.

He makes opportunities.

And my AoE skill was my setback.

My skill lasts for six seconds, and in those six seconds is a debuff is produced,

 **DING!**

 **[Dizziness effect! Four seconds!]**

In those frames of seconds, Sasori sprang forward, dealt damage, taking a huge chunk of my remaining HP.

 **-10214 HP!**

I immediately backflipped away to recover, glancing at my very low health. Executing a small Shosen Jutsu helped regain another 8% back, but my health still was in orange. A small number of 36%.

 _'With this heath, close-combat is useless...'_ My thoughts trailed off as Chiyo began preparing a kunai laced with poison, _'Stupid lady, you tried before, what makes you think It'll work now?'_

My last resort was something big, hard, and difficult to destroy.

I formed the seiries to hand signs and slammed one palm into the ground,

"Shouton: Suisho Goremu!"

An enormous golem climbed out of the ground with a loud groan, it's fists' was the size of a bolder, clamping onto the ground to push itself from the ground. It rose to its full height, at least twenty feet.

 **DING!**

 **[Intimidation! Sasori -10% Armor!]**

 **[LV UP!]**

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Fatigue (-5% Performance Stats)

Level: 274

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

Strength: 303

Vitality: 305

Wisdom: 269

Intelligence: 302

Dexterity: 307

Agility: 306

Luck: 286

Fame/Infamy: -7200

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akasuna no Sasori acknowledges you and despises you

Akatsuki accepts you (65/100) Akasuna no Sasori despises you! ( -500/100)

Money: 15,783,370 ryo

Unspent Points: 305

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note**

forgot to mention, ill be updating five chapters, including last chapter, [Introducing] today

hope u enjoy.

 **7/26/2018**

 **1728 words**


	35. Partner

The large golem rose to its full height, groaning.

Sasori was faring, well, staring at the golem, thinking of a way to defeat without depleting his chakra. Physical attacks would merely paper-cut the golem, it was immune to fire, however, it's huge stature made it slow brute.

The golem lifted it's heavy arms and smashed them towards Sasori who quickly jumped and ran across its arms, leaving exploding tags on the way. When he finally flipped off the golem and landed safely onto the wall and did a one-handed sign, the tags going off, smoke filled the cave.

I bit into a chakra pill that gradually restored my chakra and did a couple medical jutsu on my self, only raising my health by 4%

With barely half of my health, I stuck my hand into my inventory and took out all the health potions I got from running into dungeons and drank them, a strawberry fruity familiar taste filled my taste buds and regained 15%.

With 55% health, I summoned twin swords and ran into battle, Sasori noticed my oncoming figure and sent a couple of puppets towards me, which were easily dealt with. I sent a bolt of chakra in each puppet to make sure they couldn't come back to life and stab me.

Sasori tched at his useless puppets and then dodge another fist from the golem.

Chiyo merely sent out masses of puppets to pressure him to mess up.

But this was motherfucking Sasori, he doesn't mess up.

Once I closed in on him, I did a verticle slash with both swords, Sasori lifted both of his wooden arms to block, making a dent, my grin grew wider.

 **-5000 HP!**

I lifted up one blade, leaving the left on pressed onto his arm, and did a horizontal slash. Sasori moved one of his arms and caught the blade and lifted his whole body, using the momentum to aim a roundhouse kick in the face, I let go both blades and ducked before picking them up in mid-air.

Sasori backflipped away but was flown across the cave when my golem swung his arm.

 **-10000 HP!**

With 25% of his knocked out and only 75% remaining, things still looked grim on my side. I only have 55% health left, my golem has 92% and Chiyo barely has 23% left, Sasori has the advantage of health, and we only had the advantage of numbers.

Sasori pushed himself out of the wall and sent his wires flying, wrapping themselves around my golem.

He didn't stop and the golem collapsed onto the ground struggling, losing health as times tics on.

"Now that's in the way, I can fully exterminate you." He pointed a sword at me, poison dripping off the tip.

I was quick to flicker towards Sakura and rummage through her pouch, taking the two antidotes.

I didn't respond to his taunt and kept my eyes on him, taking a couple glances at everyone's health. With my ability to waste time, I was able to regen my CP to about 68% with the help of a potion that increased the speed of CP regen.

I flashed through hand signs and slammed my hands to the ground,

"Doton: Dosekiryū!" The rock and mud beneath me floated into the air and formed a dragon, it roared into the cave and dove straight towards Sasori.

I flickered behind Sasori and sent a fist to his face, sending him flying into the air

 **-500 HP!**

Then, the dragon that I formed seconds ago crashed into Sasori, sending him higher into the air and eventually knocking into the ceiling and making a crater.

 **-16000 HP!**

 _'Why is this so easy?'_

With Sasori health in the orange, formed a tanto and spread my feet apart into a stance, ready to pounce.

Sasori jumped down and landed on my golem, still struggling.

"I admit, your an impressive girl, but today is your end!"

He stuck out his two arms and unleashed a purple cloud, heading right towards me and possibly devouring my whole body.

I easily backflipped away, until his wires caught my leg and then proceeded to wrap them around my whole body, getting tighter as time ticked by.

 **-1 HP!**

 **-1 HP!**

 **-1 HP!**

I formed crystal right above the wire and cut it, backflipping away from the cloud and checked my stats.

[Poisoned!]

I stuffed my hand into my inventory and stabbed the injection into my leg.

"You may be an excellent fighter, but this poison will be the death of you."

I copied Sakura's original fight and struggled to walk forward before falling to the ground in 'defeat.'

"Your Kekkei Genkai is unique, I'll be taking it, with you, I'll have 299 puppets! Splendid!"

I opened my eye slightly, beneath me was black patterns, a seal.

He walked towards me, eying my paralyzed body and bent down, caressing my hair.

"Don't worry, you'll have a quick painless death. It's much easier to make a puppet when the subject isn't as damaged." He brought his arm which has a long blade connected down.

Chiyo activated the seal and froze Sasori.

"Sasori, out of all this time, you finally let down your guard!"

With chakra enhanced into my fist, I punched Sasori right in the chest, sending his body flying and his "heart" darting towards another shell.

Right before it could enter the shell, I caught it and encased it into crystal.

 _'Sasori knew about my knowledge on his weakness, yet he still let Chiyo trap him? So, just like canon, he still hesitated to end his beloved grandma's life...'_ I smiled at my thoughts.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

+8000 EXP

+50,000 Ryo!

+5 Points!

+HIRUKU! (RARE)

 **+3rd Kazekage Puppet! (Legendary!) [You didn't let Sasori use 3rd Kazekage!]**

 **LV UP!**

"In the end, Sasori manage to end up as a disposable chess piece on two boards." Sasori's body slumped down and fell to the ground with a soft thump.

I walked towards Sasori's bodies and took out a sealing scroll and tossed him, whilst using another sealing scroll and throwing the second body. Then, throwing one of the scrolls at Chiyo who swiftly caught it.

"Hah?"

"Sasori is a puppet, make use of it." I raised my hand for a one-handed sign and focused, trying to detect any chakra signatures.

Deidara was still fighting.

"Chiyo-sama, it would be in the Villages' best interest to keep my involvement as a spy a secret." I stuck my hand in my inventory and took out a scroll that had Hiruko in it.

I 'poofed' it out and entered in it, using my beginner skill in chakra strings and move around.

"Until then, I hope Gaara-sama would breathe again." My voice came out raspy through Hiruko, and I crawled away towards the exit.

Right before leaving, I turned Hiruko's head towards Chiyo.

"Please tell Sakura that Sasori said this: That girl, she wanted to know information on Orochimaru correct? Then, as a gift of defeating me, at midday in ten days, go to Tenchi Bridge located in Kusagakure. I've got a spy working as one of Orochimaru's subordinates. I was supposed to rendezvous with him there."

Chiyo nodded and watched my movement slowly disappear behind a rock.

Hiruku walked towards Deidara at a considerably fast pace before I realized an important fact.

"They've been running or in Deidara's case, flying, for at least an hour already. I'll never catch up."

With those words said, I formed a crystal bird to relieve a message for Deidara and headed towards the island where Haku and Zabuza decided to camp out with those Fuma Clan.

. . .

"Yo." I soluted at Zabuza.

"Gaki, what brings you here?"

"I got myself another Akatsuki member who could turn to come to our side." I smiled, walking towards a vacant room with Zabuza following me.

Once we arrived at the plain room, I grabbed a scroll from my sleeve and 'poofed' out Sasori's shell.

Then, with another scroll, I 'poofed' out his heart and stuffed it in the chest.

A couple seconds passed and his eyes blinked and showed his hazel eyes.

"To think you were able to defeat me gaki, I commend you.."

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Normal

 **Level:** 275

 **HP:** 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 304

 **Vitality:** 306

 **Wisdom:** 270

 **Intelligence:** 303

 **Dexterity:** 308

 **Agility:** 307

 **Luck:** 287

 **Fame/Infamy:** -7200

 **Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Akasuna no Sasori acknowledges you and despises you**

 **Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)**

 **Akasuna no Sasori unsure of you! ( 0/100)**

 **Money:** 15,833,370 ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 310

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

 **[3]**


	36. Stats

"To think you were able to defeat me gaki, I commend you.." Mahogany met ebony.

"Aah, Sasori-san, that's where you're wrong. You had a clear chance on eliminating that old lady several times, and you hesitated too much when dealing with her. You really couldn't kill your own grandmother, could you?"

Sasori raised his head and look towards me with no emotion and no words. I could clearly see his denial sketched across his face despite his emotionless expression.

"This room has seals placed well along every inch of the walls. Chakra is entirely impossible to use. I've also taken the liberty to clog all of your joints, so expect only your neck able to move." I finished up my last words and shut the door behind me, Zabuza sitting on a chair by the door.

"Gaki, is it really a good idea to keep him locked in there by himself, no human contact and unable to move in a bright white room? Any seasoned shinobi would go insane in a month tops."

"People like Sasori-san need plenty of time to understand himself and his feelings. The five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. In time, he'll be able to keep up with his own feelings."

. . .

I returned to the base with Deidara, as we decided to meet Tanigakure and made our way back to the Akatsuki base.

"So Sasori no Danna actually died?"

"Hmmhm."

"I respect Sasori no Danna as a fellow artist, but for him to go out so early..." Deidara muttered,

"That Sakura girl has punches that can crush mountains, Sasori-san's puppets were easily destroyed."

"Himself too?"

"I was able to recover the remains of his body, although his inner 'heart'..." I trailed off, giving off uncertainty in my voice.

"This "Sakura" girl defeated Sasori no Danna, I'll defeat her to avenge him..." Deidara proclaimed, his eye narrowing.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm sure we'll meet her again once we claim the Kyuubi, patience is a virtue."

Our short journey was cut short of conversations, as we both left each other to our own thoughts.

'Convincing Deidara to my side is impossible, I'll have to leave it canon, Sasuke will deal with him. Kisame was the most loyalist Akatsuki member, he's out. Itachi and I already communicating, as long as he takes his medicine, there shouldn't be any problem until the big fight between him and his brother. Hidan and Kakazu will go down the canon way. That's the most I could save from Akatsuki. Sadly, Konon will also have to pass...'

 **[+1 WIS for calculative decisions]**

I slid the blue box out of my line of sight and looked at my stats. 310 stat points just waiting for me to use.

Quickly pausing the world, I opened up my menu and looked over my profile.

Still unsure how I should distribute my points to get the maximum effect, I chatted with the Game Master.

Q: What is the best way to distribute stat points giving off my build?

A: Your build is very unique as you have acquired many long-ranged attacks that undeniable OP, which later will be nerfed, as well as close combat attacks. With your build, I suggest preparing for the nerf and build up your INT for more CP or/and WIS for less CP cost for certain skills that require CP.

Since you're fond of your tanto and your skill **[Blade Profiencity]** is at level 327, I suggest distributing a couple points [75] into VIT, with this, you'll be able to fight in close-combat for a longer period of time.

Given the fact you are still at the prime age of learning, I suggest spending a good amount of points [80] into DEX to increase your pace of leveling up skills and flexibility. You know what they say, if they can't catch you, they can't hurt you.

I suggest _not_ to put in points into STR as your build is more of a hit fast hit soft, whatever your definition of soft is for you as a single chakra enhanced punch could probably do at least 380 DMG. Honestly, just use some dumbbells while eating or something. Maybe [5] or [6] won't hurt.

Agility is a must with your character build. At minimum, [85] points.

If you followed my suggestions, you should have 65 skill points left, which you should distribute into WIS and INT.

However, there's also another way to spend these points, in a couple minutes, a new system update will allow you to use the [Shop] which contains potions, charms, accessories, and armor at the cost of the current currency the world you are visiting uses. The shop also has a side tab which goes to [Shop] [Skill Shop].

The [Skill Shop] is self-explanatory, as you can buy skills, including Kekkei Genkai, at the cost of skill points!

Don't worry, if you decide you want the skill [Yoton - Kekkei Genkai], the description will give you a fake story that is downloadable to make sure any confusions in the game are solved.

So, no one would question why would you have another Kekkei Genkai that popped out of nowhere and you can already wield it as if you were born with it.

 **[Would you like to automatically add your skill points into the Game Master's suggestions?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

My jaw dropped.

Buying Kekkei Genkai?

Does this mean I could potentially buy a fucking Sharingan?

No, no, that would be bad. I could forever mess up the plot and I would probably be forced by the kages to reproduce to give the next generation a potential Sharingan user and a 100% Sharingan carrier gene.

Not to mention her reproductive mate would be Sasuke, in a higher chance of producing an offspring with Sharingan

"Nope."

I clicked no and painstakingly added the points one by one, furiously tapping the increasing button 210 times, adding [25] points to WIS and INT, [40] into VIT, [55] into DEX, [10] into STR, [55] into AGI.

With [100] skill points left, I checked out the [Skill Shop] and window shopped.

"[Blacksmith]...[Sculpture]...[Empathy]...[Intimindation]...I learned that already...[Tamer]...ooh [Tamer] sounds cool." I mused, clicking on the icon, the tab increasing in size explaining the skill.

 **[Tamer]**

 **-Can be learned through special requirements in the real world**

 **-Able to tame wild animals - Mountain Lions, Cheetahs, Goats, Cats, Dogs, and Goats. Lots of goats.**

 **[25] Skill Points**

"If I wasn't placed into the Naruto-verse, but more of an RPG fantasy world with monsters, this skill would be fun to use. However, everyone's fucking OP and would one-shot my mountain lion and goat. Why would I tame a goat..?"

 **[So many questions yet such little time...]**

I scrolled down until another certain skill caught my eye.

 **[Poison Immunity]**

- **Can be learned through special requirements in the real world**

 **-Immunity to poison, seriously? It's in the name**

 **-You ever get sick of this time when you eat food, and you realized your health is going down at a fast rate? Then you're like shit I'm poisoned, then you die, and you realized you haven't saved since last month, and you had to deal with a boss battle again? Yeah.**

 **-[25] Skill Point**

 *** You Already learned this skill!**

I stared at the note at the bottom with confusion, since when did I have [Poison Immunity]?

. . .

It wasn't until an hour later I'd find a Kekkei Genkai that was perfect for my fighting build.

 **[Jinton - Kekkei Genkai]**

 **-Cannot be learned through special requirements in the real world**

 **-Fast, fast, fast, swoosh, swoosh, blurs everywhere.**

 **+Introduced in Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire**

 **+Second to the Fourth Hokage's _Hiraishin_ [See Page 7 in Skill Shop for details]**

"Hiraishin cost is [500] skill points-" I paused, choking at the number, "while Jinton is only [100]."

I slowly moved my finger to the [Buy], my unsteady, shaking finger touched the [Buy] and [Okay].

 **[ Purchase Complete! You have attained the skill, [Jinton - Kekkei Genkai]! This skill has been removed from [Skill Shop]. Your current [Skill Points] have reached [0] ]**

 **[+100 AGI!]**

 **LV UP!**

 **LV UP!**

I cried softly on how quick [310] skill points were spent in two hours, that took her whole life to attain.

I switched over to [Shop] and scrolled down, buying a necklace that recovers HP and CP 10% faster and earring stud that increased LUK by 20. Both combined into a hefty number of 250,000 ryo.

Items like these with attributes were extremely rare and only possible to obtain either boss battle, special event and easter eggs.

I resumed the game and walked quietly with Deidara by my side, if not an inch ahead of me.

. . .

Placing silencing seals around the room was an easy feat, talking to Itachi was not.

"I'd already explained about my dreams, everything is going according to the plan, the one...event that troubling me is your fight against Sasuke."

Itachi nodded wordlessly and continued to sip his green tea silently with all the Uchiha grace he could muster.

"I hope your acting is on par with mine as you'll need to fake it until you make it."

Itachi rose his delicate eyebrow, "Fake it until you make it? I apologize, but could you clarify in further detail?"

"In my dreams, Sasuke is successful in his 'revenge'," I put air quotes in revenge, "and later collapse next to your body after you poke him in the forehead. As you already know, Tobi or Madara as you know, and how I know him as Obito."

Itachi eyes widen a fraction, "Obito? Shisui's older brother..?"

"Yes, _that_ Obito that died during the mission of Destroy Kanabi Bridge issued by the Third Hokage himself and also caused the whole Kakashi and Uchiha tension.

"Yes, yes, my elders always stressed out the fact that a non-Uchiha who wields our prized Kekkei Genkai was able to live 'peacefully' in the village."

"Moving on, we'll discuss Obito's story in a further date. Obito implants your eyes into Sasuke in a later date, who then explains the whole orchestrated plan that the elders planned out for you without the approval of Sandaime. This leads Sasuke to another path of revenge for you, and with the trauma caused, he unlocks Mangekyo Sharingan. He kills Danzo, which is actually a positive for Konoha as he was involved with Orochimaru, which could weaken Konoha tremendously."

I took a deep breath and looked at Itachi.

"So in other words, I have to fool Sasuke and Obito into thinking I was defeated? How would he receive the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi questioned, folding his arms.

"I plan to distract Zetsu, who collects your body. Before he can get to you, or even spectate the battle, I'll remove your eyes and leave them in a glass jar and take his eyes and implant them into you, giving you Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke will unlock Mangekyo Sharingan after finding out the truth, go on a rampage, and then implant your eyes into himself."

"Wouldn't Zetzu and Obito be suspicious of my missing body and the obvious jar of eyes?"

"Now, Obito is a smart individual, he clearly would think of the idea of you faking your death. Using reverse reverse reverse psychology, he would come to the conclusion of you taking out your own eyes, since he already knows the true story, and believe after that, you suicided and disposed of your body to further Sasuke's improvement in power. It sounds farfetched, but believe me."

Itachi merely gave me the look.

"Fine, if my reverse reverse reverse psychology didn't work, I'll just change his memories."

"And how exactly are you going to execute that plan?"

"I know plenty of people to subdue him, erase his memories and heal him up like nothing happened. Using a technique similar to the one that controlled the Mizukage"

 _'Keep bullshitting until Itachi believes me, I have so many saves ready for this.'_

Itachi nodded, outlining his stress marks and sighing.

"Then?"

"I'll lead you to my base so you can fully recover from that disease of yours and get used to your new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And meet a couple of my associates. You would probably get involved in the war to disable Kabuto and his...dead kage problem. I already marked his location. I need to prepare a disposable Sharingan eye and person to use Izanami."

"Is that all I need to know?"

I lifted my hands to massage my head until remembering,

"Sasuke 'murders' Orochimaru and forms his team which he calls Team Hebi and later Taka. Includes Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Jugo. Karin as the sensor, she's unable to self-defense but she is extremely good at her clan's specialty, Chakra Chains. Suigetsu is able to liquidify his whole body at will, making him immune to physical attacks, he wields the infamous Kubikiribōchō-"

"-the Demon of the Mist lives." Itachi interrupted

"Yes right, how could I ever forgot about that," I replied in a dead tone.

"He once wielded Kubikiribōchō, however since I was able to change Zabuza's death, I'm unsure of the weapon he will choose. Possible a similar weapon, I'll manipulate into my liking. And finally, Jugo. He is the originator of the infamous curse mark, he, I think, forcefully absorbs Nature Chakra and goes rampaging, losing all rational thought until Sasuke came along. Very deadly, very scary. Which reminds me, I must visit Sasuke sometime next month."

Itachi merely nodded his head.

"Express my undying thirst of defeating his continuous worthless life."

"Of course."

. . .

"Sasuke-chann! I miss you sooo muchhh." I ran forward, opened my arms and attempted to leap into his arms.

Sasuke dodged, leaving me skidding back.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice rang out, revealing a small amount of disgust.

I turned around and faced red hair, red eyes, and red glasses.

 _'Woah, that's red.'_

"Suna no Tamako. Although I don't think the sand part applies to me anymore. " I grinned, "Sasucakes, I heard you killed Orochimaru, good good. A step closer to revenge. Remember, I'm the only person from your past you can trust."

"Just tell me the info."

"Hold up Sasuke, we don't even know her, how do you know she's reliable? My sensor abilities are enough to find Itachi." Karin said, keeping her eyes on me like a true trained kunoichi.

"Uzumaki Karin, your ancestors hail for Uzushiogakure, you grew up in Kusagakure, where you and your mother lived if your mother provided healing. She passed away, leaving you to take up the job, sad childhood, honestly. You were at the same Chunin Exams as Sasuke and I, which he saved you from a bear, blah blah blah, a war happened, you sensed them and hid, Orochimaru discovered you, experimented on you, blah blah blah, you became the leading of West Base? or was it East Base? Pretty sure it was West Base. Then Sasuke came and freed everyone and you ended up following him. I could go more into detail, but that's not why I'm here." I grinned at her shocked face.

"Besides, me and Sasucakes go all away back when we were twelve, and on his first C-Ranked Mission. HahahAHA, Sasuke was such a weakling back then, knocked out my Haku. But what do you expect from nice village Konohagakure? Going rouge is the best way to increase your skills at a faster rate, if it doesn't, probably means your dead."

"Stop talking and give me the info. I can't waste time while _he_ is out there."

"Right, right. Last time I saw Itachi was when we were extracting Ichibi, almost three ago. His tailed beast is the Kyuubi. You see where I'm getting at?"

Sasuke frowned, "That Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes, I recommend hanging around Hi no Kuni, but the fact that you're wanted there makes me think Tanigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Otogakure, and Yugakure. See Sasuke, if you'd let me sell Naruto, I could lure Itachi and you could finish him off."

"I'd rather defeat him without your help." Sasuke sneered.

"Love you too Sasucakes."

Sasuke looked away, "Anything else worthy enough that I should know?"

"Your partner, Suigetsu, he likes swords, don't he? So where's it?"

"The sword I want is one of the 7 Swords of the Mist." Suigetsu stated, slurping on his water bottle

"Tamako, don't you know Zabuza?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's no way I'm going to convince Zabuza to lend his precious sword to a boy ten years younger than him." I deadpanned, clearly looking unconvinced.

"If you'll give me a hint where he's at, we'll handle the rest," Sasuke noted.

"Zabuza is a good friend and ally, he's important in my plans later. How bout' I give you a sword much older than the 7 Swords of the Mist?" I offered.

Sasuke nodded.

I put my hand into my sleeve and pulled out a scroll from my inventory and poofed out Raijin no Ken.

"Sword of the Thunder God." I announced, testing into against the air.

"If I remember correctly, I destroyed that. How is it still..?"

"Sasuke, the fact that you destroyed an artifact from Senju Tobirame, the fucking Second Hokage, the fucking legend almost made me want to unfriend you."

Sasuke eyebrows rose.

"But alas, your desire for revenge is too alluring and...resourceful. In all, collecting the remnants of the blade and having it reconstructed cost millions of ryo and a lot of effort." I lied fluidly, shitting out bullshit so fluidly, I considered it an art.

I handed the blade is Sasuke.

This small gesture (not really) showcased my huge trust in him.

 **[+20 Relationship to Sasuke! Sasuke now trusts you!]**

"If it's somehow damage, let me know, I'll get it fixed."

"Aah."

"Couldn't you say thank you?"

"Hn."

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Excited.

Level: 277

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds 10% Increase

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds 10% Increase

Strength: 316

Vitality: 348

Wisdom: 297

Intelligence: 330

Dexterity: 365

Agility: 464

Luck: 289

Fame/Infamy: -7200

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akasuna no Sasori acknowledges you and confused of your actions

Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)

Akasuna no Sasori unsure of you! ( 0/100)

Uchiha Sasuke trusts you! (43/100)

Money: 15,583,270 ryo

Unspent Points: 0

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

 **[4]**


	37. Uchiha

With Matabi and Isobu captured in a span of a month, already three of the nine are sealed. With Sasuke forming Team Hebi merely two days ago, the death of Deidara will be occurring in about 2-3 weeks.

Yeah, you could say Tamako was feeling a bit fusturated.

And the fact that Tobi and Deidara have already gotten well acquaintance with each other, I was unable to interact with Deidara in fear of being killed by Tobi.

The smallest action could result in Obito realizing my uneasiness with him around, which will directly lead me to a game over.

So, I sent him a standard hawk to relive my message, a simple note:

 _[ Don't fuck up ]_

In all honesty, I really liked Deidara. Like, _like_.

The age gap was merely three years, I appreciated his explosions and I was hearing them go off made battles more thrilling, exciting, more enjoyable and a great feature to the game.

He was really funny if you got to know him, past his pyromaniac/Intermittent Explosive Disorder, he's a great guy!

How unfortunate that there's no way for him to live on...

What a loss.

. . .

"Deidara has suicide during his scuffle with Uchiha Sasuke, don't make a stupid mistake as him, that explosion loving fool." Pein's static voice reached my ears.

Removing any emotion on my face that was drawn on my face, I replied with a simple nod.

His silhouette dispersed.

Mourning for a couple minutes was necessary, my thirst of stuffing a C2 into Sasuke's throat was increasing with each second.

Slamming my hand on the table, splitting it apart and destroying everything in sight was also necessary.

I knew this day was coming, I just wasn't prepared.

"Goddamit, now Jiraiya is going to be fucking killed by Pein and I need to take care of the Uchiha fight."

I clutched my head in pain, my migraine getting stronger, my vision blurred and darkened before resetting back, a lingering headache.

Popping some painkillers and checked the date before laughing humorously.

"And I'm meeting a certain Uchiha today..."

. . .

My feet shuffled towards out usual meeting area, pushing aside a branch, revealing a small opening with four figures.

One, heavily bandaged and a certain red-head sporting a couple of new bite marks.

I stopped in front of Sasuke, five feet apart.

"What do you request today?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Where's Itachi, don't play dumb. You know his location this very second."

Sasuke went straight forward, not even questioning that I knew he simply conjectured

I sighed and paused, making sure back up was merely minutes away.

"Uchiha Hideout. He's waiting for you." I glanced at Suigetsu who donned my Sword of the Thunder God.

I formed an invisible Chakra string that was nearly undetectable and with a single twitch of my finger, the sword was ripped apart from Suigetsu's side and into my hand.

"You killed a good friend of mine despite already have a steady info broker, I'm taking this back until Itachi is dead."

 **[-15 Relationship with Sasuke! His opinion of you is unsure!]**

I glimpsed at my minimap, noting out the location and the Uchiha Hideout.

"Since the hideout is merely a five minute run from here, only Sasuke is allowed to pass through this area."

I threw the sword above me, sending it to disappear and into my inventory. Spending a fraction of my chakra to form countless senbon and kunai and let them float around me.

 **[Intimidation Successful!]**

Everyone but Sasuke took a step back.

"Hey watch it! We have the majority here, do you really think you can defeat all of us!?" Karin shouted, somersaulting behind the rest of the group to put herself out of harm's way, as the medic should always do.

 _'Observe.'_

 **Hozuki Suigetsui**

Level: 298

Age: 15

Class: Hozuki (Able to turn any part of his body into liquid at will)

HP: 29,475

CP: 15,738

 **Kidnapped at a young age and experimented on for a majority of his life made his desires to hit hit hit hit slash slash slash blossomed.**

 **Oh and his desire for the 7 swords of this mist too.**

 **Very good at close-combat kenjutsu, able to wield almost all swords will little to no difficulty, with his ability to instantly turn any part of his body into liquid at will, physical attacks are not recommended.**

 **He has a huge weakness of Raiton Jutsus, use that to your advantage.**

 **Oh right, you have like one Raiton jutsu, good job on having a large number of skills under your belt.**

"Karin, aren't you supposed to be a great sensor-nin? Don't you sense another person?" I questioned dryly, twirling around a senbon.

Karin quickly put her hand into a one-handed sign and gasped, "A huge chakra signature is heading our way! We'll intercept then in five minutes! Why didn't I sense them before..?"

"Sasuke, if you'll comply, I'll be sure not to damage any of your...teammates."

Sasuke's expression remained calm, holding out his arm, stopping Jugo from jumping into actions.

"I'll go, don't cause any trouble."

"But Sasuke! We're a team, were on this mission to help you defeat Itac-"

"This is my goal! Stay out of it!" Sasuke flickered towards Itachi's direction.

With a snap of my fingers, my horde of senbon dissipated, the dust remaining rapidly formed behind me into a chair. I sat down, checked the time that was floating in the corner of my vision and waited.

With my insects poofing every mili-second, I had an array of sand clones at my disposable receiving the information and picking what was necessary, making sure I wouldn't pass out of the sheer amount of information and throwing away unnecessary memories.

 _'Zetsu is busy dealing with Zabuza and Haku along with Konoha-nin...good, good.'_ I noted, getting updates at a good pace, the memories stitching together forming almost a movie.

Kisame decided it was a good time to arrive and landed next to me with as much grace a fish could have. He turned his attention to be before releasing Samehada and pointed in straight at me.

"Get this straight gaki, I'm here for my respect in Itachi, don't be going and think you can ask another favor to babysit some sixteen-year-olds, you got that?"

"Of course, of course."

"And I hate brats like you, dealing information and what not."

"I only tell high-quality information, no lies, only truths."

It was at that moment that I realized that spending my time reading the NarutoWiki in my free time in my past life wasn't wasting time. A certain vague memory.

 _'Kisame is only loyal to Itachi, it was even said that Zetsu speculated that the only reason why Kisame decided to stay in the Akatsuki was that of Itachi. He was even saddened by the fact that Itachi died and regarded him as his_ _only_ _friend, as they both shared similar betrayals and lies.' Friendship so deep that Kisame hoped Itachi also realized who he really was before he died as well.'_

My eyes gleamed.

 _'Perhaps Kisame will see the world with truths this time, not lies.'_

"I know you..." Suigetsu said, walking closer, "Now that one of the swords is finally close-by, I can finally get myself one.

"And what makes you think that a brat yourself can defeat me?" Kisame released his Chakra, revealing his large source, to the point I felt really jealous.

"S-such a humongous chakra!"

"Suigetsu, I recommend that you back down, Kisame won't hesitate to decapitate you to shut you up."

Kisame let out a hearty chuckle, "No wonder Itachi has put so much trust into you, I respect that."

 **[+10 Relationship with Kisame! Kisame now has mutual respect for you!]**

"Hoshigaki Kisame, sports the Samehada and shark skin, did you forget me? I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, ring any bells? The younger brother of Mangetsu"

"Oh, I didn't even get to recognize you, my, you have certainly grown!"

"It would be boring to wait for Sasuke to come back, why don't we have some fun?" Suigetsu suggested, giving us a grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, what weapon are you going to use? A stick?" I cackled.

"Unlike you brother, you're quite...erratic aren't you?" Kisame left his hand on the hilt of Samehada.

"Suigetsu, don't get so cocky, you might be fast and you're immune to most physical attacks, but Samehada absorbs chakra, how long can you hold against the Tailless Tailed Beast?"

Kisame laughed, pulling out his infamous sword and slammed it down, creating a crater.

"Now now, why don't we entertain you? Surely you have a sword he could borrow, preferably nothing too weak of course." Kisame mused, directing his words at me.

I slowly fished out the artifact of Tobirame and threw it.

"Whatever."

. . .

One of my insects, a long-lasting one, finally 'poofed' giving me the exact battle, both Uchiha brothers on the ground.

The two former mist-nin were still battling, I turned my attention away from then, and flickered over to the location, taking a record-breaking minute and a half.

Reaching Itachi, I was met with the destroyed scenery, nothing standing except a wall and the respectable clan symbol.

The battle ended canon, except this time, Itachi was in a half-dead state due to over-exertion and blood-loss, he still wasn't fully recovered with his sickness, and despite that, his stamina is still poor.

Double checking the signature around me, I walked up to Itachi and quickly did a blood-transfusion using a blood pack I had prepared a week early.

With his already passed-out state, I parted his eyelids and checked his eyes, with a sliver of chakra through my finger and into his optical nerves, I had forcefully activated his Kekkei Genkai into its full state and surgically removed his eye.

With my skill [Medical] at level 158 that I started power leveling, and [Iryo Ninjutsu] at level 87, this had a 92% chance of a successful surgery without damaging Itachi's nerves.

I took my time, carefully placing the eyeball into a clean jar with a clear substance with a hint of yellow, I moved on to the next eye and overloaded my save.

I spent nearly an hour removing Itachi's eyes, both in a secure jar and next to Sasuke's body.

Now, I had to let Sasuke fully mature his own eyes into Mangekyo before taking those and implanting them into Itachi.

What a pain.

. . .

With Itachi recovering in the island that I claimed when I was fourteen, I had three strong shinobi under my belt, with Kisame soon be added to the collection is a months worth of time, and a clan residing in the outskirts, I was doing better than ever.

Now I needed another plan in getting Sasuke's eyes into Itachi's skull.

With it already been four days since the battle, Sasuke had woken up.

After carefully manipulating my bugs, I had successfully planted a couple on Sasuke, keeping tabs on him, and before I knew it, he found out the truth, cried like a human being, and opted for revenge, because it worked last time.

This Sasuke kid really needs therapy pronto.

With that said, Obito has coaxed Sasuke into the Akatsuki and told him the mission, capture Killer Bee.

In a week of time, this mission would start its motion.

I had a week to work.

. . .

Sasuke was at the training grounds, praticing his shuriken-ninjutsu.

I walked towards him, loud enough for him to hear my footsteps.

"What do you think your doing here?" Karin asked, taking a step forward.

"I've been a member of this-" I paused and looked around before extending my arms and gestured towards the area, "-godforsaken place a while before you lot did. I practically made this underground training ground for myself, as I was the only one in the group who was at the prime age of learning."

I saved and started my gamble, wishing I had spent some points on LUK.

I threw silence seals across the room, placing them in every corner of the walls and locked the door.

"There's something important I need to discuss." I stared dead straight as Sasuke.

"Make is quick." Sasuke showed his compliance.

"Itachi's alive." I dropped the bomb.

Sasuke flickered in front of me and shoved his hand around my throat and slammed me against the wall.

I stifled any noise threatening to waste my 'calm' persona.

"Stop playing your manipulative game, I know what kind of person you are, and I'm not falling for any tricks."

I grabbed his arms and threw it away from me, dropping onto the ground and grasped my tender neck, a light green glow coating my fingers.

"Itachi and I planned two years ago for this to happen, I spent over three years planning. I assure you that the Uchiha Massacre was all planned by the elders with the disapproval of the Sandaime of course."

Sasuke gave me a scowl.

"Itachi decided that it would be best if you have defeated him, returning to Konoha as the hero that defeated the exterminator of the mighty Uchiha clan, an Akatsuki member, of course there was the remaining percentage of the fact you would discover the truth, and swear revenge against Konoha, the opposite of Itachi's wishes, and we can't have that happening, can't we?" I raised my hand to my chin,

"And so it was I, who created a near perfect plan to solve out issue, fool you into thinking you have killed your beloved brother and unlocking your Mangekyo Sharingan, later implanting Itachi's own eyes into yourself to unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to further help you complete your quest."

I paused, before continuing.

"However, an unforeseeable circumstances rose, making my plan back fire, that's when I created another flawless plan. With difficulties, of course, as _I can't predict the future._ So here we are now, me revealing the big picture and truth." I sighed, giving off a fake tear as I swiped it away.

Sasuke stood speechless, the girl, who revealed that she wanted to sell Naruto for some goddamn _money_ , revealing everything was a hoax, a well crafted lie.

I placed my hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Do you wish to see him?"

Sasuke said no words, his eyes spoke for himself, "And...them?" I gestured towards his teammates.

He merely nodded.

I formed chakra strings and connected them and flickered, using a good portion of my Chakra to teleport five people, including myself, across half of the continent.

We arrive on the island in fractions of seconds, inside the building I constructed with small Doton jutsus and offered a seat to the three teammates and led Sasuke to Itachi's room, who was still unconscience.

Next to him was an IV and a heart monitor.

Sasuke shakily walked towards Itachi, tears streaming down his face.

I shut the door and left.

. .

.

 **Character Status**

Name: Tamako

Class: The Gamer

Age: 15 Years Old

Title: Momma's Little Gem

Status: Sympathetic (+25% cheering NPC's up)

Level: 277

HP: 18,570- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds 10% Increase

CP: 17,000- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds 10% Increase

Strength: 316

Vitality: 348

Wisdom: 297

Intelligence: 330

Dexterity: 365

Agility: 464

Luck: 289

Fame/Infamy: -7200

Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Kumogakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you

Akasuna no Sasori acknowledges you and curses you

Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)

Akasuna no Sasori unsure of you! ( 0/100)

Uchiha Sasuke unsure of you! (28/100)

Money: 15,583,270 ryo

Unspent Points: 0

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

 **7/26/2018 [Thursday]**

 **2728 words**

 **[5]**

 **end of updates today**


	38. Hachibi

With half of the Uchiha fiasco finished, and the future is looking very bleak, and with that said, Tamako just doesn't give two dingily shits if the future and plot will be drastically different, because the amount of effort she already put in these past years will be impossible to revert.

With peace of mind, she calmly scrolled down her Quest Log, freezing at a certain quest.

 **[Major Quest!]**

 **A Reunion with Momma**

 **Find Momma before Team Kurenai [ _FAILED_ ]**

 **Additional: You have satisfied the necessary means of obtaining a secret quest!**

 **FAILED \- NO REWARDS WILL BE GIVEN**

.

.

 **[Major Quest!]**

 **Another Chance**

 **With your infamous escape from being detained, news of you have traveled to all corners of the world, even your own mother has heard of the unforgiving crystal that claimed countless lives.**

 **She wishes to meet you before her dying breath.**

 **Quest Objections:**

 **Find Mother**

 **[30 Days]**

 **Quest Rewards: A parting gift, 8,000 EXP, 5,000 ryo, Tonbonkiri**

 **Quest Failure: Death of Mother, -40 Relationship with Naruto**

"I cannot right now..." I groaned at the thought of the failure of my first quest, a top priority one.

I quickly summoned a sand bunshin and ordered it to relieve any information regarding my biological mother using my every expanding spy net, before flickering outside.

My huffs of breath evaporated into the air, leaving behind a trail of mist with each exhale. My hands cupped together and breathed a puff of smoke into them for some warmth.

It was almost January, and it was time to 'capture' Killer B.

With a very small portion of the plan given to Sasuke, that accompanied with an argument and a fist fight, I manage to convince him to stay on my plan, continue ' _grieving_ ' Itachi's ' _death_ ' and continue under the guise that he has fallen for Obito's plan and spiraling down towards a dark path.

Surprisingly, I was to accompany Team Taka to capture the 8th Jinchūriki under Pein's orders, which was great because it continued the list of evidence that I was indeed part of the 'main' Akatsuki, not just a measly footman.

I just hoped that finding, 'capturing' and sucking out what little bijū chakra the fake offered us.

I adorned the cloak that was given to me and slid the ring onto my left pinky. Stopping short and turning my whole body to face what was once behind me and stared at Team Taka.

"Ready?"

As the words I spoke left my mouth, a window popped in front of my face.

 **[Party Request!]**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke has requested you to form an already existing party with Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin and one more member]**

 **[Do you accept?]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

I quickly tapped yes and dismissed the window to focus on the three new bars that formed under my avatar.

Sasuke with his HP and CP displayed with a crown next to his avatar, symbolizing he was the leader of the party, followed by Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.

I resumed the game.

The response I got was a meager nod, turning back, I held one of Deidara's clay birds, devouring it with chakra, and dropped it. A huge cloud of dust quickly faded away and revealed the large bird, climbing onto it and gestured towards Team Taka who quickly followed my example and took off.

. . .

Since Sasuke attend the meeting between Tobi and Kisame last minute, I waited outside the den, not wanting to be part of the discussion or even close to Obito.

The meeting lasted a quick ten minutes and were already on our way by the time I started dozing off.

We kept our pace at a reasonable, not to slow, but fast enough that Suigetsu drowned his whole bottle of water.

Flickering behind a bolder, a kept a watch out for Kumo shinobi, noting only one on guard duty. I nodded towards Team Taka. Suigetsu ran forward, crashing against the metal wired fence and wrapped around his arm into a headlock with the lone guard.

"So? Where's this thing called the "Hachibi"?" Suigetsu grinned, revealing his razor-sharp teeth on full display.

"D-don't take us lightly..! W-we have no i-intention of telling you a thing..!"

Suigetsu flexed the arm he wrapped around the guard, exerting more force. The guard started drooling, his eyes turning blood-shot and his face shifting towards the purple pallet.

"We, the Yotsuki clan never betray our comrades. That is-"

"Doubt exhist...in a fearful heart." Sasuke began, walking forward as the remaining Team Taka followed two paces behind him as I walked next to him.

 _'Poetic and shit.'_

The guard's face was plastered in shock, air left him, gasping at the sight of Sasuke and I adorning the infamous Akatsuki cloak.

. . .

The guard remained on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his figure and dyed the clothes he adorned into bloody scarlet.

I paid no heed towards the life of that side character who was never named and promptly gestured towards Karin to start sensing around our general area.

"4 o'clock, I...I can sense a huge density of vile chakra." Karin shut her eyes before nodding at Sasuke's direction.

"Alright, we'll head straight for the Hachibi and launch a surprise attack, Karin will be our support, so keep your distance from the battle, the rest of us will attack." Sasuke vaguely told us, running past large boulders and finally reaching towards a large building that resembled the ones in my memory.

Suigetsu melted into a puddle, seeping into the lake and directly attack Killer B who was merely standing.

Sasuke raised his arm to block me, "We'll handle this, just observe us to seem if they meet your expectations to hurry up with our plan."

I made a curt nod before jumping back onto a boulder, paying attention the the chaos and dodging stray water that flew up occasionally.

Glancing at the Health Bars of my newly formed party, they had teamwork, but it wasn't polished enough.

Jugo was acting as the tank, Suigetsu and Sasuke as the main DPS with Karin as a support. Well balanced but lacking in teamwork.

I honestly didn't have any plans for the three side characters and already decided to let them live according to how the water flows, while I control the development of the main characters.

A sharp pain entered the back of my head before residing, new important information finally arrived.

Rapidly scanning the pictures that soon turned into movement, she nodded.

Her mother was captured by Konoha after failing to capture Isobu under Orochimaru's orders and tricked by Hinata when she had presumably "captured" the Hyuga Heiress.

How the fuck was she suppose to break out her mother in the darkest and deepest part of Konoha?

Not only was the cells for A-Rank Rouge-nin and up was heavily guarded, the seals where made from First Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Mito, known for her prowess in seals.

Her spies couldn't even get pass the door without sounding an silent alarm.

Based on the crimes and affiliation with Orochimaru, her mother was definitely on death's row.

Her day couldn't get any worse.

And it nearly did when a severed tentacle was thrown towards her, and demolished the boulder she had sat on.

"Watch it!" I shouted back, not even caring that her party was halfdead and failing to capture Killer B.

 _'Was it because my impact with Sasuke affected how skilled he was? That his anger for Itachi was pacified shortly with my actions?'_

I sighed at my decisions and raised my right arm above my head and summoned a large amount of senbon that covered the sky and promptly sent them towards the large, transformed Killer B.

Of course, he was able to deflect them and destroy them with the use of two of his seven remaining tails.

Using a good portion of my chakra, I summoned a golem that sized up to rival the tailed beast. The slow moving beast wrestled with the tailed beast, each holding each other in choke holds.

Unsheathing my tanto, I flickered near the tailed beast and focused chakra at the soles of my feet and jumped onto his leg and ran vertically up, slicing as I went.

The tailed beast groaned in pain, but still occupied with the golem. With that said, I sped up my sprinting and cut off all the tails, using up a good portion of my CP, and my stamina depleting at a extraordinarily fast rate.

Panting, I stabbed my tanto that I had extended to the size of a katana into the tailed beast body and leaned on it, gasping for breath.

With the tailed beast drained and in pain, my golem successfully brought it laying on the ground, defeated.

It poofed into smoke and left a defeated and unconscious Killer B, who in Team Taka didn't know, was just a tail of Hachibi transformed to look like Killer B.

 **[You have defeated "Killer B"]**

 **[Rewards: +200 EXP, 20000 ryo, -10000 Fame!]**

 **[Kumogakure no Sato have named you #1 Public Enemy]**

My golem soon dispersed into dust that later formed a bird similar of Deidara's C2 birds.

. . .

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Lethargic (-25% in all actions)

 **Level:** 277

 **HP:** 18,570- **HP Regen:** 4 per 1 seconds 25% Decrease

 **CP:** 17,000- **CP Regen** : 3 per 1 seconds 25% Decrease

 **Strength:** 316

 **Vitality:** 348

 **Wisdom:** 297

 **Intelligence:** 330

 **Dexterity:** 365

 **Agility:** 464

 **Luck:** 289

 **Fame/Infamy:** -17200

 **Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Konohagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato have named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki accepts you (65/100)**

 **Akasuna no Sasori tolerates you! ( 10/100)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you! (28/100** )

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points** : 0


	39. mentally what?

not an update, but i came back to see some reviews because that's what keeps me going, and one of the review just honestly got me really triggered LOL

. . .

Author is stupid chapter 18 . Jan 12

While the story was enjoyable and decent at best. It was a good time killer. But you just made an extreme mistake about power and levels in this sort of story. Level caps are bad. Especially in a world where in cannon there are characters like Madara and hashirama. Based on the power levels you have been given people (Itachi at 12 level 391) Madara would be around level 2000 or more. So yeah, you either didint read or watch Shippuden or may actually be mentally challenged for not having thought about something so simple

. . .

k, i can take being called stupid, but mentally challenged? not thought about something so simple?

yes i have read the manga

yes i have watched the anime

yes i have thought of level caps

i have obvioulsy thought over that, and i already put a "level cap" for a reason

the "level cap" serves for side characters, like random genin, chunin, jonin as a normal bases.

main characters like Madara or Hashimara are "special cases" because i was going to add a fucking system warning when encountering an NPC with no level cap.

i have thought long and hard to make the game system, the ending, after the ending, the great shinobi war, and more.

with your brain cells, you cannot comprehend how much thinking was gone thought while making the future plot.

haven't you ever read The Gamer? the manwha that inspired me?

im so fucking done with people dragging me down for something they just thought of a whim and didn't actually think about it, do really think someone who has access to the internet, and was able to write a okay fanfic is mentally challenged?

use your braincells and think before reviewing someone false, and sure, i never talked about "level caps" because i wanted to showcase the system feature when we actually meet someone with a "level cap" but noooo i have to explain myself before people calling me mentally incapable, stupid, dumb, a 10 yr old.

im honestly so done with this platform beause a lot of people are so...toxic.

been fucking bullied on this platform so many times, and those stupid dms make me wanna just delete this fanfic and my account and just go on with life because updating is now a fucking chore.

but i have respect to those who respect me and enjoy reading so i only write for them.

to clear up,

im not mentally challenged.

dont have someone nice to say?

dm me, dont review.


	40. Sneak

Sneaking into Konoha is a feat in the time where this very village is being threatened with the existence of Akatsuki.

 _Good thing Itachi and I shared some secrets._

Transforming herself with a different appearance, her once periwinkle hair was now an easily forgettable shade of brown and her eyes stayed ebony. She adorned the average jonin flak jacket and joggers with normal sandals, the Konoha headband displayed proudly on her forehead. Her facial features changed drastically, she no longer had her delicate features, a ruff, always pissed off face was plastered on. A large scar crossed her left collarbone that stretched to her right, leaving a white scar. With now a larger build, compared to her lean flexible build, she looked ready to slamdunk someone.

The whole village was in a frenzy, shinobi rushing everywhere, hopping around the rooftops of the shops and homes alike.

The news of "Killer B" kidnapping has finally made its rounds to all corners of the world, leaving Naruto the only tailed beast holder in a villages clutches.

She altered her voice to match her persona and had the perfect disguise.

Now it was time to find _mother_.

With a forged document regarding the interrogation of Guren, _good thing her beetles showed her the real one,_ she made her way towards main Interrogation building and reached to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Tamako glanced at, who she recognized, Izumo, a chunin who is often given guard duty.

"I gotta CG for Prisoner A0000276." She spoke, showing her forged document.

"Code G? Alrighty then..." He trailed off, picked up a clipboard and flip through the profile of each A-Ranked prisoner that was or in custody at this very moment.

"Aah, that Orochimaru servant. You guys are trying again to interrogate her? Damn, she hasn't spilled anything for the past three weeks of her capture. A pain in the ass." He sighed in frustration before scribbling something down onto the clipboard, reaching for something under his desk and handed me the pass and location.

"Alright, attempt 7 CG is a go, you may proceed. Oh, and rumors have it that Akatsuki no Tamako is related, or even Guren's daughter. Freaky ain't it? It's just a family of criminals. I heard they did a blood test last week and are trying to confirm it with the records back in Suna if it's a positive match, they'll leave her execution postponed so we have leverage against Akatsuki. But then again, those people are just animals, they would kill their own blood if they were given a chance. Given that _Sharingan no Itachi_ was in the very same."

 _'When does this motherfucker ever stop gossiping...'_

"Oh oh oh, I also heard that if the leverage plan fails, we'll convince her to be on our side. A shouton user on our side! How great is tha-"

"Kamizuki! Get back to work and stop gossiping! Let her do her job!" A voice boomed out, who was revealed to be Ibiki shouted.

I panicked, this man knew _everyone_ in the Torture and Interrogation Force in Konoha, hell, he was practically running it!

I bowed to Ibiki, _shielding my face from view,_ and quickly flickered away towards Staircase #3, walking down the damp, cold and poorly lit and entered an equally disgusting hall.

Walking down the hall and stopped at a metal door with a small bared up window, I peeked in and noticed a figure chained onto a chair, wrapped in a yellow uniform that restricted her arms, wrapped around, and was covered with chakra seals. She was blindfolded and had another seal that restricted eyesight.

My mother restrained, looking helpless and defenseless.

But... _I honestly do **n't care.**_

I threw open the door and slammed it shut, making my presence known.

"H-haha...back for more I see..." Guren's voice was harsh and raspy, very distinct from her usual sultry voice.

Double-checking the chakra signatures in the building, I noticed a disturbance with the right-wing. A gathering and panicked fluctuation of chakra.

They had probably noticed my unusual chakra signature, double-checked who checked in for the interrogation, noticed that the original interrogation wasn't supposed to happen until a later time, double-checked with the head of Torture and Interrogation, and noticed, I'm an intruder.

Of course, they haven't found out all the details, maybe they have just noticed my signature. Because this was a high profile rouge-nin, this bought me an extra 5 minutes so they would triple check everything they had confirmed just in case. Or outed the 5 minutes and lessen my time because _this was a high profile rouge-nin._

I had nearly 5-7 minutes before they would start rushing down and crowding me.

 _Well, I bought that skill for a reason.._

I roughly pulled off the headband, revealing the same eyes I owned myself.

"Hah, a new one? They had to get another one since I wouldn't spill anything?"

I undid my transformation.

My mother stared blankly ahead of herself before she finally adjusted to the brightness and I entered her view. Her eyes widen but stayed the same shade of uncertainty.

"Wha- You're alive? I was sure you were dead, Akatsuki is unforgiving..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence and enveloped herself into soft sobs.

A slice was heard and a small thud.

Her sealed uniform dropped to the ground, the chains that held her legs to the chair limped onto the side.

I pulled out a similar jonin outfit to myself and handed it over before transfer some chakra to her.

"Quickly change and henge, we'll talk more after we get out of this rat nest."

My... _mother_ dried her tears and obliged to my wishes.

I henged back into an entirely different person, adding some scuffs, freckles and anything else that made myself so _so forgettable._

I turned to face my mother and nodded, duplicating myself into a clone simultaneously lowering my chakra as if had never existed, a jonin wouldn't have even notice the chakra change.

One hand landed on her shoulder and I ran my chakra ramped, memorizing her chakra flow and copied her chakra signature.

My mother, who still had one chakra silencing seal, I created a clone _, that was lighting quick to change its chakra flow,_ and quickly slapped on another seal and henged it into the very same Guren I had met when I opened these doors.

My clone than began fluctuating her chakra, _as if she was using genjutsu_ , and at the same moment, I _flickered_ with Guren out into a nearby forest outside of Konoha.

That should've hidden any hints of _shunshin._

"Ha! Too easy! It was like they were _asking_ to take you!" I chuckled, covering my face with my hands.

Then, the direction of the Headquarters Torture and Interrogation Force steamed out chakra in panic, chakra fluctuating like there was no tomorrow and a very _very_ loud bell.

My brain was painted with scenes my clone had partaken in.

I smirked.

 _My clone donned the disguise I had used, waiting for Konoha to barge in any moment._

 _The door swung open and Anbu flooded in, surrounding my clone with katana, kunai, tanto all facing towards it._

 _One by one, each Anbu came running at my fake, brandishing their weapon and aiming._

 _My clone, titled her head and smiled, hand grabbing a random wrist and bending just enough to hear that **satisfying**_ _crack, bending her other arm and brutally brought her elbow down to the middle of the spine, sending the Anbu slamming to the ground, cracking it just slightly._

 _With random jabs, jumping onto shoulders to dodge, and landing gracefully only took someone so far. It all ended when silver hair ran towards her faster than she could turn around and notice, tackling her with enough force that dispelled the henge on the clone and sent her down painfully down the floor._

 _"So its you again. Your "little plan" failed, now its time to atone for your crimes"_

 _"Ara, Kakashi. Couldn't you have begun our meeting with, 'How are you doing?' or 'Hello'?" My clone closed her eyes and plastered on a fake smile._

 _He wrapped his hand around my wrists and tied my feet with rope, probably chakra canceling, before pulling me to stand._

 _He narrowed his eyes before widening when he realized._

 _"Ha, fell for it again, haven't you?" My clone gave one more smile and dispelled along with the other clone._

 **[Defeated Enemy!]**

 **[+600 EXP!]**

 **[ Defeated Enemy! ]**

 **[ +600 EXP! ]**

 **[ Defeated Enemy! ]**

 **[ +600 EXP! ]**

"Those guys really need better security." I sang out and flickering myself and my mother to the Island I had claimed, draining my CP to dangerous levels.

 **[ Successfully snuck in into Konoha!]**

 **[ +10 LUK ]**

 **[ +1,000 EXP! ]**

 **[ Successfully retrieved a high priority prisoner! ]**

 **[ + 20,000 EXP! ]**

 **[ LV UP! ]**

 **[ LV UP! ]**

 **[ Konohagakure _really_ fucking hates you ]**

 **[ -10,000 FAME ]**

. . .

. .

.

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Lethargic (-25% in all actions)

 **Level:** 279

HP: 18,680- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds **[Lethargic!]** 25% Decrease in regen

CP: 17,120- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds **[Lethargic!]** 25% Decrease in regen

 **Strength:** 318

 **Vitality:** 350

 **Wisdom:** 299

 **Intelligence:** 332

 **Dexterity:** 367

 **Agility:** 466

 **Luck:** 291

 **Fame/Infamy:** -27200

 **Sunagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Konohagakure no Sato** _**really**_ **fucking hates you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato have named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki accepts you** (65/100)

 **Akasuna no Sasori tolerates you and is feeling lonely!** (25/100)

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you!** (28/100)

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 2

. . .

. .

.

 **Author Note:**

.

this is a comeback.

.

 **Sat, Aug17, 2019**

 **1702 words**

expect (including this chapter) 5 chapter today

so 4 more chapters to go!

.

 _hate my fanfic?_

leave, i never asked you to read

 _wanna say anything negative?_

dm me, dont review.

.

i usually update in bulk.


	41. Invasion

"Leader-sama, I don't see the reason why we need to dispose of the other shōton user." I kneeled down in front of Pein while my eyes stayed glued onto the ground, not daring to meet his eyes to escape retaliation.

She had already gone against his order by questioning or even voicing her opinion regarding Guren.

She acted without confirmation with him, she's merely a info gather. Not strong enough to be par of any member. Not enough to be a key member, but a member nonetheless because their forces have been dwindling ever since the capture of Ichibi.

Sweat started to build up and drip down her neck as Pein's killer intent swallowed her whole, gravity pushing down onto her petite form, _crushing her whole body_ _threatening to end her life in seco-_

Maybe it was because of their low numbers that they needed every single being that breathed out _loyalty_.

Maybe it was because her wittiness kept her longer alive than the strongest in the group.

"Tamako. I expected you to be better than this. A shōton user has been extremely rare appearance, numerous usages and all useful to the Akatsuki at the current moment."

Between the lines: _You are needed in the present, if you act out in the future, you may have lived up all of your usefulness._

"Now that we Akatsuki have one in our arsenal, we no longer need for a rival shinobi that could interrupt our plans. With her former association with Hebi Sannin, her disposal is the absolute priority despite the so-called murder of Orochimaru months prior by Uchiha Sasuke." Pein outstretched his arm before settling his palm a meter from my head.

I continued to struggle against the killer intent combined with the crushing force of _Shinra Tensei_ , my eyes wide and gasping for air. I don't dare to meet his gaze.

"If she isn't dead by today, her fate will land on the hands of Kisame" He clutched his hand into a fist.

"Hai!" Pein's orders were absolute, any thoughts of betrayal end with a personal meeting with Samahada and a shit-eating grin by the very ex- _Chigiri no Sato_ shinobi.

Flickering out of Amegakure took a very small portion of her chakra and began trekking towards her small island at a pace where even trained shinobi would have difficulties keeping track.

It took two hours, give or take, along of sudden burst of chakra enhanced limbs and occasional flicker when enemy shinobi were in her cross path.

Surprisingly, Zabuza and his accomplice, Haku, happened to be relaxing inside the cave she had set up.

"Zabuza. Haku." I acknowledged.

Zabuza who had finally reached his late 20s, at the prime age of twenty-seven and still looked, well... him.

His before discolored skin of an unnatural shade of purple had finally turned into a healthy hue. He adorned standard black joggers that were lifted to mid-calf from his customized black sandals that left his whole foot covered except his toes and extended to his mid-calf. To cover the other half of his body, he chose a sleeveless shirt that had chains joining together with his joggers. He still had loose bandages wrapped around his mouth. His once malnourished body back from the Wave disappeared and in its stead was a healthy shinobi that could rival an Akatsuki member, a former shell from his Wave counterpart.

Haku, who now outgrown his feminine appearance and opted for a more masculine. His once light chestnut orbs deepened into deep chocolate. His jawline was more pronounced, thanks to puberty. His was defined and highlighted all of his masculine features but still kept it's elegant and graceful look.

Haku opted for a loose white yukata that extended slightly past his arms and loosely wrapped around his arms. Underneath a black lining adjourned by loose pants that were held up with a thin rope tied around his waist acting as a belt and standardized black sandals.

"Look who finally dropped by. Haven't seen you since you left redhead in the basement. Doll boy started screaming about letting 'em go, probably around spring,and let me tell you that doll boy can _scream_ and kept that up around July before going real quiet by fall. Haven't heard a peep. Maybe you should go check on him to make sure he didn't commit suicide. Any other seasoned shinobi stuck in a white basement with no other contact would go crazy in three to four months, but he's been in there for a year."

"Shit, I forgot about him." I carelessly remarked, walking deeper into the cave ignoring Zabuza's disbelief stare.

"How do you forget an S-ranked shinobi in your basement?" He grumbled, continuing to wipe down Kubikiribocho until he could see his reflection.

Haku merely chuckled at his sensei reaction and continued to stack his senbon,

"Don't mind her, sensei. I'm sure she's been busy to forget."

"Don't give her damn excuses. She'll start taking advantage of your kind nature and warp your mind while she shits out her excuses." Zabuza voice echoed down the cave, allowing me to hear the jab and another chuckle from Haku.

"...bitch." I muttered under my breath. Also being reminded about the issue of reunited Zabuza and Haku with Kirigakure since Yagure has long been dead and the civil war finally ending with Terumī Mei's favor.

Without my direct knowledge, and finding out through my spies, that Zabuza and Haku collected funds through missions and directly fund the _idontknowhowmanyattempts_ civil war, earning a respective place in the village if they had returned, but they haven't.

Which in all honestly, confused the fuck out of me despite myself telling Zabuza directly that Mei would most likely become the Mizukage.

Pushing through Zabuza's idiocy in the back of her mind, she continued forward before reaching a metal door, unlocking it, and pushing it open.

Mahogany colored eyes met hers before the owner of the eyes _smiled_ at her.

 _Sasori smiled?_

You just don't put those two words next to each other, it was unplausible.

"Hello darling. Mind letting me out now? My view of this world has... changed." Sasori noted, nodding to himself.

Darling?

Tamako felt faint.

 _What had she done?_

"A-ah. Sasori. How are you feeling?" I countered back, unable to restrain my stutter, still dealing with shock.

"I'm doing peachy, doll. Now please, tell me. The weather, is it sunny outside? Or maybe it's cloudy with a breeze of humidity? Please do tell, I haven't seen a wink of light for a _year!_ "

"A-a."

"Oh, how I wish I could feel the grass and smell the morning honeydew." Sasori paused. "Is what you think I would say. Don't worry, I haven't gone insane. Although I _am_ in the mood for a mock-fight between Itachi and Kakashi. Aren't you curious how that would turn out?"

. . .

After dealing with Sasori's 180 personality change, _and also reassembling his puppet body,_ who currently teleported himself to Cha no Kuni to start his new hobby of tea collecting, _forgodsknowwhy_ , and after a long discussion of him being caught alive will result in the death of him and myself if Pein would ever come across this news, and finally decided to deal with Guren.

I personally didn't want to kill Guren, since she hasn't done anything in my life, but since she was able to live a peaceful life after the whole fiasco with Yūkimaru and Gozu, she decided her mother is on her own to survive against Kisame unless Konoha Invasion starts sooner than Canon.

 _'And why the fuck haven't I gotten my rewards for the stupid quest.'_

Not only was Pein breathing down my neck and testing my fucking loyalty and ability to cut off relationships with my breathing, blood-pumping mother, but life has also gone down its shithole.

Sure, she got Itachi breathing, on a bed in a comatose state but that doesn't matter because he's _alive_

And sure, she probably fucked up the whole timeline because Itachi is alive but she honestly stopped caring.

She might as well do something about Neji which probably lead to Hinata and Naruto not getting together, but who gives a shit.

Life sucked anyways, especially when you have to kill your own mom.

. . .

"Well, I'm sure that you know of the organization that I currently reside with..." I crossed my arms and stared dead-on at Guren.

"Well..yes. The infamous Akatsuki, the organization with top S-ranked missing-nin. My master, Orochimaru-sama was once affiliated into the group before leaving." Guren sighed before raising her hand to her forehead, massaging the incoming migraine, her dead eyes never left my form.

"Gozu is dead. Yukimaru is dead, one of those _damn tree-huggers_ killed him off when they found out he could control the Sanbi. I would eliminate them if I could, but my current of state isn't good, I'm not nearly as strong at them, I have no allies. But you, _you_ have enough to eliminate those tree-huggers." She grabbed my shoulders roughly, "I want you to promise me, as my last wish. _Kill those bastards and raise hell to Konoha._ " She closed her eyes, both hands off my shoulder and sagged to her side. They slowly rose up once more as she stared at her hands whilst forming shards of crystal.

She balled her hands into a fist, shattering them into tiny specs, falling and gathering around her feet.

"Make them pay. Make them pay for Yukimaru's death. Make them suffer." She growled out, pulling out a crystal combat knife to quick for my eyes to track and embedded into her heart before I could react.

With a raspy exhale, she clutched the combat knife and threw it across the room, the clattering noises and blood following the knife creating trails of thin blood.

Guren was dead by the time she hit the floor.

I walked forward towards the body and encased it with crystal, preserving it for Pein and possibly cash in for extra cash.

 **DING!**

 **[+10 Relationships with Pein!]**

Sounds morbid and lacking morals, but I don't even know her.

She is just another character in this world.

But I'll grant her wish.

 **[Major Quest!]**

 **[Completed!]**

 **Another Chance**

With your infamous escape from being detained, news of you have traveled to all corners of the world, even your own mother has heard of the unforgiving crystal that claimed countless lives.

She wishes to meet you before her dying breath.

 **Quest Objections:**

Find Mother

 **[secret objection]** Witness her _inevitable_ death

[10 Days]

 **Quest Rewards:** 8000 EXP, 5000 ryo, 10 Unspent Points, Tonbonkiri, +20 Relationship with Naruto!

I raised my arm to enter the window and pulled out "Tonbonkiri", which turned out to be a legendary classed spear.

Tonbonkiri - Rank: Legendary

\- Spear from folktale

\+ 150/150 durability!

\+ Attack: 150+

"Interesting, but I don't have time to learn a whole new weapon..." I muttered, listing ideas in my head for the usage of the spear.

I pocked the extra ryo and started trekking back to Amegakure

. . .

"Now that the other Shouton user is no longer in this world, we can finally begin our discussion regarding the last _bijū_ , mainly the container of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto." Pein voice rang out in the cave, and with his chakra coating his vocal cords to seem even louder almost made Tamako squirm.

But she was a trained kunoichi. So she steeled her nerves.

"Tamako." Pein voice rang out towards my direction.

"Hai" I answered back.

"Where was the last place your spies were able to spot the kyuubi?"

I simply closed my eyes and held a single hand into a sign before faking a "focus" look.

"According to my sources, Uzumaki Naruto was last seen in the Hokage's Office along with the Toad Sannin before his chakra signature disappeared..." I trailed off, reopening my eyes with what was left of Akatsuki staring at me, including Obito.

"Pein and Konan should... _invite_ yourselves to Konohagakure to visit and inquire about the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto." Obito said with his "Madara" voice. What was left of Akatsuki had either already known about his existence, _Nagato Konan Kisame Zetsu,_ or had suspected of his existence, _me_.

Why Obito hadn't decided to murder me just yet is raising my anxiety to its _peak._

"That is what I intend to do. With the majority of our forces down, I shall handle the Kyuubi. Kisame, you will continue to stay put, I can't gamble on you roaming around. Kakazu and Hidan had already fallen due to that reason. Zetsu will observe around Konoha and intercept anyone shinobi escaping during the chaos for Sunagakure's help. Tamako is to aid with the invasion alongside with me. She would have an emotional impact on the Kyuubi's acquaintances and himself and allow the Kyuubi to possible taken."

Pein's long speech ended as quickly as it started and had already set to plan, I was to start the party before Pein joined merely minutes after.

So, in the span of an hour, the lovely trio of Pein, Konan and I reached Konohagakure. Pein had gone into the liberty of flickering in front of a quartet of shinobi about to hand in the daily report of the reconnaissance of the outerskirts of Konoha.

The man in front was only able to raise his hands in defense before Pein shoved a kunai in his stomach. A duo quickly flickered next to Pein and shoved him into a headlock before nodding at the last shinobi who started running away, probably to tell the Hokage.

I almost gave away my position with an unladylike snort when Pein used a water-downed Almighty Push and the duo went flying onto the ground and knocked-out in one move.

 _How weak_

The attemptee turned around in shock before slowly gravitating towards Pein and met his end when Pein promptly shoved a rod into his body. Pein merely shoved the body out his rod, retracted it back into his sleeve and the body left a light thud on the impact of the ground.

Soon after, all paths including Konan and I flickered slightly behind Pein.

"From here on out, we'll divide into a team of diversion, and another for search. I'll go over it once more." Pein announced, a wide grin soon devouring my face.

"Giant Path, Beast Path, Ghost Path will be the diversion. Divinity Path, Human Path, and Purgatory Path will be searching. Konan, you will be part of the search team. Tamako, you shall join the diversion team."

"I got it," Konan responded softly, her voice penetrated my eardrums and surprised me.

I almost forgot how velvety her voice was.

And reminded me of another fact.

 _Konan's death is one of the upsetting ones I would like to avoid, but saving her would put Obito out for my guts..._

"Understood!" I chirped back, folding my arms behind my back and grinned.

Peins chakra moved, focusing towards his eyes and dilated them.

"Konoha has placed a spherical barrier that covers the land and air around the village" Pein noted, soon after Konan added her two cents,

"So if anyone without permission enters the village, they'll be noticed right away."

"As planned, we will send Beast Path up into the sky above. We'll give the enemy the wrong ideas of our numbers and set them in a state of confusion, and wait for her summon."

"Itachi and Kisame were able to sneak in pretty easily..." Konan muttered, the Beast Path had walked towards Pein and settled next to him before the largest Path grabbed Beast and was ready to catapult her.

"Itachi was a former member of Konoha Anbu, he knew the secret password of the barrier which brings me to a question. Tamako, how were you able to get inside without sounding the alarm?"

"Hai hai, Itachi-chan and I were close enough to share information about our previous mission, however, soon after I had infiltrated it, they had changed the password. Quite unfortunate, but they were planning to change it the following day, as my sources tell me."

Pein inclined his head in acknowledgment, _not really caring because we were going to use his method anyways,_ and turned to focus at Konohagakure.

"From now on, this world shall know true pain..!" As soon as those last words left Pein's lips, they catapulted Beast into the air with shocking precision and force that left dust flying around us.

She formed a sign midair and pierced the small film of chakra that was the barrier.

Seconds later, all other five paths had teleported inside, leaving Konan and I standing side by side and Pein paces ahead of us.

Explosions were heard and screams.

"Well, that was quick, wasn't it Konan-senpai? Leader-sama?"

I merely got a 'hm' from Konan before we all were teleported inside the chaos.

Once in, we all simultaneously flickered away from each other to cover more area.

"And now, I can do as much damage as I want! Pein will level this place later and revive anyone so win-win!" I ranted to my self, summoning six golems and ordered them to destroy every building in sight.

DING!

 **[Attacked Village!]**

 **[-20,000 FAME!]**

"Although this could affect how well the citizens will accept my "innocence" after the war..." I spoke audibly to myself, not caring if I sounded crazy to anyone who honestly paid attention amidst the chaos.

I merely shrugged to myself and directed my golems with my outstretched arms.

However, one golem decided to nearly step on an elderly woman and who what I assumed to be her granddaughter.

Feeling slight remorse, which honestly surprised her a hint since she practically killed her own mother just hours before.

Flickering towards my golem incoming fist towards the duo, I solely lifted an outstretched palm in its direction and stopped it, my Akatsuki coat following my movements in a flurry of fabric.

The little girl behind my form stopped wailing quietly to look behind the elderly arm and focused on the pattern red clouds on black that rustled around from my quick _shunshin_.

Nearly seconds later, a large volume of chakra shunshined towards the direction of my right side, and spiked considerably, forcing me to backflip away from my impending doom of what remained of the ground and the figure quickly grabbed the duo and flickered away at a distance where they could retaliate easily and a timely escape if needed.

"Ara ara ara, look who showed up?" I sneered, gracing my face with an overly generous and disturbing grin.

The girl merely bit her lip in frustration before dividing her attention between the injured girl and myself, her eyes watched my figure and my intimidating massive golem that stood intimidatingly behind my smaller frame.

"Run to the shelter, okay?" Sakura whispered tenderly to the girl without steel leaving her eyes as she stared hard and long at me.

"N-nee-chan.." The girl pulled Sakura's skirt and pointed at me.

"Pretty nee-chan with red clouds helped me..!" She blurted out, her eyes flickering back and forth to Sakura and myself.

Sakura eyes widened slightly before narrowing down at me.

"Are we going to start dancing or should we put this on hold because I'm a busy woman." I droned out forming a single kunai into my outstretched hand and narrowed my eyes when I sensed a group of chunin sized chakra heading towards my location, probably reaching us in a couple of seconds.

As true to those words, they arrived by jumping off a destroyed rooftop of what formerly was a house, I think.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" The man in the lead, who I recognized was to be Iruka, the academy sensei, well-rounded and trusted to fill kids with the idealism and propaganda of their village.

"I'm fine sensei, but keep your eyes peeled of what is in front of us" Sakura responded back, still not keeping her eyes off of me.

The group finally turned to me and their eyes widen considerably at the sight of my overly large infamous red clouds and my still periwinkle hair.

Iruka signed at one of the chunins who quickly nodded and grabbed the last civilians and bolted.

"Great, now the brat is gone along with her grandma that already has one foot in the grave, can we hurry this up now?" I whined, stomping my feet so my actions would match my Bingo Book description.

"Alright Sakura, you've already encountered Akasuna no Sasori and soundly defeated him, despite your slight amnesia from the fight, and as the highest-ranking shinobi in the premises, what's your order?" Iruka asserted, grabbing two kunai for each hand from his back pocket.

 _'The fuck, she a jonin? Fuck, did Chiyo really convince everyone my bullshit story before she said sayonara?'_

Moving still, Sakura whispering the plan quietly that even my chakra enhanced ears couldn't pick up, or read her mouth since she has taken the liberty of blocking my view from her.

However, I wasn't going to wait until they finished the plan because that's a dumb move.

I took a step forward, all of my enemies stiffened, I flickered over to the unexpecting chunin and slashed sporadically with kunai in hand, the chunin was unable to read my movements and promptly fell dead as quickly as it began. Before the other chunin could retaliate, my hands formed signs at a rate where seasoned shinobi would not know the exact jutsu, but could figure out the element.

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+150 EXP!]**

I was sucked into the ground and roamed around before pulling multiple chunins, making sure I had severed their tendons that connected the major muscles in the legs in the process and popped out of the ground.

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

In seconds, I had already taken out more than half the force what was given to me.

"Feeling... scared?" I hummed out, taking the bloodied kunai and throwing it above my head and warped its form into my signature tanto, using the blood to add texture to the weapon who nestled into my right palm.

 **[Intimation succeeded! -10% in all activities to all enemy in the premise!]**

"I haven't even used my kekkei genkai to its fullest extent...yet Konoha shinobi are so fragile to fall under a simple kunai and a simple D-ranked doton..." I articulated before being devouring into small giggles towards full-blown howling. I wiped the tears that accumulated around my eyes.

"Pein-sama is doing this for everyone. Where all weak wouldn't have to die like this, where the vulnerable would be safe, the ultimate plan for peace." I expressed, raising both arms outward before hugging myself and shivering.

"The irony is laughable, really. So quick, so fragile, so _dead_..." I whispered, pausing before sauntering closer.

"We can finally have peace. Where the innocent, where those who can't understand the world and fend for themselves won't have to worry about death..." I squealed, rising up with a sinister grin plastered onto my face. I raised my tanto towards Sakura, Iruka, and the remaining chunin.

I titled my head and pouted, "But of course, there needs to be some sacrifice in order to achieve peace...no hard feelings right?" I didn't wait for their response and flickered towards Sakura, slashing my tanto in a downwards motion, only for the tanto to be blocked by a kunai.

Sakura grunted in pain by the amount of force I had put into the blow, her feet making a crater onto the ground.

 **[750 DMG!]**

I let go of my tanto with my right hand and formed a kunai and slammed down, still occupying both of her hands with my tanto.

Her eyes widened before letting go of her kunai, back springing away from the oncoming blade.

Still midair, Iruka took that chance to fling an array of kunai, only for it to be swatted away by my golem and seperated Iruka and the rest of the chunin away from Sakura and me.

"No comrades to help you this time, not even a full supplied pouch of weapons and a restricting skirt. How will you defeat me?" I slurred back, focusing chakra to the hind of my feet and blasting forward.

 **[Will lowered! -10% in DMG and AGI!]**

She easily blocked my incoming blade with her kunai and roundhoused kicked me, skitting me back to the ground.

 **[-320 HP!]**

I formed chakra to form a cushion before she could land a hit, rendering her not chakra enhanced kick to minimal damage.

"Now, why aren't there any flashy moves? What happened to chakra enhanced punches? Kicks?" I taunted, dusting off the dust that accumulated from the kick.

My golem had already knocked out the chunin, and turned its gaze on me before continuing to destroy every building in sight.

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+250 EXP!]**

I sighed, "I don't have to time play with you..." I muttered, spring forward with full speed, almost appearing to be flickering, lifting a chakra enhanced punch right into Sakura solar plexus, causing an immediate effect of spazzes and harsh coughing.

Before she could recover, I brought my hand onto the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

 **[Defeated an Enemy!]**

 **[+10,000 EXP!]**

 **[Congratulations, You have begun the next arc, you are now to use the accumulated EXP from the past 2 months that exceeded the EXP pool and LV up!]**

 **[LV UP!]**

 **[LV UP!]**

 **[LV UP!]**

 **[LV UP!]**

 **[Oh, and happy late birthday?]**

 **[LV UP!]**

I sighed, gazing at the bright blue skies before stretching, hearing a satisfying pop, I flickered to the shoulder of a golem and sat down, watching the firey scenery as my golem crashed and uprooted dirt every second before moving on to the next section of the village.

. . .

. .

.

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Content

 **Level:** 284

 **HP:** 19,100- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 18,670- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 323

 **Vitality:** 355

 **Wisdom:** 304

 **Intelligence:** 337

 **Dexterity:** 372

 **Agility:** 471

 **Luck:** 296

 **Fame/Infamy:** -29200

 **Sunagakure no Sato is confused**

 **Konohagakure no Sato REALLY fucking hates you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato have named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki accepts you** (65/100)

Akasuna no Sasori is a bit weird. He is friends with you! (he thinks) (100/100)

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you!** (28/100)

 **Uchiha Itachi trusts you! (75/100)**

 **Konan sees you as a comrade** (10/100)

 **Pein sees you as a footman** (-10/100)

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 7

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note:**

this chapter turned out better than i thought

my life has been pretty shitty this year, so this really helped to release stress from my family

finally for somewhat decent writing

 **Sun, Aug18, 2019**

4628 words

ok i said i would have five chapters on **Sat, Aug17,2019** but its 12:49AM so i tried ok.


	42. Death

Far away, I could sense the large chakra signatures clashing together, which at this point of time, can only be Pein and Kakashi dueling it out.

Taking in the view around myself, castrated building, dead bodies under rubble. My 2 golems still continuing their work by dragging their bodies to the nearest standing building and crashing into it.

I looked into the sky and sighed.

"Should I join Kakashi and his gang to fight Pein and die or should I keep this lie up?" Muttering to myself, jumping off the shoulder of my golem anc kicked some rubble before making my way towards the two massive chakra signatures.

Infusing chakra into my limbs, I hopped around the rubble before crouching down on high ground overlooking the two shinobi duking it out.

Kakashi had formed several raikiri which was probably straining his reserves and would need Choza's help soon if this continued.

After moments of assessing the situation, another path joined the fray and started shooting what seems to be missiles out of his detached arm.

 _What a world_

The trio fought for what seems seconds due to the high pace of the battle and was soon reaching its climax when Pein outreached his arm towards Kakashi and started reversing Almighty Push, forming the center of gravity to his hand in hopes Kakashi would get sucked in and meet his end through the other Path's overly large scorpion tail looking blade.

I quickly saved into a file I had no need for.

Knowing that Kakashi who was being sucked in was merely a lightning clone, I've decided to _why the fuck not_ and formed a block of crystal in the pathway of Kakashi and Pein and flew towards the hand and promptly smashed into Pein, sending him skidding back.

The lighting clone had supposedly "died" while giving off an electrical shock to the Asura Path, effectively cutting off its movement. Taking advantage of the Asura Path's disability, I decided to enhance my legs with a film of chakra before jumping down to face the said path, stuffing my hand in my pouch before reaching for a circular device and slamming into directly in the solar plexus. My fingers that grasped the flesh of the Asura Path shocked my system, making my own movement slightly slower.

 **[Shocked! (small) -5% in all actions!]**

The Asura Path immediately dropped dead.

I always knew that grabbing one of those finicky devices back from the mission in Yuki no kuni was a good idea.

Not wasting a second, I coated the Asura Path with crystal to seal him up and tossed him into my inventory before flickering a couple of meters next to Kakashi and raised my tanto towards Pein.

"Pein-sama, I think best its that you take a break..." I muttered, bringing my face into a firm stare. My hands twitched at the electrical current that ran across my body.

"And so my small suspicions of your thin loyalty have finally revealed themselves. Tell me Tamako, why have you decided to leave in this crucial moment? Surely you noticed Akatsuki's overpowering ability to destroy Konoha in minutes. Why now?" Pein queried.

"Well, its simple Pein-sama. My mission requires me to withdraw from Akatsuki once Sunagakure is in jeopardy as well as her allies."

"Deceiver is what many call you, a fitting name for you should instead be deceased."

 **DING!**

 **[-100 Relationships with Pein!]**

 **[Pein now despises you!]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (-110/100) **]**

 **DING!**

 **[-100 Relationship with Akatsuki!]**

 **[Akatsuki sees you as a traitor!]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (-35/100) **]**

 **[Akatsuki:** Like bro, wtf. thought we were homies **]**

I glanced over at Kakashi's wide eyes, who had already stood up from his cover.

"Sorry about what happened back with the detainment shit during our little trip at Yuki no Kuni was a ruse for me to gain information about this growing so-called 'Akatsuki'. But let's skip the pleasantries and focus on Pein-sama at this moment..." I drawled off, throwing my tanto back in forth on my hands before securing it into my left hand with a full grip.

Smirking, I infused chakra throughout my whole body and surged forward with speed at my fullest potential and swiped rapidly at Pein, who dodged each and every slice with short and curt movements.

Right before Pein could activate his repulsive abilities with Almighty Push, which in fact distorted the air around right before it was activated but also gives signs of chakra fluctuated towards the new area of the gravity center.

I allowed myself to get sucked and found myself gravitating towards Pein's single outstretched hand waiting to clutched my neck. Using a good chunk of my reserves and formed half the Ram hand sign, the tips of my fingers lit on fire, soon devouring my fingers and quickly slammed them against Pein's solar plexus, using the momentum of gravity as a booster and allowed Pein to fall victim.

"Katon: Tenro!" Pein's chakra signature had significantly decreased in seconds, staying at the unusually small amount. His center of gravity he had created using his Rinnegan had weakened enough for me to easily escape his clutches and regroup with Kakashi.

 **[Sucessfully inflicted debuff!]**

 **[Pein can now only** **access half the power he contains!]**

 _ **[WARNING!]**_

 **[You have attacked an NPC that has surpassed LEVEL CAP!]**

 **[This NPC has unlocked Rinnegan! Immune to Genjutsu!]**

 **[This NPC is a deceased body! Immune to poison!]**

 **[This NPC is receiving chakra from an Uzumaki decedent!** **Accelerated HP Regen!**

 **[This NPC** **is** **receiving chakra from an Uzumaki decedent** **! Accelerated healing in debuff!]**

 **[What were you thinking? Attacking an almost god-like figure..?]**

"Ha...intresting. A device that disrupts chakra flow and eliminating chakra use as well as a jutsu that cuts off the majority of chakra usage...how much were you plotting against us?" He questioned, flexing his hand.

My face was drained of blood when the red warnings had filled my eyes, my heart beating quicken in pace, my eyes widening.

 **[Gamer's Mind] !**

In those precious seconds, Choza, Choji and a company of unnamed jonin and chunin had arrived in the scene, glared warningly at the cloak I had still adorned as well as the events that had transpired briefly.

I calmed down and double checked my reserves, humming in delight when a little more than half remained.

"I had effectively stopped the majority of Pein-sama's chakra movement, his jutus are now half as powerful but keep your guard up..." I trailed off, watching Pein run towards the direction I was currently in.

All remaining shinobi excluding myself, Kakashi, Choza, and Choji merely watched when Pein still had somehow had enough chakra under his command and circulation to Shinra Tensei that shitted back the jutsus that were thrown against him to the Konoha Shinobi, killing everyone who had attacked him.

Choza had grabbed everyone in his vicinity, including me, and teleported behind some rubble.

"What is he doing? How is he doing it!?" Choza demanded.

"Honestly, I'm sure you and your group of shinobi had seen at least a couple of Pein-sama's capabilities and jutsu. If you had known about his gravity push-pull bullshit, then why did those shinobi back there attack him with no plan? Konoha Shinobi ain't that bright..." I muttered, crossing my arms and frowning.

Before either Kakashi or Choza could refute my words, I began explaining the basis of Pein's ability.

"Pein-sama has the ability to push and pull anything using himself as the center, attracting or repulsing. However, I had reduced the amount of chakra he could pull from his reserves and how much chakra circulates his body, making his ability having an even larger timelapse. I'd say about eight seconds."

"Everyone else was wiped out from the last attack, what can we do to if he can deflect all of our attacks?" Choji asked with a frantic look on his face.

"Well, you can force him to activate his Shinra Tensei and land a hit on him in between those precious eight seconds. You have to be fast and hit hard."

. . .

I came to with a thudding migraine, eyes shut closed with dry and sticky tears against the dull pain. My whole body throbbing with more pain, each throb sent thousands of pain signals. My whole body was extended into the air, showcasing my whole body to those to see, my battered form. Each limb was stretched away from my body, each limb had a chakra rod stuck through the muscle, the bone. Each limb was held suspended into the air, blood dripping down by the body and a well-formed puddle underneath my form.

"S-status.." I groaned out once more.

 **[You cannot access the Status Page at this time]**

"Save f-file-" Blood spurted out my throat.

 **[You cannot access the Save Files at this time]**

 **[You are experiencing an event that cannot be skipped]**

Each limb was pieced by hundreds of rods.

"Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai, _gomen'nasai..!"_

Pein took no heed towards my words and continue to stick more and more and moremor _emoremoremore-_

Blood gushed out each end of the rod, each and everyone sticking out as if I was a porcupine.

It only has been ten minutes since Pein had stopped our plan. It has only been eight minutes since Choza had died and Choji had escaped. It has only been six minutes since Kakashi watched myself go through torture. It has only been six minutes and I've already fainted nearly nine times I _lostmycount_.

"Well deceiver, I think it's soon for me to depart you with a final name; deceased." Pein stuck another chakra receiving rod into my chest harshly, pain blossoming in that area.

"..you...you mig-might think this is peace...you-your _wrong_." I rasped out, groaning when the humming of my voice ached my wounds.

Grimy periwinkle hair was matted with dirt, oil, sweat, and blood, clumps of my hair had already fallen and covered my face, my vision was cut short.

"No matter. Your body will now be useful for the Asura Path..."

I'm so so _so sorry_

. . .

I regained my vision it what seems to be a fraction of a second ago from where I had fainted.

 _Did I somehow live through that?_

I went forward to raise my arm, yet no movement occurred.

 _Why can't I move?_

 _Why can't I blink?_

My questions were answered when a blue window popped in front of me in the vast dark.

 **[You have died!]**

 **[You have _satisfied_ the necessary means of obtaining the secret route!]**

 **[Would you like to view?]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

Quickly picking yes to fully understand _what the fuck just happened_ , I was shown an image, as if I was living through the memories.

Except these weren't memories.

They were showing me, _me._

 _I had died, yet my body was moving?_

At a closer view, I noticed the familiar violet rings of my eyes that replaced my ebony ones.

Oh.

OH.

Pein had replaced the original Asura Path I had snuck into my inventory with myself.

The irony.

I still had my periwinkle hair, however, it was still matted with dirt, debris and clumped in front of my face. Dry blood had stained my Akatsuki cloak and skin, unlike the other Paths, my face had been saved from the piercings, but instead were littering all over my body, prominent holes were scattered all over my cloak which was the result of my punishment.

It was very obvious of what had happened to me before my supposed demise

"What has happened to the Asura Path? Why have you summon all of us here?" Konan asked, frowning at the sight of me.

"Tamako has betrayed me, subjugated the previous Asura Path. I, however, had taken the liberty to use her as a quick replacement." The Animal Path responded, as my body _which moved on its own_ picked her up and shot her across, nearing Pein.

 **DING!**

 **[-100 Relationship with Konan!]**

 **[You betrayed Pein's dream...]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (-90/100) **]**

"I'll look after you from now on...I'm dissolving my paper bunshin..." Konan uttered, her body disintegrating into paper before following the wind.

Half a second later, and two puffs of smoke, I was summoned into the air and gracefully landed on both two feet.

Then, Tsunade jumped out of nowhere and stared straight dead at the group of us.

"I'm...I'm the Godiame!" She huffed out, panting to get air into her lungs.

"Godiame-sama!" An Anbu called out, landing right next to her.

"I'll never let you get away with trampling and destroying the dreams and treasures of the previous generation!" She narrowed her eyes on Pein and clenched her fists together, "As Hokage, I'll end this here!"

"It seems that you finally understand a bit of my pain. Regardless, I have no business with you. The one I want..."

My figure jumped towards Tsunade with blasters underneath her feet to elevate her speed, only to be stopped by Naruto who had grabbed my arm mid-jump, causing my body to shoot backward and slingback at Naruto.

"Its...its you..? What happened to you? Why-why's there metal things on your body? Wha-what happened to you..?"

"She has... fitted the deceiver role very well, as to betrayed me in order to assist Hatake Kakashi to defeat myself and the previous Asura Path. She has succeeded in defeating the Asura, but ultimately, has fallen under my hands. She has always been a Sunagakure Dog. An undercover spy, that even fooled me. But in the end, she has met her painful end and now serves me as my puppet."

My body shoved her arm away from Naruto's clutches and raised her outstretched arm, which opened up to release a chainsaw, running towards Naruto using frantic swipes.

He dodged all of them, but unable to land a hit on me.

"Why do you hesitate, Kyuubi? You must make sacrifices to save your village." My body said, mimicking my very voice, Naruto flinched hearing my usually carefree voice masked with teasing undertone into a monotone tune.

"Stop joking! You can't just-just kill someone that you care about!" Naruto shouted, still dodging the sounds of my chainsaw.

Pein frowned at Naruto,

"Then you shall experience the pain to do so."

My body moved even faster, switching out her chainsaw for a scorpion-like blade that erupted from my back, shredding the remains of my cloak.

"Baa-chan, I'll take care of this. Please tell the villagers not to interfere, fighting while protecting others will only get in the way."

"I understand, but at least take Katsuyu with you. She should come in handy since she already has information on them."

A frog leaped in, grabbed Katsuyu and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

My body twitched and prepared to launch herself forward.

"I know this isn't the right time, but I need to ask you something. I learned to pick up nature energy, and there's something I don't get. I can feel everyone's chakra...Is Kaka-sensei on a mission outside the village..?"

Tsunade didn't answer.

However, something just happened inside of me like-like I had to do _something_ to let him know that I _tried_ and-and why are my memories getting hazy?

I begged my mouth to move, to form words, to sound something out, to twitch my fingers.

But nothing.

Because I'm dead.

And Pein has full control of my deceased body.

"I see." Naruto paused, "Go, Gamakichi!" The Anbu soon followed the large toad.

Animal Path quickly formed hand signs and slammed her hand onto the floor, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A large gust of smoke erupted from the ground, an animal cry and revealed the abnormally large rhino.

My body moved forward without my orders, using her scorpion-like blade to push herself from the ground and propel towards Naruto.

It all happened so quick, the rhino slammed its horn into Naruto but was seemingly thrown into the air with the strength which I only saw Tsunade or Sakura have.

Naruto dodged my blade and brought seals and placed them all throughout the body and dropped dead.

 _What? Naruto didn't have that canon...right?_

My vision went dark.

. . .

I woke up to the bright sunlight hitting my eyes, my whole body aching like I had thought it was a good idea to go skydiving and not use my parachute.

 **DING!**

 **[+200 Relationship with Pein Nagato!]**

 **[Nagato forgives you and understands your intentions!]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (90/100) **]**

 **DING!**

 **[+200 Relationship with Konan!]**

 **[If Nagato says he forgives, I will too]**

 **[Current Relationship:** 110/100) **]**

 **DING!**

 **[Relationship with Konan has exceeded 100!]**

 **[Change in attitude towards you!]**

 **[... _changing_...]**

 **DING!**

 **[Konan has seen you as her last ally standing]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (10/100) **]**

 **DING!**

 **[+100 Relationship with Akatsuki!]**

 **[Akatsuki doesn't know you had went aganist Pein]**

 **[Current Relationship:** (65/100) **]**

 **[Akatsuki: Its all good, Tobi and Zetsu don't know shit]**

"..wha?" I intelligently said, straining my body to put myself up.

"How..how is this possible?" Someone said.

I finally started assessing my situation.

Laying on a white blanket.

Tons of rods dirtied with blood on the side of stacked.

Team Guy plus Sakura, Hinata and a newly alive Shizune two feet from me.

Toad grandpa is alive.

I'm alive.

 _Wait I'm alive?_

"Holy shit, I'm alive!" I shouted, quickly standing up and frantically looking at my body, before noticing the state of my clothing, or rags at this point, my clock had been taken off but acted as a blanket, had now lay abandoned at my feet.

"Tamako you..! Are you really..?"

I spun on my heels, facing towards the voice that addressed me.

"Am I really what?" I asked, cocking my neck 80° angle.

"A...a-alive. You were dead, and-and you were possessed by _Pein_ but Naruto had some kind of seals and used them but you chakra signature just _vanished_ like-like you were _dead_!" Sakura choked out, slowly inching towards me.

"Sakura, stop! She's still apart of the Akatsuki!" Shikamaru yelled, grabbing her arm and tugging her away from me.

 _Right...they were too far to hear Pein explanation to Naruto. However, I can use this to continue my efforts in the shadows as a Missing-nin. Now that Kakashi and a few others know my cover story, I can safely with them adding reasons to my actions._

"The second generation of Akatsuki is no more." I simply said, reaching down and picking up my battered cloak, "Fear the third." Knowingly how I said a double entendre to Shikamaru, his 200 IQ should've of picked something up, and later put the pieces together, I smiled before _shunshin_ far away from the village, before continuing into a sprint towards by only safe place, my base.

. . .

"Failed, you say?"

"Hai, the Kyuubi has proven to be... stupidly persuasive with his ignorant ideals, yet Pein, _or Nagato,_ had fallen for it."

"This is indeed troubling. We need the Kyuubi to complete our plans, however, the other villages would not have it..." Obito trailed off. "Declaring war would quicken our pace to obtain the Kyuubi."

"Sir, we only have Kisame and I under you. How do we proceed in war preparations?"

"You are either stupid to continue under me or loyal to our ideals. _Interesting_. Assist Uchiha Sasuke with his plans concerning the Rokudaime Hokage. If possible, weaken the forces in any way possible. I will have Kisame prepare in a surprise attack, you are to assist him later after our _grand entrance_."

"Hai. How should I address you? Leader-sama?"

"No, that title would only remind me of the failures of Nagato. Address me as Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara..!" I faked widen my eyes before bowing my head even further, "Of course, Uchiha-sama."

"Now go."

. . .

. .

.

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Content

 **Level:** 284

 **HP:** 19,100- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 18,670- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 323

 **Vitality:** 355

 **Wisdom:** 304

 **Intelligence:** 337

 **Dexterity:** 372

 **Agility:** 471

 **Luck:** 296

 **Fame/Infamy:** -29200

 **Sunagakure no Sato is confused**

 **Konohagakure no Sato REALLY fucking hates you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato has named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki doesn't know you had gone against Pein** (65/100)

 **Akasuna no Sasori is a bit weird. He is friends with you! (he thinks)** (100/100)

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you!** (28/100)

 **Uchiha Itachi trusts you!** (75/100)

 **Konan has seen you as her last ally standing** (10/100)

 **[DECEASED] Pein Nagato forgives you and understands your intentions!** (90/100)

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 7

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note:**

damn is taking a while to edit these chapters

this might be the last chapter this morning, will continue in the afternoon EST time

 _3552 words_

 **Sun, Aug18, 2019**

 **1:54AM**


	43. Iron

It was a day after Nagato had died and Danzō was appointed as Rokudaime Hokage Kōho. Four days until the Gokage Kaidan begins and when canon Sasuke murdered Danzō.

Danzō had to go, it was a fact.

 _And thank god TobiObito gave her a reason to do so under his watch._

If she, herself, had to murder him and place herself in a delicate situation of possibly conspiring with Tobi/Obito, _that's what honestly is happening_ , because it was that day where he declares war on the Elemental Countries, then she will.

Keeping Danzō alive and well would possibly fuck Konoha in so many ways, he HAD to go.

If things go as planned, stop the death of Hoshigaki Kisame on March 18th, if the opportunity arises.

Attempt to stop the death of Konan, if things are too risky, let her fall to her demise.

Observe the Fourth War until the perfect opportunity arises to give aid to the fighting force.

However, Lady Luck did not shine her eyes on me.

My plan was blown into obliteration when Sasuke took things under his wings when he decided to leave a note on top of Itachi's still comatose state, stating that he will do everything he deems necessary to avenge his brother's misery by murdering the main perpetrator and practically _invade the Gokage Kaiden **without** me._

There were _reasons_ why TobiObito told her to assist him, _yet before I could tell the grand orders, he left._

Fucking Uchihas I tell you.

. . .

I began my desperate sprint to Tetsu no Kuni, thinking of the reasons of _why_ Sasuke decided to leave _without me_.

Obito had already planted the seeds of doubt in Sasuke after he revealed the ploy of Konoha and Itachi, but I had reassured him it was part of our plan, mine, _and_ Itachi.

Was the Curse of Hatred so strong that he's denied those facts and just _left?_

Or to keep peace for himself, and kill Danzo, the reason for his' clan demise and avenge them?

He did spend nearly his whole life _convincing_ himself that Itachi was the reason for everything, only to find out his _aniki_ has been following orders.

His precious _aniki_ had to suffer.

 _Gods, it probably was the seed of doubt from Obito._

I kept those small thoughts in my mind while trekking towards _Tetsu no Kuni_ , where the second Gokage Kaiden was going to be held.

 _If things go canon, Sasuke will make the first move_

. . .

I sent a small beetle to investigate what the _actual fuck_ the Gokage was talking about, and to scout the area, with my presence in this world, some change has occurred, but nothing in a huge degree.

I stood behind a boulder a mile from the event, my beetle had, with discrete, flown through the hallways into rooms and finally crawled its way on the shoulder of one of the Sand Siblings.

Using a minuscule of chakra that only when Byakugan could probably detect, I directed my view from my own body to the beetle on one eye and closed the other.

"I refuse to acknowledge an Allied Shinobi Force that compromises the safety of my own Village!" The Raikage thundered out, his raspy voice reached all corners of the room and made me cringe of the noise.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew everywhere, fussing the curtains and nearly blew my beetle away. The man, Ao, appeared by the Mizukage's side and began speaking,

"Hokage-dono! Could you please discard the bandage wrapped around your right eye!" Ao inquired, catching everyone's attention.

"What is the meaning of this..?" Onoki stared hard and long at the eye, his eyes then widening he slowly pieced the pieces together.

"That right eye...It looks as if you have taken Uchiha Shisui's eye and have made it your own!" Ao continued, every Kage is the room held their breath when the pieces finally reattached themselves.

 _Yeah, he definitely has taken Shisui's eye and made it his own after literally confiscating it from Shisui's skull and promptly murdered him_

" _Uchiha_...Shisui...!?" Gaara muttered

"The member of the Uchiha clan, praised as a dojutsu genius on par with Uchiha Itachi?" Mei questioned, her eyes narrowing at Danzo.

"Yes," Ao responded, "Shisui's dojutsu could enter the mind of an opponent and manipulate it as if it was his own. The one being manipulated wouldn't have even known. It's a top class dojutsu!"

"Ara ara, I smell foul play..." Mei uttered out, her voice oozing out disgust.

"Hokage, have you been manipulating Mifune!?" Raikage growled out

"Huh..? That's...no way..!" Mifune pronounced, his body language changed from disbelief to realization.

"My right eye is also a spoil of the war from a battle with a Hyuuga once. So like you, I'm not really to talk." Ao announced

 _Except your was during the war with an enemy and Danzo was after the war against an ally..._

"Don't think you can fool my eye, the same eye that dispelled the genjutsu the Yondaime Mizukage was under!"

"And tha-"

Ao was cut off when the Raikage raised his voice and hollered out, "YOU BASTARD!"

At that moment, a part of Zetsu emerged from the ground and unfolding its Aloe leaves to reveal its face.

"Hello~!" He sang out, every guard for each Kage flickered in front of their kage and raised their weapons.

"It's one after the another! Now, what!?" The Raikage voiced out, his voice getting louder at each word.

"Akatsuki, huh?" Danzo muttered out, being as calm as ever with his body language, but his chakra spiked.

Onoki nodded, "Seems like it."

"Uchiha Sasuke has infiltrated the building, and there seems to be a hidden bug somewhere in this room~!" White Zetsu sang out, dancing without moving from his spot before pointing at Kankuro, "There it is! It feels like...hmm..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Kankuro swatted at my beetle, it landed on the desk, all shiny and crystal before poofing away.

My vision returned to normal and I cursed.

"Damn Zetsu, I have to find Sasuke. I'm not sure if TobiObito will aid Sasuke this time around.." Flickered past the guards and entered the very large hall with countless pillars where Sasuke _had_ to come by.

 _Canon!Sasuke was strong enough to fight Danzo because he has enough of "hatred" but with my interference, that hatred has lessened to the point where even I'm not sure his Sharingan was developed enough._

In seconds, a huge chakra surged above me that screamed _Raikage_ and rushed towards Sasuke's dark and blazing chakra signature, enhancing my limbs with a coat of chakra and probably made a personal record of how fast I can reach Sasuke

"Sasuke! You dumb fuck!" I screeched out, pointing at him before my eyes were drawn to the receding ceiling, collapsing with rubble scattered all around before clearing to reveal the Raikage, C and Darui.

"You brat!" Raikage growled, ripping off his shirt, he stared at Sasuke before noticing my lone figure meters from Sasuke.

"Ha, I can now destroy both of you at the same time! I'm gonna teach you the fear of true rage!"

Sasuke's chakra surged towards his eyes, and he ran forward with Chidori activated, it was nearly suicide in my perspective.

"Sasuke! Don't engage yourself!" Mini Jugo yelled out.

He continued to run forward, before jumping into the air and thrusted his Chidori infused blade towards the Raikage.

His guard, Darui, acted first, forming signs at a good pace, cupped his mouth, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Water spurted out of his mouth and formed a strong water current of a wall, pushing Sasuke back.

At the same time, he formed more signs, I recognized them to lean towards Raiton and quickly manipulated the water molecules into crystal.

The entire wave of water was devoured by my chakra and with a flick of my wrist, the wave turned into crystal, trapping Sasuke to his chest. I directed the chakra in the wave of crystal to change its compound into hundreds of shards and directed them towards Darui.

 **[-290 CP!]**

During that, I quickly grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt, or whatever he was wearing, and skidded away from the trio to give ourselves room to either retaliate or run away.

"Raiton: Kangekiha!" A wave chakra infused lighting sprang up, freezing all of my shards before they dropped uselessly onto the ground.

 _Woah, I didn't know Raiton could stop the chakra flow of my crystal_

"Boss, it's just like the reports, he has Raiton just like the intel. However, Team Samui didn't get the chance to stop by Sunagakure for her intel..." Darui said,

"He also has Kaiton, so I'm sure he'll end up using it." C finished, "Darui, refrain from using Suiton, it looks like she can change the compound into crystal."

"Yeah." He responded, his eyes trailing the shards on the ground.

My eyes narrowed at the trio before glancing at Sasuke

"These guys are Jonin from Kumagakure, and in the middle is their Raikage. We won't get passed them easily..." Jugo noted.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to me before glancing at me and tilted his head towards the trio.

 _Damn, leaving me to starting something with them?_

"Look, this must be a misunderstanding, Sasuke-chan and I just got a little...lost." I asked, observing each movement of his.

"I'm going to stop your movements!" C stated, completely ignoring my attempt to waste time and formed three hand signs, "Raigen Raikouchuu!"

C then started to shine like a beacon and blinded everyone around, with speed I didn't know I was capable of and shaped my chakra which twisted the molecules of the air and changed its compound to agree with my standard crystal, making an effective shield between us and the trio and reflected the light back at them.

 **[-180 CP!]**

Then I realized it was Genjutsu.

I calmly released myself, and kept the shield up, already prepping the manipulation of the shield into another form when needed.

Then, Dairui and the Raikage flickered and aimed attacks that were much more than to simply knock us out.

They were planning to kill us in one blow!

 _Well, that isn't very nice..!_

Suigetsu flickered in front of me, blocking the Raikage's blow with Tobirama's blade I had given him, the impact left imprints of Suigetsu's feet on the ground, Jugo did the same with Sasuke.

 **[Suigetsu would like to invite you to the pre-existing party called "Team Taka"]**

 **[Join Party?]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

My fingers touched ' _YES'_ , and quickly, everyone in the party's health bar appeared in the top right corner of my view, Sasuke at the very top with a crown next to his name

Everything resumed, and the Raikage's assault went _right through_ my shield and split Tobirame's blade in half, letting the blade shard fly into the air.

 _NOOOOO_

We all skidded back away from the assault, "Ah shit! Not my _Raijen_!" Suigetsu cursed,

"That's MY _Raijen_!" I countered, mourning at the cost it would take to fix it.

"It's because of the crack it got when we were fighting the Hachibi" Jugo replied, not sympathetic at the loss of the beautiful blade.

" _You cracked it during Hachibi!?"_ I stared of what remains of the blade at Suigetsu's hand, the handle and probably two inches of the actual blade.

I snapped my fingers and adjusted his watery arms to crystal and replaced the lost blade, using the remains of my shield, bestowing the sword as half metal, half crystal.

 **[-202 CP!]**

I turned my teary eyes at Suigetsu, "Be a dear and get the other half later"

"I thought I told you to not interfere!" Sasuke grunted, staring at both of us.

"Yeah right, and get yourself killed?" I responded back and smirked, "Without me, you would've been fried chicken from Darui's attack." My hand automatically raised above my waist and created a kunai, before twisted it around.

 **[-15 CP!]**

I went into a throwing stanza and readied myself from any retaliation from the Kumogakure shinobi.

"C, scout the area and look for any more of their comrades. It's gonna be a pain when they pop out of nowhere..." Darui asked, side glancing at him

"I'm pretty sure there's one more, but if I look for him, it would be hard for me to rejoin the battle." C reasoned

"We don't need you, Boss and I will handle."

Underlying meaning: _We don't need all three of us to handle two missing-nin and three tagalongs._

"Karin will probably hide her chakra signature, she's able to do that" Suigetsu nodded at his own words.

"She is one of the best sensor-nins our there, she won't expose herself so easily," I replied back, complimenting her.

"Seems like that guy in the back is a sensor type, we have no choice but to defeat him." Jugo raised his arm that was shaped of a large blade, his curse mark on his face glowed and expanded, devouring his whole face, "He's mine." He growled.

He slammed the whole weight of his leg, crushing the ground beneath it. Half of his limbs had already distorted into heavy-scale like texture. He hunched over, his back extending six holes that steamed out chakra, his whole body twitching, before expanding.

He left out a crazed laugh, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"His personality changed even more than his appearance" Darui sweatdropped.

"Stay focused! His chakra is off the charts!"

Jugo cackled with a frenzied look, huffing in irregular amounts of air.

"He actually let himself become overcome by his impulse to kill, you think he'll remember he's on our side?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke, giving out a smirk that revealed his sharp grin.

"Now the...who's first!?" Jugo sent out a burst of chakra from his back, the power gave off a gale of wind that blasted into my face, sending my hair flying and forcing me to shield my eyes.

The Raikage launched himself towards Jugo, "Don't get cocky!" And slammed his fist into Jugo, sending him flying back and shattered the wall.

However, when the debris settled down, it revealed Jugo blocking the Raikage's fist with his arm turned shield.

Suigetsu flickered over to C, and brought his blade down, only to be blocked by Darui's meat-cleaver like blade.

"Heh, I like your blade~" Suigetsu sang,

"Hah, I won't give it to you since your's broke!" Darui grunted, putting more manpower into his blade, pushing Suigetsu back a few centimeters.

On the other side, the Raikage knocked out Jugo, leaving Sasuke and I exposed to him, "That's one down," He still had his fist shoved into Jugo's arm.

"I won't be grasped by the likes of that Sharingan!" He growled out, before noticing Jugo's abnormally body functions had pipe-like that were glowing towards him as if it was a copy of the Biju Bomb.

"DIE!" Jugo's shriek reached my ears, painfully reminding me of the high decibels he was able to reach in that form.

And true to my words, the Biju-like bombs went off at point-blank range, destroying half the building and releasing intense heat and a blast of wind that required my to infuse chakra to my feet in an effort to not _blast off_.

Sasuke took that moment to send a strong genjutsu over to C's way, effectively stopping his movements, before he collapsed.

In a split second, I joined the fray between Suitgetsu and Darui, creating a tanto out of one of the stray Suiton and swiped rapidly at Darui with one hand, he dodged all but one where he was a second too slow, but used his gigantic meat-cleaver to block, with my other hand that still had the kunai in my grasp, I crazily thrust the blade through his flesh in multiple areas, right under where his lungs would be.

 **[-5 CP!]**

Darui's health bar right above his head shrunk and slowly decreased over time

 **[HIT!]**

 **[HIT!]**

 **[HIT!]**

 **[900 DMG!]**

 **[STAB! -10 HP per second!]**

The Hozuki took that opportunity well and sliced open the side of Darui's torso, in response, he kicked my tanto away, grabbed my hand with the kunai and flung it away from him before swinging at Suigetsu and backflipped to gain distance.

I didn't allow him to get a rebreather and pushed chakra into my limbs and _scampered_ over to Darui, hooking my foot around his leg, tripping him over and skewered down, slicing through his hamstrings and rendered his legs useless until medical attention.

I instantly flickered next to Sasuke and pulsed out a wave of healing chakra towards his eye to ease the damage he caused to his ocular sockets.

"Don't overuse them now, we still have _him_ to deal with" I murmured, before sending out another good chunk of my reserves and withdrew my hand from his face.

 **[-200 CP!]**

Raikage then reappeared _out of nowhere_ and slammed Jugo into another wall and appeared unscathed.

Sasuke streamed another Chidori through his blade and stared dead towards A, his eyes narrowing at the sight of us.

Sasuke bolted forward and _sidestepped_ around A, getting behind him and struck his blade infested with lighting down, only for the sword to be knocked out of Sasuke's hand, pushing Sasuke away from A

With brisk movements, Sasuke formed the signs necessary for Chidori, his whole left arm encased with chakra.

"Chidori!"

"ELBOW!" A snared, raising his arm and aimed the point down at Sasuke.

He ducked down and landed his thrust attack right on A's left chest.

I flipped through signs as fast as I was capable and slammed both hands on the ground, directing my chakra underneath A and encased his whole lower body in chakra.

 **[-385 CP!]**

"A thrusting attack amplified by lighting to increase its power and piercing ability...it's just like Hatake Kakashi's!" A concluded, eying at that Chidori in his chest an inch in, "And a unique Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to change the molecular components of nearly all atoms into crystal to do their bidding..." A trailed off, recollecting his thoughts regarding me

 _ **He's probably thinking of kidnapping you and forcefully making you reproduced to create more soldiers for his village**_ A little devil chimed in my head

I shuttered at the thought and threw my kunai at A, not caring if it landed or not, and pulsed out waves of chakra, fixing the rate of chakra flow in my whole body 2 times faster, effectively creating a layer of transparent crystal, which protects me from physical attacks and aiding in performing stronger physical attacks.

 **[Chakra Mode Activated]**

 **[Increased defense! (25%)]**

 **[Increased offense! (25%)]**

 **[Increased in all actions! (25%)]**

 **[Chakra Drain! -550 CP every minute!]**

 _With only half of my reserves left, I have about thirty minutes until I drop dead from chakra exhaustion, I need to put a stop to the Raikage in those minutes and can recover about a quarter if I take a Soldier Pill, but artificial chakra drains twice as fast and give me a_ high _and after, I'll crash..._

Not wasting even a second, which even cost me about nine CP, I bolted forward _as if I was lightning_ and appeared on A's side, jabbing his other side.

As soon as the fingertips had touched his skin, the area blossomed into crystal instantaneously, devouring his whole left body and hasten into the ground like a spreading infection.

 **[-1100 CP!]**

 _That takes off two minutes..!_

For the jutsu to continue deteriorating his body into crystal, by literally changing the composition of his flesh into crystal, my skin needed to transfer chakra _directly_ to the target for the effects to continue.

Even if I withdraw, the damage already done to the body will stay unless a highly skilled medical-nin could reverse the effects, or cut off the infected area and encourage the damaged area to regrow cells with chakra.

The intense burning pain had affected A that split second, spawning a pained look to grow on his face, but the look was wiped from his face in a heartbeat and instead had drawn wrath.

He grabbed Sasuke by his violet Obi and gripped a handful of my cloak and launched the both of us into the air briefly before turning us upside down and threw us down, his whole body coated in lightning chakra.

"Liger Bomb!" His chakra spiked right before we had slammed into the ground, the intensity of A's chakra skyrocketed from his usual reserves and screamed _death_ if I didn't do anything, even with my layer of transparent crystal amour, I was _positive_ that my HP bar will be very very _very_ low.

"Haaaaa!" The same moment came the sound of A to the explosion that came with his Liger Bomb, whistles of splinters from the ground from the breaking of the ground from our impact, a suffocating smell of dust and dirt filled the air.

Pain immediately entered my system, my head had _definitely_ had something going on and my whole body ached, my pain receptors going off the charts.

 **[-17,100 HP!]**

 **[CRITICAL MODE!]**

 **[Less than 10% of HP remaining!]**

I dismissed the windows as fast as they came, my vision blurry and focused on the purple that encircled my body. I was able to identify the purple substance as Sasuke's partial form of Susanoo, most importantly, Susanoo's hand that has wrapped around my body sometime before the impact.

 _Sasuke spent more chakra and energy to form Susanoo faster?_

His Susanoo crumbled, absorbing the majority of A's Liger Bomb and still absorbing the shockwaves.

"RAAAH!" A lifted his fist and aimed directly at Sasuke, only for it to land hit on the spot Sasuke was at a fraction a second later. Sasuke has jumped away at the last second, his Susanoo still clutching my flimsy body before slowly bringing me to Sasuke.

He checked my condition, "Can you heal yourself?", well knowing that I still had taken a huge brunt of the attack.

"Ye-yeah yeah, ju-just give me a minute or tw-two." I managed to grumble out, feeling Susanoo's tight grasp to slowly loosening myself against an uprooted wall and left me to my own devices.

 _Status_

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Winded / Low Health / **Critical Condition**

 **Level:** 283

 **HP:** 1,900 / 19,000 **[10%]**

 **CP:** 15918 / 18,570 **[85.72%]**

I kept half an eye of what was transpiring between A and Sasuke and tended to myself, focusing my chakra to form at the tips of my fingers and began to tend my fractured color bone and a shattered shoulder, majority of the damage stemmed from my left side of my body, arm to leg.

 **[-5 CP!]**

 **[-5 CP!]**

 **[-5 CP!]**

 **[-5 CP!]**

 **[-5 CP!]**

Chakra continued to be spent as it mended the bones together at a good pace.

 **[+5 HP!]**

 **[+5 HP!]**

 **[+5 HP!]**

 **[+5 HP!]**

 **[+5 HP!]**

I continued my actions and rushed to heal myself until I deemed myself ready to join the fray against a kage, and at a record-breaking time, I healed what I was able to heal and got my health back to 80%, but also diminishing my CP to 15.72%

I threw a soldier pill into my mouth, crushing it between my molars and instantly felt chakra enter my system and mingle with what I had left.

 **[+4,500 CP!]**

I brought up my CP levels to 39.95% and observed the battle until a perfect opening turned up.

. . .

. .

.

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Winded / Low Health

 **Level:** 284

 **HP:** 19,100- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 18,670- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 323

 **Vitality:** 355

 **Wisdom:** 304

 **Intelligence:** 337

 **Dexterity:** 372

 **Agility:** 471

 **Luck:** 296

 **Fame/Infamy:** -29200

 **Sunagakure no Sato is confused**

 **Konohagakure no Sato is suspicious of you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato has named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki doesn't know you had went aganist Pein (65/100)**

 **Akasuna no Sasori is sane! He is friends with you! (he thinks) (100/100)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you! (28/100)**

 **Uchiha Itachi trusts you! (75/100)**

 **Konan has seen you as her last ally standing (10/100)**

 **[DECEASED] Pein Nagato forgives you and understands your intentions! (90/100)**

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points: 7**

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

danzo is coming up.

ready?

 _4204 words_

.

 **Sun, Aug18, 2019**

 **5:06PM**


	44. Kage

Reinforcements for the enemy, mainly the Samurai, had flooded the area, surrounding the huge crater that A had created with his Liger Bomb just seconds ago.

I began hacking out my lungs from the upturned and loose dust just floating around after the impact, covering my mouth with my hands before inspecting them.

Blood.

"Guess s-something inside of me is still m-messed up..." I hoarse out, coughing a bit more.

Suigetsu flickered by my side and crouched down, "Yo, this situation ain't looking good." The Hozuki eyed the Samurai.

Then, A started up building up pressure and density within his body, releasing all restraints he had put before on his reserves and let them free.

His chakra levels shot through the roof, his body buzzing with raiton chakra, dense enough where I was able to visibly see all chakra usage.

"Come at me kiddo!"

Sasuke responded with a single teardrop of blood running down his cheek, surging his chakra forward and outburst a flicker of black flame that swallowed the area that A was once at.

A's movements were swift enough that he directed Sasuke's Amaterasu to a standing Samurai not far from where A had stood.

A popped out from Sasuke's left side shooting out a paper symbol with his hand that was devoured with Raiton, "Raigyaku Suihei!"

Sasuke immediately formed the infamous black flames on his left side of his Susanoo, blocking A's assault.

"Don't underestimate mee!" Engulfed with anger, A continued his shortstop and effectively smashed his hand through Sasuke's Susanoo, Amaterasu, and into his face.

"Motherfucker just sacrificed his arm to land a blow." The Hozuki, feeling a bit perturbed, bringing a whole new look of disgust to his face.

Sasuke was shot in the opposite direction without a moments rest, he gritted his teeth before flickering away.

"Fuck, Sasuke is literally going to die if we don't get shit down in the next five minutes." I grabbed Suigetsu's shoulder and hoisted myself up, checking my chakra levels at the same time.

I observed A, trying to look at his health bar before sighing,

"This fucker still has 70% of his health." I shook my head, "There is no way we're getting out alive." I whispered.

"Well, on the bright side of things, we get to see Sasuke get _plummeted."_ The Hozuki snarked out, letting out a small giggle.

"Shut up, I promise _Uchiha Madara_ some shit, and if Sasuke dies and I'm still alive and kicking, I won't be for long."

I breathed in and out, steadying my remaining chakra before breaking my focus when the Raikage jumped and heel smashed in the very direction of the defenseless Sasuke on the ground.

Both sand and crystal zoomed towards the Raikage's heel to stop the incoming blow,

"S-sand..!" I choked out, before taking advantage of everyone's shock, _flickering_ behind Sasuke, grabbing both shoulders and teleported back to Suigetsu.

 **-50 CP!**

"Suna no Gaara..!" Sasuke rasped out, shoving me away and grabbing a nearby boulder for support instead of me.

 _Fucking asshole..._

"Sickle Weasel Jutsu!" Temari unsheathed her ginormous fan to its full potential and swung,

Kankuro was quick to follow and released his chakra strings at the very same moment, using the gust to guide his strings faster, hooked onto the Samurai, _who was still Amaterasu-ed_ , and shoved the armor off.

"So this is the infamous fire that cannot be put out, Amaterasu." Kankuro pulled the fire inhabited armor near him and stared.

"You Samurai, stay back." Gaara stated, walking towards us at a leisure pace, "This is a matter of the Shinobi World. There's no need for you Samurai to become sacrifices."

"T-thank you Kazekage-dono..!" One Samurai responded back, holding up his near-dead friend.

"Why have you interfered!? Kazekage! Depending on your answer at this moment, I might not let you scot-free!"

"Sasuke-chan, I think it's best if we leave the Kage to squabble all they want and leave, ne?" I murmured out quietly, only to notice that my efforts had been ignored completely.

"If I had allowed your continued assault, more of your body would've been burned by the black flames until there was nothing left. Also, I need to talk to Uchiha Sasuke and his... accomplice." Gaara responded.

"Sasuke-chan, we should _really_ leave."

Sasuke continued to ignore me and stared straight into Gaara's eyes

I huffed.

Then, the Raikage huffed, before bringing his right hand that was dense with raiton chakra, and just _chopped_ off his left arm like it was no big deal.

I mean, yeah sure it was on _fire_ but-

We don't speak of this anymore.

"C, quickly heal me and stop the bleeding so I can attack Sasuke again!"

"What the fuck, are you seeing what I'm seeing." I brought both arms to cup my head as I _freaked out because this motherfucker just did that-_

"Dude, he just cut off his whole _arm_ " Suigetsu responded, looking at his then at the Raikage's discarded arm on the floor that was _still_ on fire.

"Your eyes are just as befo-" Gaara started

"What the fuck, Gaara are you _flirting_ with Sasuke? Bro, you got not one Kage, but _two_ that want you for different purposes." I interrupted, bringing a full grin and plastering it into my face.

"-re, full of hatred."

"Oh."

Everyone in close vicinity just _stared_ at me as if I was insane.

I shrugged off the judgment and made a gesture at Gaara to continue.

"I-i know now that living only for revenge will resolve in nothing" Gaara stuttered, still obviously not used to my...uniqueness. "There's still time."

"And you..." Gaara changed his focus to me, "You're a wild card. Confusing, tiring and a constant mystery. Why have you been so...reclusive?" Gaara hinted at my sporadic messages.

"In due time, Kazekage-sama. Things will be revealed sooner than I would like it." I replied,

"To answer your question from before, if I had returned, what would be waiting for me?" Sasuke answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Gaara stop it. Not even Naruto was able to persuade him. They're both petty criminals who fallen so low to even join the Akatsuki." Kankuro shook his head in disappointment.

The three siblings continued to talk, I was only able to pick up the last words of Temari, "No matter what they chose, they have no future after attacking the Gokage Summit"

"Sasuke, you are like me. Walking in the dark and long path, but even you should be able to see the small sparks and flickers of light!"

"I closed my eyes long ago..." Sasuke smirked, blood dripping of the floor. "My goal lies only within the darkness."

 _Wow this is super angsty_

He closed his eyes and urged his chakra coated sand to rise out of his gourd. A single tear escaping before sand erupted out and devoured the whole area behind the sand trio.

Instantly, my heart quickens its pace by the sight of the mass of sand.

Sasuke activated his Susanoo armor and instantly shot out three rounds of crystal covered with Amaterasu, with my help of course.

Gaara was quick to block all three with his sand.

"You did well blocking our attacks." Sasuke half-complimented. "Looks like your absolute defense is still doing its work."

"Work with us, Suna!" Darui shouted, running right next to Kankuro's puppet, which was Sasori's old shell ironically, and formed hand signs, "Follow up after me!"

"Yosh" Kankuro responded in the absolute monotone voice I ever heard.

"Raiton: Laser Circus!" Darui held up both hands that were cupped together in the outward fashion, and glowed.

"Akahigi: Triangle of Puppets!"

While the Suna Siblings plus Darui named out all of their attacks in a clear and loud voice, which turned out to be all projectiles, I flicked out my wrist and formed the thickest and largest crystal shield I could form between us and them and coated it double-time with chakra.

 **-1640 CP!**

The impact went through nearly half the shield, exploding on contact and destroying the crater we already stood on.

"Sasuke-chan, don't you dare use anymore unnecessary Chakra to one-up Gaara's"absolute defense" just to prove your point, we need your chakra, save it!" I shouted over the explosions.

"And what about your recently explosive use of chakra?" He snarled out.

"I'm doing everything in my power for you to meet Danzo, I'm throwing myself under a bus for this!"

"...under a bus?"

"Figurative language, ignore me."

Before all the dust had cleared up, I manipulated the remaining crystal to move lightning fast, expand and wrap around the area where the sand trio plus Darui stood, before tightening around them as fast as I could.

 **-800CP!**

Gaara immediately shoved his sand against the quickly shrinking crystal in the attempt the break my hold.

"Oh no you don't..." I whispered, tightening my fist and enforcing even more chakra into my hold.

Gaara did the same, enhancing his sand to harden against the ever so shrinking field, and fractured my hold.

Before the whole field could completely shatter, I withdrew my crystal a few feet outwards and changed its form into shards and aimed.

Gaara's sand, which was just a tad bit slow, barely managed to block all angles, a few just merely scratching Kankuro.

"Well damn. That was a waste of chakra."

"Darui! Suna delegation! Fall back for a moment!" C shouted.

 **[Intimidation Successful!]**  
 **[Will Power Lowered!]**  
 **[-10% in all actions!]**

"Intimidation successful?" I repeated, turning to Sasuke who smirked, cracked his neck and swung his arm, his Susanoo armor followed his movements, creating this large gust of wind that was powerful enough to damage nearby structures, including the pillars.

 _'Pillars, aim for the pillars.'_ I chanted, seeping my chakra into all the nearby pillars, turning it into crystal and reformed it into neat slabs of crystal that floated, and zoomed near me.

I jumped onto the slab and urged the other slabs to collect our party of misfits and hightailed towards an area that wasn't swallowed by falling debris, which also turned out to be a hallway.

"Have you found Danzo yet?" Sasuke snarked out.

Karin shoved her glasses towards her face, "Y-yeah"

"Show me."

Karin's eyes widen before looking away unsteadily.

Sasuke walked, before stopping near Karin, and with cold eyes, "Hurry up and show me."

"O-okay."

I looked at the nearly unconscious Jugo laid out on the floating slab who desperately needed Chakra. With that thought in mind, I used the slab Sasuke was previously floating on and urged it to swoop down and snag an unconscious Samurai and let Jugo absorb him.

With that said and down, my slabs lifted Jugo into the air and followed Karin as I quickly rushed to catch up to them.

 **[-100 Relationship with Suna Siblings!]**

 **[Is there no return for her?]**

 **[Attacked the Raikage!]**

 **[Attacked the Kazekage!]**

 **[Attacked the Delegates!]**

 **[-10000 Fame!]**

Sasuke was quick to fasten his pace from leisure running to a full-on sprint that required chakra enforcing my limbs to stay at the same pace as him.

Karin was quick to shout out which hallways to go through, which turn to turn and most importantly, warned us that, besides the two kages we had escaped, the rest were in the very same end destination area alongside their guards.

Well shit.

Despite my sensor skills not being top-notch, I was able to tell that we were nearing the room as literally anyone with _any_ shinobi experience could feel the intense pressure emitting from the three kages.

"Wow I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, gonna die..." I muttered to myself in a chant, bringing myself to tear up just a bit.

Right before we entered the room, I signed at Karin to stay with Jugo, and placed his body on the guard, using the slabs he was floating prior and decreased its size into a small ball of highly dense crystal and chucked them into my pouch.

Sasuke had entered in flashy by cutting all the banners that stated each Village in half and stood on the ceiling in half a second, I had to flicker on the roof to match his speed.

It took the guards the same amount time for the banners to drift and fall to the ground to sense our position, "They're above us!"

I plastered a large grin to our audience below and waved.

I grin was dropped quickly when Mifune, the only Samurai in the room, had flickered right in front of Sasuke and unsheathed his katana and swung.

I coated my fingers with crystal-infused chakra and grabbed the blade an inch from slicing Sasuke's idiotic face before yoinking the entire blade from Mifune's grasp into my own, slicing down across his shoulder, and missing.

"Tsk, I'll deal with them." He said, weaponless.

That exact moment was when the Leaf Delegates had fled the room, "Sasuke, go!" I shouted, blasting chakra at the soles of my feet and zoomed towards Mifune with his Katana in my hand. Rapidly swiping the blade in all directions in random times outclassed Mifune's speed, and allowed me to land a decent hit.

Ao had blocked the entrance, "Mizukage-sama and Choujuro, stay here! I will pursue Danzo, however, our conversation is not over!"

"Ara, this is getting messier than acceptable..." I put some space between me and the enemy, bent down, discarding the Katana in my inventory and slammed my palms to the ground, encasing the whole area in Crystal, trapping anyone before they could flee.

"Karin, follow!" Sasuke shouted, fully intending to use my distracting to the fullest but also abandoning me to two kages in the room.

"Hai!"

Both ran towards the hole that Danzo had fled, only to be completely stopped by lava that was spat out and dripped down, slowly devouring the hole.

I sighed, snapping my fingers and crystallized the lava before it could fully devour the opening.

Sasuke, for some reason, didn't go through the opening I had saved him, and only did his Uchiha glare at the lava perpetrator

"Akatsuki toyed with the Fourth Mizukage and trampled on our village..." She wiped away the lava drool, "I can tell the Uchiha clan has fine men, now that I have a good look at you."

I gagged at her words and stood next to Sasuke ready to retaliate.

Sasuke shifted his posture towards Mei and only opening his eyes that revealed a Mangekyo glare, "Stay out of my way!" He growled.

She sighed, "It's a waste that you're such a fine man...But at least I will give you a kiss that'll melt your heart."

Before she could fully stand up from her chair, I raised my palm to her in a stop motion.

"He's like 16 borderline 17, you have to be in your early 30s."

Karin heavily and quickly nodded at my words, "K-k-kiss? Who the hell is this old bitch!?"

Mei's lips twitched up in anger, before calming, "Tsuchikage-sama, if you're not going to fight, please lower your head." She said, quickly forming signs and spat out lava that surround above our heads.

Right before the Lava could descend, I had already memorized the composition of the Lava, inserting my chakra into the air and speeding the process of molten rock, stone and finally crystal in a blink of an eye.

The mass of crystal continued to float for another half a second before my hands clapped together, the huge mass whirling together and stopped with it had formed a large fist and went flying.

 **-140CP!**

Choujuro _flickered_ in front of the Mizukage and brought his ginormous sword that pary my flying fist, then swinging once more to destroy the piece.

The leftovers of the fist remained in four broken pieces, I sent another small burst of chakra into them and did my signature senbon.

Choujuro, _who didn't expect the sudden change,_ was overwhelmed at close range and the mere amount, quickly became flustered as he rapidly swung short strikes in the surrounding area.

Unfortunately, he somehow parried all and returned our futes by flickering near my figure and released the binds of his sword that glowed the distinct _chakra blue_.

Millions of red warning devoured my view and I was quick to dismiss the windows, and realized that one, _I'm still not fully recovered from the previous Liger Bomb_ and that two, _I don't have enough time to move_ , and three, I was probably gonna die or pass out if I was hit by that _and we cannot have that._

I guess that Sasuke had similar thoughts because, _thank the Lord_ , that he decided to rudely grab the collar of my destroyed cloak, choking me in the process, and basically shoved my whole body into slamming into his chest and quickly reformed his half Susuano and steamed it with chakra that strengthened tenfold.

With one arm across my collarbone and the other palm facing Choujuro and his glowing _notgood_ sword, we were ready to take the brunt of the attack.

I guess that Sasuke forgot it double enforce chakra to the soles of his feet so wouldn't go flying, but I guess in the short time frame that he didn't have the time because one moment I realized I was going to die, to body slamming into something painfully, then _flying_ backwards, hitting my head and shoved to the ground on all fours because,

Wow.

 _That just happened in two heartbeats_

Thankfully, Gamer's Mind calmed me the fuck down, and I had to react because the Mizukage is running towards me and Sasuke is still lying on all fours and his eye was twitching at a rate that reminded me of my Collage days high on caffeine.

The Mizukage had taken the liberty to lava all openings and gave us a small hallway with no escape.

"Now, it's just the three of us. This room is completely sealed...there's nowhere to go." Mei muttered sultrily. Quickly, she went through signs.

 _Wait I thought Mei had two Kekkei Genk-_

She huffed out mist that had a different tint to the standard _Kiri no Jutsu_.

Nonetheless, anything that is built of molecules are slaves to me, I gave her a smirk, clapping my hands together lazily and right before the mist could even get near me, I poured Chakra to my hands and let instincts handle the rest.

Small shards of chakra formed in the air slowly, before gaining momentum and devoured what once was, and I assume, the corrosive mist Mei was infamous of producing.

However, I was infamous of turning anything I lie my eyes on into my unforgiving gems.

With Mei heavily Ninjutsu user, her whole area of expertise is useless with me.

I gave her another grin and titled my head, "Wanna try again?"

With a displeased look on her face, she brought her hands to form more signs, before fidgeting, white sponge-like blobs began growing on her entire body, rendering her still.

A white head grew on her shoulder, Mei merely blew a gust of corrosive mist into his face and melted it. The mass continued to grow and cover her body, Mei continued to spill out mist, melting Zetsu only a bit.

It then grew in length before wrapping itself around my arm and shoulder before doing the same with Sasuke.

 _What the fuck._

 **+20 CP!**

 **+20 CP!**

 **+20 CP!**

 **+20 CP!**

 _I'm regenerating Chakra?_

 _Ah_

 _I see_

 _He's sapping out Mei's and giving it to us.._

While Mei was being drained and unable to move, I walked over to the wall she had sealed up and placed my palm over, streaming chakra I had just received into the wall and transformed the concrete into my crystal.

Under my command, the entire section shattered and dispersed into nothingness.

 **-20 CP!**

Looking behind my shoulder, I realized that Sasuke struggled to rise from the ground on two feet, so I had to walk over and grab his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and lifted him up.

"Now Sasuke-chan, its best if we make our way towards _him_ right?"

. . .

. .

.

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Tired / Low Health

 **Level:** 284

 **HP:** 19,100- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 18,670- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 323

 **Vitality:** 355

 **Wisdom:** 304

 **Intelligence:** 337

 **Dexterity:** 372

 **Agility:** 471

 **Luck:** 296

 **Fame/Infamy:** -29200

 **Sunagakure no Sato is confused**

 **Konohagakure no Sato is suspicious of you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato has named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki doesn't know you had gone against Pein (65/100)**

 **Akasuna no Sasori is sane! He is friends with you! (he thinks) (100/100)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke trusts you! (28/100)**

 **Uchiha Itachi trusts you! (75/100)**

 **Konan has seen you as her last ally standing (10/100)**

 **[DECEASED] Pein Nagato forgives you and understands your intentions! (90/100)**

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points: 7**

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

this fanfic is nearing its end (with the content left, I would say roughly at most, 10 chapters left)

and the ending?

i already have ideas of our next adventure

 _3649 words_

.

last chapter for a while (posted 5 in less than 24hrs)

 **Sun, Aug18, 2019**

 **5:31PM**


	45. Eyes

"Now Sasuke-chan, its best if we make our way towards _him_ right?"

With a sudden burst of new chakra, I flooded my whole arm, _that wasn't supporting Sasuke,_ and slammed it against the wall, shattering it.

As soon as we revealed ourselves, Karin had shouted Sasuke's name in concern and the Tsuchikage made his move alongside his guard.

The guard, Akatsuchi, began throwing up rocks that formed into a small golem and began eating White Zetsu's spores and the Tsuchikage drenched the spores with his chakra before petrifying it.

Right before either Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi could finish, I pointed my finger and threw out a wave of chakra to change the rock's component into my crystal, trapping the Tsuchikage and completely encasing Akatsuchi with crystal.

 _I think some of the crystal went down his throat.._

But who the hell thought I subdue the _fucking Tsuchikage_ because he just changed my crystal to flimsy _rocks_ that disintegrated before floating down from the roof.

"I can't believe brats like you managed to take down Akatsuchi and kill Deidara."

My eyes twitched at Deidara's name.

"I have nothing against the two of you, but the world want's you dead." He formed quick hand signs and a transparent cube formed between his palms the enlarged when an even larger transparent cube formed, encasing Sasuke and I

"N-not good!" I shouted, shooting waves of chakra to all parts of my body and making a mad dash out the Cube with Sasuke's arm around my shoulders.

But before I could even take another step, my vision went dark quick before revealing an area of endless black and cubed platforms.

"You managed to get this far without stressing Sasuke too much, acceptable but could be done better." A deep masculine voice whispered in her ear.

I dropped Sasuke like he was a pariah, turned around and kneeled down.

"Madara-sama, I've done the best I could without overstressing both Sasuke and I. However, I had failed to... escape the Tsuchikage's infamous Dust Release. Forgive me." I bowed my head further.

"You escaped and bought time for the Kazekage and Raikage, you rendered the Mizukage's kekkei genkai to near uselessness, you exceeded my expectations. Now then, let us wrap up our... interactions with the Kages." He gestured me to Sasuke, and I was quick to hoist the unconscious Uchiha and wrap his arm around my shoulder and nodded at the other Uchiha.

His Sharingan flashed a bright red and warped us back into the Kage Meeting room, " _I_ was going to do that. Why did you-!"

"You still have... that chance. So stop whining, Raikage." Obito's chakra altered voice filled the room, him just dissing the Raikage was such an absolute power move that I merely looked at him with awe.

His portal thing finally finished its job and we landed on the desks above the Kage softly, staring down at them.

"My name is Uchiha Madara."

"S-sasuke..!" Karin whispered in relief, staring at his unconscious figure that was supported by me.

"I have something I want to explain to you. After you've understood it, I want to ask you something."

A gave us a dark look, frowned and growled, "About what?!"

"My goal: Project Tsuki no Me."

Unfortunately, the Kage party had no qualms to enjoy Obito's nice discussion of enslaving the world with Genjutsu, someone impaled a clone of White Zetsu and the Raikage began building up chakra.

"Looks like the Hokage had ran away, just like what C just saw."

"Yeah, thanks to Sasuke and his friends."

Obito gasped when Raikage's lighting infested fist flew towards his face, but thank god he activated his Sharingan, letting his whole body fly through ours.

 _Wow that felt weird._

Obito glanced at me before sucking both Sasuke and I into his dimension.

I landed on the floor painfully with Sasuke falling limp to the ground.

"Damn people just teleporting me whenever the feel like it." I grumbled, popping a chakra pill into my mouth and crushing it between my molars, feeling the instant adrenaline it provided.

 **[+4,500 CP!]**

I began increasing the pace of my chakra circulation to ease the chakra into my own pool, making it last longer and decreased the chances of crashing painfully later on and repeated the steps until I had about 60%.

Zetsu's spores really helped out, taking most of the damage, bring my 20% to 50%.

It wasn't soon after when Karin popped out of nowhere and fell to the ground.

"Karin, heal Sasuke," I asked, pointing at the unconscious Uchiha.

"W-where are we?" She asked, her voice stuttering.

"That's something you don't need to concern yourself at this moment, we need Sasuke up and running, he's about to kill the Rokudaime Hokage today. Start healing."

He hands glowed green and she hovered them over his chest, healing any visible damage before moving into internal.

This continued on for ten minutes straight, and Sasuke was still asleep. I scouted over closer to him and placed my hand over his forehead and my hands glowed green, looking and tracing over any damage.

"He's just exhausted...but he needs to get up soon," I muttered, shoving my hand into the air and going through my inventory and pulled out an energy pill before popping it into my mouth.

 **[Consumed Pill!]**

 **[+10% CP Regen for 20 minutes!]**

I scouted away and laid down, waiting.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get up, with a couple of grunts, he managed to sit down straight. I gave him a look and handed him another bar.

"Eat, you need energy."

I heard steps and turned around to see Obito.

"Let me out of here!" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing at Obito.

"No need to rush, I'm going to let you out now. I also have a small present for you.." He trailed off, using his Sharingan to suck all of in and spit us out into the real world, only to see Danzo.

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes and reopened them to reveal the scarlet painted in, eyes that sought for Danzo's death.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun, huh," Danzo noted.

"You should step back. If you get in the way, you'll die." Obito said to Karin, I turned my head back to him.

"And I?"

"Observe with me." He jumped back, landing on a large pillar with me close behind him.

"Sasuke, Madara, I'll be adding your eyes to my collection..!" He shouted, unraveling his bandaged arm to reveal multiple Sharingan embedded.

"Is this the work of the Snake Sannin?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Orochimaru had...partaken in some unfavorable activities regarding the Sharingan."

Danzo formed hand signs before shooting forward with the Sharingan arm backed up into a fist, landing a hit that created shockwaves that echoed.

Sasuke had formed his Susanoo armor to take the impact, shocking Danzo.

"T-this is..." Danzo wasn't able to finish his words as Sasuke had grabbed him with the Susanoo skeleton hand and crushed him.

"Oh, so that's Sasuke's Susanoo..." Obito remarked

"I'll ask you one more time! Is it true that the mission to exterminate the Uchiha clan was given to Uchiha Itachi by the upper echelons of Konoha?"

Danzo remained silent and uncaring.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Sasuke roared, tighten his hold and crushing Danzo.

"I never...t-thought he would turn out to b-be _that_ kind of man. _Damn you Itachi,_ revealing everything before he died..!" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Just as I thought, you were more v-valued than the rest.."

"Now then, let me brief my plan to you as Sasuke takes out the trash." Obito began, tearing my eyes from the sissy fight to his as he sat down, legs dangling off the pillar. "I'll be absent mid-March, I have to deal with loose ends. During that time, I want you and Kisame to attempt capture on the Kyuubi, and if you're lucky, the _Gyuki_ as well. Return alive, even if you fail, I have countermeasures in case of failure. I've declared war on the World, If you fail, we'll take the whole summer preparing and start our war early October. We'll talk more when summer approaches..." He trailed off, eyeing Sasuke.

"How fascinating, to be able to feed enough Chakra to add some...ompf to the Susanoo" His lone eye gleamed, "It was a good choice..."

 _Choice? Of course, manipulating Sasuke to do Obito's bidding.._

"I always knew that Sasuke-chan would become a formidable force." I added, nodding in agreement.

A gush of blood split into the air, Sasuke had just clenched his fist and his Susanoo did the rest, leaving "Danzo" a bloody mess.

Then another Danzo appeared, but it was soon crushed, and another.

"Genjutsu is out of the question, then is it the implanted Sharingans?" I asked,

"Precisely. How observant. However, Susanoo then Amaterasu, he is overdoing it just to test Danzo's capability. He's wearing himself out..."

The air around us was met with silence as we continue to watch Danzo die multiple times and Sasuke using every trick in the book to kill.

Then he got sealed that restricted his movements.

"He placed that paralyzing seal when he choked Sasuke from before...shall I intervene?" I asked, watching Karin run up the pillar to attack, only to be met with a kick to the chest and into a bolder.

"No. Just watch for now..." His lone eye widen, indicating he activated his portal.

But it wasn't needed, Sasuke's body flushed out Chakra and activated Susanoo once more.

Obito's figure relaxed and slouched.

"Things are growing well..." He muttered, no doubt elated that Sasuke's emo powers had leveled up and gain power. "It looks like Sasuke doesn't need any intervention."

Then, a whole ass tree just erupted from Danzo's artificial arm.

"Ah, utilizing the Shodaime Hokage cells to hold _that_ many Sharingans. You know him well, don't you?"

"Ke, Hashirama died with his body chopped up and preserved in hopes that his wood release would inhabit another person once again." Obito chuckled.

"Wow, talk about a violation of privacy." I remarked, raising my eyebrows at Obito's wording. "But with Mokuton and that many Sharingan...he's after the Kyubi. Danzo cannot leave this place alive or he will threaten your plans, Madara."

Then, Danzo summon an elephant, _Baku_ my mind whispered, and began is suction, immobilizing Susanoo and allowing Danzo to place a Fuuton to push Sasuke even towards the elephant.

Finally, Sasuke countered with a ginormous fire ball to the elephant and basically slammed Susanoo fist into the side of Danzo.

I raised on finger to grasp my chin, "two hundred and forty seconds...Danzo has four more minutes. Danzo plans to kill Sasuke during that time frame... however is Sasuke is able to kill Danzo four more times, the technique will wear off. If Sasuke been to evade, it would be useless, Danzo would deactivate it..." Obito mask turn to me,

 **[+1 WIS!]**

"Interesting, Izanagi time frame differs with each user. You were able to grasp the amount of time...and concept."

 **[Relationship with Obito has increased!]**

 **[He now views you as a more valuable shogi piece!]**

 **[Obito Uchiha has a favorable opinion about you! (10/100)]**

Sasuke flicked shurikens at Danzo, killing again.

"However, Danzo has already lost..."

"Explain."

"Sasuke-chan had put a simple genjutsu over Danzo arm, allowing him to think he has one more chance, but in reality, he has used them all."

Obito's figure tensed, before relaxing, "Souka."

Danzo's arm began to grow in mass, then to a tree, with fear, he ripped it off and clutched his band-aid around Shisui's eye.

He ran, whipped around Sasuke and grabbed Karin as a meat shield

They exchanged words, and with a dark look, Sasuke raised his hand coated with lighting, and pierced both from afar.

I burst in giggles and covered my mouth as Obito released a strain grunt that sounded like chuckle.

Karin flopped to the ground with blood dribbling down her chin.

Danzo began wobbling pathetically away as Sasuke merely strolled to the middle of the bridge

"Time to collect Shisui's eye." He muttered.

I nodded.

We both jumped down to block Danzo's path, and I gave a deathly grin to him. He paused.

"Danzo...I'll be taking Shisui's eye now..."

"For the sake of the Shinobi World and for the sake of Konoha, I cannot allow you to live!"

My body tensed, knowing what was soon about to occur, and pounced.

Glad of my purchase of Jinton, I flickered next to Danzo at speeds that couldn't be measured and slammed my palm on his back, coating the entire body except his head with crystal and cutting off any access of chakra.

Right before he could even begin to stream chakra to his suicide bomb.

"Da me, Madara-sama needs that eye. You can't go self bomb, can you?" I slouched down to reach eye to eye with him as both eyes widen with fear.

My two fingers slowly etched their way to Shisui's eyeball and clutched it between my fingers, sinking them deep into the eye socket and pulling it out, blood gushing and staining my fingers. With one more smile, I turned to Sasuke.

"Your finishing blow?" I stepped back for Sasuke.

"Subarashii, if he had gone through _Ura Shishou Fuuinjutsu_ , the eye might have been damaged in the process." I handed him the eye and watched Sasuke ram his Katana through Danzo's other eye.

 **[Defeated Danzo!]**

 **[Received: 5,000 EXP!]**

 **[-10,000 FAME!]**

 **[+10 Relationship with Sasuke!]**

I released the crystal and allowed Obito to swallow up Danzo with his technique.

"Sasuke, go back to the hideout and rest."

"Next up is... Konoha." Sasuke uttered.

"Konoha? Well, in due time. Be patient now and rest. Also, a word of advice. That women.." He gestured towards Karin's unconscious body, "If you don't need her, dispose of her. She knows too much of us."

" _Us?_ Since when did I become one of your comrades?"

"Heh, suit yourself."

"We'll meet again. Tamako. Follow through the plan." He turned away and teleported away via Kamui

I pulled my hands behind my back and intertwined them,"Well, Sasuke-chan. I believed Atatsuki's goals lie within your own. However, _remember_ what I have showed you."

He glared through his emo bangs, "Shut up. You don't know anything. You are just a dog to Madara, obeying every wish and command with a smile." He spat out.

 **[Your Relationship with Uchiha Sasuke has changed!]**

 **[Changing...]**

 **[DING!]**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke no longer has faith in you! (-20/100)]**

My permanent smile, turned dark.

"In due time, you will understand"

"Tch." Sasuke glared at me one more time before approaching Karin with Chidori pumped hand.

"Sasuke-kun!"

My eyes widen and turned towards the new voice.

Sakura.

 _Damn I forgot about her._

She stood meters from us, gasping for air indicating she had ran full speed towards our location.

Chidori's chirping hadn't died out, and continued to illuminate Sasuke's face. I cocked my head to the side.

"..Sakura." He voiced. He stopped streaming chakra to his arm and Chidori died out and turned towards her. "For what purpose did you come before me?"

Already know the bullshit she was about to put up I cleared my throat to get his attention, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Without any warning, I gathered all of my chakra into my core and tightened, my chakra signature disappearing without a trace and _flickered_ away at a reasonable distance, waiting for the entire party of Team 7 short reunion.

I watch as the pink blob and dark blob exchange words, pink taking out a kunai and no doubt that Sasuke had just asked her to kill Karin.

Poor Karin.

Sakura began walking towards Sasuke and Karin with the kunai clutched between her hand while Sasuke charged up another Chidori to kill both Karin and Sakura in one shot.

But our lord and savoir Kakashi swooped in and grabbed the arm and directed it to the ground, allowing Sakura to run forward with a chakra enhanced fist.

Sasuke ducked, backing a couple meters back, but proved to be too slow when her punch connected, sending shock-waves and shooting him back.

Then he poofed.

 _Replacement Jutsu_

They exchanged words, only for Sasuke to throw his head back and barked out a maniacal laughter.

With blurs of onyx and silver, they duked it out throwing out flashy jutsu to one up each other as Sakura grabbed Karin and began healing her with glowing hands from a distance.

Then the idiot decided to use his ultimate card, Susanoo. He fired an arrow, but Kakashi was faster and dodged, water flying everywhere and drenched the vicinity.

The Susanoo then lost its muscle, weakening. With shaking hands, Sasuke glanced at them.

 _His vision HAS to be crap now_

With Sakura running upside down the bridge and _flickering_ behind Sasuke and pointing a kunai at a vital spot, she paused with tears streaming down her face, kunai shaking.

With Sasuke now recovered, he turned around and grabbed her neck, choking her.

 _Whooo boy, this is turning great in 3D!_

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 **Character Status**

 **Name:** Tamako

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 15 Years Old

 **Title:** Momma's Little Gem

 **Status:** Tired / Amused

 **Level:** 284

 **HP:** 19,100- HP Regen: 4 per 1 seconds

 **CP:** 18,670- CP Regen: 3 per 1 seconds

 **Strength:** 323

 **Vitality:** 355

 **Wisdom:** 305

 **Intelligence:** 337

 **Dexterity:** 372

 **Agility:** 471

 **Luck:** 296

 **Fame/Infamy:** -39200

 **Sunagakure no Sato is confused**

 **Konohagakure no Sato is suspicious of you**

 **Yukigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kirigakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Iwagakure no Sato acknowledges you and hunting you**

 **Kumagakure no Sato has named you #1 Public Enemy**

 **Akatsuki doesn't know you had gone against Pein (65/100)**

 **Akasuna no Sasori is content with you! (100/100)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke no longer has faith in you! (-20/100)**

 **Uchiha Itachi trusts you! (75/100)**

 **Uchiha Obito has a favorable opinion about you! (10/100)**

 **Konan has seen you as her last ally standing (10/100)**

 **[DECEASED] Pein Nagato forgives you and understands your intentions! (90/100)**

 **Money:** 15,600,270 ryo

 **Unspent Points:** 7

.

. .

. . .

 **Author Note**

I wanted to update sooner but with school, family and life throws problems at me, i tend to slow down

i have no idea if is even up to date, i have rewritten a lot of older chapters to suit my taste (since a lot of the olders are cringe) but i DO know that Wattpad will always receive the updates first.

ill do some major editing of the older chapters when i receive time and motivation.

this fanfiction will meets its final chapters in _about_ 10 chapters or so.

.

thank you for reading this far!

.

 **9/26/19**

 **3234** **words**

 **[ unedited ]**

 **ill probably rewrite this in the future, this chapter isn't very good...**


End file.
